Perdition
by leausy
Summary: On commet tous des erreurs mais sont-elles toutes pardonnables et comment peut-on les réparer? Suite de perception. All human
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à toutes!

Me voilà - enfin plutôt nous - de retour pour la suite de Perception! Je remercie mes bétas pour leurs patience et le temps qu'elles passent à lire et corriger mes chapitres mais aussi à se casser la tête pour essayer de trouver ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages! Merci donc à Yellow et à Yoro (traductrice de la superbe fic Complicated Love et co-auteure de la magnifique fic « Une nuit qui change tout ») sans oublier ma Bee qui me supporte encore et toujours!

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

POV Edward :

Ma vie avait radicalement changé. Après avoir été confronté à mon passé, je me sentais grandi, mieux dans ma peau. La présence de Bella à mes cotés ne faisait qu'amplifier ce sentiment de pur bonheur. Pour beaucoup de monde, nous étions étranges. Dans notre groupe d'amis, nous étions le seul couple à ne pas vivre ensemble, à ne pas faire de projets d'avenir. C'était notre choix. Nous voulions prendre notre temps. Nous voulions grandir ensemble sans risquer de nous étouffer mutuellement. Alors nous vivions chacun de notre côté, elle dans une résidence universitaire près de Columbia, moi à la villa.

J'avais un moment voulu partir de celle-ci, Emmett et Rosalie faisant trop de soirées à mon goût. Cependant, ma formidable mère avait décrété cela inenvisageable. Elle avait donc refait entièrement la maison, en insonorisant chacune des pièces. Une fois les travaux finis, nous avions instauré des règles de vie pour les pièces communes. Finalement, après ces mises au point tout se passa bien.

L'été 2010 débuta par le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie. Étant le témoin de mon frère, je fis mon discours avec émotion. La fête fut magnifique.

Trop vite à mon goût, l'été s'acheva et avec lui les vacances.

Une nouvelle année commença. Elle passa aussi rapidement que la précédente. Nous avions tous beaucoup de travail avec nos études et la majorité du temps, nous ne faisions que nous croiser. A la fin de cette deuxième année universitaire, nous retournâmes tous passer nos vacances à Forks, plus précisément à la Push. Les amis de Bella, qui depuis étaient devenus les nôtres, nous rejoignirent une fois de plus. L'été fut merveilleux, l'un des plus chauds que Forks n'ait jamais connu.

Jasper, Bella et moi, aux vues de nos excellents résultats, n'avions eu que deux années d'undergraduate à effectuer. Nous commençâmes donc notre troisième année dans nos branches respectives en postgraduate. Autant dire que nous allions devoir encore plus bosser ! Nous étions tellement accaparés par nos études qu'il nous arrivait de ne pas nous voir pendant plusieurs semaines...

Alice, ne le supportant pas, avait décrété qu'une fois tous les quinze jours, nous devrions nous réserver une soirée commune. Ainsi, un vendredi sur deux, nous nous retrouvions tous les huit à la villa pour discuter ensemble simplement. De temps à autres, nous organisions d'autres sorties de groupe mais Bella n'y participait jamais. Elle était passionnée par ses études de journalisme et occupait tout ou presque son temps libre à étudier. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je consacrais moi aussi beaucoup d'heures de mon temps libre à la musique. Il nous arrivait de temps en temps de travailler l'un chez l'autre mais la concentration dans ces moments là était plus difficile à conserver. Bella avait toujours ce pouvoir sur moi… Mon corps la désirait dès qu'il l'apercevait et mon esprit ne pouvait se focaliser sur autre chose. De son côté elle était pareille, c'était l'une des raisons qui nous poussaient à ne pas trop travailler ensemble…

Cette année s'acheva comme les précédentes, trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis notre premier été en tant que couple. L'impression de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer était encore plus forte et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger...

En seconde année de postgraduate, j'allais être amené à faire des concerts dans tout le pays. Nous étions déjà en septembre 2012, je me sentais euphorique à la perspective de bientôt partir aux quatre coins du monde. Être sur scène, jouer devant un public venu spécialement pour nous voir, allait être grisant. J'appréhendais tout de même d'être si loin de Bella… Nous avions beau ne pas nous voir tous les jours, nous étions malgré tout proches géographiquement parlant. Il nous était donc possible de nous voir à n'importe quel moment...

Bella semblait perdue dans ses pensées de plus en plus souvent. Habituellement, durant les vacances, on relâchait la pression. Pourtant, je la sentais inquiète. Quand je l'interrogeais, j'avais systématiquement le droit à son sourire magnifique et à la même réponse « Tout va bien, j'appréhende juste de reprendre les cours ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour autre chose… Peut-être avait-elle peur à cause des déplacements que j'aurais à effectuer dès le mois de janvier ?

_**3 ans plus tard... **_

Je devais le faire ! Je devais la demander en mariage ! Emmett et Rose, Angela et Ben, Jazz et Alice, tout le monde avait sauté le pas ou n'allait pas tarder à le faire… Il ne restait plus que nous.

Je savais maintenant que rien ne changerait alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Par peur de me tromper ? Non, je savais que c'était elle. Elle qui m'avait aidé à remonter la pente quand j'étais au plus mal, elle qui n'avait jamais cessé de me soutenir, de me pardonner mes écarts de conduite…

Ma lumière, celle qui était à mes côtés sans rien demander de plus que ce que j'étais prêt à lui donner.

Alors en ce premier janvier 2015, juste avant que tout le monde n'arrive chez mes parents, je fis ce que j'avais à faire. Elle était là, assise devant mon bureau, en train de réviser ses cours. Je m'approchai lentement d'elle. Mon cœur battait fort, trop fort.

Et si je faisais une erreur ? Si elle n'était pas prête ? Et si c'était trop tôt ?

Comme me l'avait répété Angela, avec des Si...

Elle avait raison. Je devais me lancer ! Après tout, qui me le reprocherait ? Tout le monde serait heureux pour nous. Je devais me montrer fort ! Ce n'était que la prochaine étape et je savais que je faisais le bon choix !

Ayant dû sentir ma présence, elle se retourna, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux châtain, un large sourire sur son visage. Sans rien dire, je m'accroupis, me saisissant au passage de ses mains posées sur ses genoux nus. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, si semblables à_... __(Lo: Intriguante, cette phrase !)_ Non ! Je ne devais pas y penser ! Pas maintenant ! Alors sans la lâcher du regard, je pris une grande inspiration et lui demandai de m'épouser. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa avec passion, nous faisant tomber à la renverse. Malheureusement, notre moment fut de courte durée, plusieurs voitures vinrent déjà se stationner dans l'allée.

Ben et Angela avaient réussi en début d'année scolaire à se faire transférer à Columbia. Nous attendions cela depuis trois ans. Voulant se rapprocher du groupe, Angela avait été l'instigatrice de ce changement. Ben quant à lui, n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Malheureusement, leur transfert entre Harvard et Columbia mit plus de temps que prévu pour être effectif. Nous étions donc tous présents. Cette année nous serions enfin tous ensemble, enfin presque...

Au moment de l'apéro, Alice poussa un hurlement qui eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Elle tenait la main de ma future femme dans la sienne. Quel sentiment étrange, d'ici un an je serais marié... Une fois Alice calmée, tout le monde vint nous féliciter, sauf une personne mais je m'y attendais...

Si ce jour là, j'avais su...

* * *

Note/ Auteur: j'espère que cette suite vous plaira! à bientot pour le chapitre 1!


	2. Chapter 1: Incompréhension

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à Yellow et à Yoro (traductrice de la superbe fic Complicated Love et co-auteure de la magnifique fic « Une nuit qui change tout ») sans oublier ma Bee qui me supporte encore et toujours!

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Incompréhension.**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward :

_**1 février 2015**_

A deux semaines de son mariage, Alice était plus intenable que jamais. Elle avait pourtant commencé à le planifier depuis son enfance et avait même tenu plusieurs books. Elle les avait remplis de tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur ce thème. Quand Jasper lui avait officiellement demandé de l'épouser, elle était retournée le week-end suivant à Forks, chez nos parents, pour y récupérer tous ses classeurs. Elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Tenues des hommes, celles des femmes, la décoration, la musique… Chaque sujet avait son porte-document et il en restait d'autres que je n'avais pas pu identifier ! Mais voilà, à tout prévoir trop tôt, elle avait oublié que l'avenir ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu… Ce fut pourquoi elle nous convoqua tous en ce premier février.

Jasper avait demandé à Ben et Emmett d'être ses garçons d'honneur. Il m'avait proposé d'être son témoin, ce que j'avais immédiatement accepté. Pourtant depuis un mois, Jazz était plus que distant avec moi. J'en connaissais la raison et je ne lui en voulais pas. J'allais d'ailleurs profiter de cette réunion pour lui proposer de prendre un autre témoin, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé.

Nous étions tous réunis dans notre maison de New-York. Depuis notre emménagement, la villa avait subit plusieurs changements.

En entrant, le salon et la salle de musique se trouvaient sur la droite.

Le séjour, insonorisé dès la première année, avait été agrandi puis séparé en deux parties par une immense porte coulissante.

D'un côté le coin cinéma, comme aimait l'appeler Emmett, avec une immense télé à écran plat, où un vidéoprojecteur et son écran de projection, descendant du plafond devant la porte coulissante, permettaient de regarder des films en 3D.

De l'autre, une salle moins high-tech. On aurait pu la considérer comme la salle de musique. Un piano ainsi que deux guitares étaient en son centre face au canapé du salon. Cela permettait de pouvoir m'écouter jouer tout en étant confortablement installé. Je m'étais mis un peu plus à la gratte au début de ma troisième année à l'école de musique. C'était un instrument pratique à bien des égards.

Les pièces étaient peintes dans des coloris assortis, chocolat et blanc avec des motifs abstraits.

En face du séjour, la cuisine américaine et la salle à manger.

La première était ultra moderne, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir utilisé et compris toutes les fonctionnalités qu'elle renfermait. La salle à manger était quant à elle plus authentique, du bois de grande qualité pour les meubles, du parquet ancien au sol…

Ma mère avait également réaménagé l'étage et les dépendances en plusieurs appartements. Ainsi chaque couple avait son intimité préservée.

Rosalie et Emmett, depuis leur mariage, habitaient l'une des dépendances tout comme Ben et Angela. Alice et Jasper avaient eux décidé de rester dans leur appartement actuel au premier étage de la villa. Alec et Kate occupaient le second étage, quant à moi, j'avais investi la dernière dépendance, la plus éloignée du reste de l'habitation.

Les pièces du rez-de-chaussée n'étaient utilisées que pour nous retrouver tous ensemble.

Nous étions donc tous dans la salle à manger. Au programme, le plan de table pour la cérémonie. Alice avait fait livrer de quoi nous nourrir. Après nous avoir laissé grignoter, elle débarrassa la table et disposa la liste des invités devant chacune de nos places. Une centaine de personnes avaient été conviées, pourtant un seul nom semblait me narguer… Mais voilà le problème, derrière ce nom il y avait un point d'interrogation, signe que cette personne n'avait toujours pas répondu à l'invitation…

Une fois tout le monde installé autour de la grande table, Alice fit teinter son verre et prit la parole.

- Bien, dans 13 jours vous le savez, je vais officiellement devenir la femme de Jasper. Nous avons pris du retard. Ce soir nous devons finaliser le plan de table mais avant, Jasper et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Oh mon dieu ! Elle est enceinte ! Non, je ne pourrais pas gérer deux femmes enceintes dans mon entourage…_(N/Lo : Tiens, mystère qui est la deuxième ? N/Yoro: __Ç__a m'étonnerait que ça soit Bella, pencherais plutôt pour Rose…)_ Surtout Alice ! Elle allait certainement être encore plus horripilante qu'habituellement ! J'avais pu voir combien les hormones pouvaient rendre folle la plus calme des femmes, alors je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elles donneraient sur ma sœur. Heureusement, Alice me rassura rapidement.

- Bien, reprit ma sœur la voix légèrement enrouée, comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai toujours pas eu la réponse de mon témoin.

Je vis Rosalie serrer les poings et lancer un regard noir vers Alice.

- Alice, on en a déjà parlé, elle ne viendra pas alors cesse d'y croire ! Affirma Rose d'une voix dure.

- Rose, je sais que tu lui en veux mais c'est important pour nous justement ! D'ailleurs, si elle ne vient pas, le mariage sera annulé. Répondit ma sœur, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Elle est partie, cessez de penser à elle ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

- Edward, implora ma sœur, c'est important pour nous qu'elle soit là !

- Alice, pour vous ou pour Jasper ? Jazz ne fais pas ça à Alice ! Grinçai-je.

- Je n'ai rien demandé à ma femme ! Elle partage mon avis. Je ne peux me marier si elle n'est pas présente. Alice le sait depuis son départ, elle est d'accord avec cela. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez ! C'est votre mariage après tout, si vous voulez le gâcher pour cette...

Rosalie fut coupée au milieu de sa phrase par Emmett qui venait de lui donner un léger coup de pied.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle, On n'a plus le droit d'émettre son opinion ? Faut pas la critiquer ? Mais c'est elle qui est partie alors ne me demandez pas de faire comme si tout cela était normal ! Ça ne l'est pas !

Rosalie était celle qui lui en voulait le plus d'être partie sans un mot, enfin si, justement le problème était là. Elle n'avait laissé qu'un mot, deux phrases, rien d'autre. Les autres semblaient tous avoir pardonné au fil du temps mais pas ma belle-sœur. Elle était entière et chez elle pas de demi-mesure, c'était soit blanc soit noir. Ayant considéré Bella comme sa meilleure amie, sa sœur au même titre qu'Alice, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner son départ. Rosalie avait un lien différent avec Bella. Elle connaissait la douleur de ne pas avoir de mère et elle avait cette attitude un peu maternelle envers elle. Après son départ, quand j'avais enfin pris conscience des autres, je m'étais rendu compte du manque qu'elle avait provoqué chez chacun de nous. Nous avions tous une manière de palier à sa fuite. Alice semblait accuser le coup et inventait mille et une raisons pour faire des sorties, Jasper restait calme et ne parlait que peu de Bella. Emmett lui, au contraire ressassait tous nos souvenirs. Rosalie avait à peu près la même attitude que moi, le silence et la colère. Alec et Kate, eux, étaient inquiets. Étrangement, ils semblaient être les seuls…

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais qu'être de l'avis de Rosalie. Ils allaient gâcher leur mariage s'ils espéraient sa présence.

- Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'elle va venir ? Elle n'a pas jugé bon d'être présente au mariage d'Angela, sa meilleure amie alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente ? Autant annuler de suite ! Assénai-je.

Je savais qu'en disant cela, j'allais faire de la peine à ma sœur mais c'était la vérité. Angela et Ben s'étaient mariés l'été dernier. Quelques jours avant leur mariage, j'avais surpris Angela en pleurs. Je m'étais alors assis près d'elle. Comme elle l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises avec moi, j'étais resté à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle veuille parler. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, elle sécha enfin ses larmes.

Angela était perdue. Elle trouvait stupide de se mettre dans un état pareil parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

Habituellement, chacune de ses décisions était prise en discutant avec Bella. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas là et n'allait peut-être pas venir. Elle m'avait confié avoir peur de faire une erreur.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la réconforter ce soir là mais finalement, elle m'avait écouté. On savait tous que l'absence de sa meilleure amie ne serait pas un mauvais présage car ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. De même, si Bella ne venait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'approuvait pas leur union. Si cela avait été le cas, elle l'aurait fait savoir. J'avais réussi à la convaincre que Bella ne la laisserait pour rien au monde faire une erreur.

Au fond de moi, j'étais sûr de mentir. Elle ne viendrait pas au mariage tout simplement parce qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur cette époque. Si elle avait voulu nous rayer de sa vie, ce n'était pas pour réapparaitre ainsi.

Angela avait espéré la voir arriver jusqu'à la dernière minute mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'allait pas être présente. Contrairement à Alice, Angy avait prévu un témoin de substitution. Ce fut Kate qui finalement prit cette place devenue vacante. J'avais appris quelques jours après, par Alec, que Charlie était venu parler avec Angela juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans l'église. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il lui avait dit. Connaissant bien Charlie maintenant, je me doutais qu'il avait expliqué les raisons de son absence. Depuis son départ, Charlie était plus présent dans nos vies. Étrangement, il s'était rapproché de ma famille. Il était toujours celui qui arrondissait les angles dans les conversations souvent houleuses au sujet de Bella.

Alors que les conversations animées reprenaient autour de la table, je me souvins de son départ. La dernière fois où je l'avais vue, la dernière fois où je l'avais serrée dans mes bras…

_**Flash-back**_

Nous avions repris les cours depuis mi-août. Alice essayait chaque jour de convaincre Bella à faire une fête pour ses 21 ans. Sans aucune raison apparente, celle-ci refusait catégoriquement. Elle qui pourtant finissait toujours par céder aux caprices divers et variés de ma sœur, cette fois, elle semblait vraiment déterminée à ne pas fêter son anniversaire. Quand j'essayais de savoir pourquoi, elle refusait de me répondre, m'inventant parfois de fausses raisons comme trop de travail. Il était pourtant de coutume de passer nos vendredis soirs tous ensembles et donc de ne pas étudier ce soir là. Alice étant Alice, elle avait finalement organisé une fête surprise à la villa de New-York, invitant bon nombre d'étudiants que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais eu pour mission de faire venir Bella à 21 heures tapantes. A notre arrivée, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. En entrant dans le salon, celui-ci ayant été aménagé pour la fête, des cris et des « joyeux anniversaire Bella » fusèrent de la pièce. Quelques secondes après, un énorme gâteau était apporté par Jasper et Emmett. Bella n'ayant toujours rien dit, j'osai un regard vers elle et ne pus que constater qu'au delà de la surprise, la colère dominait. Elle allait en vouloir longtemps à ma sœur pour ne pas l'avoir écoutée. J'espérai qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas à moi... Finalement, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hurle sur Alice, elle afficha un sourire de circonstance et remercia finalement tous les invités d'être venus. Je n'étais cependant pas dupe, elle n'appréciait clairement pas cette fête.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la maison était encore pleine d'invités, Bella souhaita rentrer. Je ne me fis pas prier pour la raccompagner. De toute façon, la plupart des personnes présentes nous étaient inconnues, des amis d'amis... Nous pouvions largement nous éclipser avant la fin. Malgré tout, la soirée avait été très appréciable.

Le samedi, nous restions en tête à tête dans sa chambre universitaire. Je la sentais mal mais elle niait, me disant être inquiète pour ses cours. _(N/Lo : Que lui cache-t-elle ? J'ai peur pour la suite)_Cette dernière nuit fut gravée dans ma mémoire. Nous avions fait l'amour plusieurs fois, chacune plus intense que la fois précédente. J'avais détesté devoir partir le dimanche midi mais comme à notre habitude, nous nous séparions les dimanches afin de consacrer du temps à nos études. Je haïssais ce jour car il signifiait toujours la même chose, une semaine ou un peu moins sans la voir. Durant ce laps de temps nous avions le téléphone et internet. Parfois, on s'accordait une pause dans nos études pour se voir ou lorsqu'un de nous deux avait un coup de cafard. Contrairement aux autres couples nous entourant, nous étions rarement ensemble. Nous passions la majeure partie de notre temps l'un sans l'autre, soit à la fac entouré par de nouveaux amis, soit chacun chez soi à réviser. Malheureusement, j'avais la désagréable impression que cela n'était pas près de changer._(N/Lo : T'as raison Ed, c'est bizarre quand même ce comportement, je veux bien la place, moi ! N/Yoro : En effet elle est bizarre, moi quand j'ai un mec je veux le voir quasi tout le temps, elle cache quelque chose c'est pas possible…)_Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous aurions vécu ensemble cette année mais elle n'avait pas voulu, prétextant avoir besoin de sa liberté. Si j'avais su...

J'avais essayé de la joindre toute la semaine mais elle n'avait répondu à aucun de mes messages. J'étais allé chez elle aussi mais elle n'y était pas. Mon côté jaloux s'était déjà imaginé qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui pouvait expliquer son attitude étrange ces derniers temps, mais mon coté amoureux me répétait que cela était impossible. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles. Généralement, si elle n'avait pas répondu à un de mes appels, elle me recontactait rapidement mais pas cette semaine là… _(N/Lo : Le mystère s'épaissit, l'inquiétude grandit)_

Le vendredi soir, n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de sa part, j'en avais informé le reste du groupe mais personne ne savait ce qui se passait. Jasper était inquiet. Alors pour la première fois, je pris le double de ses clés et accompagné de tout le monde, nous allâmes chez elle sans son accord. Une fois devant sa porte, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. J'étais maintenant convaincu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et que cela n'allait pas être bon. Mon cœur battait fort, mes mains étaient moites, je ne voulais pas ouvrir cette porte. Quelle que soit l'issue, je sentais que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je savais que je vivais mes derniers moments de… Quoi ? Bonheur ? Non, ça faisait une semaine qu'il était mort ! De vie peut-être… _(N/Lo : Non, pas jusque là quand même, elle n'est pas irremplaçable)_

Je vis le reste du groupe perdre patience et ce fut Emmett qui me tira de mon angoisse.

- Ed, tu fais quoi ? Tu crois qu'en regardant intensément cette fichue porte, elle s'ouvrira par miracle ?

- Emmett ! Tonnais-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie de plaisanter. Je savais que c'était la façon dont Emmett gérait sa propre angoisse, tout tourner à la dérision mais là, ce n'était pas le moment.

Jasper voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, m'arracha les clés des mains et ouvrit la porte sans ménagement.

Je jetai mécaniquement un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre, rien ne semblait avoir bougé de place. La pièce était vide. L'angoisse ressurgit de plus belle. Où pouvait-elle bien être à plus de 21 heures passées ?

J'étais aux prises avec ma conscience, ne regardant pas vraiment du coup ce que les autres faisaient.

_Elle doit être avec un autre..._

_Non, elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça..._

_Pourtant, tout indique qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre alors..._

_Je hais ma conscience..._

Me reconnectant à la réalité, je vis que les neuf mètres carrés de la chambre étaient maintenant envahis par le groupe. Sept personnes dans un si petit espace pouvaient rendre claustrophobe mais je n'avais pas vraiment conscience du manque de place.

Jasper et Alice regardaient sur le bureau, cherchant probablement un détail qui nous rassurerait. Rosalie et Kate avaient leur tête dans l'armoire, certainement pour vérifier s'il manquait des vêtements. Emmett lui, regardait dans le mini-frigo. Alec était assis sur le lit, attendant probablement que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose. Moi, je restais dans l'entrée. Au bout d'un certain temps, je pénétrai entièrement dans la minuscule pièce. Me tournant pour fermer la porte, j'y découvris un post-it collé. _(N/Lo : Ca y est, la catastrophe va arriver ! N/Yoro: Je crains le pire…)_

J'étais pétrifié. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais pouvoir lire. Je reconnus l'écriture de ma Bella mais j'étais trop loin pour déchiffrer ses pattes de mouche. Alors fébrilement, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais, j'arrachai le papier et le lus.

« Je pars. Ne me cherchez pas. J'ai besoin de respirer, j'étouffe ici. » _(N/Lo : Là, elle exagère un max ! je ne la comprends absolument pas N/Yoro: T'es pas la seule…)_

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol. Un bruit sourd sortit de ma gorge. J'étais dévasté et dans l'incompréhension totale. Elle me quittait sans explication. Pire, elle refusait qu'on la cherche. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Elle étouffait ? Comment pouvait-elle étouffer alors qu'elle vivait selon ses envies ? Comment pouvait-elle nous écrire ces horribles mots alors que même Alice lui imposait de moins en moins de sorties shopping ? Je n'y comprenais rien._(N/Lo : Entièrement d'accord avec Edward sur ce coup là, Leau t'as intérêt à nous fournir de solides explications !)_

Je ne sus comment j'étais revenu à la maison. Le temps était comme suspendu depuis que j'avais lu ces quelques mots. Je me sentais comme mort de l'intérieur. Elle m'avait quitté sans explication. Cette pensée raisonnait inlassablement dans mon esprit. Je ne voulais que crier et pleurer son départ mais rien, je n'y arrivais pas.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Je fus sorti de mes souvenirs par Rosalie qui me hurlait dessus. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre le problème.

- Tu ne vas rien dire toi ? Lucie ne peut pas être à notre table parce que c'est la place de l'autre et tu laisses faire ? _(N/Yoro : C'est qui cette Lucie? *Se gratte la tête*)_

- Rose, je euh... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qui se passait. Répondis-je confus.

- Et bien vois-tu Edward, Alice a décrété qu'à la table des mariés, seuls les témoins, les demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs seraient présents. Ce qui signifie qu'il y aura Emmett, Ben, Alec, Kate, Angela, moi et l'autre si elle nous honore de sa présence. Quant à Lucie elle se verra installée à une table de vagues connaissances ! _(N/Lo : Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Bella quand elle va croiser la route de Rose, ça va barder !)_

- Oh ! Alice, est-ce que Rosalie a bien compris ? Demandai-je.

- Oui Edward, je suis désolée mais nous avons des tables de dix personnes... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas invité Lucie. Sourit ma soeur.

- Encore heureux ! Éructa Rose. Elle a certainement plus sa place à cette cérémonie que...

Ma belle-sœur fut à nouveau interrompue mais cette fois, ce n'était pas Emmett qui tentait de la faire taire discrètement mais un Jasper hors de lui. _(N/Lo : Tous aux abris !)_

- Bon ça suffit ! Rosalie, c'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit ! Elle a sa place à ce mariage et si tu n'es pas contente, personne ne te force à venir ! Hurla-t-il.

Jasper étant une personne qui ne s'énervait jamais, quand cela arrivait, nous étions tous pétrifiés. Il venait clairement de dire à Rosalie que sa présence était moins indispensable que celle de sa sœur... Je me sentais mal. Mal parce que je savais comment allait se terminer cette soirée… Rosalie allait quitter la pièce, informant qu'elle ne viendrait pas au mariage. Par solidarité, Emmett la suivrait et moi... Aussi. D'une part, parce qu'il m'était inconcevable de ne pas soutenir Rose. Elle l'avait toujours fait pour moi. Et d'autre part, parce que je ne voulais pas la voir ! Je ne voulais plus la croiser, surtout pas maintenant que j'avais repris ma vie en main !_(N/Lo : Bonne résolution, elle a laissé passer sa chance !__N/Yoro: Bon, t'as fini de casser Bella? On a pas encore eu son point de vue alors on se calme lol))_

Alors je choisirai la solution de facilité, me ranger du coté de ma famille. Si Rose n'assistait pas au mariage, je n'irais pas non plus. Cette histoire allait énormément blesser Alice mais elle devait aussi se rendre compte que Jasper accordait plus d'importance à sa sœur qu'à nous tous. Même Alice ne semblait pas aussi primordiale qu'elle aux yeux de Jasper. Je savais qu'Alice aimait énormément Isabella mais l'importance de celle-ci devenait ridicule. Entre leur décision d'annuler le mariage si elle ne venait pas, la placer à la même table que nous en excluant Lucie de celle-ci et maintenant, Jasper qui clairement préférait voir Bella à son mariage que Rosalie, nous avions de quoi être énervés ! _(N/Lo : Ou comment un absent peut mettre une belle merde !)_

- Bon on se calme ! Hurla Alice. C'est de mon mariage qu'il est question là ! Alors on va reprendre dans le calme ! Jasper, tu vas t'excuser auprès de Rosalie parce qu'on sait tous ici que notre mariage n'aura pas lieu si elle ne vient pas. Au même titre qu'il sera annulé si l'un de vous ne vient pas ! _(N/Yoro : Alice ou comment rattraper les bourdes de son chéri…lol)_

Elle avait dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Pensait-elle que j'allais me défiler ? Elle n'avait pas tort, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'y aller si elle était présente. Mais pour le moment, à deux semaines de la date butoir, elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie alors j'avais bon espoir qu'il en soit ainsi le jour J, non ? _(N/Bee : Tu rêves mon coco !)_

Une fois Jasper et Rosalie calmés, nous reprîmes le plan de table. Alice, pour apaiser les tensions, ajouta un couvert à notre table incluant ainsi Lucie. _(N/Lo : La pauvre, je la plains déjà !)_

Je me rappelai de dire à Jasper qu'il pouvait, s'il le souhaitait, prendre un autre témoin…

- Jasper, tu peux venir avec moi deux secondes ? Lui demandai-je.

Il me suivit docilement jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois la porte fermée, je pris une grande inspiration et lui parlai.

- Je sais que ces derniers temps notre amitié est mise à rude épreuve et je comprendrai si tu préférais prendre quelqu'un d'autre comme témoin...

J'attendis fébrilement qu'il prenne la parole mais ne l'entendant toujours pas, je relevai mon regard vers lui et ce que je pus découvrir sur son visage me laissa perplexe. Il arborait une expression complexe. Un mélange de déception et de confusion. Enfin, il me répondit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire que je ne voulais plus de toi pour témoin. Edward, tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai beau ne pas être d'accord avec tous tes choix, je les comprends malgré tout. Cela ne change rien au reste. Tu es celui que je veux à mes cotés quand je flipperai ou quand je serai trop saoul à mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Sourit-il.

- Merci Jasper, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle viendra pour toi... Mais j'ai peur que vous soyez déçus.

- Je sais mais… Je sais aussi que tu as peur, une peur viscérale même de la revoir... Je te remercie de prendre le risque d'affronter cela pour nous. Je dois t'avouer qu'aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas si elle viendra et encore moins si j'annulerai réellement mon mariage dans le cas contraire. J'ai tout de même besoin d'elle, elle est ma seule famille avec ma mère et Charlie.

Nous n'ajoutâmes rien de plus. Tout était dit. Lui avait besoin de sa sœur, moi j'en avais peur. Dit comme cela, ça pouvait sembler ridicule mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Lors de son abandon, il m'avait fallu une semaine pour me sortir de mon état catatonique. Quand j'en sortis, ce ne fut pas pour pleurer mais pour exploser de rage.

_**Flash-Back**_

Elle était partie depuis quelques jours mais ça me semblait une éternité. Je ne faisais plus rien. Manger, me laver, dormir, aller en cours, j'avais tout arrêté. Je restais assis sur le canapé devant mon piano, mon téléphone à la main. J'espérais un appel, un signe de sa part, j'espérais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. _(N/Lo : Bella en mode cruelle, à se demander si elle l'a vraiment aimé ? N/Bee : tout de suite les grands maux ! Attends d'avoir sa version vilaine)_. Quand mes yeux se fermaient de fatigue, je ne dormais pas longtemps. À chaque fois, je me réveillais en sursaut tout en hurlant.

Jasper était présent. Il essayait de me faire réagir mais je me contentais de grogner quand je daignais avoir une réaction. Emmett avait essayé la manière brute, en me secouant, en me jetant dans la douche sous le jet froid tout habillé… Je n'avais pas réagi, j'étais resté immobile dessous, attendant.

Extérieurement, je semblais déconnecté mais à l'intérieur je hurlais, je pleurais son départ… J'étais comme un mort en sursis. Mon cœur n'allait pas se remettre de sa fuite et je n'étais de toute façon pas sûr de vouloir m'en remettre… Alice et Rosalie avaient tenté de discuter avec moi, j'avais eu droit aux phrases bateau.

_« Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées »_

_« Edward, tu vas l'oublier »_

_« Le temps fera son œuvre »_

Conneries !

J'aurais voulu les voir, elles, si Jasper ou Emmett étaient partis sans explication !

Cinq jours après son départ, Angela et Ben arrivèrent. Angela, contrairement aux autres, n'avait ni essayé de me parler, ni de me faire réagir. Non, elle s'était contentée de rester à mes cotés, me tenant la main. Par moment, quand la douleur était trop vive, je sentais ma main se resserrer sur la sienne mais elle ne disait toujours rien, raffermissant sa prise elle aussi. Parfois, je pouvais voir une larme rouler le long de ses joues mais elle restait silencieuse encore. Je ne sus combien de temps, elle était restée à mes cotés mais quand elle s'éloigna, je ressentis une douleur vive me vriller le cœur déjà meurtri. J'avais cette sensation étrange, comme si mon dernier lien avec Bella venait d'être définitivement rompu… Ce qui était stupide. Je pouvais voir aux réactions d'Angela qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus que nous ce qui l'avait poussé à partir… _(N/Lo : Ben, moi non plus N/Yoro : Bienvenue au club…)_

Malgré mon air absent, j'écoutais toutes les conversations. Je savais donc que Jasper avait téléphoné à Charlie pour le prévenir. Il avait espéré que celui-ci en sache plus que nous mais à priori, ce ne fut pas le cas. Alice avait appelé nos parents, demandant à mon père comment agir avec moi. Je ne sus pas par-contre, ce qu'il lui avait conseillé. Alec et Kate avaient contacté Phil qui avait promis de venir le plus rapidement possible. Phil… Cet homme m'avait déjà sauvé une fois, mais là, je doutais qu'il puisse me venir en aide sauf en me ramenant ma raison de vivre…

Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Je refusais de manger et de boire, me contentant du minimum pour rester éveillé. Je n'avalais que du café ou du coca. De temps en temps, pour qu'ils cessent de me harceler, je prenais une bouchée de la nourriture posée devant moi mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avalais. Plus rien n'avait de goût, ni d'importance…

Assis sur ce canapé à quelques mètres de mon piano, je revivais inlassablement mes moments passés avec Elle. J'étais encore perdu dans ce monde parallèle quand j'entendis des voix à coté de moi. Instinctivement, je tournais ma tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Charlie et Claire se tenaient devant moi. J'aurais dû être surpris, sachant qu'ils n'étaient jamais venus depuis notre emménagement à New-York. Officiellement, Charlie refusait de laisser la ville de Forks sans son shérif. En réalité, il s'était avéré qu'il avait la phobie de l'avion et de la ville. Mais au lieu d'être étonné par leur présence, elle m'était égale. Enfin, en apparence. Intérieurement, j'espérais qu'ils nous donnent des nouvelles de Bella mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas…

Charlie s'installa à coté de moi, posant sa main sur ma jambe.

- Edward, mon garçon, il va falloir réagir ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi !

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je n'avais parlé à personne depuis son départ alors je n'allais pas faire d'effort maintenant.

- Bien, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire mais je pense que je dois le faire.

Je redressai la tête, ma curiosité et mon envie de comprendre son départ attisées par ses paroles. Il avait donc eu des nouvelles lui ! Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas contacté ?

- Elle ne veut plus de vous dans sa vie... Elle étouffait et se sentait enfermée dans ce groupe. Vous n'écoutiez pas ses choix. Alice l'obligeait constamment à suivre ses envies. Et toi Edward, je suis désolé de te dire cela mais elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de toi... Je pense qu'elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse de toi que tu ne l'es d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment te le dire, elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal... Mais crois-moi mon garçon_... __(N/Lo : Pas courageuse pour un sou, cette Bella, envoyer son père porter les mauvaises nouvelles, c'est très lâche ! A moins que ce ne soit pas la vérité ? N/Bee : Moi j'y crois pas une seconde !)_

Je n'avais pas écouté le reste de sa phrase. Le peu de vie qui restait en moi venait de me quitter. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer… Comment ça je l'étouffais ? Nous étions le seul couple à ne pas vivre ensemble, à ne pas se projeter dans le futur ! Je lui laissais gérer notre histoire comme elle le voulait ! Je ne m'étais jamais imposé et elle avait osé dire que je l'étouffais ? La rage et la colère prirent la place de ma mélancolie et sans que je ne m'en rendre compte je m'étais levé. _(Lo/ Tout à fait d'accord avec Edward… N/Yoro: Attention ça va péter…) _

Dans ma chambre, je m'emparai de la batte de baseball qu'Emmett m'avait offert à mes douze ans. Une batte en acier. Je retournai muni de mon arme dans le salon. Je sentis le regard de ma famille et de mes amis sur moi, mais je m'en contrefichai. Je m'avançai d'un pas sûr devant le canapé, à quelques mètres de Charlie. Sans un regard pour personne, je leur tournai le dos, me retrouvant face à mon piano. Ce même piano qui avait à plusieurs reprises supporté nos élans d'amour… Cet instrument qui m'avait aidé à composer de nombreuses musiques toutes inspirées par elle… _(N/Lo : c'est beau, ce qu'il dit)_ Je levai ma batte et m'acharnai dessus ! _(N/Lo : Oh, mais ça va pas, j'y suis pour rien, je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit piano !)_ Le fracas des coups contre le bois du piano résonna dans toute la pièce. J'entendis au loin des cris et des pleurs mais ne m'en préoccupai pas. Il fallait que je le détruise parce qu'elle m'avait détruit en me quittant ! Je le frappai donc sans relâche !

Je ne pourrais dire combien de coup j'avais mis mais il ne resta plus rien du piano à part un amas de détritus au sol. A bout de force, je tombai à terre. Je me sentais partir… Mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je remarquai la présence de mon père, une aiguille à la main. La dernière pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fut de chercher à savoir quand il était arrivé. Comment avait-il pu m'injecter un produit sans mon accord et sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Une fois de retour dans la salle, je ne pus que voir l'échange entre ma sœur et mon meilleur ami. Quelque chose me tracassait… Et s'ils mentaient ? Si elle avait déjà donné sa réponse et que par crainte de ma réaction entre autres, ils gardaient sa venue secrète ? Oui, cela était plausible. Alice devait craindre que je ne vienne pas ou que je refuse d'être témoin. Elle devait certainement penser que si je ne venais pas, Rosalie n'irait pas et par la même occasion Emmett non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier sans nous, sans moi… Pouvaient-ils vraiment me croire assez égoïste pour ne pas venir au mariage de ma jumelle, juste parce qu'elle serait là ? Le doute me submergea et les craintes que j'avais eues il y a quelque temps refirent surface…

Je soupçonnais Jasper et Alice de l'avoir revue à plusieurs reprises. Un mois après sa fuite, Jasper a commencé à partir un week-end par mois, seul, expliquant qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler. Elle manquait à chacun de nous. Suite aux révélations de Charlie, Alice s'en était voulu longtemps mais petit à petit, on avait réussi enfin, surtout les autres, à la faire déculpabiliser. Moi, j'avais tendance à lui reprocher insidieusement. Environ un an après son départ, Jasper avait arrêté de partir seul. Maintenant, il s'en allait avec Alice un week-end sur deux, sans nous dire où ils étaient et sans moyen de les joindre pendant 72 heures. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises d'apprendre où ils se rendaient mais l'un comme l'autre répondait qu'ils partaient simplement en week-end en amoureux... J'étais convaincu depuis un petit moment qu'ils avaient tous, comme Alec et Kate, des nouvelles de Bella. _(N/Lo : de plus en plus incompréhensible)_ Je me demandais souvent qui, à part moi, n'en avait pas. Angela était la seule à m'avoir clairement dit en avoir eu, savoir où elle était mais ne pas pouvoir me le dire. _(N/Yoro : J'ai l'impression qu'Edward est le seul à pas savoir... N/Bee : T'oublie Rose et du coup forcement Emmett…)_ Je l'acceptais, même si quand elle me l'avait dit, j'avais explosé de colère. Je comprenais qu'Angela ne puisse pas la trahir. Nous avions beau être très proches Angy et moi, être ce qui ressemble le plus à des meilleurs amis, Bella restait sa première confidente. Je devais le respecter comme je savais qu'elle ne répétait rien de ma vie à celle-ci. Enfin, d'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était Bella qui la contactait de temps en temps. Jamais l'inverse. Angela m'avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imposer dans la vie de son amie et qu'elle préférait donc lui laisser le choix des contacts plutôt que de la voir fuir à nouveau. J'avais tenté de savoir si elle avait donné des raisons plus claires quant à son départ mais Angela affirmait ne pas avoir demandé. Elle attendait que Bella se dévoile, sans la forcer. C'était comme cela qu'Angy agissait. Jamais elle ne forçait qui que ce soit à se dévoiler, laissant sa patience agir. La plupart du temps, cela fonctionnait bien mais Isabella était têtue et si elle avait décidé de ne rien dire de plus sur sa fuite… C'était peine perdue de croire que l'on pourrait lui soutirer des informations. Enfin, de ce que je connaissais d'elle parce que finalement, j'avais l'impression de ne plus la reconnaître... Avais-je eu à mes cotés la vrai Bella ? Ou juste une version édulcorée ? S'était-elle jouée de moi comme le laissait entendre son propre père ? Non, je ne pouvais croire qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer la comédie… Nous étions en couple depuis deux ans quand elle était partie et puis il y avait son journal, elle n'avait pas menti en l'écrivant l'année de la remise des diplômes… Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait poussée à partir mais une part de moi était convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre raison que celle évoquée par son mot et son père…

Je luttais constamment entre la partie rationnelle de ma personnalité, qui croyait dur comme fer qu'elle m'avait quitté parce qu'elle ne m'aimait plus et celle plus rêveuse, s'imaginant n'importe quel scénario dans lequel Bella était toujours amoureuse de moi_...__(Lo/ Il y a peut être encore un petit espoir, alors !)_

Je repris contenance quand j'entendis des soupirs de soulagement parcourir la table. Je n'avais pas énormément participé au placement des invités mais l'important était que chacun avait une place définie. Nous avions mis plus de quatre heures à faire les plans de table ! Dire que j'allais devoir revivre cela dans quelques mois... Dans quoi m'étais-je engagé ? _(N/Lo : Et vlà qu'il doute maintenant, on est pas sorti de l'auberge, moi je vous le dis ! N/Bee : C'est ca qui est bon xD)_

_

* * *

_

Réponse aux presqu'anonymes:

Laurie; Edwardbellaamour; bella-lili-rosecullensister; Princetongirl818; justine et flore: une fois n'est pas coutume je vous fais une réponse groupé puisque vous aviez toutes la même question...euh ce chapitre y a répondue non?

N/A: Pour une raison de manque de temps, il n'y aura qu'un chapitre tout les 15 jours de mis en ligne donc rdv le 17 février . J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous auras plus! A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 2: Appréhension

Bonsoir à toutes!

Me voilà - enfin plutôt nous - de retour pour la suite de Perception! Je remercie mes bétas pour leurs patience et le temps qu'elles passent à lire et corriger mes chapitres mais aussi à se casser la tête pour essayer de trouver ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages! Merci donc à Yellow et à Yoro (traductrice de la superbe fic Complicated Love et co-auteure de la magnifique fic « Une nuit qui change tout ») sans oublier ma Bee qui me supporte encore et toujours!

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Appréhension

* * *

POV Edward :

Alice nous avait fait passer deux semaines de folie ! Chaque soir, après nos cours, nous avions une série de choses à faire pour son mariage. J'avais pour mission de finaliser le choix du traiteur et de sélectionner les différents plats qui seraient proposés le soir du mariage. Évidement, il avait fallu qu'Emmett vienne à chaque fois avec moi chez les traiteurs… Les pauvres, il avait exigé de goûter tous les plats et cela chez chacun des cinq professionnels ! _(Lo/ Sacré Emmet ! /Yoro : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on le changera pas XD)_ Au final, nous avions réussi à trouver le menu idéal pour Jasper et Alice. A la fin de la première semaine, Emmett avait dû prendre au moins deux kilos si ce n'était plus ! Alice lui avait hurlé dessus quand elle l'avait constaté. Elle devenait folle. Entre le costume d'Emmett qu'elle devait du coup reprendre et la robe de demoiselle d'honneur qui ne pourrait être terminée que la veille du mariage, elle angoissait de ne pas arriver à tout faire dans les temps. Suite à la prise de poids d'Emmett, Alice nous avait tous convoqués pour menacer chacun de nous d'une mort lente et douloureuse si l'on s'avisait de prendre ou perdre du poids dans les sept prochains jours…

Mes parents, eux, avaient été chargés de préparer la maison pour la réception. Alice et son extravagance avait décidé que, malgré le temps neigeux du mois de février, la fête devrait se passer à l'extérieur ! _(Lo/ Elle est complètement folle, mais on le savait déjà !)_ Dans cette optique, une sorte d'immense chapiteau en verre avait été livré pour accueillir les cent invités ainsi que l'orchestre et la piste de danse. La décoration était en adéquation avec la saison puisque le thème était la neige. Ma sœur avait demandé à ce que le sol soit recouvert de neige artificielle et qu'il y ait plusieurs sculptures de glace dispersées dans le chapiteau ainsi que dans le jardin. J'étais certain que l'on allait être bluffés par le résultat final mais je n'osais demander à mes parents le coût d'une telle opération…

Le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie semblait avoir créé une sorte de tradition. En effet, depuis, Ben et Angela avaient eux aussi tenus à se marier à Forks. Ma mère leur avait proposé immédiatement la villa familiale pour accueillir la cérémonie. Le mariage d'Alice se passerait là-bas une fois de plus. A chaque fois que je retournais chez mes parents, je me sentais mal dès le panneau « Forks » franchi. J'avais systématiquement cette boule dans la gorge… Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait sans raison apparente…

Elle avait pris la route sans me dire adieu… J'avais mal d'être là-bas sans elle mais je devais me faire une raison… Elle ne reviendrait pas. En tout cas, pas dans ma vie ! J'avais maintenant avancé et je ne changerais pas d'avis, non, elle ne le méritait pas ! _(Lo/ Tout à fait d'accord avec cela !)_

J'avais une chance dans mon malheur… Je serais le seul à ne pas avoir à subir la folie de ma soeur sur l'organisation des mariages. En effet, un soir Alice était venue me trouver et avait demandé à me parler. J'aurais dû en être réellement soulagé mais cela ne fut pas le cas…

- Edward, je voulais te dire, je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu as enfin tourné la page mais je ne pourrais pas être celle qui s'occupe de l'organisation de ton mariage… Comme tu le sais déjà, Jasper n'aime pas particulièrement Lucie et il ne veut pas avoir de contact avec elle. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à changer de point de vue. Même si je comprends ton choix, je pense que tu vas trop vite. Tu risques de le regretter et je ne peux pas bien gérer votre cérémonie si je ne la trouve pas sincère. Je sais que tu penses l'aimer et avoir fait le bon choix mais Lucie n'est pas celle qu'il te faut…

Je m'étais contenté d'acquiescer à sa tirade et de la serrer dans mes bras. Je lui avais glissé un « je comprends » et nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis. C'était bien ainsi. Cependant, je regrettais qu'elle ne souhaite pas s'investir dans cette étape de ma vie…

En tant que témoin du marié, je devais m'occuper de son enterrement de vie de jeune homme. La coutume voulait normalement qu'il ait lieu la veille du mariage mais encore une fois, ma jumelle avait mis son nez dans nos histoires pour me prier, enfin plutôt m'ordonner, de le faire au moins quarante-huit heures avant la célébration. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que cette folle refusait de nous voir avec des gueules de bois le plus beau jour de sa vie !

De ce fait, le mercredi 11 février à cinq heures du matin, Emmett pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Il bâillonna ce dernier et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. Une fois Jasper récupéré, nous lui donnâmes une tenue. Celle-ci était constituée d'une perruque, enfin plutôt d'un crâne rasé et d'une combinaison en latex vert. Ainsi affublé, Jazz ressemblait à une sorte de capote géante vantant les mérites de l'abstinence ! Il nous fallut un bon quart d'heure pour cesser de rire. Alec et Ben s'en donnèrent à cœur joie et jouèrent les paparazzi* avec application.

J'avais dû lutter contre Emmett qui voulut absolument payer une stripteaseuse. Ce n'était pas ce que Jasper souhaitait pour son dernier jour, enfin pas vraiment dernier jour mais c'était tout comme, de célibataire. Une fois remis de nos émotions, nous complétâmes sa tenue par une corde nouée autour de son cou et un marqueur à l'autre bout.

Je lui annonçai alors sa première épreuve. Il devait trouver 30 femmes acceptant de lui mettre une dédicace sur son costume. Évidement, pour corser le tout, ces femmes devaient toutes être mariées. Il fallait avouer qu'à 6 h du matin, les rues étaient plutôt désertes et les rares personnes croisées étaient loin d'être d'humeur joueuse. Fallait comprendre, en plein milieu de semaine, ce n'était pas des fêtards qui croisaient notre route… Non, plutôt des bureaucrates coincés ! Finalement, à 9 h, il avait réussi sa mission, non sans avoir plusieurs fois manqué de se prendre une gifle, souvent à cause d'Emmett. Nous allâmes dans le premier Starbucks sur notre chemin pour enchainer sur sa deuxième mission : nous faire offrir le petit déjeuner, pas par le patron ou un employé non, par les clients du café ! Étonnement, même en ressemblant à un préservatif, Jasper garda sa capacité oratoire et les gens installés dans le café écoutèrent attentivement sa plaidoirie pour nous faire inviter. Encore une fois, il remplit avec succès son challenge.

Toute la journée fut ainsi et chaque nouveau défi fut relevé et accompli en un temps record. En fin d'après-midi, nous lui accordâmes finalement le droit de changer de costume. Pour le reste de la soirée, il devait porter un kilt sans rien en dessous comme le dit la légende. J'avais découvert que Jasper avait une passion pour l'Ecosse alors l'idée m'étais venue de l'habiller en tenue typique accompagnée d'une cornemuse. Une fois cela fait, nous allâmes évidement dans un pub écossais. Quand le patron nous vit arriver, il rentra immédiatement dans le jeu et invita Jasper à monter sur le bar afin de jouer de son instrument.

Je ne sus pas si l'alcool servi avant par le gérant, avait fait son effet mais Jazz habituellement si discret, ne se fit pas prier pour grimper et tenter des notes. Les rares femmes présentes s'installèrent rapidement juste sur les tabourets devant ou plutôt en dessous de Jasper. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, elles n'avaient pas la meilleure vision de cet emplacement. Puis je me suis souvenu qu'il était nu comme un ver sous son kilt... Mon dieu ! Alec venait de prendre une photo de la vue de la place de ces filles et malgré le manque de luminosité, on pouvait clairement voir les attributs de mon futur beau-frère ! Emmett et Ben étaient hilares, moi je me retenais difficilement. Finalement, il redescendit de son perchoir après un quart d'heure de pseudo-show, avec en bonus, une proposition d'embauche de la part du patron et quatre numéros de téléphone. Trois provenant des femmes assises au bar et un d'un des hommes… Ce qui évidement fit rire de plus belle Emmett ! Celui-ci alla trouver le gars et lui demanda quelque chose.

L'homme en question était presque flippant, encore plus grand et musclé qu'Emmett ! Il semblait pouvoir engloutir Jasper d'un seul geste ! J'aurais frémi de peur à sa place… Celui-ci pourtant ne broncha pas et accepta de pauser avec lui. Une fois qu'une bonne cinquantaine de photos furent prises sous tous les angles, l'homme nous remercia et nous demanda si on pouvait lui faire parvenir une ou deux photos dédicacées. Emmett, toujours hilare, lui promit de lui en envoyer avec même un petit bonus ! Je ne voulais clairement pas savoir quel serait le bonus en question, connaissant Emmett il ne serait pas avouable. Nous bûmes plus que de raison, Ben s'étant proposé pour être notre chauffeur. Il fut donc le seul à ne pas être saoul quand nous partîmes du pub. Sur le chemin du retour, Jasper se mit à nous dire combien il aimait Alice, suivi par Emmett et Alec qui, eux aussi, clamèrent leur amour pour la femme partageant leur vie. Je me laissai emporter par leur humeur et me mis comme eux à crier mon amour... Sauf qu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous de crier et me regardèrent avec des yeux attristés ! Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire pour les inquiéter de la sorte…_(Lo/ Se serait-il trompé et aurait prononcé le nom de Bella plutôt que Lucie ? Bee/ Moi je sais mais j'dirais pas hahahaha xD)_

L'ambiance retomba comme un mauvais soufflé. Heureusement, nous arrivions déjà à destination. Alice nous attendait de pied ferme. Tant bien que mal, nous sortîmes tous de la voiture, Ben tentant de nous aider. Malheureusement un seul homme à jeun ne fit pas le poids contre trois ivres et nous nous affalâmes comme des idiots aux pieds de ma sœur. Dépitée, elle secoua la tête, un sourire discret sur son visage et tourna les talons, rentrant ainsi en nous laissant par terre ivres et une fois de plus, hilares ! Ben avait fini par se dégager et était entré à son tour, non sans nous avoir à nouveau pris en photo un bon nombre de fois ! Vers 5 h du matin, le froid me fit retrouver mes esprits. Je m'aperçus que nous étions encore tous les quatre, Emmett, Jasper, Alec et moi devant cette fichue porte et du mauvais côté de celle-ci. J'étais frigorifié. Si l'un de nous tombait malade, Alice nous tuerait et pire si cela devait être Jasper ! Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me rendormir et arriver à secouer mes compagnons de galère… Nous réussîmes à entrer dans la maison difficilement. Aucun de nous n'eut la force d'aller jusqu'à ses appartements. Nous finîmes donc notre nuit dans le couloir, appuyés contre les radiateurs.

Dans la matinée, une Alice munie d'une cloche nous réveilla gaiement ! _(Lo/ je l'imagine avec un petit sourire sadique ! Bee/ Troooop ! J'aurais fait pareil à sa place xD hahahahahahaha)_ J'avais des envies de meurtre mais mon crâne raisonnait tellement qu'il m'était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement… D'autant que dormir contre des radiateurs à moitié assis n'était pas le summum du confort ! Nous étions tous courbaturés et migraineux, enfin tous sauf Ben qui lui était toujours affublé de son appareil photo ! Je n'osais imaginer nos têtes… Alice, toute fière de son réveil, nous salua et me remercia. Elle dut lire l'incompréhension sur mon visage puisqu'elle s'expliqua…

- Et bien, heureusement que tu m'as écouté en ne faisant pas l'enterrement de vie de jeune homme de Jasper la veille du mariage sinon aucun de vous n'aurait été en état d'y assister !

- Oh de rien alors mais pitié Alice, parle moins fort, beaucoup, beaucoup moins fort… Sinon, je crois que ma tête va imploser et ce ne sera pas joli à voir…

- Oh ! Tu fais dans l'humour toi maintenant ? Rigola-t-elle. Allez, levez-vous et venez déjeuner, un verre d'aspirine et un café chaud vous attendent bande de PJ !

- PJ ? La questionna Jasper.

- PJ mon chéri, ça veut dire petits joueurs...Vous vous prenez pour des hommes mais regarde dans quel état minable vous vous êtes mis ! Enfin personnellement, je trouve vos têtes très drôles !

La journée passa rapidement, certainement parce qu'après le petit déjeuner, j'étais parti me recoucher. Ce soir, c'était au tour d'Alice d'enterrer sa vie de jeune fille. Angela s'était auto-désignée chef de soirée et donc paparazza*. Décidément, avec Ben ils étaient réellement faits l'un pour l'autre ! Elles rentrèrent à 5 heures du matin, très fraîches, enfin plus que nous mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elles avaient moins d'alcool dans le sang… Rosalie se jeta sur Emmett qui l'attendait, Alice en fit autant avec Jasper et les deux couples s'éclipsèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Kate me fit la bise et partit avec Alec plus calmement que les deux couples précédents. Angela, quant à elle, montra les photos de la soirée à Ben. Celui-ci sembla plus qu'étonné de ce qu'il vit sur les photos. _(Lo : Le retour de Bella ?)_

- Non ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas une hallu ! C'est bien...

Angela le coupa.

- Oui tu vois bien mais..., elle se tut et jeta un regard vers moi, on en reparlera plus tard ! On ne va pas tarder à devoir aller à l'aéroport. Il faut aller chercher les autres si on ne veut pas louper l'avion.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre davantage la réaction de Ben. J'étais bien assez préoccupé par le fait que ma sœur n'ait pas invité Lucie... A priori, elle n'avait pas fait l'effort de le faire. J'avais beau comprendre les raisons, je ne pouvais accepter que Lucie soit systématiquement mise à l'écart ! Surtout qu'il y a encore deux mois, c'était Alice qui l'invitait la plupart du temps pour les sorties de groupe. _(Lo/ Quelque chose a changé ?, mystère !)_

Je me levai donc et allai récupérer mes bagages.

Nous partîmes tous pour Forks, tout le monde logeant dans la villa de mes parents. D'après ce que j'avais compris, même Charlie et Claire y seraient puisqu'ils avaient un problème de chaudière... Heureusement la villa, elle aussi, avait été agrandie au fil du temps et elle comptait plus de chambres que je n'avais pu en visiter. D'ailleurs, cette demeure n'était plus une villa mais un château ! Enfin, un château étrange et moderne, immense… Il ne manquait que des tours pour se croire dans une forteresse !

Nous arrivâmes après dix heures de vol à Port-Angeles. Le voyage en avion avait été calme, nous avions tous ou presque dormi la totalité du vol.

Une fois sur place, nous récupérâmes nos voitures de location et filâmes en direction du château familial. Il fut plus de 20 h passées lorsque nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée. Mes parents nous accueillirent chaleureusement ainsi que les Swan.

En voyant Charlie, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à elle… Etait-elle là ? Viendrait-elle ? Et si elle venait, logerait-elle ici aussi ? Comment allais-je faire pour l'éviter ? _(Bee/ Tu te poses trop de questions !)_

L'angoisse montait et cette boule familière logeant dans ma gorge m'empêchait de respirer calmement ! Je réussis finalement à maîtriser mon angoisse en sentant la main de Lucie se poser sur mon bras. Elle semblait tellement épuisée que sans échanger d'autres mots avec ma famille, j'annonçais que j'emmenais Lucie dans notre chambre. Ma mère savait que je refusais de dormir dans mon ancienne chambre et m'avait préparé l'une des chambres du second étage. J'en fus plus que ravi !

Une fois couché, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Ma sœur se mariait le lendemain à 14 heures tapantes et je ne savais toujours pas si elle allait venir… Personne n'avait évoqué sa présence ou son absence depuis la fameuse soirée du plan de table et j'avais beau croire qu'elle ne ferait pas le déplacement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer... Enfin, espérer quoi ? Qu'elle soit là ? Ou pas ? Je ne savais plus… Je voulais la voir autant que je ne le souhaitais pas… Pourtant, je pensais avoir tourné la page ! Je pensais l'avoir rayée de ma vie comme elle l'avait fait un peu moins de trois ans auparavant mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas… Je me fis la promesse de ne pas réagir à sa présence, de l'ignorer le plus possible ! C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu en partant, sortir de nos vies alors elle ne pourrait pas revenir ! En tout cas, pas dans la mienne, pas maintenant...

_Arrête ça ! Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? __(Bee : Je me le demande ! *pouffe*)_

_Personne !_

_Tu te prends la tête ! C'est elle qui va t'ignorer et ça te rend malade !_

_Putain de conscience !_

C'était la stricte vérité… Rien que de l'imaginer, m'ignorant, me brisait encore le cœur ! J'étais encore sous son emprise… Je l'avais à jamais gravée dans la peau, les années de séparation, les nouvelles rencontres, les nouveaux attachements n'avaient en rien changé cela... Sauf qu'elle, elle n'était pas aussi attachée à moi… Elle s'en fichait royalement ! _(Lo/ en es-tu sûr de cela ?)_ J'allais encore souffrir si elle venait… Et même si elle n'était pas là, j'en souffrirais parce que si je voulais être honnête, je crevais de ne pas la voir ! Je pouvais faire croire à tout le monde que j'avais tourné la page, que j'étais heureux et que j'avais ma vie en main mais tout cela n'était qu'apparence, que tromperie... Le pire dans cette histoire était de me servir d'une personne pour tromper le reste du monde ! _(Bee/ Ah c'est du propre !)_ Je me haïssais chaque jour de faire cela mais si elle ne revenait pas dans ma vie, rien ne serait gâché, tout irait comme cela était prévu ! Oui, elle n'allait pas venir et rien ne changerait ! Tout le monde serait convaincu de mon changement et moi, je me contenterais de survivre chaque jour simplement. Faire comme si tout allait bien, c'était mon crédo depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, depuis ma dernière altercation avec Charlie en réalité…

_**Flash-back **_

Depuis maintenant cinq années, nous passions nos vacances d'été à la Push. Malgré son absence, nous avions réussi à maintenir cette tradition et comme chaque année, j'espérais qu'elle viendrait cette fois encore… Malheureusement, elle ne vint pas. Pourtant, chaque ancien membre du centre avait fait le déplacement, aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir de ses nouvelles. Même Phil qui était venu nous voir plusieurs fois, enfin, me voir pour être honnête… Il avait essayé de me faire reprendre goût à la vie, à la musique mais rien n'y avait fait. Sans elle, je ne pouvais ni jouer ni composer...

Cet été, j'avais été voir Charlie à peine arrivé à Forks, avant même de voir mes parents. J'avais comme toujours tenté d'avoir de ses nouvelles, plus ou moins discrètement mais Charlie me connaissait bien et ne se laissait plus avoir. Alors plutôt que de ne rien me dire, cette fois il me fit asseoir et me parla...

- Gamin, faut que tu passes à autre chose maintenant. Elle est partie depuis quasiment une année, elle ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles… Tu dois comprendre qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Je sais crois-moi par quoi tu passes, quand Renée est partie, j'ai été anéanti mais faut relever la tête et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Tu dois faire le deuil de votre histoire. Vous êtes jeunes, tu vas rencontrer une belle jeune femme qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites. Je sais ce que tu te dis mais oui, tu pourras l'oublier, tu verras… En attendant, cesse de penser à votre passé commun et trouve toi des occupations, de nouveaux amis. Regarde, Renée était tout pour moi et quand elle a choisi de me quitter, j'ai mis un moment à m'en remettre. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce fut long et douloureux mais je me suis relevé et j'ai vécu. J'ai rencontré Claire. Le bonheur, Eddy, ne se trouve pas dans une pochette surprise, faut le provoquer. Prends ce que la vie t'apporte et aime-la à sa juste valeur. Je suis certain que tu fais tourner la tête de toutes les filles de ta classe ! Ne me dis pas qu'aucune d'elles ne t'attire ! Alors fonce, n'attends pas le grand amour, l'amour vient souvent après, crois-en le vieil homme que je suis…

Charlie était un homme qui parlait peu mais quand il le faisait, ses paroles étaient toujours réfléchies. J'avais noté qu'il n'avait pas évoqué le suicide de Renée mais son départ… Il avait beau me dire qu'il s'en était remis, je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas la réalité. Il avait seulement appris à vivre avec son absence. J'allais faire comme lui, apprendre à survivre... _(Lo/ c'est triste quand même d'en être là à son âge !)_ Me contenter de ce qui était à ma portée...

_**Fin du flash-back**_

La nuit fut courte et parsemée de cauchemars comme la majorité de mes nuits depuis bien trop longtemps… La journée allait être chargée. Je me préparai activement et rejoignis ma mère à la cuisine.

Alice, toujours aussi superstitieuse, avait décidé que les hommes et les femmes ne devaient pas se voir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est de coutume que le marié ne doit pas voir sa femme avant le mariage et pour ne pas être la seule à ne pas passer la nuit avec son homme, elle avait étendu cette superstition aux demoiselles d'honneur. Les femmes avaient donc investi le premier étage et les hommes le second. Heureusement, tous les invités présents n'avaient pas eu à subir le même sort et je faisais partie de ces chanceux ! Lucie et moi avions échappé à cela ! Finalement, cela avait un peu de bon que Lucie ne soit pas totalement acceptée par ma famille et mes amis… _(Bee/ Pour ce que t'as profité de ta nuit… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !)_

Ma mère avait fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner et me demanda si je pouvais apporter celui des femmes puisque les hommes prendraient le leur dans la salle à manger. J'acquiesçai et remontai avec un thermos de café et une pochette de viennoiseries. Autre lubie de ma jumelle, elle avait demandé un petit-déjeuner français... Parfois, je me demandais d'où elle venait parce qu'elle ne devait clairement pas venir de la même planète que nous !

Je toquai à la porte, ne voulant pas entrer dans ce repère de folles furieuses. Je pouvais les entendre glousser depuis le bas de l'escalier. La porte s'entrouvrit et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, mes mains devinrent moites… Je levai mes yeux vers Rosalie, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais une telle réaction. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant j'entendais encore des bribes de conversation, le silence se fit immédiatement quand Rosalie me parla.

- Oh Edward, merci pour le petit-déjeuner ! A plus.

Ok, échange bref et concis mais j'étais troublé. Elle n'avait qu'entrebâillé la porte et ce silence dès mon prénom énoncé… Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit là ? Non, je devais m'enlever cette idée de la tête, je devais me concentrer sur autre chose. J'aperçus Jasper faire les cent pas devant les escaliers.

- Alors Jazz, pas trop stressé ?

Il sursauta quand je mis ma main sur son épaule. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse !

- Oh ! Du calme mec, tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir, ok ? Tu vas juste te marier à ma sœur... Bon ok, je reconnais qu'il faut du courage _(Lo/ Ca, c'est sûr lool !) _ mais... Rassure-moi là, tu vas toujours l'épouser ?

- Putain Ed ! Quoi ? Bien-sûr que je vais l'épouser mais elle, elle a peut-être changé d'avis ? Tu sais, tu ne veux pas aller la voir ? Moi je ne peux pas...

- Jazz crois-moi, Alice ne changera pas d'avis et si je me pointe encore une fois dans sa chambre, tu peux être sûr qu'elle n'hésitera pas à me tuer et là, tu n'auras plus qu'à te trouver un nouveau témoin !

- Ok, je crois que je suis un peu anxieux…

- Quel euphémisme ! Bon, viens déjeuner !

Le mariage n'étant qu'à 14h, nous avions un peu de temps, nous les hommes, avant de devoir nous préparer. Sauf qu'Alice nous avait encore demandé de revoir une multitude de détails, qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler elle-même ! _(Lo/ Commandant en chef, Alice, au rapport !)_ Charlie, Claire et Lucie donnèrent un coup de main pour finir de tout préparer. Vers onze heures, nous avions tout fini. Les femmes présentes nous laissèrent et allèrent se préparer. Phil et sa femme arrivèrent peu de temps après. Je les saluai et Phil ne put s'empêcher de vérifier comment j'allais, il était probablement le seul que je ne pouvais berner…

Nous nous isolâmes quelques instants, le temps pour lui de me questionner sur mon état et de tenter de me rassurer. Il s'évertua à me faire prendre conscience que je devais tourner la page, comme les autres, mais lui n'étant pas dupe dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il remettait le sujet sur le feu ! Et systématiquement, on en venait au même point… _(N/Yoro : C'est marrant quand même, ils veulent tous qu'il l'oublie, mais ils lui en parlent tout le temps lol Bee/ Tu crois que c'est ca le problème ? Je ne pense pas qu'il arrêterait de penser à elle même si les autres arrêtent d'en parler…)_

- Phil, on devrait arrêter d'avoir cette conversation ! Elle ne nous mène nulle part !

- Parce que tu es borné Edward, ça fait trois ans oublie-la ! _(Lo/ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein, Edward ! Bee / C'est ce que je disais…)_

- Impossible, putain ! Comment dois-je te le dire ? Merde ! Je l'ai dans la peau et rien ne changera ça !

Et comme toujours, je fuyais parce qu'entendre encore le même refrain était d'une part lassant et d'autre part destructeur ! Je préférais couper court à la discussion. Je savais où elle nous entraînerait et ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il me pousse à bout. J'étais déjà bien à cran, plus le temps passait et plus je sentais sa présence. Je devais voir Jasper et lui poser clairement la question, une fois fixé je pourrais me préparer plus efficacement.

Je filai avant tout m'habiller. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée des invités et j'étais à nouveau mis à contribution pour accueillir et installer la centaine de personnes. Heureusement, Emmett et Alec seraient là pour me filer un coup de main ! Une fois prêt, je me rendis auprès du futur marié avec l'intention de poser ma question sauf qu'en arrivant devant lui, je ne pus le faire. Il était livide. Je me demandais même s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise. Emmett, Alec et Ben étaient à coté de lui ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je m'avançai prudemment, non pas que j'avais peur de lui mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer…

- Jasper ?

- Hum...

- Eh, ça ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je.

- Edward, faut que je voie Alice ! Je... J'ai perdu les alliances !

- Eh Jazz ! Alice a les alliances. Elle n'a pas voulu te les laisser parce qu'elle avait peur que tu les perdes, donc tu ne les as pas perdues ok ? Tentai-je de le rassurer.

- T'es sûr ? Putain de stress... Grommela mon futur beau-frère.

- Ok, Emmett ?

- Oui Ed ?

- Tu vas aller voir Rosalie et tu lui demandes de prendre une photo des alliances avec ton téléphone puis tu reviens immédiatement ici, ok ?

- C'est bon ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne vais pas aller faire un tour ! Enfin, sauf si le buffet est installé... Répondit mon frère.

- Emmett ! Hurlai-je.

- Ok, c'est bon t'énerve pas ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas aussi nerveux pour mon mariage ! Souffla-t-il tout en claquant la porte.

- Bon Jasper, Emmett va te ramener la preuve que les alliances sont bien là ! Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Hum, oui ! Un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi anxieux à l'idée de me marier… Pourtant Edward, je te jure, j'aime ta sœur mais c'est flippant...

- Je sais, ne t'en fait pas ! T'inquiète, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Après tout, c'est pour la vie hein ! Bon, je vais aller te chercher à boire. En attendant, commence à t'habiller parce que je suis certain qu'Alice demandera le divorce avant même d'être mariée si tu oses te pointer en boxer et chaussettes en bas ! Plaisantais-je, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Je descendis rapidement et lui servis un verre du premier alcool fort à portée de main. De la vodka ? Très bien ! Ça devrait faire l'affaire...

En revenant dans la chambre, je lui intimai de boire cul sec et sans se poser de question, il but.

- Putain merde, ça brûle ! Edward, j'avais demandé de l'eau pas… C'est quoi au juste ? Articula-t-il difficilement entre deux quintes de toux.

- Euh… Je pensais que c'était de l'eau mais vu ta réaction ça devait être autre chose... Répliquai-je en tentant de cacher mon rire.

Au moins cela avait eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout Jasper. Entre temps, Emmett était revenu avec la photo qu'il s'était empressé de lui montrer.

Aux environs de 13 h, nous descendîmes pour accueillir les invités. Jasper était devant la porte ouvrant et saluant chaque personne arrivant pendant qu'Emmett, Alec, Ben et moi les placions.

Une fois tous les invités placés, Emmett et moi nous excusâmes et allâmes rejoindre Alice. Nous avions fait la même chose au mariage d'Emmett. Nous voulions nous retrouver tous les trois quelques minutes avant, juste pour être ensemble.

Rosalie avait fait en sorte qu'Alice soit seule dans sa chambre. Quand nous franchîmes la porte, elle se jeta dans nos bras.

- Eh ! Mon petit lutin maléfique, tu ne vas pas pleurer maintenant ? Lui murmurai-je.

- Oh, je… Bah si ! Répliqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

- Eh, sœurette, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, tu devrais sourire et pas être triste ! Chuchota Emmett.

- Je ne suis pas triste ! C'est des larmes de joie ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Je vais me marier avec l'homme de ma vie ! Avec mon âme-sœur ! Je ne pouvais rien rêver de mieux !

- Je sais, j'ai ressenti la même chose le jour où j'ai épousé ma Rosie chérie. On est chanceux, nous avons trouvé nos moitiés !_ (N/Yoro: Emmett ou comment remuer le couteau dans la plaie lol Bee/ Aïe)_

Il avait raison, ils étaient chanceux... Moi aussi j'avais rencontré mon âme-sœur sauf que je ne devais pas être la sienne, quelqu'un avait dû se tromper quelque part... Malgré ce que tout le monde me disait, je ne voulais pas les croire. On pouvait me le répéter constamment, elle était mon âme-sœur, mon tout et sans elle, je ne faisais que survivre. Je me sentais mal… Mal parce qu'à cet instant je les jalousais ! Eux avaient la chance de partager leurs vies avec la bonne personne, moi je n'aurais pas cette possibilité. Je sentais ma gorge se serrer mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- Alors ma jumelle, prête à faire le grand saut ? Lui demandai-je le plus enjoué possible.

- Oh plus que prête ! Mais vous, vous serez toujours là pour moi, hein ?

- Eh t'es ma petite sœur chiante ! Alors même si t'es mariée, je serais toujours là pour toi et si Jasper te fait pleurer, j'irai lui péter le nez ! Répliqua Emmett complètement dans son rôle de grand frère protecteur.

- Eh tu seras toujours ma jumelle ! Et comme Emmett, Jasper nous aura tous les deux sur le dos s'il s'avise à te faire souffrir. Tu pourras toujours venir frapper à ma porte quelle que soit l'heure. Mariée ou pas, ça ne changera pas !

- Merci ! Vous êtes les meilleurs frères que je puisse avoir ! Et vous avez de la chance ! Chantonna-t-elle.

- Ah et pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- Parce que vous avez la meilleure sœur de l'univers ! Et bientôt, le plus beau beau-frère du monde !

Alice restera toujours la même, elle passait de l'euphorie à la tristesse de la nostalgie à la joie en trente secondes chrono.

Un coup donné à la porte nous fit nous retourner vers celle-ci. Rosalie s'excusant, vint nous avertir que le prêtre venait d'arriver et que notre présence était réclamée pour débuter la cérémonie. Je fis un dernier baiser à ma sœur avant de quitter la pièce avec Emmett.

- Tu te rends compte, notre petite sœur va se marier, enfin ma petite sœur parce qu'elle est quand même plus vieille que toi bébé. S'esclaffa-t-il fier de lui.

- Elle a peut-être 22 minutes de plus que moi mais elle est définitivement moins mature que moi et moins grande donc elle est ma petite sœur, tout comme tu es le bébé de la famille ! Et non, je ne m'en rends pas compte, dire qu'il y a quelques années on aurait juste tabassé le mec qui aurait osé l'approcher… Là, on ne s'est pas méfié... Il a bien su tromper notre protection de grand frère le Jasper !

- C'est clair mais on aurait pu tomber sur pire comme beau-frère, non ?

- C'est sûr, surtout connaissant Alice, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'un gars aussi excentrique qu'elle…

- Bah heureusement qu'elle a choisi Jasper ! On n'aurait pas survécu avec deux hystériques. Plaisanta-il.

Nous rejoignîmes le dôme de verre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Jasper Ben et Alec. Emmett ne put s'empêcher de faire une blague certainement vaseuse que je n'entendis pas mais je pus voir Jazz secouer la tête de dépit. Je lui fis une brève accolade et allai saluer le prêtre qui n'était autre que le père d'Angela. Chacun reprit sa place, attendant le début de la cérémonie.

Jasper semblait nettement mieux, même si on pouvait voir son anxiété tant il maltraitait ses doigts. Lorsque la musique commença, il releva la tête et se tourna vers moi. Je crus le voir me murmurer un « je suis désolé » mais je n'en fus pas certain. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il devait s'excuser…

Alors que les demoiselles d'honneur arrivèrent dans la chapelle de verre, je pus sentir ma propre angoisse refaire surface et cette même question remplir à nouveau mon esprit. Serait-elle présente aujourd'hui ? Allait-elle venir au mariage de son frère ? Sans en avoir réellement conscience, mon regard scruta les invités. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mon regard fut attiré par ses yeux caramel. Ce regard si semblable et pourtant tellement différent. Je pouvais y lire mille expressions mais j'étais bien incapable de les décrypter à cet instant. Je détournai mes yeux de Lucie pour voir ma jumelle entrer dans la chapelle de verre. Le souffle court, je vis ma sœur s'approcher de nous accrochée au bras de notre père, un sourire plaqué sur son visage mais je n'étais plus vraiment là. Je devais me reprendre. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Après la cérémonie, il serait toujours temps de craquer mais maintenant, cela n'était pas possible. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Alice ! Malheureusement, j'avais tellement espéré qu'il m'était difficile de rester impassible maintenant… Je me rappelai alors des conseils de Phil. J'essayai de calmer ma respiration, de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions mais je n'y arrivai pas vraiment. Je sentis mes mains devenir humides. Je ne pouvais pas flancher, je ne cessais de me le répéter. Dans un effort qui me parut surhumain, sentant le regard de ma sœur, je relevai la tête et je me contentai de lui sourire. Puis je me retournai vers le prêtre qui avait déjà commencé son petit discours d'accueil, évitant soigneusement de jeter un oeil vers les demoiselles d'honneur.

* * *

* Paparazzi étant un mot d'origine italienne, la terminaison en « i » signifie déjà le pluriel. Le singulier de ce mot étant paparazzo au masculin et paparazza au féminin.

Réponses aux commentaire presqu'anonymes:

Lily034: contente que perception t'es plus à ce point (et par la même occasion ravit que cette histoire ait plus aussi à ta soeur!) j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!

Laurie: finalement c'est aujourd'hui le chapitre lol! bon anniversaire avec un jour d'avance!

Justine: c'est vrai qu'elle déconne un peu la Bella lol!

Audrey: patience tu le sauras en temps et en heure...

Edwardbellaamour: Non Bella est partie avant la demande en mariage...Ce n'est pas à elle qu'il demande de devenir sa femme!

Note/Auteur: ** prochaine mise à jour en mars...Je pars la semaine prochaine en Vacance et je n'aurais que peu accés au net, donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant au moins 3 semaines désolée pour l'attente...**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble

Bonsoir à toutes!

Me voilà - enfin plutôt nous - de retour pour la suite de Perception! Je remercie mes bétas pour leurs patience et le temps qu'elles passent à lire et corriger mes chapitres mais aussi à se casser la tête pour essayer de trouver ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages! Merci donc à Yellow, Chtitou et à Yoro (traductrice de la superbe fic Complicated Love et co-auteure de la magnifique fic « Une nuit qui change tout ») sans oublier ma Bee qui me supporte encore et toujours!

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Trouble

* * *

POV Edward :

Je devais faire abstraction de sa présence mais j'avais l'impression d'être comme attiré vers elle. Je devais mettre toute ma volonté pour ne pas la regarder. Quand elle avait traversé l'allée dans sa robe de princesse, elle avait tout éclipsé autour d'elle. Comme les autres demoiselles d'honneur, ma sœur lui avait confectionné une robe bustier faite sur mesure, juste parfaite. Elle mettait sa taille fine en valeur et cette couleur beige tigré lui allait à merveille. Je l'avais détaillée malgré moi... Elle semblait encore plus belle… Ses cheveux me paraissaient plus courts, ayant été bien travaillés, laissant quelques mèches ondulées autour de son visage. Je m'efforçais de ne pas croiser son regard, je n'étais pas prêt.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu le début des vœux de ma sœur. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur la cérémonie.

« …J'en suis plus qu'heureuse.

Seul toi es capable de calmer la furie que je suis. À tes côtés, je me sens en sécurité. Chaque jour qui passe, mon amour pour toi grandit. Je ne pensais pas aimer un jour à ce point et pourtant, je t'aime plus que tout.

Avec toi, je veux fonder une famille. Avec toi, je pourrais affronter toutes les épreuves. Nous en avons déjà traversé quelques unes et nous sommes restés forts devant l'adversité.

Jasper, aujourd'hui, je deviens ta femme et ce pour l'éternité. Je sais qu'il y aura des jours où je serais horripilante et je m'en excuse d'avance. Il y aura certainement des moments où l'on ne se comprendra pas et je te fais la promesse de toujours faire ce qu'il faut pour notre amour. Aujourd'hui, notre mariage a lieu. J'ai eu peur jusqu'à la dernière minute que notre famille ne soit pas réunie au complet en ce jour mais par chance, tout le monde est présent. Je sais que pour certaines personnes ici présentes, cela est douloureux mais je les remercie car c'est devant eux tous que je veux m'unir à toi, proclamer t'appartenir aujourd'hui et pour les jours à venir.

Jasper Hale, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes en ce jour car j'épouse le plus merveilleux des hommes. Je t'aime. »

« Mon Alice, dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai su que tu serais la femme de ma vie. A cette époque pourtant, si on m'avait dit que je t'épouserais je ne l'aurais pas cru. Nous étions de deux mondes différents. Toi dans la lumière, moi dans le noir et pourtant, le destin a voulu nous réunir. Je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant.

Tu es la seule à avoir touché mon cœur, je te confie ma vie en t'épousant. Je te fais confiance pour en prendre soin.

Quand tu es entrée dans ma vie, tu l'as chamboulée. Ma pipouille, toujours souriante et pleine d'énergie. Je sais que jamais ni l'ennui ni la routine ne nous toucheront car tu sauras mettre un grain de folie dans notre vie.

Chaque jour à tes côtés est un cadeau. Malgré les années déjà écoulées, tu ne cesses de me surprendre. J'aime quand tu nous projettes dans un futur entouré de nos enfants. J'aime quand tu es là, simplement à mes cotés. Ta présence m'est indispensable.

Aujourd'hui, il était important pour nous deux que nos familles soient présentes au complet. Notre mariage n'aurait pu être aussi réussi sans eux mais je ne l'aurais pas annulé. Tu as voulu te marier à la Saint Valentin, fête des amoureux mais avant d'être la fête des couples, elle fut celle des célibataires.

Au moyen âge, les jeunes filles célibataires devaient se cacher le 14 février et les jeunes hommes les retrouver. Chaque couple ainsi formé se mariait dans l'année. Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvée car je n'en aurais voulu aucune autre pour femme.

Alice Cullen, je suis l'homme le plus comblé du monde car en ce jour, j'épouse la plus prodigieuse des femmes. Je t'aime. » _(N/Lo : C'est beau ! N/Yoro : J'en ai la larme à l'œil…)_

L'échange de leurs vœux émut toute l'assemblée. Le prêtre laissa quelques secondes passer avant de reprendre le cours de la cérémonie. Quand le prêtre les déclara mari et femme, Jasper embrassa avidement ma jumelle.

Une série de photos fut prise puis les invités sortirent du dôme de verre accueillant la chapelle pour se rendre dans le suivant, servant de lieu pour la réception.

J'avais réussi à occulter sa présence un bref instant mais l'évocation de sa présence dans les vœux des mariés avait agi comme une piqûre de rappel. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de moi… J'aurais voulu m'éloigner, je ne pouvais pas rester à côté d'elle. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'autre possibilité. Ma sœur nous demanda d'aller dehors pour prendre quelques photos. Nos parents, les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur furent conviés.

Quand Jasper demanda aux témoins de venir pour une photo, je me sentis comme paralysé. Ma respiration était courte et saccadée, je pouvais sentir mon sang cogner contre mes tempes. Essayant d'apaiser la migraine qui s'insinuait, je massais mon front mais cela ne calmait pas la douleur. Alors qu'il ne faisait pas plus de 5°C, j'avais chaud, une sensation de brûlure se répandait en moi. Cela en devenait presque insupportable. Il fallait que je me calme. Je tentais de le faire en me pinçant l'arête du nez et en essayant de prendre une respiration plus lente. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête pour apercevoir Phil qui se tenait derrière moi. En un regard, je sus que je devais me reprendre. Oui, je n'avais pas à être mal à l'aise ! Après tout, ce n'était pas moi qui avais disparu du jour au lendemain ! Je n'allais pas en plus lui donner la satisfaction de me voir mal ! Un sentiment de colère prit place en moi, chassant ma peur de la revoir. D'un pas décidé, sans lui accorder un regard, je me postai au côté d'Alice qui me prit la main et me chuchota un merci avant de déposer une bise sur ma joue.

Après un nombre incalculable de photos, je pensai pouvoir m'évader mais Rosalie m'en empêcha en appelant Lucie pour qu'elle vienne en faire quelques unes avec nous. En entendant Rose, je me figeai immédiatement.

- Eh attendez ! On n'a pas pris de photo avec Lucie ! Après tout, dans quelques mois elle fera partie de la famille ! _(N/Yoro: Sympa pour Bella… N/Bee : Qui va à la chasse, perd sa place…)_

Nous étions donc repartis pour une séance de plusieurs clichés. Quand Rose demanda au photographe de nous prendre juste Lucie et moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le regard de Bella sur nous. Lucie passa son bras autour de ma taille. Quant à moi je restai figé, droit comme un bâton. Enfin, je me sentais plus comme une brindille... Mes jambes semblaient à peine pouvoir me porter. J'avais la désagréable impression de la trahir mais ce n'était pas moi le fautif… Elle était partie, elle m'avait quitté ! J'avais le droit de refaire ma vie non ? Presque trois ans qu'elle ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles, ni d'explications ! Vingt-neuf putain de mois où je n'avais cessé de me poser des milliards de questions ! _(N/Lo : Nous aussi, on s'en pose plein des questions ! N/Yoro: Oui, et on veut des réponses!)_

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas me regarder ainsi. Nos yeux se fixèrent. Je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard d'elle. J'avais tant espéré la retrouver, pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras… Et maintenant, elle était là, devant moi, me regardant tristement… Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Je pouvais décrypter toutes ses attitudes. Elle était aussi mal à l'aise que moi ! Elle semblait tellement fragile… J'aurais voulu courir vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras.

Notre connexion fut brisée quand une main froide se posa sur ma joue. Je tournai mon regard vers elle. Elle, à qui j'avais demandé de m'épouser il y a à peine plus d'un mois. Elle, grâce à qui j'avais remonté la pente, enfin un peu… Elle, qui me permettait de jouer la comédie parfaite du couple heureux. Celle qui avait attendu que je sois prêt pour créer un nous. Je me remémorai notre rencontre.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Janvier 2013**_

Quatre mois qu'elle était partie et autant de temps que j'avais tourné en rond dans la villa.

Je ne voulais plus sortir, plus rien faire de peur de la rater si elle revenait. Je n'avais pas retouché à un piano, ni à aucun autre instrument de musique depuis son départ. D'ailleurs, la musique m'était devenue insupportable ! Cette douleur lancinante qui ne me quittait jamais, jour et nuit, toujours… Ce sentiment de manque comme si une partie de moi-même avait disparue avec elle… C'était le cas, elle n'était pas partie seule, non, elle avait emmené avec elle mon cœur et mon âme ! Je n'étais plus qu'un corps vide… Dans un mauvais film, j'aurais sans doute pu jouer le rôle d'un zombie. Je restais des heures assis, fixant un point invisible. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Je voulais juste dormir pour oublier. Dormir, oui, c'était la solution quand on me répétait que le temps atténuait la douleur, qu'une rupture devait être vécue comme un mini-deuil. Alors dormir était la solution. Plus je dormirais, plus vite la douleur s'estomperait ! Il n'en était malheureusement rien. Non pas parce que dormir n'avait pas changé les choses mais parce que je n'étais pas arrivé à dormir plus de trois heures par nuit...

Mes parents étaient venus passer les fêtes de fin d'année. J'étais arrivé à rester connecté au monde de temps à autre pour entretenir une conversation. Mon père avait profité d'un de mes moments de présence pour me parler de mon avenir. J'avais écouté attentivement ce qu'il m'avait raconté.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Mes quatre mois d'absence au conservatoire ne seraient pas excusés et je n'allais pas pouvoir suivre la tournée prévue en début d'année. J'avais réussi à expliquer que je ne voulais plus faire de musique de toute façon et que j'envisageais de tenter la faculté de médecine. _(N/Lo : Quel gâchis, merci Bella !)_

Mon père, ravi de cette décision, m'avait proposé de m'aider à intégrer Columbia dès la rentrée de janvier. J'avais accepté sans hésitation.

Peut-être qu'un peu de changement m'aiderait à refaire surface. Me plonger dans une nouvelle discipline aussi ardue que la médecine me permettrait de ne plus penser à elle…

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Carlisle puisse avoir autant d'influence. Il m'avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec le doyen pour le lendemain matin à la première heure. J'allais devoir passer une sorte de test pour qu'il évalue mon niveau et ainsi savoir en quelle année il pourrait m'intégrer.

Il semblait évident que quelles que soit mes réelles capacités, j'aurais de toute façon une place là-bas. Qu'avait pu promettre mon père en échange de cette faveur ? Je ne m'étais pas posé plus de questions, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qui allait me permettre de ne plus penser à elle ! _(N/Lo : Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Edward ? C'est marrant, moi, j'y crois pas)_

Ayant passé le test avec succès, j'avais pu débuter en deuxième année. Le doyen m'avait remis les cours de première et de deuxième année en me conseillant fortement de les réviser le plus souvent possible.

Le jour de la rentrée, j'arrivai sans trop d'entrain, en avance dans l'amphi. J'étais le premier à entrer dans cette immense salle, m'installant au milieu, ni trop près ni trop loin.

En attendant le début du cours, je regardais les étudiants entrer et s'installer. Ce fut à ce moment là que je la vis… Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, trop vite ! Mon estomac se vrilla. Comment pouvait-elle être dans cet amphi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! J'essayais de me reprendre, secouant la tête, frottant mes mains moites sur mon visage. Si je me mettais à créer l'illusion de Bella en plein milieu d'un amphi, je n'étais pas prêt de m'en sortir ! Je relevai à nouveau mon regard vers la jeune fille et ne pus que constater que je n'avais pas eu une hallucination. Non, il y avait bien une jeune femme mais elle n'était pas ma Bella. Elle lui ressemblait seulement énormément ! Elles semblaient avoir la même morphologie et les mêmes longs cheveux châtain… Maintenant que je la détaillai attentivement, ils étaient légèrement plus clairs, tout comme la couleur de ses yeux que je pouvais maintenant voir clairement puisqu'elle se dirigeait droit sur moi. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient de la même teinte, caramel alors que sur Bella leur nuance était plus proche de la cannelle,

Son regard semblait exprimer autant de choses que celui de Bella. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi profond mais sa couleur était aussi attrayante. Je fus frappé par la forme de son visage, identique. Tout comme cette façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure…

J'étais en enfer ! Comment allais-je pouvoir ne plus penser à elle quand son sosie presque parfait allait être présent chaque jour ? Et qui plus est très proche de moi puisque la jeune femme venait de prendre place sur le siège juste à côté du mien. _(N/Yoro : Bein bravo, un sosie de Bella, tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit mal à l'aise au mariage lol N/Bee : Yoro faudra que tu m'expliques parce que j'ai pas tout compris…:o/ )_

Elle me tendit la main et comme un imbécile j'hésitai. De quoi avais-je peur ? Je ne pourrais le dire. Après un long moment de flou, je levai à mon tour ma main et me présentai.

- Salut, je suis Edward.

- Enchantée, Lucie. Tu n'étais pas là le trimestre dernier il me semble ?

- Non, je viens de commencer... J'ai... Changement d'orientation ! Lui répondis-je finalement ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails sordides.

Chaque jour, j'appris à connaître Lucie. Sa présence finalement apaisa le feu que l'absence de Bella avait propagé dans mon corps. Je me sentais plus serein à côté d'elle. Mon esprit imaginait parfois qu'elle était ma Bella mais j'étais vite rattrapé par la réalité, leur odeur étant vraiment différente. Là où Bella avait une odeur fruitée et florale, Lucie sentait plus comme un bonbon acidulé. Sans pouvoir nier leurs ressemblances physiques, après plusieurs semaines à la fréquenter, je me rendis compte que leur caractère était parfaitement opposé. L'une était calme et plutôt introvertie alors que Lucie avait un caractère plus proche de celui d'Alice. Toujours prête à faire la fête, toujours heureuse. Elle semblait prendre la vie toujours du bon côté. Elle m'avait confié avoir été abandonnée à sa naissance mais n'avoir jamais voulu retrouver ses parents biologiques. Elle aimait sa famille adoptive et cela lui suffisait pour s'épanouir. J'avais moi aussi confié au fil du temps certaines choses de ma vie et souvent je lui parlais de Bella. Enfin, pas vraiment… Je lui avais seulement dit que je venais de rompre avec ma petite amie et que j'avais du mal à m'en remettre. Elle ne savait finalement pas grand chose sur nous mais ne semblait pas m'en vouloir pour ce manque de confidences. Ne cherchant jamais à pousser plus loin, elle me laissait lui révéler ce que je pouvais…

Je passais la majeure partie de mon temps avec elle, sur le campus, dans son appartement mais jamais chez moi. Je n'avais pas envie de la présenter aux autres. Je voulais égoïstement la garder pour moi. Je savais qu'ils verraient tous sa ressemblance avec Bella et qu'ils n'approuveraient certainement pas notre amitié alors plutôt que devoir me battre avec eux, je préférais cacher notre relation. Je sentais qu'elle attendait plus de moi mais je n'étais pas prêt pour être avec une autre. Bella me manquait et j'avais déjà l'impression de la trahir avec Lucie…

Quand Charlie m'avait lui-même conseillé d'oublier sa fille, j'avais décidé de baisser mes barrières. Dans un premier temps j'avais présenté Lucie au groupe. J'avais eu raison de prendre mon temps pour le faire.

Au début du mois de septembre, nous avions prévu de faire un repas entre nous et j'y avais invité Lucie. Quand elle est arrivée, toutes les conversations se sont stoppées et j'avais pu voir les regards choqués de chaque personne présente. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler, je dus me racler la gorge pour leur refaire prendre conscience.

- Lucie, je te présente Alec et sa fiancée Kate…

Les deux la saluèrent en lui serrant la main mais ne firent aucune remarque bien que je puisse sentir Alec tendu. Puis je la présentai à Ben et Angela qui étaient venus passer quelques jours à la maison. Angela était blanche. Elle bégaya un vague bonsoir avant de détourner les yeux et de baisser la tête sur son assiette. Emmett se leva et la serra dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'il avait bien connu. A cette remarque, mon cœur se serra et je pris peur. Et si Lucie décidait de ne plus me voir quand elle saurait pourquoi elle était entrée dans ma vie ? Rosalie quant à elle ne daigna même pas lui serrer la main et se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis ce fut autour d'Alice et Jasper. Ma jumelle n'hésita pas et la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant de m'avoir redonné le sourire. Jasper, d'un naturel calme, lui fit la bise sans dire un mot.

La soirée fut étrange voire tendue. Les conversations étaient banales, sans attrait, comme si chacun d'eux pesait les mots et faisait attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Après cette soirée éprouvante, elle vint régulièrement à la villa, passant du temps avec moi, rarement avec les autres. Le 13 septembre, je ne sortis pas de ma chambre et ne répondis à aucun des appels. Quand des coups retentirent sur ma porte, je grognai vaguement mais la personne insista. Je dus me forcer pour aller ouvrir et lorsque je vis Lucie derrière celle-ci, je ne résistai pas et me mis à pleurer.

Ce n'était pas très viril mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Bella me manquait plus que de raison. Elle m'avait quitté depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je continue d'éprouver ce sentiment de manque, de vide… J'avais besoin de revivre ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre son retour…

Rosalie, qui au départ avait été plus que distante, devenait de plus en plus proche de Lucie. Alice, elle, l'avait adoptée dès le début bien que Jasper, lui, n'adressait quasiment pas la parole à mon amie. L'ambiance était de plus en plus détendue dans le groupe et je commençais à refaire des sorties avec eux, la présence de Lucie m'y aidant. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Rosalie et Alice m'avaient conseillé de passer à l'étape supérieure. Elles étaient toutes deux persuadées que Lucie n'attendait qu'un geste de ma part pour être plus que des amis.

J'avais décidé de les écouter et de sauter le pas. Pendant la fête du nouvel an, je l'avais embrassée. Au départ, la culpabilité m'avait submergé. Je n'étais pas honnête avec Lucie mais le pire était que la culpabilité que je ressentais n'était pas pour elle mais pour Bella ! J'avais toujours la sensation de la tromper !

Je devais lui dire pour Bella, elle le comprendrait. J'avais peur qu'elle me fuie mais je me devais d'être franc si j'espérais construire quelque chose avec elle. Deux jours après l'avoir embrassée, je lui expliquai tout. Enfin tout non, je passai sous silence les humiliations que ce soit les miennes ou celles de Bella, le centre et comment Bella et moi avions finalement été ensembles. Non, je lui disais juste que la fille qui m'avait quitté lui ressemblait physiquement et qu'au début, j'avais voulu sa présence pour cela mais qu'au fil du temps, j'avais appris à la connaître vraiment, à l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était réellement et plus pour sa ressemblance avec mon ex. _(N/Lo : Es-tu bien sûr de cela Edward ? N/Bee : Moi j'dis l'espoir fait vivre hein ! Au pays des aveugles, le borgne est roi comme on dit xD)_

Mon ex… Ca me faisait mal de penser à Bella dans ces termes là mais finalement, c'était ce qu'elle était… Lucie avait compris et m'avait promis de m'aider à l'oublier.

_**Fin de flash-back**_

Un an après, tout le monde le pensait. Oui, tout le monde était convaincu que je n'aimais plus Bella, que j'avais finalement tourné la page, sauf Phil. Il était le seul à voir clair dans mon jeu. Heureusement pour moi, je ne le voyais que rarement. Il m'avait déjà expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais oublier Bella. Il m'avait dit que je devais avoir une explication avec elle et que lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle reviendrait pour cela. Sauf qu'il était comme moi, il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Comme moi, il la revoyait au mariage de ma sœur pour la première fois en pratiquement trois ans !

La voix de Lucie me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Eddy, viens tout le monde est rentré et je commence à avoir froid.

Elle était la seule à avoir l'autorisation de m'appeler ainsi. Non pas que j'aimais qu'elle le fasse mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'appelle par un surnom. Aucun ne serait aussi parlant que Warden… Seule Bella avait eu le droit de me surnommer. Alors quand Lucie a commencé à m'appeler Eddy, j'ai laissé faire. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Je lui avais déjà expliqué à plusieurs reprises que je ne voulais pas de petit nom ridicule. Si je devais en plus lui dire de m'appeler Edward et pas autrement, je l'aurais blessée et ça, je ne le voulais pour rien au monde. Elle acceptait tellement de choses venant de moi que je pouvais bien accepter cela.

- Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Lui répondis-je un sourire en coin flanqué sur le visage.

- Pas grave, je comprends. Je... Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui était cette fille qui t'as brisé le cœur mais je pense avoir compris tout à l'heure.

- Je suis désolé.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je n'avais jamais dit l'identité de la fille et je n'avais pas envie d'en parler pour le moment alors je décidais de couper court à la conversation.

- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je l'entraînai à ma suite. J'allai voir Emmett qui était le maître de cérémonie et lui demandai le programme. Il me proposa de faire les discours des témoins maintenant ce que j'acceptai. Je commençai à être rodé pour les discours. J'en étais à mon troisième mariage en tant que témoin. Cela commençait à devenir difficile pour faire dans l'originalité ! Pendant mon laïus, je fus tendu. Je ne voulais pas entendre celui de Bella. Non, l'entendre parler de l'amour entre deux personnes, l'entendre évoquer peut-être nos souvenirs, cela allait être trop dur… A peine mon discours terminé, je quittai le dôme de verre pour aller me fumer une cigarette. Phil, me rejoignit.

- Tu sais Edward, tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir tout le temps. Me dit-il calmement.

- Mais je ne fuis pas Phil, j'avais besoin de nicotine. Ironisai-je.

- Bien-sûr. Laisse-lui une chance de t'expliquer... Tenta-t-il.

- Non, si elle avait voulu m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle l'aurait fait il y a bien longtemps. C'était son choix de fuir, elle n'a qu'à l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Assénai-je hors de moi.

Phil abdiqua et retourna dans la salle. Je profitai de ce moment d'accalmie pour tenter de retrouver mon calme.

Depuis le début de la cérémonie, en réalité depuis que je l'avais revue, mon cœur oscillait entre rythme cardiaque effréné et ralentissement dangereux. J'étais déjà épuisé et la journée était loin d'être terminée. Je pris de grandes respirations tout en serrant fortement l'arête de mon nez entre mes doigts.

_Est-ce que je la fuis ?_

_Bien-sûr, regarde t'es dehors au lieu d'être dans le dôme !_

_Je n'irais pas la voir !_

_Tu le regretteras…_

_Non !_

Conscience à la con !

Après ce petit monologue interne, je me levai et retournai dans mon enfer personnel.

Je restais à l'écart, me sentant comme un étranger au milieu de mes amis et de ma famille. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait ce malaise. Je la voyais évoluer au milieu des invités comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle discutait avec Charlie et mes parents. Ma mère semblait avoir un sourire collé sur son visage. Quant à mon père, il riait de bon cœur à ce qu'ils se racontaient ! _(N/Lo : Sympa pour Edward, leur réaction à tous ! N/Bee : Attends ca va ils ont quoi ? 22/23 piges ? Pour les parents c'est pas la mer à boire une séparation…)_

En voyant cela je me sentis trahi. Avaient-ils oublié dans quel état m'avait plongé son départ ? N'en avaient-ils rien à faire ? Elle sembla s'excuser et se dirigea vers Emmett et Rosalie. Le premier ne se fit pas prier et la serra dans ses bras. Quant à Rose, elle lui lança un regard à vous faire froid dans le dos et tourna les talons. Je pus voir le visage d'Isabella s'affaisser et Emmett lui serrer l'épaule tout en lui disant quelque chose que je ne pus saisir. Je ne sus combien de temps j'étais resté tapi dans l'ombre à la regarder évoluer au milieu de cette salle mais je l'avais vu parler à tout le monde, sauf à Phil qu'elle s'évertuait à éviter. Dès qu'il amorçait un pas vers elle, elle se tournait et partait à l'opposé. La seconde personne esquivée était moi, enfin, moi et Lucie. Je ne l'avais pas vu approcher ma compagne, ni même lui sourire et Bella n'avait à aucun moment semblé me chercher. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal après tout. Etais-je prêt à lui parler ? Non, certainement pas. Le serais-je un jour ? Je ne le pensais pas.

Emmett alla sur la scène, appelant Alec pour qu'il joue un morceau au piano. Alice avait tenu absolument à ce que ce soit moi au départ mais je n'avais pu me résoudre à m'approcher de l'instrument. Alec s'était alors proposé.

Il s'installa sur le banc et leva le couvercle. Je vis une grimace se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il devait avoir mal aux mains. Le regardant plus attentivement, je ne pus que constater que ses doigts semblaient crispés. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Au début, je refusai d'un signe de tête mais le voyant mal à l'aise, je me fis violence et allai le voir.

- Edward, je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer. Mes mains sont complètement figées et j'ai trop mal. Il faut que tu me remplaces pour ta sœur. _(N/Yoro: Vive l'embuscade, dis moi pas que c'était pas prévu Ben XD N/Bee : Pourquoi tu parles de Ben alors que c'est Alec qui est au piano ?)_

- Je ne peux pas Alec !

- Essaye ! Juste une note.

Il se leva et je m'installai à sa place. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine. J'eus l'impression que chaque personne présente était focalisée sur moi. Je commençais à transpirer, à ressentir des bouffées de chaleur brûlante. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, à côté de mon pire cauchemar.

D'un coup, je me levai et partis dehors sans un regard pour les invités. Je pris de grandes inspirations, tentant de calmer la peur qui avait commencé à s'immiscer dans tout mon être.

De quoi avais-je si peur ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de toucher à un piano depuis son départ ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais dû perdre ce qui me faisait aimer composer et jouer… Je n'avais plus ma muse mais cela n'expliquait pas cette espèce de phobie ! Enfin, je ne me l'expliquais pas. J'étais certain que Phil, lui, pourrait me dire les raisons de cette peur irrationnelle. A l'occasion, je devrais lui en parler. Non pas que le piano me manquait, j'en avais fait mon deuil comme de ma relation avec Bella ! Non, je me mentais là. Il m'avait été facile de renoncer à la musique alors qu'il m'était impossible de l'oublier elle ! Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que cette journée s'achève rapidement et que je puisse retourner dans ma routine avec mon masque de bonheur collé au visage ! Il m'était trop difficile de cacher ma souffrance en sa présence. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié et encore moins la voir satisfaite ! J'aurais tout donné pour être indifférent à sa présence mais la voir ainsi, à l'aise, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé… Elle ne pouvait pas être partie autant de temps et être si bien accueillie par l'ensemble de nos amis ! Ce fut à ce moment que je compris. J'avais sans doute été le seul à ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles pendant toutes ses années ! Jasper et Alice l'avaient vue régulièrement depuis son départ, je le savais inconsciemment. Alec et Kate aussi, j'en étais sûr. _(N/Lo : les traitres, j'attends les explications avec hâte ! N/B : les traitres, les traitres… J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !)_ Plusieurs détails me revenaient. Angela et Ben, également. Angela avait été la seule à être franche, elle me l'avait dit. Emmett et Rosalie ? Non, eux n'avaient sans doute pas été en contact. Rose l'aurait refusé et son attitude démontrait qu'elle n'avait pas pardonné son départ à Bella. La vérité me sauta à la gueule comme une gifle magistrale. Ce fut d'une violence imparable, me coupant le souffle et rendant mes jambes pareilles à du chewing-gum ! Je m'affalai contre le dôme de verre.

Elle n'avait pas fui le groupe, ou Alice et son autoritarisme. Non, c'était moi et moi seul dont elle avait voulu s'éloigner ! _(N/Lo : Pas de conclusions hâtives, Edward !, moi je ne suis pas très convaincue)_ C'était moi qui étais la cause de son départ ! Charlie avait finalement raison, j'avais dû l'étouffer sans m'en rendre compte… J'aurais dû voir cela ! Lui rendre sa liberté… Mais je n'avais pas compris ! Maintenant, il était tellement évident qu'elle ne m'avait pas aimé, enfin, pas autant que moi… Elle refusait de s'engager, de faire des projets… Tout cela aurait dû m'alerter à l'époque mais j'étais bien trop amoureux pour me rendre compte que cela n'était pas réciproque !

Alors que cette vérité s'imposait à moi, je me sentais vide… Vide de tout ! J'avais tenu jusque là avec le secret espoir qu'elle revienne vers moi… Il était évident que ce n'était qu'un rêve utopique. Je devais me relever et faire le deuil de mon amour pour Bella maintenant. J'avais Lucie, cette femme merveilleuse qui n'attendait rien de plus que ce que je pouvais lui donner. Pour elle, je devais mettre un terme à tout cela. Bella ne devrait déjà plus avoir ce pouvoir sur moi depuis bien longtemps. Comment était-il possible qu'une personne semblant si fragile, puisse m'anéantir rien que par sa présence près de moi ? Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance pour moi ! C'était décidé, j'allais enterrer cette époque de ma vie moi aussi.

Alec m'avait rejoint et s'était installé à mes côtés. Nous ne parlâmes pas, chacun de nous perdu dans nos pensées. Il semblait être dans un mauvais jour. Sa maladie évoluant par crises, il devait certainement être en plein dedans mais Alec avait l'habitude et tentait toujours de nous cacher ses douleurs. J'aurais voulu être aussi fort que lui, pouvoir affronter ma douleur sans m'écrouler sous le poids de celle-ci mais j'en étais incapable. Finalement, sans nous être échangés un seul mot, nous nous relevâmes après avoir fumé nos clopes et retournâmes à la fête.

En entrant, je vis Bella qui semblait hésiter à venir vers nous, enfin vers Alec, certainement à cause de moi. Je scannai la salle et cherchai Lucie. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur, j'avais envie de me sentir vivant et aimé… Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, mon cœur se serra encore. Elle n'était pas celle que je voulais aimer. Non, elle n'en était qu'une bien pâle copie... Je savais que mon attitude était ignoble mais à part moi personne ne savait quels étaient mes sentiments réels. Personne n'en souffrait hormis moi. Plus le temps passait et plus je me faisais horreur. Je me servais de Lucie et de son amour pour survivre. Étais-je un être méprisable pour cela ? Certainement. Tout à mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais dirigé vers elle. Lucie me prit par la taille et me colla à elle au maximum, comme pour montrer que je lui appartenais. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre pot de colle ou jalouse mais là, je pouvais ressentir son envie de montrer notre engagement. Elle semblait vouloir marquer son territoire. Cette idée me fit sourire, pas un rire joyeux non, un de dépit. _(N/Lo : C'est marrant, quand on lit cela, on se fait beaucoup de souci pour le prochain mariage !) _

Comme si elle se sentait menacée… La seule menace pour notre couple c'était moi ! Isabella, elle, n'avait rien à voir là dedans, elle avait tourné la page. C'était même elle qui avait mis le mot de la fin sur notre histoire…

Emmett reprit la parole. En bon maître de cérémonie, cette fois il annonça l'ouverture du bal. Il n'oublia pas de préciser que la première danse était réservée aux mariés uniquement et que la seconde n'était que pour les mariés et leurs témoins ! Cette idée me fit tressaillir. Comment avais-je pu oublier cette idée de ma sœur ? _(N/Lo : Diabolique Alice de retour ! N/Yoro: Oh my god, il va devoir danser avec elle ! N/Bee : Moi j'dis, j'adore Alice !)_ Normalement, seule la première danse était réservée aux mariés. Une fois celle-ci effectuée, tout le monde pouvait entrer en piste. Mais Alice étant Alice, elle avait vu quelque part qu'il était de bon ton de faire danser les mariés et les témoins ensemble sur une deuxième musique, pour montrer leur attachement les uns aux autres ou une connerie du genre. Bien-sûr, tout aurait pu être simple si Alice nous avait laissé gérer la situation mais elle avait exigé que les deux témoins dansent ensemble, et pas avec leurs cavaliers respectifs. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas encore vu qui était celui de Bella. En avait-elle seulement un ? Avait-elle refait sa vie ? Pendant la danse des mariés, je fus assailli par des milliers de questions, mettant mon angoisse de côté un court instant. La musique changeante me ramena à la réalité. J'allais devoir danser avec elle… Pourquoi était-elle venue précisément à ce mariage ?

D'un pas lent, je m'approchai du milieu de la piste, essayant d'occulter le reste. J'allais danser et fermer mon esprit. Je ne penserais pas à elle, non, j'occulterais que c'était elle que je tenais dans mes bras. _(N/Yoro : C'est qui que tu veux convaincre là? Lol)_

Nous étions arrivés face à face. Aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir faire le pas supplémentaire mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir la lâcher. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de sentir son odeur, de toucher sa peau, de la goûter… Mais elle, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Pourquoi semblait-elle sur le point de se mettre à pleurer ? La voir si fragile me vrilla le cœur un peu plus. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais voilà, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle semblait si mal ! Elle devait culpabiliser de son abandon et avoir pitié de moi. Oui, ils avaient tous dû lui dire combien j'avais été misérable quand elle m'avait quitté… Voilà l'explication, elle s'en voulait de m'avoir fait du mal mais ne regrettait pas de m'avoir quitté de la sorte. Ce fut Jasper qui nous sortit de notre paralysie.

- Pour danser un slow, le mieux c'est que les deux partenaires passent leur bras autour de l'autre… Nous souffla-t-il.

- Bella, tes bras autour du cou d'Edward et toi frangin, les tiens autour de sa taille ! Rigola ma jumelle maléfique.

_Putain ! Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi joyeux à cet instant ?_

_Certainement parce que c'est leur mariage non ?_

_Et alors ? Ils ne peuvent pas voir que moi je vis un véritable enfer là ?_

_Cesse d'être égocentrique, et pense aux autres pour une fois._

_Conscience 1 Edward 0..._

Je devais admettre que ma conscience avait raison. Nous étions tous réunis pour une seule raison, le mariage de ma jumelle et d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je leur devais de sauver les apparences alors je fis ce qu'ils m'avaient dit.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de mon corps. Celui-ci se réchauffa instantanément. Je sentis mon cœur prêt à exploser de joie, de pouvoir à nouveau la sentir si proche. Comme deux être voués à se retrouver, nos corps se reconnurent. Sur les premières notes, nous restâmes à une distance plus que raisonnable mais petit à petit, nos corps se rapprochèrent sans que nous en soyons réellement conscients. La tentation fut trop forte et je ne pus m'empêcher de raffermir mon étreinte pour nous resserrer davantage. Sentant à présent sa respiration sur ma nuque, je ne pus éviter de sentir ses cheveux. Son odeur m'avait tellement manquée… Je m'en rendis réellement compte maintenant, en la serrant contre moi. Ce vide sidéral qu'elle avait laissé en partant prit toute son ampleur à ce moment précis. Elle m'avait abandonné et là, en étant proche d'elle, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien que je l'avais cru…

Je sentis son corps parcouru de légers tremblements, ses mains semblèrent moites à travers ma chemise et sa respiration était loin d'être calme. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, non je ne devais pas le faire ! Elle était partie ! Elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie ! Je ne devais pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'avoir détruit ! Je ne voulais pas et pourtant, j'en mourrais d'envie… Je voulais lui crier dessus ! Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolé… De quoi ? Je ne le savais pas mais j'étais prêt à tout pour la retrouver et être avec elle à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus que cette chanson s'arrête mais j'entendais déjà les dernières notes retentir. Avant de devoir la lâcher, je ne pus me retenir…

- Tu m'as tellement manquée. Lui chuchotai-je si bas que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Aucune réponse. Je l'écartai doucement de moi. La chanson étant terminée, je ne voulais pas la contraindre plus longtemps à mes cotés. Alors que je pensai voir une sourire satisfait voir sadique sur son visage, ce que j'y vis me laissa perdu…

* * *

Note:

_(N/Lo : Tellement frustrante, cette fin, encore au moins un chapitre à attendre ! Grrrr, je te déteste Leau ! Quand va-t-on savoir ? N/Bee : Tu devrais le savoir… C'est pas encore pour le prochain ! Si ? N/leau : bah maintenant tu le sais si tu as corrigés les chapitres suivant non ? Lol !)_

_N/Leau: J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus et encore une fois désolée pour l'attente mais a partir de maintenant un chapitre tout les 15 jours sera mis en ligne!  
_

_Réponses aux presqu'anonymes : _

_Hana:je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre a ton commentaire... que tu ne comprennes pas tout est normal et voulu sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire... c'est bien une Ed/Bella comme dit dans le résumé. Tu devrais relire les premiers chapitres, car tu a loupée une info importante Bella est parti en 2012 ce n'est donc pas elle qu'il demande en mariage..._

_Km : Merci pour le commentaire ! Oui l'histoire ce passe en 2015, encore oui Ed a demandé Lucie en mariage (en 2014) et ils devraient prochainement fixer une date... Bella est partie en septembre 2012 donc un peu moins de trois ans... Quant à savoir quant et si elle va revenir... je te laisse le découvrir (enfin pour le si elle va revenir sachant que j'ai dit que c'était une fic Bella/Edward elle va forcement venir a un moment ou un autre!)_

_Laurie : Désolée pour la fin sadique mais au moins tu as eu le chapitre pour ton anniversaire ! Lol_

_Justine : pas trop long 3 semaines ? Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_Diana : Va te falloir etre un peu patiente pour savoir pourquoi Bella est partie mais vous le saurez bientôt ! _

_Edwardbellaamour : tu as bien compris pour Ed et Lucie, ensuite je ne te dirais pas si elle va rester ou pas longtemps dans l'histoire..._


	5. Chapter 4: Retour

Bonsoir à toutes!

Me voilà - enfin plutôt nous - de retour pour la suite de Perception! Je remercie mes bétas pour leurs patience et le temps qu'elles passent à lire et corriger mes chapitres mais aussi à se casser la tête pour essayer de trouver ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages! Merci donc à Yellow, Chtitou et à Yoro (traductrice de la superbe fic Complicated Love et co-auteure de la magnifique fic « Une nuit qui change tout ») sans oublier ma Bee qui me supporte encore et toujours!

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Retour

* * *

POV Bella : _(N/Yoro : Youpi ! __Enfin Bella ! Oups, pardon, je vous laisse lire)_

D'ici quelques minutes, j'allais le voir. J'avais réussi à prendre sur moi et à venir au mariage de Jasper. Prendre cette décision n'avait pas été une mince affaire !

Il m'avait fallu un temps incroyable pour faire mon choix et ne plus en changer. En réalité, jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Alice. Jasper avait fait tellement pour moi… Je ne pouvais pas lui faire faux bon ! J'avais déjà raté celui de ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais pas ne pas être présente pour le mariage de mon frère. Heureusement, Demetri m'avait aidé durant cette période.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Janvier 2015**_

Une nouvelle année commençait mais comme tous les ans, pour la 3ème année consécutive, je n'avais aucune bonne résolution à prendre…

J'avais décidé depuis bien longtemps de vivre au jour le jour, sans réelles attaches. J'avais dû faire des choix il y a deux ans et demi et je m'y tiendrai. Ce n'était pas un faire-part de mariage qui allait me faire changer mes plans ! Nous étions un samedi matin ordinaire. Comme tous les week-ends, je prenais mon petit-déjeuner en attendant que mes amis se lèvent.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une personne s'installant face à moi.

- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda Demetri.

Pour toute réponse, je lui montrai le faire-part de mariage de mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas y aller, je n'y avais pas ma place. Malheureusement, Jasper m'avait prévenue que le mariage serait repoussé si je ne venais pas. J'étais perdue. Que devais-je faire ?

- Tu sais, un jour tu devras l'affronter... Me dit doucement Demetri tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour cela. Je ne m'en sens pas encore capable…

- Écoute Bella, je suis le seul à connaître tes raisons. _(N/Yoro : Ben dis nous Dem, nous on veut savoir !)_ Je ne t'ai jamais jugée sur tes choix et je ne vais pas le faire maintenant. Un jour tu devras te poser les bonnes questions et la fuite ne sera plus possible. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont garder le secret… Un jour il finira par savoir où tu es et il viendra pour avoir des réponses. Je le connais bien maintenant, je l'ai vu le premier été après ton départ, il n'était que l'ombre de lui même… Je ne te dis pas cela pour te faire du mal, tu le sais, mais pour te faire comprendre que dans cette histoire tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir.

- Putain, tu crois quoi ? Hein ? Que je ne le sais peut-être pas ? Je le sais et ça me bouffe chaque jour qui passe ! Je regrette d'être partie ok ! J'aurais dû réfléchir mais ce qui est fait est fait, je ne pourrai pas retourner en arrière !

J'étais hors de moi. Entendre Demetri me parler d'Edward me brisait un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Savoir qu'il souffrait à cause de mes choix m'anéantissait ! En partant, je pensais qu'il m'oublierait vite, j'avais espéré qu'il rencontrerait une fille mieux que moi… Il méritait tellement mieux que moi ! Malheureusement, à chaque fois que j'avais eu de ses nouvelles, on m'avait dit la même chose… Il n'était plus lui-même. Il était paumé depuis mon départ…

J'avais demandé à mon père de lui dire de m'oublier sachant que venant de Charlie, cela aurait plus d'impact qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre de notre entourage. Charlie étant le seul, tout du moins officiellement, à avoir des contacts avec moi, il pourrait dire à Edward ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour passer à autre chose, enfin, je l'espérais…

Quelques mois après j'avais su par Jasper qu'Edward avait passé le cap et formait un couple avec une certaine Lucie. Quand je l'avais appris j'avais du me faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. J'étais partie, je l'avais laissé avec une raison bancale et sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'explication alors je n'avais aucun droit sur lui. J'aurais dû être heureuse de savoir que lui, l'était, qu'il remontait la pente sans moi... Ne dit-on pas que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un le plus important est son bonheur ? Foutaises ! Je l'aimais et je l'aimerai probablement toute ma vie mais je ne pouvais rester avec lui. Ne voulant pas de sa pitié, j'avais donc fui loin…

_**Fin de flash-back**_

Lucie… J'avais essayé à de nombreuses reprises de l'imaginer mais je ne le pouvais pas. Tantôt brune ou blonde, elle prenait souvent le visage de Sandy ou de Tanya. Cruelle imagination ! Je ne voulais plus penser à lui. Je détestais ce sentiment qui m'étreignait depuis pratiquement trois ans, cette sensation de solitude et d'insécurité… Ça ne faisait même pas trois ans et j'avais l'impression d'être éloignée de ceux que j'aimais depuis une éternité ! Ils me manquaient tous mais lui plus particulièrement. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à ne pas le revoir, fuyant chaque invitation de ma famille ou de mes amis. Le dernier en date avait été douloureux à refuser. Le mariage de ma meilleure amie... Elle me voulait à ses côtés en tant que témoin et je n'avais pu m'y résoudre.

Chaque jour qui avait suivi ce fameux matin, Demetri tentait de me parler, de savoir ce que j'avais décidé. J'étais incapable de prendre cette décision. Il avait fallu qu'Alice m'invite à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille pour que j'accepte d'aller à New-York. Elle m'avait promis que je n'y croiserais pas Edward, son amie elle-même n'avait pas été invitée. Je n'avais jamais parlé d'elle avec Alice et je supposais qu'elles s'entendaient bien mais savoir qu'elle avait préféré ma présence à celle de Lucie me fit prendre ma décision. J'étais donc allée à sa dernière fête de célibataire…

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Février 2015 Quelques jours avant le mariage**_

Revoir Angela, Alice et Kate m'avait fait un bien fou. Leur attitude envers moi n'avait pas changée, aucune n'avait discuté sur mon choix de partir, faisant comme si tout cela n'avait pas existé et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Seule Rosalie avait gardé ses distances. Au début de la soirée, j'avais eu peur qu'elle prévienne Emmett ou pire, Edward de ma présence mais je fus rassurée quand elle me prit à part.

- Isabella, je ne dirais pas que je suis ravie de te voir. Contrairement aux autres, je ne ferai pas semblant de ne pas t'en vouloir. Je te déteste pour ce que tu nous as fait, pour ce que tu lui as fait vivre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es là. Sois rassurée, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi mais certainement pas pour toi, pour lui uniquement. Il a refait sa vie, Lucie est une fille bien, elle ne l'abandonnera pas. Il reprend goût à la vie, recommence à sourire depuis qu'elle fait partie de sa vie et je ne te laisserai pas briser ce qu'il reconstruit.

Je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre et me contentai d'acquiescer. Elle avait raison. Edward avait le droit de refaire sa vie, d'être heureux et je n'avais aucun droit de m'immiscer dans sa nouvelle vie. A nouveau le doute m'envahit. Et si ma présence au mariage d'Alice et Jasper était une mauvaise idée ? N'allais-je pas créer des tensions ? J'étais complètement perdue…

_**Fin de flash-back**_

Alice, tout comme Jasper quelques semaines plus tôt, m'avait prévenue que leur mariage serait repoussé autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour m'y faire venir. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire cela. J'avais déjà pratiquement perdu ma meilleure amie, je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère.

_**Flash-back :**_

J'avais eu l'occasion de revoir Angela peu de temps après ma fuite. Elle était venue avec Jasper un mois après mon départ pour me voir. Je ne leur avais pas dit où je vivais et avais choisi un lieu au milieu de nos trois villes. Jasper venant de New-York, Angy de Cambridge et moi d'Albany, je leur avais demandé de venir à Hartford. J'avais repéré sur internet un café qui serait parfait comme point de rencontre.

Quand Jasper et Ange étaient entrés dans le bar, j'avais couru les prendre dans mes bras. Je m'étais confondue en excuses et mes larmes avaient coulé plus que de raison. Après cette explosion de sentiments, le calme était revenu et j'avais expliqué les raisons de mon départ. Enfin, celles officielles, celles données à mon père. Je leur avais dit que j'étouffais dans cette vie et que j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir m'épanouir dans notre groupe, chacun étant en couple. Je ne voulais pas me sentir prise au piège d'une vie déjà dessinée. Non, je voulais de l'aventure et je ne la trouvais pas dans notre cercle. L'amour d'Edward m'étouffait et je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Je ne voulais pas créer de tension dans le groupe. Si j'étais restée à New-York, le groupe n'aurait pas survécu.

Le pire était que tout était faux mais ils m'avaient cru… Ils n'avaient à aucun moment douté tout comme Charlie... Étais-je une si bonne actrice ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir mon mensonge ? _(N/Yoro : Ou peut-être ont-ils fait semblant de te croire…)_

J'avais cru que mes sentiments pour Edward étaient plus que lisibles mais je m'étais certainement trompée. Mes émotions ne devaient pas être si transparentes que cela…

Nous avions discuté plusieurs heures, Jasper tentant de me faire dire où j'habitais. Lasse de détourner la conversation j'avais fini par accepter de leur révéler mais à condition qu'ils ne le disent à personne et surtout pas à Edward. Jasper n'avait pas hésité mais Angela sembla moins à l'aise avec l'idée.

- Je ne pense pas être capable de garder cela pour moi Bella... Désolée. Me dit-elle.

- Eh ! Je peux comprendre, ne t'en fait pas. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais c'est important pour moi…

- Je vais vous laisser, tu pourras le dire à Jasper. Je n'ai pas envie de mentir à Ben ni de cacher à Edward où tu te trouves. Il est vraiment mal et je n'ose pas imaginer comme cela doit être dur pour lui. Tu as pris ta décision et je la respecte mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec celle-ci. Je ne veux pas prendre parti et là, je m'y sens forcée...

- Angy, je ne te demande pas de choisir ton camp. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas de parti ! Comme tu le dis, j'ai décidé de partir. Je l'assume, comprends et accepte ta position. Tu es et resteras ma meilleure amie quoi qu'il se passe.

- Merci Bella. Je vous laisse, je reviens dans une demi-heure.

Elle partit en nous embrassant. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était peinée, elle savait qu'en refusant de garder mon secret, elle mettait notre amitié entre parenthèses. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le voir débarquer, je n'étais pas prête à cette confrontation. J'étais certaine que de toute façon, lui n'aurait pas cru un traitre mot de mon excuse…

J'appris donc à Jasper que j'habitais chez Demetri. Il en fut étonné. Je lui expliquais que Dem était le seul en qui j'avais eu assez confiance habitant assez loin de New-York pour le contacter. De tous mes amis du centre, les plus proches étaient Alec, Kate et Demetri. Les deux premiers étaient bien trop proches d'Edward pour que je ne leur confie mon secret. Demetri n'avait pas jugé mon choix, il savait cependant la vraie raison, celle que je n'étais pas prête à dévoiler à qui que ce soit d'autre._ (N/Yoro : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? Je veux savoir moi snifff)_

_**Fin de flash-back**_

Pendant les mois suivants, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelles d'Angela jusqu'à l'été dernier où j'avais reçu le faire-part de son mariage me demandant d'être son témoin. J'avais passé des jours à pleurer. Ils avaient décidé de se marier à Forks et je ne me sentais pas prête pour affronter mon passé. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de répondre immédiatement. Par l'intermédiaire de mon père, elle avait su qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je vienne. Le jour de son mariage pourtant, je m'étais rendue à Forks. Je les avais vus de loin mais je n'avais pas pu les rejoindre dans cette maison. Il y avait trop de souvenirs et mon regard s'était alors posé sur Edward qui était toujours aussi beau… Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, mes souvenirs m'assaillirent et je pus sentir mes larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Ce fut alors qu'une jeune fille s'approcha de lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je n'eus pas le temps de la détailler qu'ils étaient déjà hors de ma vue. J'en avais déduit qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Lucie mais je n'avais aucun moyen, ni aucun droit de le vérifier. Je m'étais donc à nouveau enfuie... J'avais repris le premier vol en direction de New-York puis j'avais rejoins la maison de Demetri.

Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur lui. Il m'avait recueillie sans me questionner, sans rien attendre en retour. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme ami. _(N/Bee : Si ! Celui qui t'aurait mis des claques pour ton attitude !)_

J'avais prévenu Charlie de ma venue au mariage. Alice m'avait prévenue qu'ils partaient le vendredi matin, enfin, juste après son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le même vol qu'eux. Par chance, le vol suivant était à peine une heure après leur décollage. Ne pouvant pas retourner chez moi, j'avais attendu à l'aéroport et j'avais dû user de stratégie pour être certaine de ne rencontrer aucun d'eux avant leur départ.

Mon père s'était proposé pour venir me récupérer à l'aéroport mais j'avais refusé, lui expliquant que je ne venais pas seule et que j'avais réservé une voiture de location. Il avait semblé déçu mais se reprit bien-vite et m'informa sans préambule que nous étions forcés de dormir chez les Cullen à cause d'une stupide panne de chaudière. J'étais maudite ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, faire demi-tour. La présence de Demetri, qui avait tenu à m'accompagner, me fit me raviser. Je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir fuir. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonnais clairement de n'être venu que pour s'assurer que je ne me sauverai pas à la dernière minute comme au mariage d'Angela ! Les autres n'avaient qu'une heure d'avance sur nous. J'étais épuisée par ma nuit quasi-blanche même si j'avais dormi pendant la totalité du vol, mais je ne voulais pas arriver chez les Cullen avant d'être certaine qu'ils soient tous couchés.

Nous retournâmes à la villa assez tardivement dans l'espoir que tous les occupants seraient endormis. Évidement, la chance n'étant pas mon alliée, Carlisle et Esmée étaient encore debout, occupés à préparer la cérémonie du lendemain. Quand ils me virent, je pus voir leurs visages passer par plusieurs émotions. La joie, la tristesse, l'incompréhension... Je n'étais cependant pas en mesure de savoir laquelle était la plus forte. Je me sentais mal, je n'étais plus à ma place dans cette maison et je ne savais comment me comporter. J'étais celle qui avait fait souffrir leur fils, peut-être plus que Sandy l'avait fait à une époque. Ils devaient me détester…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Esmée s'avancer. Je me rendis compte de sa présence quand je sentis son étreinte. Elle me prit dans ses bras, comme avant. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie. Elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir et j'en étais soulagée.

- Oh Bella, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

- Je... Désolée... Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi Esmée.

- Bonsoir ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Me demanda Carlisle qui s'était également approché.

- On fait aller… Répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. Comme tout le monde, ils pensaient que j'étais partie pour rompre avec Edward. Ils auraient dû m'en vouloir et non pas m'accueillir les bras ouverts. L'incompréhension dut se lire sur mon visage car Esmée m'entraina sur le canapé et m'y fit assoir avant de prendre la parole.

- Je sais que tu ne dois pas savoir comment te comporter mais sache que ni Carlisle, ni moi ne jugeons ton choix. Tu as eu le besoin de partir pour des raisons qui te sont propres et nous acceptons cela. Nous n'avons aucun droit de te juger, ni d'avoir des explications mais tu dois t'attendre à ce qu'une personne en réclame...

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire cela... Mais...

Le raclement de gorge de Demetri me coupa dans ma tentative d'explication et je l'en remerciai intérieurement.

- Oh ! Bonsoir Demetri. Excuse-nous, nous étions tellement contents de voir Isabella qu'on en a oublié la politesse. Se désespéra Esmée.

- Ce n'est rien ! Et puis je m'impose un peu mais j'ai eu peur que la demoiselle ici présente ne se défile à la dernière minute. Plaisanta-il.

- Alors on te remercie de t'imposer ! Jasper et Alice seront heureux de voir que Bella est venue.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal et puis il est grand temps qu'elle affronte son passé, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il mesquinement.

- Si tu le dit. Bon, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais je suis exténuée et mon père m'a dit qu'on devait dormir ici la chaudière étant en panne…

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, tu n'es pas impolie, vous devez être fatigués par le voyage. Par contre, je suis désolée mais je n'ai plus qu'une chambre de libre. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble ?

- Pas de problème Esmée, Bella est comme ma sœur, aucun risque que je la touche ! Rigola mon ami.

- Bien, alors je vous laisse y aller. Bella connait le chemin, c'est la chambre d'Edward. _(N/Yoro : C'est justement la chambre où il ne fallait pas la mettre lol)_

Entendre Esmée dire cela me serra le cœur. Pourquoi dormirais-je dans sa chambre ? N'était-il pas ici ?

Encore une fois, mon visage dut trahir mes pensées car Esmée répondit à mes questions silencieuses.

- Il est ici mais refuse de dormir dans cette chambre depuis ton départ. Ils ont pris la chambre d'ami au second étage. Et puis tu connais Alice, les demoiselles d'honneur n'ont pas le droit de passer la nuit avec leurs chéris donc elles occupent certaines chambres du premier et leurs hommes celles du second.

- Sacrée Alice ! Rigolai-je.

Au fond de moi j'étais pétrifiée. J'allais retourner dans cette chambre et j'avais peur des souvenirs qui n'allaient pas manquer de venir me submerger. Heureusement, Dem serait avec moi et m'aiderait à gérer mon angoisse enfin, je l'espérais…

Je n'avais plus été sujette aux crises depuis la fin de notre dernière année à Forks et j'avais la désagréable sensation d'avoir fait un violent retour en arrière. Une fois devant la porte, je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir, j'étais paralysée. Demetri posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me murmura des mots réconfortants. Grâce à sa présence, je trouvai la force d'ouvrir la porte. A peine avais-je mis un pied à l'intérieur que je fus submergée par l'odeur, la sienne… Elle n'avait pas changé durant tout ce temps et elle avait toujours le même impact sur moi. Elle m'enivrait, agissait comme une drogue. J'avais instantanément envie de plus, de le voir, de l'admirer, le serrer dans mes bras... A cette pensée, mon esprit reprit contenance et me renvoya les informations réelles. Je n'aurai plus jamais le droit de l'admirer et encore moins de le serrer contre moi. En prenant conscience de cela, mes larmes se mirent à couler et mon corps fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlés. Demetri me serra fortement dans ses bras en me parlant tout doucement.

- Ça va aller Bella, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer, ok ? Me rassura-t-il.

- J'en sais rien Dem, j'ai l'impression de faire une erreur en venant ici. Comment va-t-il réagir ?

- Je ne le sais pas mais tu es ici pour Jasper et Alice. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward viendra te demander des comptes pendant le mariage, d'accord ? Me répondit Demetri.

- Oui mais après ? Au mieux, il m'ignore mais au pire, il veut une explication et je ne pense pas être prête à la lui donner. Dis-je apeurée.

- Tu n'es pas prête pour lui dire la vérité ou pour confirmer le mensonge que tu sers à tout le monde depuis tous ce temps ?

- J'en sais rien... Je crois que je préfèrerais encore qu'il m'évite. Je ne pense pas être capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. M'agaçai-je.

- Tu es sûre ? N'as-tu pas peur de le voir attentionné avec Lucie ? Penses-tu que tu vas bien le vivre ? Reprit-il légèrement contrarié.

Je ne comprenais pas son attitude ni où il voulait en venir.

- J'en sais rien Dem ! Putain, t'es censé m'aider pas me confirmer que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ! M'énervai-je.

- Désolé mais tu dois être préparée...

- T'inquiète, je sais qu'il a refait sa vie comme je le voulais et j'assume. Je ne ferai rien pour les séparer. Je le laisse vivre sa vie sans moi. Affirmai-je.

- C'est bien là le problème. Tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix il y a deux ans et demi ma belle, tu es partie. Il va vouloir une explication et selon ce que tu choisiras de lui dire, tu prendras encore une décision pour vous deux. Argumenta Demetri.

- Et alors ? Je suis censée faire quoi là ? Tu veux que je fuie maintenant ? Questionnai-je.

- Oh non ! Je veux que tu lui dises la vérité et pas ton pseudo mensonge ! Hurla-t-il.

- Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir ! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela. Je verrai bien au moment venu de toute façon. Abdiquai-je lasse de cette conversation.

- Oui tu as raison. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te stresser davantage mais je veux que tu prennes conscience que tu joues ton futur avec lui.

- Dem, je n'ai plus de futur avec lui. Lui répondis-je avant de me glisser dans la salle de bain pour revêtir mon pyjama, enfin, pyjama était un bien grand mot pour nommer mon jogging et mon débardeur défraichis.

Une fois changée, je retournai dans cette chambre abritant les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie. La partager avec un autre qu'Edward me semblait mal, comme si je le trahissais encore un peu plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Mais avec Demetri, il n'y avait rien de sexuel, nous n'étions qu'amis et cela ne changerait jamais. Premièrement, il ne m'attirait pas du tout. Il fallait avouer que depuis mon départ, je n'avais pas trouvé beaucoup d'hommes attirants, me contentant quand la douleur était trop grande, de choisir un homme lui ressemblant juste pour une nuit. Même une légère ressemblance m'aidait dans ces moments là. Je les prenais et les quittais sans explication. Mon cœur était absent, je l'avais laissé à New-York avec Edward. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher et de toute façon cela m'était impossible. Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie, j'étais consciente d'avoir eu une réaction stupide mais la peur avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Il était bien trop tard maintenant pour regretter mon choix et revenir dessus était impossible. Je devrais vivre avec et l'assumer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je finis par m'endormir bien que mon esprit continue de cogiter…

Ma nuit fut courte mais j'y étais habituée. Je n'osais pas sortir de ma chambre, j'avais bien trop peur de croiser quelqu'un dans le couloir. J'envoyai un texto à Alice pour l'informer de ma présence et lui demander si je pouvais la rejoindre sans prendre le risque de le croiser... J'avais besoin d'encore quelques heures. Je savais qu'il me serait impossible de ne pas le voir mais je voulais encore un peu de répit. A peine quelques minutes après avoir envoyé le message, Alice m'appela telle une hystérique au téléphone. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pleurait autant qu'elle riait. L'imaginer dans cet état me fit sourire et d'un coup, je ne regrettais plus mon choix. Elle m'informa qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Rosalie, Kate et Angela. Elle m'envoya d'ailleurs cette dernière pour m'escorter jusqu'à ladite chambre et proposa même que Demetri se joigne à nous. Celui-ci dormant comment un bienheureux, je déclinai l'invitation. Avant de sortir de la chambre, je pris mes affaires et laissai un mot à Demetri. Angela arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

- Bella ! Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Merci ! J'ai longtemps hésité, même après la soirée mais je devais le faire. Alice et Jasper m'ont menacé de repousser leur mariage si je ne venais pas.

Je fis une courte pause et repris.

- Je suis désolée Angy de ne pas avoir été là pour le tien mais c'était trop dur, tu sais, je suis venue…

Je m'arrêtai car une porte à l'étage claqua. Rapidement, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la chambre d'Alice. Chacune me salua, Kate et Alice me sautèrent dessus quant à Rosalie, elle fit un simple hochement de tête. L'ambiance était électrique. Al était surexcitée mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Elle sautait partout, rendant sa préparation difficile. Rosalie dut la prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas se plaindre si elle n'était pas parfaite en temps et en heure. Ce qui eut le mérite de calmer Alice.

Pendant que Rosalie la coiffait, elle en profita pour me questionner. Elle savait que je vivais chez Demetri et elle fit évidement une gaffe mais aucune des filles ne sembla avoir relevé l'information. Après tout, peut-être qu'elles se fichaient de savoir où je vivais. Angela me demanda ce que je voulais lui dire avant qu'on ne rentre dans la chambre d'Alice.

- Et bien, je suis venue l'été dernier. J'étais là devant le portail mais je n'ai pas réussi à le franchir. Je suis désolée Angy. Pleurai-je.

- Eh, mais pourquoi avoir fait tout le chemin et ne pas être rentrée ?

- Je l'ai vu... Et j'ai paniqué puis elle est arrivée et je... J'ai pensé que je ne devais pas être là...

- Oh Bella ! Je suis désolée, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là mais tu sais, je t'ai comprise. Je ne t'en veux pas !

- Eh bien, Angela tu es bien gentille ! Cracha Rosalie.

- Rose ! Ne commence pas ! Répliqua Alice.

- Quoi ? Elle revient et faut lui baiser les pieds ? Sans moi !

- Rose, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit d'être là. Je sais que j'ai fait du mal à Edward et pas seulement à lui mais j'avais mes raisons et je ne suis pas prête à te les dire. Je comprends ta réaction et ne te demande pas de me pardonner.

- Tant mieux parce que je ne suis pas prête de le faire Isabella ! Cingla-t-elle en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe de mon prénom. Puis elle reprit plus doucement. Cela dit, je suis prête à faire un effort aujourd'hui pour le mariage d'Alice.

- Tant mieux ! Bon, maintenant que tout est clair, préparons-nous ! Hurla Alice.

Puis elle se leva et alluma la chaine hifi sur une musique donnant instantanément envie de bouger.

La bonne humeur revint et comme des adolescentes, nous nous mîmes à danser. Un coup à la porte nous fit stopper tout mouvement.

Cette voix… Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Il était là, juste une porte nous séparait… Aucune de nous n'osa bouger. Ce fut Rosalie qui fut la plus réactive, sautant sur la poignée de la porte et ne l'ouvrant que de quelques centimètres.

Les filles, encore surexcitées, se mirent à danser et à chuchoter la chanson. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire mais quand Rosalie prononça le prénom d'Edward, je me figeai tout comme les autres filles dans la pièce. Celui-ci nous avait apporté le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi serviable. J'enviai Lucie de partager sa vie mais comme à chaque fois que j'avais cette pensée, ma conscience se rappela douloureusement à moi, me répétant que j'avais eu la même chance et que je l'avais gâchée... Après plusieurs heures pour nous apprêter, nous fûmes toutes prêtes et je décidai d'aller voir si Demetri était levé. J'empruntai le thermos et les viennoiseries restantes pour les lui offrir.

Nous y étions. C'était l'instant de vérité. Ceux qui ignoraient encore ma présence allaient s'en rendre compte, autant dire pratiquement tout le monde. Même si je ne connaissais pas la majorité des invités, je savais que toutes ou presque les personnes chères à mon cœur seraient présentes. La traversée de l'allée fut éprouvante. Je ne savais pas si Alice était dans le même état que moi mais si c'était le cas, elle semblait mieux gérer son stress. Je vécus la cérémonie dans une espèce de flou, comme si mon corps était seul présent. Mon esprit, lui, était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, enfin temporellement parlant. Je me retrouvais cinq ans en arrière. Je revoyais notre vie jusqu'à mon départ… La seule question que me hantait depuis ce jour là était pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait confiance ? _(N/Bee : On se le demande ! - -')_ J'aurais dû lui expliquer la situation, il n'aurait pas eu pitié… Non, il m'aurait soutenue mais j'avais préféré fuir... Pourquoi ? Par peur, tout simplement. Je pourrais me cacher derrière d'innombrables raisons mais la vérité était là, j'avais eu peur et je m'étais sauvée plutôt que d'affronter les choses. Qu'en penserait Phil ? D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'Alice l'avait invité. Je devrais certainement essayer de lui parler... Ou de le fuir...

Je repris enfin conscience de la cérémonie quand le prêtre les déclara mari et femme.

Une fois à l'extérieur du dôme de verre, le froid me saisit violemment et je ne souhaitai qu'une chose, gagner au plus vite le chapiteau suivant. Mais évidemment, une séance photo devait avoir lieu en extérieur. Ben voyons ! On était en plein mois de février, à Forks les températures devaient être à peine au-dessus de 0° et Alice avait eu la bonne idée de m'affubler d'une robe bustier, sans même le droit à un petit gilet ! Bien-sûr, cela n'aurait pas fait classe…

Nous étions tous, enfin la famille la plus proche et les amis, dehors dans le jardin des Cullen. Des statues de glace et d'énormes bouquets de fleurs, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, décoraient le lieu, le rendant féérique. Le sol était recouvert de neige artificielle. La séance me parut interminable et fut une vraie torture. La première photo avait été sans doute la plus douloureuse. Le voir figé, n'osant pas venir lorsque Jasper avait demandé aux témoins de s'approcher, m'avait déchiré le cœur. Je me sentais honteuse de lui faire vivre cela. C'était le mariage de sa jumelle, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir mal. Non, il aurait dû être joyeux. J'aperçus Phil se diriger vers lui. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'Edward. Lui, semblait tout faire pour ne pas me regarder. J'en étais peinée mais je le comprenais. Qui aurait voulu regarder celle qui vous avait brisé le cœur ? Maintenant il ne devait plus rien ressentir pour moi, alors pourquoi s'infligerait-il le supplice de me regarder ?

Après un nombre de clichés surréaliste, je pus enfin souffler. Malheureusement, entendre Rosalie réclamer Lucie sur les photos me donna la nausée. Autant je sentais que Lucie ne faisait pas l'unanimité au sein du groupe, autant Rose semblait l'avoir accueillie à bras ouverts. Cela me blessa. Je n'avais pas été spécialement proche de Rosalie, enfin, pas plus que d'Alice mais nous avions des points communs et savoir que je n'avais plus son soutien m'affligea, même si je comprenais son choix. Je ne pus que regarder le beau couple qu'ils formaient... Elle, les cheveux couleur caramel, les yeux de la même couleur, son visage harmonieux, son corps aux parfaites proportions, elle était magnifique. Et pire, elle dégageait une profonde gentillesse. Jalouse comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer de lui trouver des défauts. Néanmoins, physiquement, je ne lui en trouvais aucun. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer alors que je constatais qu'Edward avait finalement trouvé une femme digne de lui. A ce moment là, nos regards se happèrent. Je le sentais aussi fébrile que moi. Comme des années auparavant, plus rien n'existait autour de moi à part lui. Tout semblait s'effacer. La séparation, ma trahison, son bonheur avec une autre… Je n'entendais plus rien de ce qui se disait autour de nous. Je me sentais comme entouré de coton, j'étais chez moi à nouveau... Sauf que toute bonne chose ayant une fin, notre connexion fut rompue par Lucie qui attira son attention. _(N/Yoro : Normal, elle cherche à marquer son territoire…)_ J'en profitai pour rentrer dans le dôme accueillant la réception. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que je me rendis compte que j'étais transie de froid. Jasper, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réellement me parler à part un vague merci durant la séance photo, vint m'enlacer.

- Merci, merci ! J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne viennes pas ! Je… Putain, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux !

- Eh ! Ne me remercie pas. Ok, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais je devais être là. Lui dis-je.

- Tu vas rester un peu ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je dois passer la semaine chez Charlie, enfin je devais, vu la chaudière… Mais Carlisle et Esmée m'ont proposé de rester chez eux alors...

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Comme tu m'as manqué mon ange !

- Arrête Jazz, on s'est vu y'a que quelques semaines ! Rigolai-je.

- Tu sais bien que je voudrais te voir tellement plus. Promets-moi d'y réfléchir ?

- Jazz, j'ai recommencé ma vie tu le sais, et puis on n'est pas si loin... Tu peux venir quand tu veux ! Tentai-je.

Nous fûmes interrompus par la mariée qui vint embrasser fougueusement son tout nouvel époux. Emmett appela les témoins pour nos discours et dire que j'appréhendais était un euphémisme. Le dernier discours que j'avais prononcé datait de la fin d'études à Forks et tout ce qui en avait découlé me revenait une nouvelle fois en mémoire. A nouveau, je m'évadai loin dans mes souvenirs, dans cette période finalement heureuse et loupai une nouvelle fois un moment clé. Je n'avais pas entendu un seul mot du laïus d'Edward mais je le vis partir rapidement dehors. Je pris sa place et commençai le mien. Je le débutai par une série d'excuses sur mon manque de présence puis je remerciai Jasper d'avoir toujours été un soutien pour moi durant toutes ses années. Je continuai en leur disant comment leur amour était magnifique et qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Je le terminai en leur demandant quand serais-je tata, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'assemblée.

Une fois ma corvée effectuée, je commençai à saluer les invités que je connaissais. Certains me reprochaient de ne plus venir à Forks, d'autres n'avaient même pas conscience de ma désertion, ceux-là était mes préférés ! Je me retrouvai un petit moment à parler avec Charlie et les Cullen séniors. Je vis au loin Emmett et Rosalie. J'avais envie de le voir. Tout en m'excusant auprès des personnes présentes, je filai dans sa direction. Emmett n'avait pas changé ! Il me prit dans ses bras, me disant combien je lui avais manqué. J'en fus émue. J'osai un regard vers Rose, qui elle me regardait méchamment avant de partir à l'opposé de nous. Emmett dut s'apercevoir de son attitude puisqu'il tenta de me rassurer.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle aboie mais elle ne mort pas. Ça lui passera…

- Je ne sais pas Emmett. Elle n'a pas tort, j'ai pas assuré. Partir comme je l'ai fait… Mais à l'époque, je n'ai pas vu d'autre solution.

- Tu sais, j'ai jamais cherché à comprendre ton départ mais ce que je sais, c'est que la raison que Charlie nous a vendue n'est certainement pas la bonne.

- OH... Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, comment pouvait-il se douter de mon mensonge ?

- Parce que si un des couples de notre groupe n'était pas étouffant, c'était bien Edward et toi et puis je pouvais voir comment tu le regardais ! Encore aujourd'hui, quand tes yeux se posent sur lui, plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance autour de toi...Tu peux peut-être berner les autres mais pas moi !

- Oh...

En relevant mon regard, je vis Phil s'approcher de nous. Ne voulant pas le voir maintenant, je choisis de m'éclipser discrètement. Enfin, le plus possible…

Je continuai de me balader dans l'immense salle, discutant avec la plupart des invités. J'entendis vaguement Emmett appeler Alec. S'en suivit un moment de confusion que je ne compris pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouvais Alec et Edward revenant de l'extérieur. J'avais envie d'aller vers eux, je voulais savoir comment allait Alec mais la présence d'Ed me mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement, il s'écarta pour aller rejoindre la fameuse Lucie et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlacer. J'étais indéniablement jalouse. J'avais beau essayer de me contenir, je savais parfaitement ne plus avoir aucun droit sur lui, le voir avec elle me ruinait le cœur. Depuis le début de la cérémonie, je me sentais fébrile, toujours à la limite de m'évanouir mais cela aurait été trop simple ! Il fallait que mon corps me fasse subir tout cela jusqu'au bout. Je méritais de toute façon de le voir heureux sans moi, j'étais la responsable de ce fiasco. Je ne devrais pas être jalouse et pourtant... Cela me rongeais, je n'avais qu'une envie, l'arracher de ses bras ! Prendre la place de Lucie, être encore celle qu'il embrassait, qu'il chérissait mais j'avais perdu ce droit...

Emmett nous appela pour la deuxième danse, celle où seuls les mariés et les témoins sont autorisés à aller sur la piste. La tête baissée, m'attendant certainement à un rejet de sa part, je me dirigeai vers le centre de la piste. Je n'osais lever mon regard vers lui, pourtant, tout mon corps était comme attiré vers le sien. Je ressentis une espèce de champ magnétique se créer autour de nous. Ma respiration se fit rapide et courte, mes joues s'empourprèrent et mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Je réalisais combien j'avais été privée de l'amour de ma vie par ma propre faute, combien son odeur et sa chaleur me manquaient. J'entendis vaguement Jasper nous dire quelque chose mais je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention, trop submergée par les sensations procurées par notre proximité.

Mon cœur fit une sorte de looping quand je sentis le bras d'Edward passer autour de ma taille et rapprocher nos corps. L'attraction était intolérable. Je n'étais pas certaine de me retenir. Je n'aspirais plus qu'à une seule et unique chose, l'embrasser, le sentir encore davantage contre moi. Je devais me faire violence pour garder une distance correcte mais plus la chanson avançait, plus nos corps se rapprochaient. Apparemment, il était inutile de lutter contre eux. En tout cas, mon corps avait son propre fonctionnement et ne demandait aucunement l'autorisation pour se coller à celui d'Edward.

Le sentir si proche de moi mais pourtant si loin était un vrai supplice. Mon corps frissonnait mais je ne pourrais dire si c'était de peur ou de bonheur… Certainement les deux mélangés. Heureusement, la musique toucha à sa fin. Il était temps, je n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps. Alors que je pensais le voir me fuir rapidement, il me sembla l'entendre chuchoter mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il avait dit. Pouvait-il vraiment me dire que je lui avais manqué ? Ne me haïssait-il pas pour être partie comme cela ?

Je n'osai plus bouger. Les larmes coulaient telles des traîtresses sur mes joues, ruinant certainement le maquillage effectué par Alice quelques heures plus tôt. Je sentis Edward m'écarter de lui et m'observer. J'osai lever les yeux vers lui, plongeant dans son regard verdoyant mais n'arrivai pas à décrire ce que j'y voyais. Il semblait perdu, tout comme moi…

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et voulus lui dire que lui aussi m'avait manqué mais Lucie arriva et sans prendre la peine ni de me saluer ni de s'excuser, lui prit la main et l'entraina loin de moi. _(N/Yoro: Méchante Lucie!)_ Je restai immobile au milieu de la piste qui entre-temps fut investie par un nombre important d'invités.

Comme par magie, Demetri, que je n'avais pas vu depuis le début de la cérémonie, se matérialisa devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller, les larmes coulant toujours. Il m'entraina à l'extérieur, où Phil semblait m'attendre..._ (N/Yoro : *Regarde plus bas pour vérifier* Elle est où la suite? Quoi, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ? Snifff)_

_

* * *

_

Réponse aux presqu'anonymes:

Lina: T'inquiète tu comprendras au fur et à mesure!

Laurie: tu voulais un Pov Bella, j'espère qu'il t'a plus ?

Justine: ALors contente de l'état de Bella après la danse? Non elle n'est pas incohérente, elle a agit par amour...

Tacha Vaillant: Et oui dur dur pour notre Edward et c'est pas près d'être plus simple! pour savoir les raisons de Bella patience ça arrive bientot (déjà un petit aperçus dans le chapitre suivant!)

KM: Pour Ed et lucie, je te laisserais découvrir ce qui va se passer entre eux! MAis tu es l'une des rares a ne pas en vouloir a Lucie et ouf j'suis soulagé parce que la pauvre, elle n'a rien fait de mal...

pour la scène de fracassage de piano, je crois que c'est un fantasme lol ! j'adorerais pouvoir fracasser quelque choses quand je suis en colère...Mais je m'y résouds pas lol!

MArie: J'espère bien que cette suite va vous faire passer par plein d'émotion c'est mon but en tout cas! pour le POV Bella alors il te plait? ok on repond pas encore a la question mais il apporte quelques informations! Ah tu es la deuxieme je crois a avoir de la peine pour Lucie (sans me compter bien-sur!)

Edwardbellaamour: Non Lucie n'est pas enceinte, c'est Rosalie! et non Bella n'etait pas enciente non plus!

Note Auteur: désolée pour cette mise a jour tardive, mais je n'avais plus le net! heureusement mon nouveau fournisseur a été au taquet juste 24h pour me brancher ma nouvelle ligne!


	6. Chapter 5: Souvenir

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes bétas pour leurs patience et le temps qu'elles passent à lire et corriger mes chapitres mais aussi à se casser la tête pour essayer de trouver ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages! Merci donc à Yellow, Chtitou et à Yoro (traductrice de la superbe fic Complicated Love et co-auteure de la magnifique fic « Une nuit qui change tout ») sans oublier ma Bee qui me supporte encore et toujours!

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Souvenir

* * *

Pov Bella:

Je me retrouvais devant celui qui m'avait énormément aidé autrefois. Je me sentais mal de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles depuis toutes ces années. Mais je savais qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de me convaincre de ne pas fuir. Il était maintenant tellement évident de voir les autres choix possibles qui s'offraient à moi à l'époque. Pourquoi avais-je pris cette décision ? Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre ce qui m'avait poussée à agir ainsi. A l'époque, je n'avais pas pris le temps d'analyser mes alternatives. J'étais déjà acculée par mes dettes et je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. _(N/Laëti : Ah nous voilà avec un début d'explication…)_ Fuir m'avait paru la solution la plus simple et la moins douloureuse. En agissant ainsi je n'avais pas à supporter le poids de leur pitié, ni de leur déception. Et je pouvais recommencer à vivre, enfin plutôt survivre ailleurs. _(N/Laëti : Mouais chuis pas certaine que c'était la bonne solution mais en même temps c'est Bella hein ^^)_ _(N/Yoro: On la changera pas XD)_

J'appréhendais la discussion qui allait suivre. Phil, m'impressionnait encore plus qu'il y a 5 ans. Je savais qu'il lirait en moi facilement et que je ne pourrais pas lui mentir tout comme avec Edward. J'avais été surprise par Emmett et Jasper, qui n'avaient pas été totalement dupes du mensonge. Mais Jasper avait mis ma fuite sur ma peur de l'engagement, sur mon envie d'indépendance. Quant à Emmett, il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui m'avait motivé à agir de la sorte. Je devais avouer que leur attitude m'avait soulagée. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas fait pression sur moi pour connaître le fond de l'histoire. Ce qui m'arrangeait fortement n'étant pas encore prête à leur dévoiler. Je ne savais toujours pas comment aborder le problème avec mon père. Il serait probablement abattu et s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas le voir se fustiger pour quelque chose dont j'estimais qu'il n'était pas responsable. Alors j'espérais garder pour moi le plus longtemps possible le secret, j'avais déjà causé assez de peine.

Arrivée à quelques pas de Phil, Démétri retira sa main de mon dos et m'incita à rejoindre mon sauveur, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait été mais le serait-il encore cette fois ? J'en doutais... Comment pourrais-je réparer mes erreurs ? Et quand bien même, j'avais construit une nouvelle vie, certes vide sur le plan sentimental, mais j'avais trouvé un boulot au sein d'un petit journal local qui me permettait de vivre de ma passion et de rembourser petit à petit ce que je devais. Aurais-je le courage de tout plaquer une nouvelle fois pour recommencer ailleurs ? De toute façon, il n'était pas concevable qu'Edward veuille encore de moi, lui aussi avait refait sa vie. Et je ne pouvais envisager d'être si proche de lui alors qu'il serait avec une autre dans les bras. Rien que de l'imaginer l'embrasser, lui dire des mots qui m'étaient à une époque réservés me brisait de toute part. J'avais la sensation de suffoquer et de me fissurer complètement. L'imaginer jouer pour une autre une de ses merveilleuses compositions qui faisait tant chavirer mon cœur, me donnait la nausée. Cela me fit repenser au moment où j'avais aperçu Alec devant le piano. Je n'avais pas réagi sur l'instant mais maintenant cela me frappait. Pourquoi était-ce Alec qui avait tenté de jouer le morceau et pas Edward comme il l'avait fait au mariage d'Emmett?

Ce n'était pas le moment pour réfléchir à cela, je devais me reprendre et affronter Phil. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir eu aussi peur de lui qu'à cet instant. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et je n'arrivais pas à sortir un son de ma bouche. A plusieurs reprises j'ouvrais et fermais celle-ci sans rien n'avoir pu dire. Finalement je pris une grande inspiration et fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Avant de me lancer, d'une voix que j'espérais sereine et posée.

- Bonsoir, Phil comment vas-tu ?

- Bonsoir Isabella, je vais bien merci et toi ? Questionna-t-il ses yeux rivés aux miens. Je me sentais comme une petite fille prise en faute. J'avais l'impression qu'il arrivait à voir mon mal-être rien qu'en me fixant de la sorte. Pouvait-il déjà avoir compris que je regrettais d'avoir agi ainsi ? J'espérais me faire des idées. Après tout comment pourrait-il voir tout cela ? Il était peut-être très compétent mais pas devin.

- Je vais très bien merci ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles mais... Tu sais ce que c'est, la vie défile à une vitesse effrayante... Et puis le temps passe et au final on ose plus, trop de temps s'est écoulé...

- Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui t'as poussé à agir ainsi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais pas prête pour avoir cette conversation maintenant, ce n'était de toute façon pas le lieu pour cela. Il dut voir ma gêne car il se reprit.

- Bien-sûr pas maintenant je te laisse profiter des noces de Jasper et Alice, mais j'aimerais te voir avant ton départ si tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, je crois que cela me fera du bien même si je dois t'avouer que j'appréhende ce que tu vas me dire. Lui avouai-je tristement.

- Eh, tu n'as pas à te stresser, quoi que tu me dises il n'y aura toujours pas de jugement de ma part et cela restera entre nous, le secret professionnel est toujours d'actualité ! Répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant affiché.

- Ah j'avais oublié le slogan, patient de Phil pour un jour patient de Phil pour toujours. Plaisantai-je en me souvenant lorsqu'avec Démétri, Alec et Kate nous avions trouvé cette formule.

- Eh oui ! Bon nous ferions bien de retourner au chaud avant de finir frigorifiés. Déclara Phil en me prenant le bras pour m'entraîner vers le dôme de verre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'excusai et me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Ceux-ci avaient été ajoutés au dôme comme les cuisines. Une sorte de tunnel de verre nous permettait d'y accéder sans avoir à affronter le vent glacial.

J'entrai dans ceux réservés aux femmes, me demandant combien avait pu coûter ce mariage. J'avais beau savoir que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour les Cullen, je savais aussi que du côté de Jasper ce n'était pas le cas. N'avait-il pas été gêné de ne pas pouvoir financer son mariage au même titre qu'Alice ? Je devrais lui en parler pour savoir comment lui arrivait à faire face à cela. Je n'avais pas supporté l'idée d'être dépendante d'eux. J'en aurais eu honte et je ne voulais pas passer pour une profiteuse.

Je sortis de mes pensées et m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, jusqu'à présent personne n'avait pris la peine de nous présenter. Comment devais-je le faire ? Que devais-je dire ?

J'étais paralysée, pas par la peur non, mais par le stress. Que connaissait-elle de mon histoire ? Lui avait-on parlé de moi ? Je ne voulais pas sympathiser, j'étais finalement satisfaite que personne ne se soit donné la peine de faire des présentations officielles. Je ne voulais pas la connaître. Même si consciemment je savais mon attitude puérile et égoïste je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire. _(Lo/ Un peu __jalouse, notre Bella ! mais rappelle-toi, tu __récoltes ce que tu as semé__ !)_

Alors que j'aurais préféré être ignoré, ce qui me semblait normal, elle sembla me jauger. Finalement elle rompit le silence.

- Hum, bonjour, on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'être présentées tu dois être Isabella ?

- Juste Bella, et toi tu dois être Lucie ? La questionnai-je tentant de ne pas montrer ma jalousie.

- Oui c'est bien ça, la fiancée d'Edward. Me sourit-elle. _(N/Yoro: Garce, t'étais pas obligée de le lui rappeler!)_

L'entendre se présenter ainsi me donna envie de l'étrangler, l'avait-elle précisé pour marquer son territoire ou simplement parce que c'était le cas ? Je secouai la tête pour arrêter toutes ces réflexions mal placées. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel méchant ni mesquin. Mais je devais reconnaître que Lucie ne faisait pas ressortir les meilleurs côtés de ma personnalité. Pourtant une part de moi-même savait que je n'avais aucun droit de lui en vouloir. Elle ne m'avait pas volé Edward, elle n'avait pas piétiné mon bonheur, j'étais la seule qui avait fait cela.

- Enchantée. Répondis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais réellement voulu. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, c'était étrange de lui parler. Et pire je n'avais certainement pas envie de lui faire la conversation, je devais trouver un moyen pour couper court.

- De même. Jasper parle beaucoup de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà. Reprit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Manquait plus que ça, elle semblait vouloir faire amie amie avec moi, mais je ne m'en sentais franchement pas capable. Je devais cependant faire un effort pour au moins paraître polie. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se plaigne de mon attitude à mes amis ou pire encore directement à Edward. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il prendrait ma défense, et rien que d'imaginer le voir de son côté me donnait des frissons d'horreur.

- Oh, je dois t'avouer que je ne peux pas en dire autant... Répliquai-je.

- C'est normal, tu ne les vois pas souvent. Mais je comprends ton choix, je veux dire il aurait été difficile de rester dans leur cercle après... Ils sont tous tellement soudés.

Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me dire à demi-mot que je n'avais plus ma place parmi eux. J'avais beau essayer de ne pas interpréter ses paroles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le faire _(N/Yoro: Fous-lui une claque, tu verras ça soulage lol)_. Je ne voulais pas sympathiser avec elle, non je voulais la détester même si je n'en avais aucun droit ni aucune raison. Elle voulait seulement être agréable et moi je lui prêtais de mauvaises intentions, juste par jalousie. Pourtant, je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même. J'avais choisi de partir, je n'étais pas la victime, non j'étais l'instigatrice de mon malheur.

- Je te laisse, mon Eddy doit me chercher partout. Sourit-elle. Elle sortit de la pièce sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

Eddy ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi alors qu'il détestait cela ? Il avait déjà du mal avec les surnoms. Il était tout simplement hors de lui quand on l'appelait par un diminutif. Je sentais la colère me submerger, mais il me fallait la maîtriser. Encore une fois je me rappelais ne plus avoir de droits concernant Edward. Si elle l'appelait ainsi c'est qu'il était certainement d'accord. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas à moi de lui faire remarquer qu'Edward détestait les diminutifs. Elle partageait sa vie, il devait sans doute vouloir lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle.

Je sentais ma tête tourner et je dus me tenir à la vasque pour ne pas chuter. Mon cœur était rempli de picotements telle une invasion de fourmis rouges mordant chaque millimètre de mon précieux organe, ma respiration était laborieuse. En levant mon regard vers le miroir, je vis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il fallait que je me reprenne, il était absurde de me mettre dans un tel état. Je devais assumer mes choix et ne pas montrer mes faiblesses.

Je m'accordais cinq minutes de répit et repris la direction de la cérémonie. Le repas allait commencer, chaque invité avait rejoint sa place. Je me dirigeai vers la table des mariés. Tout le monde était déjà installé. Je me retrouvais face à Jasper et entre Emmett et Edward. Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Pourquoi m'avoir placé à proximité de lui ? _(N/Yoro: Une initiative d'Alice j'imagine?) _Ne pouvais-je pas être assise à côté d'Alec ou de Ben ? Je me demandais qui avait fait les plans de table, mais après tout, chaque couple étant assis ensemble j'avais certainement dû hériter de la seule place restante... J'aurais dû confirmer ma présence plus tôt ainsi Alice aurait eu le temps de revoir son plan de table. Elle avait probablement rajouté mon nom à la dernière minute. Oui, c'était la seule explication, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas infligé cette place. Enfin à bien y penser, aucun d'eux ne pouvait sans doute imaginer mon trouble. Personne, hormis Démétri ne soupçonnait mes sentiments toujours aussi forts pour Edward, moi-même j'avais déjà du mal à les concevoir. Comment pouvais-je autant aimer une personne, alors que je l'avais quitté ainsi ? Je pensais que le temps effacerait ma peine et mon amour pour lui comme j'espérais qu'il agissait sur Edward mais visiblement je n'avais pas eu la même chance. Je devrais vivre ainsi, sachant mon cœur toujours emprisonné par l'âme d'Edward. Il fallait me faire une raison, jamais je ne retomberais aussi éperdument amoureuse d'un autre. Alors pourquoi avais-je pu le quitter ? Pourquoi au moment de prendre cette stupide décision je n'avais pas vu dans quel bourbier je me jetais ? Mais aujourd'hui cela n'avait pas de réelles importances. Lui était heureux et c'était le principal. Mes amis, ma famille, semblaient tous être bien et seul cela comptait vraiment. _(Lo/ Quel sens du sacrifi__ce, cette Bella ! Putain, elle m'agace !)_

J'avais tout de même besoin de sentir une présence réconfortante, quelqu'un qui comprendrait en un regard mon mal-être. Alors avant de m'asseoir, je cherchais Démétri dans la salle. Il était installé à une table de nous. Celle des Denali, dire que je ne m'étais même pas aperçue de la présence de Tanya. A une époque, je l'aurais immédiatement senti, mais maintenant ce temps était révolu. J'eus une pensée pour Stephen et me demandais rapidement s'il était avec quelqu'un. J'adressai un faible sourire à mon ami, qui me le rendit compatissant puis je m'installai. Je pris soin de m'écarter le plus possible d'Edward, rien que de sentir son corps si proche de moi me donnait l'impression de brûler. Une sensation de chaleur intense parcourut tout le côté gauche de mon corps. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Cette attraction qui existait entre nous à l'époque semblait toujours aussi vivace, tout du moins pour moi. Emmett se pencha pour me parler. Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

- Il ne va pas te manger. Chuchota-t-il.

Je me contentai de lui servir un pauvre sourire. Le repas allait être long, trop long et une véritable torture mentale pour moi. J'essayais d'imaginer ce que pouvait penser Edward, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir son humeur.

A sa jambe qui tremblait, j'aurais dit qu'il était nerveux, sa main passant régulièrement dans ses cheveux trahissait habituellement une gêne mais son visage souriant, laissait croire qu'il était heureux. Alors que ses yeux semblaient ternis. Ce pouvait-il que lui aussi joue la comédie ? Mais dans ce cas quel était son but ? Un milliard de questions tourbillonnaient continuellement dans mon esprit, plus la cérémonie avançait et plus je m'en posais. J'allais probablement finir la soirée avec une belle migraine. Je cessai de le contempler quand j'entendis Lucie parler.

- Isabella ! S'exclama-t-elle, je suis contente de te revoir. Me dit-elle en se penchant sur la table afin de me voir plus distinctement. Puis elle ajouta pour les autres, je l'ai rencontrée tout à l'heure en allant me refaire une beauté. Comme personne ne nous avait présenté je me suis permise de le faire. Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. _(N/Yoro: Balance lui ton verre à la figure, ou c'est moi qui le fais!)_

Je savais être de mauvaise foi, elle n'avait rien dit de méchant ou de faux mais c'était viscéral, je ne pouvais pas la trouver sympathique ! Non,elle me révulsait. Sa gentillesse à mon égard me semblait fausse. Elle devait appliquer le dicton « soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis ». Je sentis Edward se tendre quand elle raconta nos présentations. Est-ce que cela pouvait intéresser une des personnes assises à la table ? Et quel intérêt de leur préciser qu'elle s'était présentée en tant que fiancée d'Edward, que cherchait-elle à prouver ? Malgré la gentillesse suintante par tous les pores de sa peau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la comparer à Tanya. Elles avaient le même besoin de montrer leur ascendance sur Edward. A bien la regarder elle avait pas mal de points communs avec la pintade, certes elle semblait plus fine et sympathique mais elle me paraissait prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Et j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne me ferait aucun cadeau que ce soit pour me faciliter mes retrouvailles avec Edward ni pour me réintégrer au groupe. Encore une fois ma conscience me fit taire en me rappelant clairement que Lucie n'avait rien dit de déplacé ou de méchant. J'étais probablement la seule à interpréter ses paroles aussi négativement.

Jasper me lança un regard d'excuse, que je ne compris pas. Alice sourit à Lucie et acquiesça à ses paroles.

Heureusement, Emmett reprit son rôle de maître de cérémonie et annonça le début du repas en hurlant ce qui coupa le monologue de Lucie.

Il fit tinter son verre et prit la parole.

- Bien, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais il est l'heure de remplir nos estomacs ! Cria-t-il, faisant ainsi rire l'assemblée.

- Emmett ! Mais tu ne peux pas être plus classe ? Merde ! S'énerva Alice entre ses dents.

- C'est vrai que là sœurette, c'était très chic de ponctuer ta phrase d'un merde ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, je ne prenais que rarement la parole les laissant raconter des anecdotes. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place, j'étais partie depuis deux ans et demi et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé une multitude d'évènements . Depuis mon départ, et malgré les contacts réguliers avec Jasper puis Alice, je n'avais que très peu d'informations sur leurs vies. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous, je ne posais pas de questions sur le groupe et ils n'en posaient pas sur moi. Jasper m'avait uniquement informé lorqu'Edward s'était mis avec Lucie. À y réfléchir, j'aurais aimé qu'il ne me le dise pas, quoique l'apprendre aujourd'hui aurait peut-être été encore plus douloureux ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder et de faire attention à Edward, il semblait être pris dans ses pensées mais son visage restait impassible. J'étais cependant certaine qu'il ne suivait aucune des conversations engagées.

Il était également en retrait, mais je n'aurais pu dire pour quelle raison, peut-être ma présence l'indisposait de trop ?

- Ah ! Ça fait du bien d'être tous réunis comme au bon vieux temps ! S'exclama Emmett. _(N/Yoro: Emmett ou comment exclure Lucie, qui ne faisait pas partie à l'époque__… Tape m'en cinq mon pote!)_

- C'est clair ! Et avec Ben et Angela qui ont enfin obtenu leur transfert on sera presque tous ensemble. Renchérit Kate.

- Les II se retrouvent ! Rigola Angy, puis son regard se fana. Enfin presque il manquera toujours notre leader... Sourit-elle tristement tout en me regardant.

- Angy, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux ? Lui répondis-je.

- Comment ça ? Attend Angela sait où tu habites ? Et pas moi c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria la personne à mes côtés me faisant me tasser sur mon siège.

- Non, je ne sais pas où elle habite ! Répliqua mon amie. Mais par choix...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Angela ? Tu voulais voir Bella tellement de fois, alors pourquoi si tu avais l'occasion de le faire tu n'as pas saisi cette chance ? Lui demanda Ben.

- C'est de ma faute ! Répondis-je. J'avais demandé à Jasper et Angela de me rejoindre après... Mais Angela, n'a pas voulu savoir où j'étais pour ne pas devoir mentir... Chuchotai-je. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à cette table.

Un rire sarcastique, me fit tourner la tête sur ma droite.

- Tu as demandé à tes meilleurs amis de ne pas me dire où tu te trouvais ? Cracha-t-il.

Je ne répliquai pas, baissant la tête, honteuse de ma façon d'agir.

- Crois-tu que je t'aurais harcelé ? Tu es bien présomptueuse. Cingla-t-il.

Edward, ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi, même quand il fréquentait Tanya, je ne pouvais que constater qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour moi. J'avais tout détruit en partant, et maintenant il ne semblait éprouver que dégoût et mépris envers moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui répondre, mais j'en étais de toute façon incapable. J'aurais voulu quitter ce lieu. Partir comme je l'avais fait au mariage d'Angela, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient encore trop vifs.

La tablée était devenue silencieuse et la tension était si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable. Heureusement Emmett allégea l'atmosphère.

- Dis Alice, ils servent dans combien de temps le prochain plat ? Couina-t-il.

- Emmett ! Ça ne fait même pas un quart d'heure qu'ils nous ont posé les entrées ! S'indigna Jasper.

- Bah quoi j'ai faim moi ! Tu verras quand tu attendras un bébé, c'est que ça ouvre l'appétit. _(N/Yoro: Ah bon? C'est lui __qui __le porte? Mdr)_

- Emmett, c'est Rose qui est enceinte pas toi ! Lui fit remarquer Edward d'une voix moqueuse.

- Et alors ? Je compatis à son état et la soutiens ! _(N/Yoro: Mais bien__-__s__ûr…)_

- Mais bien-sûr tu compatis à mon état, non mais ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! C'est pas toi qui quand j'ai eu des nausées m'a demandé d'éviter de faire trop de bruit si je vomissais ?

- Rose, pitié ne parle pas de ça à table, tu sais que ça va me couper l'appétit ! Gémit-il. _(Ça te ferait pas de mal mdr)_

J'enviais d'une certaine manière Rosalie, elle allait construire une famille avec l'homme de sa vie, son âme-sœur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si un jour j'aurais la chance moi aussi de fonder ma propre famille ? Ma conscience se rappela une fois de plus à mon bon souvenir. M'avertissant une nouvelle fois que j'étais la seule responsable si ces rêves de futur n'étaient plus réalisables.

Je quittai mes pensées lorsque les serveurs vinrent desservir la table. Emmett se leva et alla prendre le micro.

- Avant de passer au plat, Jasper et Alice, nous vous avons préparé un petit film qui retrace votre vie jusqu'à maintenant. Oh et j'allais oublier, on peut rire mais pas se moquer !

Le film était diffusé sur un écran géant, il débutait par des photos et petits films d'Alice et Jasper bébés. Petit à petit les années défilaient. On arrivait à l'époque du lycée, une photo de la fratrie Cullen lors de leur arrivée à Forks. Puis, d'une de Jasper et moi lors de nos premières vacances. Rapidement on arrivait à notre dernière année au lycée de Forks. Une photo de Jasper, Angela et moi avant de partir à la soirée de Tanya, me renvoya à cette époque. Avec le recul, même si certains moments avaient été durs et douloureux, je gardais de bons souvenirs. La relation fusionnelle entre Jasper, Angela et moi me manquait. J'avais parfois envie de revenir à cette époque où je savais que chaque jour se passerait identiquement au jour précédent.. Puis un petit film où Emmett et Edward tenaient Alice, l'un par les pieds et l'autre par les bras, et la jetèrent dans la piscine toute habillée. Pendant la diffusion Alice ne put retenir un cri horrifié et gémissait quant à l'état de ses vêtements après avoir été trempés dans l'eau chlorée. Elle insistait pour qu'Emmett et Edward lui rachètent malgré les années écoulées, la tenue qu'ils avaient ruinée. D'autres photos et petits tournages d'évènements familiaux passèrent. Nous arrivâmes à la fin de notre dernière année, avec les photos prises avant le bal de promo. Une photo d'Edward et moi passa et je ne pus retenir une larme de couler le long de ma joue. Je n'osais pas bouger, ne voulant pas voir les réactions des autres. Un film retraçant notre premier été à la Push était diffusé, mes larmes ne cessaient plus de couler. Je regrettais cette époque, j'aurais tout donné pour y retourner et faire d'autres choix. J'avais été stupide, mais comment pourrais-je rattraper les choses ? En avais-je seulement le droit ? Edward semblait heureux avec Lucie, je ne devais pas interférer dans leur relation.

La fin de la projection arriva et une sorte de générique défila sur l'écran. La première photo était celle des mariés, la suivante s'intitulait « Les témoins » et était une photo d'Edward et moi nous regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne me souvenais plus de quand elle datait mais elle semblait avoir été prise à la Villa de New-York. La suivante était une photo des garçons et demoiselles d'honneurs. Emmett reprit la parole à la fin du générique et remercia Ben pour le montage et Edward pour avoir choisi la bande son.

Le premier plat fut servi dans la foulée, Alice était encore émue pour la vidéo et n'arrêtait pas de remercier Ben mais aussi de lui demander comment il s'était procuré tous ces films et photos. Edward plaida coupable avec un immense sourire sur son visage. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, s'il avait donné les photos et vidéos à Ben, pourquoi avoir choisi celles où nous étions ensemble ? Il aurait pu en trouver d'autres ? Est-ce que cela avait un sens ? Et si oui lequel ?

J'allais devenir folle avec toutes ces questions qui me tournaient dans la tête. Je décidai de ne plus chercher un sens caché à tout cela . Il était presque certain qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Il était prévu qu'entre le premier plat et le second, oui parce qu'Alice avait prévu deux plats, certainement pour être sûre de contenter Emmett, de diffuser les soirées des enterrements des célibataires. Le premier à être diffusé fut celui des filles, que j'avais réalisé avec l'aide de Démétri. Au départ, je voulais couper toutes les scènes où j'étais visible mais Dém m'en avait empêché. Je sentis Edward se crisper derrière moi, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi immédiatement. C'est quand Lucie prit la parole à la fin de la diffusion que je fis le lien.

- Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas été invitée. Murmura-t-elle, enfin assez fort pour que certaines personnes l'entendent.

- J'y crois pas ! C'est parce qu'elle était là que tu n'as pas invité Lucie Alice ? Cracha Edward.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas si j'avais été la cause mais qu'Edward parle sur ce ton là me fit mal.

- Eddy, laisse tomber c'est pas bien grave ! Reprit Lucie, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle mentait. Évidement qu'elle devait être blessée de ne pas avoir été conviée. J'avais du mal à savoir comment elle était perçue par le groupe. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle n'y avait pas trouvé sa place et à d'autres moments qu'elle y était parfaitement intégrée.

- Edward, non Bella n'a pas été la cause, je voulais être avec mes meilleures amies, désolée Lucie mais je ne suis pas assez proche de toi pour te considérer comme telle. Déclara Alice.

- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Siffla son jumeau, C'est pas toi qui me poussais à vivre, c'est pas toi qui m'as plusieurs fois dit de refaire ma putain de vie ? Et maintenant quoi, elle réapparaît et Lucie n'a plus sa place ?

Je n'osais plus bouger, je gardais la tête baissée, je savais que ma venue n'était pas une bonne idée, j'en avais été consciente depuis le début, mais là je vivais exactement ce que je redoutais le plus. Mais il avait raison, tout comme Rosalie. Je n'avais pas le droit de venir foutre le bordel dans leur vie maintenant.

- Edward, calme-toi ! Ordonna Emmett d'une voix qui me fit frémir.

- Quoi ? Répliqua son frère en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est le mariage d'Alice et pas le moment de régler nos comptes ! Bella est ici parce qu'elle a été invitée. Et personne n'a dit que Lucie n'avait pas sa place. Alors maintenant on se calme et on change de sujet sinon on risque de tous s'énerver et de gâcher le mariage de notre sœur ! Répondit calmement mais fermement Emmett.

A nouveau un silence gêné s'installa. Heureusement les serveurs arrivèrent et débarrassèrent notre table, nous permettant ainsi de relâcher l'atmosphère. Emmett reprit son rôle et lança le second film.

Leur film montrait tous les défis que Jasper avait dû relever. Il se terminait dans la voiture, où chacun d'eux faisait une déclaration enflammée à la femme partageant sa vie. Celle d'Edward avait été coupée ne laissant qu'un message d'amour passionné alors que chaque garçon avait précédemment terminé sa tirade en nommant la personne à qui était destinée la déclaration. _(Lo/__C'est marrant, mais je pense qu'il n'__a __pas du s__'adresser à Lucie pour que cela soit coupé ! lol)_ J'entendis d'ailleurs celui-ci chuchoter ce qui ressemblait être une grossièreté. Je me tournai vers lui instinctivement, et nos regards se vrillèrent l'un à l'autre. Il semblait perdu, et ses yeux reflétaient une grande tristesse. Je devais avoir certainement un regard similaire, et je sentais mes larmes s'accumuler, prêtes à sortir à la moindre occasion. Il détourna le regard prestement. Je décidai d'aller prendre l'air quelques minutes afin de faire le tri dans toutes les émotions qui m'avaient envahie depuis le début du repas. Je fis un détour par les vestiaires afin de récupérer la veste de Dém et mon paquet de cigarettes. Je n'avais pas fumé depuis une éternité mais le stress des retrouvailles m'avaient fait reprendre cette mauvaise habitude. Une fois à l'air frais, j'essayais encore d'analyser tout ce qui s'était passé en tirant lentement sur ma clope. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir qui était sorti. J'aurais reconnu son odeur et sa façon de bouger puis de se figer n'importe où, n'importe quand.

- T'en aurais une pour moi ? Me demanda-t-il

- Hum, je pensais que tu avais arrêté ? Lui répondis-je.

- Je ne fume que rarement mais là j'ai besoin de nicotine. Sourit-il.

J'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu... Mais les rôles étaient inversés. Je me surpris à sourire aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu comptes me faire un interrogatoire ?

- Je m'en voudrais d'être celle qui t'abîme...

- Fallait y penser avant ! Me coupa-t-il.

Comment d'une conversation amicale et certainement pour lui comme pour moi nous rappelant d'agréables souvenirs nous en étions arrivés à cette tension ? J'avais du mal à supporter ses brusques sauts d'humeur. Je me sentais constamment sur le fil du rasoir avec Edward. Tantôt il était gentil et agréable envers moi tantôt il était dur et agressif. Il ressemblait à une sorte de Docteur Jekyll et mister Hyde , mais en plus humain malgré tout.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse de l'avoir fait souffrir. Et je pouvais voir que lui ne m'avait pas pardonné. Je lui tendis une clope. Il l'alluma et nous restâmes côte à côte dans le silence. Aucun de nous n'osait ou ne voulait prendre la parole. Je ne savais pas si je devais retourner à l'intérieur ou lui parler maintenant. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui expliquer ce soir, mais je pouvais peut-être lui présenter mes excuses. C'était certainement le minimum. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains, mais sans le regarder je pris une grande inspiration.

- Edward, je te dois des excuses...

- Non, laisse tomber je ne veux surtout pas t'entendre me demander pardon ! Tu es partie, tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ou d'essayer de nous donner une chance. Bordel, je pensais qu'on valait plus que ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, quand je suis resté sans nouvelle j'imaginais le pire, puis ce putain de post-it, une phrase et rien. J'ai cru mourir Bella tu m'entends ? Je n'ai plus mangé ni dormi pendant plusieurs jours ! Ton père a du faire le déplacement mais là-encore ça n'a pas été suffisant j'ai pété un plomb... En partant tu m'as tué à jamais. Cria-t-il. Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre il retourna dans le dôme et à travers les vitres, je pus le voir embrasser passionnément Lucie.

Je tremblais, pas de froid, j'avais eu un aperçus de ce que mon départ avait causé, mon père puis Jasper m'avaient raconté. Mais voir sa détresse en face me tuait moi aussi lentement. Je pris un moment pour retrouver mon calme. Une fois à l'intérieur du dôme, je me dirigeais vers Démétri, seul à sa table, les autres étant certainement occupés à danser.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus agréable. J'avais choisi de m'éloigner de la présence d'Edward le plus possible afin que mes émotions cessent de jouer aux montagnes russes ! Pire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été bloquée dans Space-Mountain et moi qui détestait avoir la tête en bas j'étais servie. Dès qu'Edward était trop proche j'avais l'impression que mon corps faisait des loopings. Mon cœur se soulevait tellement violemment qu'il m'arrivait de croire qu'il puisse sortir de ma poitrine. Mes jambes étaient comme de la guimauve et refusaient de me porter. Alors je passai une bonne partie de la noce à contempler la neige tomber, car oui il avait commencé à neiger depuis la fin du repas. Bientôt l'heure de la pièce montée, mais avant cela les parents des mariés avaient décidé de faire un discours. Mon père avait écrit le sien mais m'avait demandé de le lire à sa place, n'aimant pas être le centre d'attention et encore moins s'exprimer en public. Étrange pour un shérif. Enfin passons. Esmée fut la première à lire son petit discours, qui eu l'effet escompté puisque quasiment toute l'assemblée féminine pleurait. Carlisle enchaîna en papa poule qu'il était, il fit redoubler les larmes de toutes les femmes présentes. Claire ne fit pas retomber l'ambiance émouvante, en demandant à Alice de prendre soin de son fils, et de lui apprendre bientôt qu'elle serait grand-mère. Enfin c'était au tour de mon père, enfin le mien. Je m'approchai du micro.

- Bien, vous connaissez tous mon père Charlie et son amour pour les discours. Cependant il a écrit celui-ci mais ne se sent pas capable de vous le lire, il m'a donc demandé de le faire. A croire qu'il ne sait pas encore que sa fille est comme lui et déteste prendre la parole en public. Enfin bref.

Quand Claire est entrée dans ma vie je ne croyais plus en l'amour, je ne pensais pas avoir une deuxième chance mais malgré mon côté sauvage elle m'a aimé et m'a montré que j'avais le droit à son amour, à notre amour. Il a fallu un peu de temps avant qu'on ose présenter nos enfants et étonnamment Bella et toi vous êtes très rapidement entendus. Vos liens fraternels nous ont comblés de joie et m'ont rassuré dans mes choix. Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la place de ton père, tu le sais, nous avons eu de nombreuses conversations à ce sujet, mais malgré tout je te considère comme mon fils. Je suis fière de toi et heureux qu'Alice entre dans notre famille, même si depuis longtemps je la considère comme ma seconde fille. Je vous remercie aussi car grâce à vous notre famille est au complet ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps.

Enfin, je terminerais par vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde et vous faire la même demande que ma femme. J'ai hâte de voir la famille s'agrandir !

Lire le texte de mon père m'avait plus qu'émue .Le passage implicite sur ma présence aujourd'hui avait fini de m'achever et mes larmes avaient à nouveau débordé. Décidément j'avais l'impression de passer plus de temps à pleurer aujourd'hui qu'à rire. Un mariage n'était-il pas censé être joyeux ? Bien-sûr toutes n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse mais quand même.

La pièce montée fut servie, un bref discours de remerciement des mariés et la musique avait pris possession de la salle. Je dansais peu, préférant discuter avec les invités et essayer de rattraper le temps perdu avec ceux qui m'avait manqué.

Vers cinq heures du matin, j'allai voir Démétri l'informant que j'allais me coucher.

* * *

Réponse aux Review presque anonymes:

Lina: Un aperçus dans ce dernier chapitre de la raison pour laquelle Bella est partie, quelque chose me dit que tu vas encore être fâchée contre elle non?

Km: Merci pour le commentaire! Je pense que Bella assume d'être partie, elle assume peut-être moins la façon dont elle l'a fait...

Didi: Et non pas encore pour ce chapitre la conversation Bella/Edward (enfin pas celle attendu!) elle est prévu pour bientot! Et oui, Edward a le droit de connaitre la vérité mais ce n'est peut-être pas de lui qu'elle a peur...

Laurie: Pas de pov Lucie de prévu pour le moment...Mais la fic n'est pas fini donc je ne dis pas jamais...

Allison: je suis plus que flatté par ton commentaire merci! une adresse mail serait plus utile qu'un numero de tel!

le dernier commentaire qui n'a pas de nom: Et oui Lucie protège en quelque sorte ses arrières qui ne le ferais pas? alors Si Lucie est quand meme installé a la meme table qu'Edward!

Note Auteur: J'appréhende un peu vos réactions sur ce chapitre étant donné que Bella y livre une partie de la raison de son départ... j'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'envie de meurtre ou autre...


	7. Chapter 6 : Stupeur

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6: Perdre

* * *

Pov Bella

Je n'avais pas vraiment dormi, malgré le manque de sommeil. J'y étais habituée, depuis mon départ je ne dormais que rarement la nuit, et peu la journée. En général, mes nuits, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, ne duraient en moyenne que trois heures. Je retardais chaque fois le moment de me coucher, parce que c'était une fois seule dans mon lit que mes erreurs me sautaient au visage. Lorsque le silence pesant du soir s'installait, mes fantômes surgissaient. Si j'avais le malheur de m'assoupir, mes cauchemars refaisaient surface. Je me réveillais à chaque fois en sursaut, couverte de sueur et effrayée. Je ne pouvais dire de quoi, mais j'avais essayé plusieurs solutions pour les arrêter. La seule efficace était de ne pas dormir la nuit. Alors comme mon travail me le permettait je m'étais décalée, préférant dormir au lever du jour, plutôt qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Pourtant, cette nuit je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil, enfin pas réellement, je m'étais bien endormie mais une nouvelle crise avait commencé. Dém, habitué, m'avait rapidement réveillé avant que je ne me mette à hurler.

Lui et sa sœur avaient à de nombreuses reprises assisté à cela, comme Jasper avant, ils m'avaient à chaque fois tenu compagnie tentant de me réconforter. Mais il fallait croire qu'une seule personne avait la capacité d'éliminer mes cauchemars. Je devais le reconnaître la seule période où mes nuits furent agréables avait été celle où Edward et moi étions ensemble. Au début, je ne pouvais dormir sereinement qu'avec lui à mes côtés. Puis petit à petit mes nuits seules s'étaient également améliorées. Mais dés la première nuit après mon départ, les terreurs nocturnes étaient réapparues. Et depuis elles ne m'avaient plus quittée, sauf quand je dormais la journée.

J'attendis une heure décente pour me descendre, sachant que tous les occupants de la maison s'étaient couchés tard. Lorsqu'il fut 8 heures, je décidai que j'avais assez retardé l'heure pour me lever. Je m'habillai et allai à la cuisine. Je ne savais pas si Esmée avait prévu quelque chose pour le déjeuner. Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir pensé à lui poser la question la veille, j'aurais ainsi pu le préparer en attendant les premiers levés.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je décidai de lancer au moins la cafetière. Regardant le café couler, je n'avais pas entendu qu'une autre personne était arrivée dans la cuisine. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule uniquement quand l'intrus se racla la gorge. Je me redressai et fus incapable de bouger davantage. Le moment était venu, je pouvais le voir à son regard. Je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper ou le repousser cette fois. Dans un sens c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, une fois la conversation finie, je me sentirais mieux. Enfin c'était ce que j'espérais.

- Bonjour, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Non, toi non plus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Mais je peux dire que toi tu n'es pas dans ce cas alors insomnie ?

- On peut dire ça comme cela oui ! Répliquai-je.

- Bien, tu as déjà pris ton café ?

- Non tu en veux un ? Repris-je.

- Avec plaisir, tu viens le boire avec moi ? _(N/Yoro: Ok, vu la tournure de la conversation, c'est pas Edward, Phil peut-être?)_

- Bien-sûr ! Où veux-tu t'installer ? Demandai-je sachant qu'il voudrait probablement un endroit à l'écart ne voulant pas être dérangé.

- On va aller dans le bureau, j'ai l'autorisation. Sourit-il.

Après nous avoir servi les tasses de café, je pris une grande inspiration et je le suivis. Phil était toujours aussi intimidant tout en mettant en confiance. C'était assez déroutant de le voir toujours aussi attentionné envers moi, alors que je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis un long moment. Mais je savais qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi. Je devais aussi être honnête et reconnaître que j'attendais cette discussion même si elle me faisait peur. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en penserait et ce qu'il me conseillerait. J'avais cru après le centre, et surtout après mon discours, être sortie d'affaire. Je pensais pouvoir tout affronter sans aide, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je n'en avais pas été capable. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas pris mon départ comme une fuite, mais comme un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance. Pourtant maintenant je devais constater et voir la vérité, je n'avais pas choisi de partir je me l'étais imposée.

Alors pour la seconde fois en deux ans et demi je racontais ma véritable histoire. Les vraies raisons qui m'avaient poussée à m'éloigner de mes amis, de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout. J'expliquais tout cela ainsi que la vie menée depuis. J'allais jusqu'à parler de ces quelques hommes qui sont passés dans mon lit, ou plutôt moi dans le leur. Comment je les choisissais quand la douleur de son absence était trop vive, ils lui ressemblaient toujours plus ou moins. _(N/Yoro: Bon au moins Edward est pas le seul…) _Et à chaque fois après avoir couché avec l'homme, je me sentais si mal. Je passais des heures les jours suivants à me laver, et à pleurer. Phil m'écouta sans jamais m'interrompre. Parfois il pressait ma main dans la sienne comme pour m'encourager d'autre, il me frottait le dos. Je savais qu'il ne jugerait pas mes actes, mais moi je le faisais et je n'avais qu'une faible estime de moi-même. J'avais fait souffrir les personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. Jasper avait eu du mal à accepter mon départ, il avait dû encore prendre sur lui. Comme si je ne l'avais déjà pas assez fait souffrir pendant notre adolescence. Non, il avait fallu que je continue à ne penser qu'à moi. J'étais une personne égoïste, je ne le méritais pas. Angela, ma meilleure amie, avait toujours compris et accepté mes écarts de conduite. Même si cette fois elle n'avait pas pris mon parti, je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Finalement chacun de mes proches avait su accepter mon départ, tous à part Rosalie et Edward. Je les comprenais. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'expliquer réellement avec Rose et encore moins avec Edward. Cependant, je savais que le jour où je devrais le faire cela ne se passera pas facilement. Autant Alice avait été plus que compréhensive, même si elle ignorait la vraie raison de mon départ. Autant je savais que Rosalie ne me pardonnerait pas si facilement. J'avais trahi sa confiance, j'avais fait du mal à sa famille, rien que pour cela elle ne me laissera pas revenir dans leur vie sans me faire payer mes erreurs. Quant à Edward je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait. La veille il m'avait tantôt paru froid et distant, tantôt blessé et triste. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Et je devais avouer que la présence d'une autre femme à ses côtés me mettait mal à l'aise.

Une fois mon histoire finie, mes doutes et angoisses exposées à Phil, j'attendais qu'il parle. Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais de lui, des conseils ? Des solutions ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais j'espérais beaucoup finalement de cette discussion. Je me sentais déjà soulagée d'un poids mais pas encore rassurée.

- Isabella, tu sais que je ne jugerai pas tes choix, je comprends ton point de vue. Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir ? Me téléphoner ? J'aurais certainement pu t'aider, enfin je pensais que tu savais que tu pouvais tout me dire et que tu pouvais avoir une confiance absolue en moi...

Je le coupai ne pouvant le laisser continuer sur cette lancée.

- Phil, je sais tout cela, mais je ne peux pas expliquer, j'ai eu peur et honte aussi à ce moment là. Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à réfléchir correctement. Et puis après, quand j'ai compris mon erreur j'ai pensé qu'il était tout simplement trop tard. Te téléphoner ou venir te voir, ne me paraissait pas pouvoir améliorer ma situation alors j'ai laissé courir. Je pensais mériter de me retrouver seule, enfin je n'étais pas si seule que ça. Daim et sa sœur m'ont beaucoup aidé. Sans eux je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

- Bien, heureusement qu'ils étaient là alors. Tu as agi sur un coup de tête. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs et il est parfois très dur, voire impossible, de les reconnaître. En venant au mariage d'Alice et Jasper tu as fait preuve de courage et de maturité. Tu es venue ici sachant qu'il te faudrait tous les affronter, et surtout te confronter à Edward. Tu lui dois une explication, il ne méritait pas que tu partes en le laissant ainsi, avec un mot sur un bout de papier.

- Je sais ça ! Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à parler avec lui. Je ne peux toujours pas, pas encore, certaines choses ne peuvent pas être dites...

- Bella, tu dois arrêter de vouloir protéger les autres surtout si en le faisant cela te fait du mal. C'est tout à ton honneur de penser aux autres avant de penser à toi mais cela ne t'avance à rien. Crois-tu que les personnes qui t'aiment ont envie que tu te sacrifies pour eux ainsi ? Je pense qu'il serait temps de t'expliquer vraiment. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, mais un jour tu n'auras plus la chance de pouvoir dire la vérité sur ton départ, un jour les personnes qui t'ont soutenue ne pourront pas comprendre que tu ne leur aies pas tout dit.

- J'ai encore le temps, personne ne va partir et puis ça changerait quoi ? A part rendre plus de personnes malheureuses.

Un coup donné à la porte mit fin à notre conversation. Carlisle entra après avoir obtenu l'accord de Phil.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien merci !

- Bien, Esmée a préparé le petit déjeuner enfin c'est plus un brunch vu l'heure. Plaisanta Carlisle.

Phil se leva et j'en fis autant. Avant de suivre Carlisle il me retint par le bras délicatement.

- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, plus tu attendras plus il sera difficile d'expliquer tes choix.

Je hochais la tête lui signifiant que je prenais en compte ce qu'il me disait. Je ne pouvais révéler les raisons de mon départ, je ne voulais pas causer du tord à qui que ce soit. Pourtant Edward méritait de le savoir, je n'aurais pas du lui mentir. Je savais que si dès le début j'en avais parlé avec lui, il m'aurait soutenue. Il aurait été là pour moi, mais justement je ne voulais pas de son aide, ni de sa compassion. Or il était évident qu'il aurait eu de la pitié pour moi, qui n'en aurait pas eu ?

Tout en réfléchissant à mes choix, je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Esmée avait effectivement prévu un brunch plutôt conséquent. La famille et les amis les plus proches étaient encore présents. Les traits de tous étaient encore marqués part la fatigue. Mais Jasper et Alice avaient ce sourire crétin que doivent avoir tous les jeunes mariés le lendemain de la nuit de noces. Leurs regards montraient à quel point leur amour était sincère, le mariage leur allait bien. Je supposai qu'on trouvait peu de jeunes mariés tristes... Et heureusement.

Je m'installai à une place libre à quelques chaises d'Alice. Celle-ci me fit un sourire éclatant, je me demandai comment elle pouvait encore sourire plus que précédemment. Au moment où j'allais me servir, Lucie entra dans la salle. Elle alla faire la bise à toutes les personnes présentes. Elle salua en premier Esmée et Carlisle puis Alice et Jasper. Contre toute attente, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait m'ignorer, elle n'en fit rien et vint s'installer à mes côtés pour mon plus grand plaisir. _(N/Yoro: Bizarrement j'ai du mal à te croire lol N/Leau : moi aussi !)_

Alors que je réprimais une grimace, ma conscience se rappela à mon bon souvenir. J'avais souvent l'impression d'avoir un mini ange et un mini diable perchés sur chacune de mes oreilles. Enfin la plus part du temps l'ange miniature ne disait rien se contentant d'acquiescer aux remarques acerbes du diablotin.

_Est-ce que la journée ne peut pas être pire__ ? Me questionnai-je mentalement._

_Bah elle est la parfaite belle-fille, belle-sœur... Répliqua cyniquement mon diablotin._

_Ouais c'est bon j'ai remarqué qu'elle était parfaite __! M'énervai-je._

_Sois pas jalouse ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites... Conclut le petit ange !_

J'imaginais souvent transformer en diable en boite le mini méchant. Boite que je m'empresserais de fermer avec une chaîne et un cadenas. Et l'autre angélus qui ne servait à rien, n'était -il pas censé prendre ma défense ? Et surtout ne pas partager les idées du démon ? J'avais dû hériter avec ma chance légendaire d'un ange déchu.

Alors que je sortais à peine de mon monologue intérieur, la journée s'empira d'un seul coup. Edward venait d'entrer, sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Après avoir dit un vague salut à l'assemblée, il jeta un regard sur la table avant de le fixer vers moi... Enfin moi ou Lucie, je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là qu'elle était en train de me parler.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu me disais ? Lui expliquai-je tentant d'avoir une voix neutre mais elle sonna légèrement crispée.

- Oh je te demandais si tu avais passé une bonne nuit ? Reprit-elle avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Je ne pouvais même pas me convaincre qu'il était faux parce que rien ne le laissait supposer. Non elle semblait vraiment gentille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que les vrais gentils était les pires. On ne peut pas les détester, et si on arrive à les haïr personne ne nous comprend.

Edward se dirigea vers nous, sauf qu'au lieu de prendre place à côté de Lucie, il s'assit à côté de moi. Dire que cela me choqua aurait été un euphémisme mais rapidement mon étonnement retomba quand je constatai qu'il n'y avait plus de place disponible.

- Oh chéri tu t'es finalement levé ? Je croyais que tu m'avais demandé de t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit ? Susurra Lucie en se penchant en avant, mettant pratiquement ses cheveux dans mon assiette.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Ma sœur aurait été fâchée si je n'étais pas descendu tu la connais maintenant.

J'avais tenté de reculer ma chaise afin de ne pas être coincée entre eux deux mais à peine avais-je amorcé un mouvement que Lucie me parla.

- C'est vrai qu'Alice a un sale caractère, très autoritaire ! N'est-ce pas Bella ?

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle me parlait celle là ? Et pire me demander mon avis sur Alice elle cherche quoi là ? _(N/Yoro: C'est vrai, elle cherche quoi là?)_

- C'est vrai qu'Alice a du caractère. Répondis-je gênée.

Nous reprîmes notre repas et le silence s'installa entre nous. Au moment où je vis Lucie amorcer un mouvement vers moi pour s'approcher d'Ed je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler.

- Oh Lucie tu voudrais peut-être changer de place avec moi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, non c'est bon ! T'inquiète je suis tous les jours avec Edward, on peut bien ne pas être collé quelques instants ! Et puis nos retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures ! Chuchota-t-elle de façon à ce que je sois la seule à entendre.

Des frissons me parcouraient, je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

_Lucie ? C'est pas le diminutif de Lucifer ? S'interrogea mon diable miniature. _

_Certainement je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! Répliqua le petit ange._

J'avais l'impression de devenir limite schizophrène avec mes deux espèces de consciences intervenant à tous moments.

Le repas sembla durer une éternité, je ne participais que rarement aux conversations qui animaient la tablée, contrairement à Lucie qui elle semblait montée sur ressort ce jour là !

Je croisai le regard de mon père, il me semblait tellement fatigué, j'espérais qu'il ne se faisait pas de souci par ma faute. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais rassurant, tentant de lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien. Il me le rendit. Mais le sien me semblait forcé.

Toute cette situation me semblait ridicule, quoi de plus grotesque que de se retrouver assise entre son ex et sa nouvelle compagne ? C'était d'un pathétique à faire pleurer, mais le pire était d'être celle qui avait provoqué cette situation. Si je n'avais pas quitté Edward, Lucie ne serait pas assise à mes côtés. Encore qu'il aurait pu être l'initiateur de notre rupture pour se mettre avec elle. Je comprenais Jasper et Alice, je pouvais voir nos ressemblances mais elle était nettement plus jolie que moi, plus féminine, non pas féminine plus femme. Je faisais encore jeune fille alors qu'elle avait une sorte d'assurance la rendant impressionnante de maturité. _(N/Yoro: Ah, elle a enfin vu la ressemblance, il était temps…)_

Esmée nous proposa de nous installer dans le solarium afin de profiter du pâle soleil de février, plusieurs d'entre nous suivirent le mouvement. Les mariés en tête, suivis des parents, ainsi que notre groupe enfin mon ancien groupe d'amis. Une fois tous installés dans les fauteuils, le silence fit son apparition. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, comme sur la sellette. J'avais cette appréhension, cette peur assourdissante que l'un d'eux ne me demande des comptes. Devrais-je tout leur dire ? Devrais-je révéler la triste vérité au risque de faire de la peine à l'une des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. La seule ayant toujours été là pour moi, ne m'ayant jamais rien demandé ? Non, je ne le pouvais pas. Phil pouvait penser que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, mais je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir si je le blessais de cette façon. Alors,oui, dans un sens je me sacrifiais pour lui, mais lui ne l'avait-il pas fait aussi et pendant de nombreuses années ?

La pièce était immense, en arc de cercle. La façade était composée d'immenses baies vitrées, laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil. Une immense table basse en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, autour de celle-ci plusieurs fauteuils et petits canapés avaient été disposés. Je reconnaissais le goût chic d'Esmée dans la décoration de cette pièce. Malgré mon anxiété grandissante, je pouvais malgré cela dire que cet endroit était apaisant.

Je m'étais installée sur l'un des petits canapés, Démétri était venu à mes côtés. En face de nous se trouvaient Lucie et Edward.

Alors que je regardais attentivement les détails de la décoration, Le silence fut rompu.

- Alors Démétri, depuis quand êtes vous ensemble avec Bella ? Demanda Lucie avec enthousiasme.

Je relevais la tête vers elle, j'étais choquée et étonnée qu'elle puisse croire que nous étions ensemble. Mais après tout, nous avions dormi dans la même chambre et étions venus ensemble au mariage, elle ne devait pas connaître notre passé. Démétri lui se retenait difficilement de rire ce qui me fit m'esclaffer. Une fois nos esprits retrouvés Dém lui répondit.

- Comment te dire ça sans te choquer ? Disons que Bella n'est pas mon genre, si je devais choisir avec qui être je prendrais certainement... Ton mec. Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Que, quoi ? Tu es gay ? Questionna-t-elle presque hystérique.

- En fait, je suis Bi mais avec Bella non c'est comme ma petite sœur !

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Questionna à nouveau Lucie.

- Euh depuis un bon moment, un peu plus de six ans ! Répondit Dém.

- Oh mais donc tu connais Bella depuis aussi longtemps qu'Ed, tu les as connus quand ils sont sortis ensemble ? Reprit-elle.

A ce moment-là l'ambiance changea, je ne sus pas si j'avais été la seule à le remarquer mais je pouvais sentir une tension envahir la pièce. Lucie était définitivement le diminutif de Lucifer... N'avait-elle pas compris que c'était un sujet tabou ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le voir ? Je savais que j'étais de mauvaise foi, comment pouvait-elle comprendre à quel point il était pour moi douloureux d'aborder cette époque ? Aucun d'eux, à part Dém et Phil maintenant, ne pouvait le comprendre.

- En réalité j'ai connu Bella avant qu'elle ne fasse connaissance avec la fratrie Cullen.

- Mais, je croyais que Bella avait coupé les ponts avec vous tous, comment vous êtes vous retrouvés ? questionna-t-elle.

- En fait je n'ai pas coupé les ponts avec Démétri. Intervins-je.

- Oh et pourquoi as-tu coupé les ponts avec les autres ? Enfin c'est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais vu que j'ai entendu parler de toi j'avais envie de le savoir...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais mal à l'aise, pourquoi me posait-elle toutes ces questions, avait-elle un intérêt ? Je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre, aurais-je fait comme elle si les rôles étaient inversés ? En même temps, j'ignorais ce qu'elle connaissait de mon passé, je ne savais pas ce qui lui avait été dit ou pas... Ce fut Jasper qui me sauva cette fois là !

- Bella est restée en contact avec moi, on se voyait régulièrement.

- En même temps t'es comme son frère donc ça me semble normal mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé de relation avec le reste du groupe ? Reprit-elle.

Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire... Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle me mettait mal à l'aise ?

Mon diable en boîte fit son apparition ne pouvant certainement s'empêcher de commenter le moment.

_Elle le fait exprès et ça l'amuse !_

_Tu crois ? Répliqua l'ange miniature._

_Bah oui sinon pourquoi poserait-elle toutes ces questions __ ? Renchérit le diablotin._

_Peut être par curiosité, l'envie de connaître Bella... Supposa mon autre conscience._

_mouais mais non ! Conclut le diable._

Cette fois ce fut Alice qui lui répondit.

- Et bien moi aussi j'ai eu des contacts réguliers avec elle. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'Alec et Kate l'ont vue aussi !

- Non tu as raison Alice, nous avons toujours eu des nouvelles.

Je pouvais voir Edward se crisper de plus en plus. Je savais qu'aucun de ceux que je voyais ne le lui avait dit, et je pouvais comprendre qu'il prenne mal le fait qu'Alice lui ait caché de me voir.

- Oh et toi Angela tu la voyais aussi ? Demanda Edward. Son ton était dur et froid et je pouvais affirmer qu'il était en colère et vexé.

- Non, je l'ai vue une fois mais … Angela s'arrêta. Elle était mal à l'aise alors je repris la parole.

- Angela et moi nous sommes revues une fois, un mois après mon départ. Quand je lui ai demandé de ne dire à personne qu'elle m'avait vue, elle a refusé d'avoir à vous mentir... C'est pour cela que nous ne nous sommes plus revues par la suite. Répondis-je d'une faible voix.

- Putain, mais je ne comprends pas ! cria Rosalie. On ne t'a rien fait, tu vois Jasper ok c'est ton frère mais Alice ? Je pensais qu'elle était une des raisons de ton départ merde ! Explique-toi maintenant ! S'énerva Rose.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je comprenais la colère de Rose mais je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer. Je n'étais pas prête pour cela. Pas comme ça, pas devant tout le monde. Non, un jour peut-être je leur dirais.

Heureusement on vint nous servir le café et le thé. Ce qui détourna la conversation. Une fois les serveurs partis, Esmée reprit une conversation qui aurait pu être neutre si elle n'était pas encore une fois dirigée vers moi.

-Alors tu fais quoi maintenant ? Où en es-tu dans tes études ?

- En fait, quand je suis partie de New-York j'ai arrêté mes études.

Je pouvais voir de la stupeur dans les regards de mes anciens amis, seul mon père, Phil et Dém étaient au courant de mon arrêt, bien-sûr mon père ne connaissait pas la vraie raison.

- Oh mais pourtant tu avais un excellent niveau et tu étais passionnée par le journalisme il me semble? Reprit-elle

- Vous avez raison, mais en fait je n'avais plus de motivation... Et puis j'ai trouvé un petit travail dans un journal local. Je suis correctrice ça me plaît bien.

- Son patron lui demande sans cesse d'écrire un article mais elle refuse tout le temps ! Ajouta Dém.

- Vous vivez ensemble ? S'intéressa Lucie.

Qui d'autre ? Elle semblait être une experte dans les questions qu'il ne faut pas poser...

Je décidai d'ignorer sa question et tentai de remettre l'attention sur Jasper et Alice.

- Alors Alice comment se passe ta première journée en tant que Madame Witlock-Cullen ?

- C'est juste Génial ! Enfin la nuit de noces a été magnifique ! Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'on a pas dormi beaucoup ?

- Alice ! Grogna Edward. Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant tu es mariée que j'ai envie d'entendre ce que tu fais avec Jazz ! Épargne-moi les détails ! Je t'en serais reconnaissant !

- Rhooo Edward j'suis une femme maintenant ! Cesse d'être si prude quand ça me concerne !

- Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur Ali !

- Et toi mon grand frère trop protecteur ! Enfin bref, vue que je ne peux pas te détailler ma nuit Bella, je te dirais juste que le mariage c'est la plus belle chose du monde ! Et je suis certaine qu'Angela et Rose ne me contrediront pas !

- Moi ce que j'en dis c'est vivement le prochain qu'on puisse remanger aussi bien ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Le prochain ? Reste plus grand monde à marier ! A moins qu'Alec ait décidé de demander Kate en mariage ? Questionna Dém.

- Euh non, non pas encore... Répondit Alec.

- Les prochains c'est nous ! S'enthousiasma Lucie.

Quand ses mots atteignirent mon cerveau, mon cœur se comprima douloureusement. Je manquais d'air et des bouffés de chaleur m'envahirent. J'avais mal, tellement mal, cette impression d'avoir les poumons perforés, que l'air inspiré était toxique. Je sentis la main de Démétri se refermer sur la mienne. Je me rendis compte que j'avais le regard fixé dans celui d'Edward qu'à ce moment là. Je détournai la tête vivement vers Dém. Mon expression devait exactement refléter mes sentiments car il se pencha à mon oreille pour me dire de le suivre.

- Bon j'irais bien fumer une cigarette, moi les questions mariage ça me gonfle. Répliqua Dém. Tu m'accompagnes Bells ?

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, je le suivis dehors. Nous nous trouvions sur le balcon du solarium, Dém referma derrière nous la baie vitrée. J'osais un regard vers l'intérieur et pus constater que tout le monde nous regardait. Ils semblaient tous tendus. Seuls Lucie et Rosalie n'avaient pas leur tête tournée vers nous.

- Eh Bells, ça va aller ? Demanda doucement Dém.

- Non, réussis-je à articuler difficilement. J'ai tout gâché, je n'aurais pas dû partir, maintenant il va se marier avec une autre. Dém, j'ai si mal...

Je m'étais retournée et tenais de mes mains la rambarde du balcon, la tête rentrée dans mes épaules. Des larmes incontrôlables coulaient le long de mes joues, glissant dans mon cou. Je sentis les bras de Démétri m'entourer. Sa tête se poser sur mon épaule.

- Faut que tu lui parles Bella, il a le droit d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour décider clairement de son avenir ! Chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas Dém, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien ! Je connais bien Edward, s'il a demandé à Lucie de l'épouser c'est qu'il avait bien réfléchi à la question. Il n'agit pas sur un coup de tête...

- Oh Bella, il a souvent agi dans le passé sur des coups de tête alors rien ne te dit que cette fois c'est différent. Tenta de me convaincre Dém.

- Arrête, il a changé. Je l'ai jamais revu agir sans réfléchir après qu'il ait réglé son passé... Je sais qu'il aime Lucie, alors ça ne changerait rien de lui dire pourquoi je suis partie. Ça ne ferait que remuer le passé, et faire du mal, je préfère qu'il continue de croire que je ne l'aime plus. Pleurai-je.

- Je pense que tu prends la mauvaise décision ! Bella, j'ai vu ses regards, j'ai vu comment vous vous êtes fixés quand Lucie a annoncé pour leur mariage, et crois-moi il n'y a pas la même connexion avec elle. Tu dois lui dire la vérité.

- Et si ça ne change rien Dém ? S'il décide quand même de se marier avec Lucie alors il me restera quoi à moi ?

- Ta conscience ! Tu pourras te dire que tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Je sais que c'est dur mais si tu ne lui dis pas tu passeras toute ta vie avec le doute... Bella, promets moi de lui dire avant son mariage la vraie raison de ton départ ?

- Je te promets d'essayer... Mais j'ai peur...

- Je sais ! On devrait peut-être retourner à l'intérieur non ?

- Hum... Je te rejoins. Lui dis-je. J'avais besoin d'être seule, je voulais réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Une fois Dém parti, je me rendis compte de ma stupidité, bien-sûr qu'Ed avait refait sa vie. J'avais mis un point d'honneur à le faire m'oublier, demandant même à Charlie d'insister sur le fait que j'étais moi-même passée à autre chose. Je n'avais qu'une personne à blâmer pour mon malheur et c'était moi. J'étais l'unique responsable de ma souffrance, et je devrais vivre avec. Dém avait tord, non je ne devais pas dire la vérité à Ed, je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie, plus maintenant. Alors je n'avais plus qu'une solution... Partir, partir d'ici au plus vite, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à le voir heureux avec sa futur femme. Celle qui porterait ses enfants... J'aurais dû être cette personne, mais j'avais choisi. J'étais partie alors je ne devais pas revenir, pas maintenant qu'il avait refait sa vie, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Quand finalement je retournais à l'intérieur le solarium avait été déserté. J'étais restée dehors plus longtemps que prévu.

Je filai rapidement dans ma chambre, allumai mon ordinateur portable et réservai le premier vol pour New-York. Il était à 22h20, je devais donc être sur Seattle au plus tard pour 22h... J'allais avoir du mal à m'éclipser sans que personne ne me voie... Il me fallait trouver une excuse pour écourter mon séjour si je me trouvais dans l'obligation de justifier mon départ précipité. Tout en réfléchissant à une excuse valable je préparais mon sac. A 17h j'appelai une société de taxi leur demandant de passer me chercher à18h. J'étais pressée de quitter cette maison. Je n'y étais définitivement plus à ma place, ni dans cette chambre. Elle renfermait trop de souvenirs à jamais perdus...

Avant de descendre, je pris une douche rapide. Puis munie des mes affaires, je pris mon courage et descendis les marches. Le taxi n'allait plus tarder, avec un peu de chance je ne croiserais personne. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A peine avais-je posé ma valise devant la porte d'entrée que quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Lentement, espérant que se soit Jasper je me retournais. Mais encore une fois ma malchance avait frappé et je me retrouvais en face de Lucie qui semblait étonnée.

- Tu pars ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mon euh patron a besoin de moi, une urgence. Tu pourras prévenir les autres ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Oui bien-sûr. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée. J'espère avoir l'occasion de te revoir avant mon mariage. D'ailleurs il me faudrait ton adresse pour t'envoyer le faire-part.

- Oh euh... C'est que je ne pense pas être la bienvenue, en as-tu parlé avec Edward ?

- Je t'avoue que non, on n'a pas encore eu le temps de discuter de la liste des invités... Bon dans ce cas je demanderai à Jasper je suis certaine qu'Eddy ne verra aucun inconvénient à ta présence pour notre mariage.

Mon taxi venait de se garer dans l'allée, je m'empressai de saluer Lucie et d'attraper mes valises. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à une autre personne ce serait au dessus de mes forces.

Une fois sorti de Forks, j'envoyais un message à Dém et à Jasper pour leur dire que j'avais dû partir. J'expliquai uniquement à Dém la vraie raison de mon départ. Même si je savais qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec ma décision il ne la jugerait pas et me soutiendrait. Il comprendrait que c'était insupportable de me retrouver ici dans ces conditions. Concernant Jasper, je lui servis la même excuse qu'à Lucie.

J'arrivai finalement chez moi, enfin chez Démétri à 9 heures passées. N'ayant pas réussi à dormir pendant le vol, je me couchai exténuée. Je n'avais eu que très peu d'heures de sommeil depuis le vendredi et j'avais un grand besoin de me reposer.

Un bruit assourdissant me réveilla. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mon réveil m'informant qu'il était 18h20. Je me sentais encore épuisée et le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas. Je me levai difficilement et cherchai l'origine du son. Je me figeai devant la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un était en train de cogner dedans tel un forcené. J'allais appeler la police, quand je reconnus la voix provenant de l'autre côté.

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires presque Anonymes:

KM:Et non encore en pov Bella. Mais le prochain promis est en pov Edward! Pour les explications elles arrivent très vite!

MllLauretS: Merci pour tes compliments! pour le nombre de chapitre une vingtaine environ. Pauvre Lucie vous êtes nombreuses à ne pas l'apprécier pourtant elle a rien fait de mal si?

Allison: pour Bella c'est plus compliqué qu'un simple problème d'argent mais promis elle s'explique bientôt!

Marie: Comme je l'ai dit a Allison c'est plus complexe mais vous aurez bien vite maintenant son explication! contente que tu sois d'accord avec la façon de faire de Lucie, je crois que je serais pire qu'elle personnellement!

Lina, jolieyxbl merci pour vos commentaires!

Note/Auteure: Alors désolée pour ce petit retard mais comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'suis sûr, j'étais hier soir a Paris pour l'AVP du film "de l'eau pour les éléphants" le film était magnifique! a voir et revoir! par contre, j'suis un peu déçus on a pas vue Rob bien longtemps et pas de photo pour moi puisque mon APn a rendu l'âme a l'entrée de Rob dans le cinéma (il a pas supporté paix a mon APN...)

Mais bonne journée de passée quand même! Et vous vous y étiez?


	8. Chapter 7: Abandon

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7: Abandon

* * *

**_Pov Edward:_**

La cérémonie du mariage s'était relativement bien passée. J'avais réussi à ne pas gâcher la fête de ma sœur et Jasper même si plus d'une fois ma rancœur envers Isabella m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds. J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à me calmer. La présence de Lucie à mes côtés y était pour quelque chose. Pas qu'elle arrivait à me calmer, mais je ne voulais pas la blesser en lui montrant l'importance d'Isabella. Je devais faire profil bas, Lucie ne méritait pas ce que je lui faisais. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, m'avait aidé à remonter la pente, le retour de Bella ne devait pas ruiner ce que nous avions construit. Bien-sûr même si j'arrivais à duper tout le monde sur mes sentiments, je ne pouvais me mentir à moi-même. J'aimais Lucie, mais ce que je ressentais pour Isabella était différent, je l'avais dans la peau tel un drogué en manque. Si Bella n'était pas venue, je n'aurais eu aucune raison de remettre en question mon mariage. J'avais fait une croix sur mon amour pour elle, et j'avais pris la décision. Mais était-il mieux de vivre avec une femme que l'on aime ou fallait-il tout risquer pour être avec La femme, l'âme sœur? Je ne pouvais répondre à cette question, mais j'étais conscient qu'il ne suffisait que d'un mot pour que je laisse tout en plan pour elle. Il suffisait qu'elle s'explique et quelques soient ses motivations je lui pardonnerais...Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Non, elle fuyait dès que la conversation s'orientait vers elle.

Le lendemain de la cérémonie, quand Lucie lui avait appris que nous allions prochainement nous marier, j'avais vu dans son regard que personne ne le lui avait dit. J'avais vu sa tristesse et autre chose, peut-être de la résignation. Demetri l'avait emmenée sur la terrasse, moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'en voulais à la terre entière, à Lucie pour avoir dit à Isabella que je lui avais demandé de devenir ma femme, Bella aurait dû être celle que j'épousais...Je le savais au fond de moi, je ressentais toujours les mêmes profonds sentiments malgré le temps passé rien n'avait changé si ce n'est qu'elle m'avait quitté et sans explication. Elle avait fui, pourquoi? Que s'était-il passé, j'avais besoin de comprendre, pour tourner la page. Je devais mettre fin à notre histoire, je le voulais et il le fallait, je le devais à Lucie. Si je l'épousais, je devais être clair avec mes sentiments, évidement je n'allais pas cesser d'aimer Bella mais il fallait que je tire un trait sur notre histoire. Je pourrais le faire, si elle m'expliquait ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle parte ainsi.

Je ne pouvais pas rester à regarder Demetri et Bella discuter sur la terrasse, de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler? Était-elle blessée que j'aie demandé Lucie en mariage? Je ne pouvais pas nier que cette idée me plaisait, si elle était blessée, cela voulait dire que tout n'était pas perdu? Mais pourrais-je lui pardonner? Oui, c'était une évidence, je lui pardonnerais tout peu importe le pourquoi du comment mais qu'en était-il pour Lucie? Je risquais de la faire souffrir, elle ne méritait pas cela, elle avait toujours été adorable, patiente et aimante et moi j'allais lui faire du mal. Je lui en faisais probablement déjà, elle n'avait beau rien dire, je sentais sa jalousie envers Isabella, je voyais la peur dans son regard, je pouvais sentir tout cela. Et je ne pouvais pas la rassurer parce qu'elle savait, elle était plus que consciente de l'emprise d'Isabella sur moi. Comment pouvais-je la rassurer alors que je savais qu'à la première occasion je la quitterais si Bella me le demandait? Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé de devenir ma femme? Je n'étais qu'une ordure, j'allais probablement rendre malheureuse une femme qui ne m'avait rien fait à part m'aider, non Lucie méritait un homme qui l'aimait profondément. Que ressentais-je pour elle? De l'amour certainement mais pas assez fort, rien en comparaison de ce que je pouvais éprouver pour Bella...

Je finis par quitter le solarium, fatigué de chercher une solution où personne ne serait blessé. En même temps Isabella n'avait à aucun moment montré qu'elle était désolée de m'avoir quitté, elle n'avait eu aucune parole ni aucun geste me montrant que je lui manquais...J'avais peut-être seulement imaginé la tristesse dans son regard...Après tout, je devais me faire des films, elle avait tourné la page et elle n'était venue que pour Jasper et Alice, pas pour me revoir sinon elle n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps pour cela. Si je lui avais manqué un peu, elle serait certainement revenue dans nos vies avant.

J'étais retourné dans la chambre que je partageais avec Lucie, je voulais être seul. J'avais besoin de calme pour apaiser mon esprit. J'étais en colère contre moi-même de ne pas pouvoir être indifférent à sa présence, j'aurais voulu ne plus rien ressentir pour elle mais c'était impossible, je l'avais dans la peau, et elle avait marqué mon cœur au fer rouge.

Toujours perdu dans mon questionnement intérieur, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vis pas plus Lucie entrer dans la chambre. Je ne pris conscience de sa présence qu'au moment où elle vint poser sa tête sur mon torse. Elle tremblait légèrement. Je me redressais sur mes avant-bras pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux rougis et les larmes continuaient de couler mais je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de les arrêter.

Je la pris dans mes bras, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Comment pouvais-je la consoler alors que j'étais moi-même perdu? Alors que j'aurais probablement dû lui dire quelque chose elle ne me laissa pas le temps de trouver quoi.

-C'est dur, je savais que sa présence ferait remonter tes souvenirs mais je...Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse d'elle et je me déteste pour ça! Confessa Lucie entre deux sanglots.

-Eh, tu n'as pas à te détester, c'est normal enfin tu ne devrais pas être jalouse! C'est toi que je vais épouser pas Bella! Tentai-je pour la rassurer.

-Oui, bien-sûr mais je sais que tu l'aimes toujours, je me demande si un jour tu l'oublieras...Et ça me fait mal Edward, j'aimerais tellement être la seule ici. Me dit-elle en touchant mon cœur.

-Je suis désolé...répondis-je, je n'avais rien de mieux à lui dire, je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Oui j'aimais toujours Isabella mais entre nous tout était fini quand elle avait fui.

Finalement le silence se fit, aucun de nous deux ne reprit la discussion préférant certainement réfléchir à la situation chacun de son côté. Je me réveillais plus tard, dans la soirée vu la pénombre dans la chambre, seul. Lucie avait dû partir sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Après une douche pour me réveiller, je descendis rejoindre ma famille dans le salon. J'arrivai dans la salle, où tout le monde hormis Isabella et Lucie étaient présents. Lucie fit son entrée quelques secondes après moi. Elle avait un immense sourire, qui se fana quand elle posa les yeux sur moi. Je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi, je supposais qu'elle m'en voulait pour ne pas avoir su la rassurer sur mes sentiments pour elle. Ce qui était bien légitime.

Finalement elle se décida à parler.

-J'ai croisé Isabella il y a quelques minutes, elle m'a demandé de l'excuser mais elle a dû repartir pour une urgence à son travail.

Au moment où elle parlait, Demetri, assis sur le canapé auquel j'étais adossé, reçut un appel. Par réflexe je me tournais. Je tombais directement sur le message qu'il était en train de lire.

« Dem, désolée mais c'était trop dur de le voir avec une autre...Je ne veux pas interférer dans sa vie, plus maintenant! »

Mon sang me brûlait, je pouvais sentir la rage monter en moi comme une traînée de poudre. Elle était partie encore, elle m'avait fui à nouveau. Me voir avec une autre était trop dur? Alors pourquoi elle m'avait quitté? Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas interférer dans ma vie qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait-il bien vouloir dire?

Je serrais mes doigts sur le rebord du canapé, tentant de contenir mon énervement mais je n'y arrivais pas. Non, je pouvais sentir les larmes de rage couler le long de mes joues. Entendre Lucie piailler avec Rosalie sur Bella, qui avait l'habitude de partir sans prévenir me fit exploser. Pas contre elles. Non, contre Demetri.

- Je veux savoir où elle est allée Dem!

-Edward, je ne peux pas te le dire...

-Putain! Je te jure que tu vas me dire où elle est! Hurlai-je en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

Rapidement je sentis deux personnes venir me retenir. J'entendais vaguement Charlie et Phil tenter de me calmer mais cela ne servait à rien. Je voulais savoir où elle était et je ne lâcherais rien avant d'avoir ma réponse. Elle pouvait fuir autant qu'elle voulait, j'allais la forcer à m'expliquer! L'histoire n'avait que trop duré, j'avais besoin de savoir pour avancer et je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Lâchez-moi ! Grognais-je. Je veux juste savoir où est Isabella! Merde Dem tu dois me le dire.

-Je suis désolé mais elle m'a interdit de le faire même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses décisions, je ne la trahirai pas...

Il semblait sincère, mais je devais savoir. Je resserrai mon emprise autour de son cou. Personne ne parlait, ni ne bougeait. Je sentais toujours les prises de Phil et Charlie sur mes bras mais ils n'osaient pas être plus violents, ce qui me permettait de garder Demetri coincé entre mes mains. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Non, je voulais juste ne pas passer à côté de l'occasion de me confronter enfin avec elle.

-Tu veux savoir où elle est pour quoi faire ? Me questionna Phil.

-Pour avoir une putain d'explication! Elle s'est barrée du jour au lendemain sans rien dire! J'ai le droit de comprendre ce qui s'est passé! J'en ai besoin! Criai-je.

-Elle habite chez Demetri, tiens voilà l'adresse! Mais Edward, ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir trahi ma sœur. M'avertit Jasper.

J'aurais parié que Demetri aurait fini par lâcher l'info, mais que ce soit Jasper avait finalement plus de valeur. Il me donnait la possibilité de lui parler, lui qui depuis le début de ma relation avec Lucie s'était éloigné de moi, venait de faire un pas pour moi et surtout il trahissait celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Jamais Jasper n'avait été contre Bella, jamais il n'avait été contre ce qu'elle lui demandait. Je ne savais pas comment je devais voir son choix, était-ce bon signe? Le faisait-il parce qu'il pensait qu'il y avait un espoir pour elle et moi? Ou au contraire pour me permettre de tirer un trait définitif?

Je me saisis sans perdre une minute du papier. Je montai à l'étage récupérer mes affaires, j'allais sortir de la chambre quand Lucie y pénétra. Elle avait le regard triste et ses yeux étaient à nouveau rougis par ses pleurs. Je m'en voulais de lui faire vivre ça mais je devais savoir, il le fallait.

-Lucie, je suis désolé...lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à m'excuser auprès d'elle, et de toujours faire le mauvais choix. J'aurais probablement dû laisser partir Bella sans vouloir la rattraper, mais nous devions mettre carte sur table pour que je puisse tourner la page définitivement. Je voulais entendre de sa bouche les raisons de son départ, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-Je sais murmura-t-elle. Mais j'ai peur, je sais que tu as besoin d'avoir les réponses à tes questions c'est normal mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur que tu ne retournes vers elle...reprit-elle tout en pleurant contre moi. Je me haïssais de lui faire subir cela, elle méritait mieux, tellement mieux. Je me promis de faire mon maximum pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je lui devais bien ça, elle avait été là pour moi, m'avait aidé quand j'étais au plus mal sans jamais rien attendre de moi, sans rien me demander et encore une fois, malgré ses peurs, elle me comprenait. Elle restait calme et patiente, acceptant mon attitude, plus d'une aurait hurlé. Elle aurait dû me quitter sur le champ, ne pas avoir envie de subir tout cela, mais elle restait. Lucie, était la gentillesse incarnée, elle faisait passer ceux qu'elle aimait avant elle...Encore un point commun avec Isabella. Je ne cessais de voir combien elles se ressemblaient tout en étant différentes. Lucie, ne m'abandonnerait pas, elle resterait à mes côtés j'en étais sûr alors qu'Isabella, elle, m'avait quitté.

-Je vais aller la voir, j'ai besoin de savoir, pas pour retourner avec elle, ne doute pas de ça mais pour mettre le point final à cette histoire. Lui affirmai-je.

J'allais faire cela, j'allais l'obliger à me dire la vérité, lui demander aussi ce que signifiait le message qu'elle avait laissé à Demetri. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de ne pas supporter me voir avec une autre alors que c'était de sa faute si nous n'étions plus ensemble?

- Tu pars quand? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-J'avais l'intention de partir immédiatement pour l'aéroport mais je vais regarder avant les horaires. Je prendrai le premier avion, plus vite j'y serai, plus vite tout cela sera de l'histoire ancienne.

- Dans ce cas, je rentrerai moi aussi à New-York si tu es d'accord, je ne peux pas rester ici sans toi...Je ne veux pas rester, je ne me sens pas à ma place ici quand tu n'es pas là et puis la présence de la famille d'Isabella me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'aiment pas...

- Bien, je vais voir quand est le prochain vol et on rentre tous les deux. Mais Lucie, j'irai voir Isabella dès notre arrivée, je ne veux plus reculer, j'ai trop attendu. Pour nous deux, si je veux que notre futur mariage soit une réussite, il le faut. Je sais que pour toi ça doit être dur, mais je te promets de te revenir.

A ce moment là autant elle que moi pleurions. Certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons mais notre détresse était commune. Elle avait peur de me perdre et moi j'étais déjà perdu...partagé entre deux femmes, l'une m'aimant sans condition, m'offrant son soutien et bien plus l'autre ayant fui par deux fois et dont j'ignorais si elle m'avait réellement aimé un jour. Oui j'en étais au point de remettre les sentiments qu'elle avait dit éprouver en cause, mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait?

Nous avions un vol prévu à 6h40, j'informai rapidement ma famille de notre départ et préparai nos valises. Notre nuit fut courte, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Lucie avait pleuré une bonne partie de celle-ci ne s'endormant qu'une heure avant notre départ de Forks. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la réveiller. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, nous étions tous les deux silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées. Le vol fut pareil, je réussis malgré tout à dormir une ou deux heures. Quand le pilote annonça la descente pour l'aéroport de New-York mon estomac se vrilla. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon ventre, j'avais peur. Peur de ce que j'allais faire, dire quand je serais en face d'elle. Comment allait-elle réagir en me voyant débarquer? Dire que depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait été qu'à trois putain d'heures de moi et je n'avais jamais essayé de la chercher...En même temps, comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'elle irait chez Demetri? Je savais qu'il avait été l'un des membres du centre avec qui elle avait été le plus proche, ils étaient complices mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle aurait trouvé refuge chez lui. Je me souvenais de ses réactions les étés qui avaient suivi le départ d'Isabella quand il venait à Forks, il évitait de parler d'elle. Je me souvenais de ce que m'avait dit Charlie, ne pas attendre le grand amour et de saisir les occasions qui se présenterait à moi l'amour viendrait avec le temps...Je l'avais écouté, j'avais saisi l'occasion avec Lucie, et même si ce n'était pas le grand amour, je l'aimais, j'arrivais à être presqu'heureux avec elle. L'absence d'Isabella était plus facile à accepter depuis l'entrée de Lucie dans ma vie...Mais elle n'était pas Bella et ne le serait jamais...Je devais soit l'accepter soit mettre un terme à notre relation. Tout ça n'avait que trop duré! Je ne pouvais pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Que je souffre était une chose, mais je ne devais pas faire subir tout cela à Lucie.

Une fois à l'aéroport, nous prîmes un taxi pour retourner à la villa. Je posai mon sac dans l'entrée, pris les clés de ma voiture et me tournai pour partir.

-Tu m'appelles quand tu as fini là-bas demanda Lucie.

- Tu risques de dormir...il me faut trois heures pour y aller et je ne sais pas combien de temps vont prendre les explications...Mais si tu veux tu peux me téléphoner si tu t'inquiètes.

-Bien. Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir de toute façon reprit-elle. Je constatais qu'à nouveau ses yeux brillaient et que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Je me détestais de lui faire autant de mal. Je l'embrassai rapidement, et partis sans rien ajouter de plus. J'étais pressé de sortir de la villa. Je ne savais pas si j'étais pressé d'avoir mon explication avec Isabella mais je ne pouvais plus voir Lucie dans cet état.

Durant les trois heures de trajet, je me remémorais notre rencontre, le temps où je l'évitais par peur. Que j'avais été stupide, maintenant avec le recul, je me rendais bien compte de la bêtise dont j'avais fait preuve adolescent. Je me souvenais aussi de nos moments ensemble, notre complicité, notre amour...Ces souvenirs me brisaient le cœur, j'avais envie de revivre les émotions qu'elle me faisait vivre à cette époque mais je ne ressentais pas le quart avec Lucie.

J'arrivai à l'adresse que m'avait donné Jasper, je me demandais si l'un d'entre eux l'avait prévenue...Si Dem l'avait appelée elle ne serait peut-être pas là, ou ne m'ouvrirait pas...Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je devais y aller pour savoir. Je rassemblai le peu de courage que j'avais et sortis de ma voiture.

Une fois devant la porte, je n'osais pas frapper, la peur de ce qui allait suivre me tétanisait. Je voulais avoir mes réponses, mais j'avais peur. Comment allais-je survivre si elle me disait qu'elle n'avait plus une once de sentiment pour moi? Allais-je le supporter? Qu'étais-je finalement réellement venu chercher? Honnêtement, je ne le savais plus, devant cette porte je ne comprenais plus pourquoi j'avais tant voulu cette explication, allais-je me sentir mieux après?

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, soit elle me disait qu'elle m'avait totalement oublié et qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, qu'elle étouffait dans notre groupe avec moi...Soit tout cela était mensonge et elle me donnait la vraie raison de son départ, et si elle avait encore des sentiments pour moi, que se passerait-il? Devrais-je faire un choix?

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je décidai de frapper mais aucune réponse, aucun bruit ne provenant de l'appartement ne me parvenait. Si Dem ou Jasper l'avaient prévenue elle ne voudrait probablement pas m'ouvrir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, non cette fois j'allais l'obliger à me faire face. Je donnais des coups de plus en plus forts, alertant probablement les voisins mais je m'en fichais complètement.

-Bella, je sais que tu es là, ouvre! Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans explications tu me dois bien ça! Hurlai-je contre cette porte qui restait fermée. Je continuais à marteler mes poings dessus sans relâche tout en répétant inlassablement la même phrase.

Au bout d'un moment j'entendis le bruit d'un verrou que l'on tourne. La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur qui me parut exagérée. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait Isabella les yeux remplis de fatigue et d'interrogation. Elle semblait tétanisée, je ne pouvais dire si elle avait peur de moi ou si elle était juste surprise de me voir ici. Un long moment passa, sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise un mot, ni ne fasse un geste. Nous restâmes pétrifiés l'un face à l'autre, nous regardant dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je lisais dans les siens mais je me sentais irrémédiablement attiré par elle, par son corps qui semblait appeler le mien. Sans réfléchir je m'avançais vers elle, toujours mes yeux rivés aux siens. Sans lâcher son regard une de mes mains glissa sur sa nuque pendant que l'autre crocheta sa hanche. Nos visages se frôlèrent, et nos souffles se mélangèrent. Plus rien n'existait à part elle et moi, l'instant présent. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part ce contact, cette proximité. Perdu dans les émotions qui me traversaient, j'avais oublié les raisons de ma venue. Nos fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, aucun de nous ne bougeait ni ne parlait. Elle n'essaya pas de se reculer, elle ne fit aucun mouvement de rejet. Non, elle me laissait me délecter de sa présence. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, mes lèvres se posèrent avidement sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux et sensuel, non il était brûlant et passionnel. Le manque que j'avais ressenti depuis son départ, s'exprimait dans ce geste. Rapidement, ses mains vinrent agripper mes cheveux, je la fis reculer et fermai d'un coup de pied la porte d'entrée sans me détacher de celle qui peuplait mes nuits depuis des années. La violence de mon désir s'exprimait au travers de mes gestes, mes mains voyagèrent sur son corps appréciant ce contact si particulier. Les siennes détachaient avec empressement ma chemise pendant que mes mains passaient sous son T-shirt se délectant de la douceur de sa peau contre mes doigts. Je la reculai légèrement de moi de façon à pouvoir lui enlever son haut, elle en profita pour faire tomber ma chemise au sol.

Nous étions tous les deux haletants, se laissant submerger par nos sensations. Toujours silencieusement elle m'entraîna à travers la pièce, s'arrêtant devant un escalier. Elle se tourna vers moi, saisissant mes lèvres avidement, tout en déboutonnant mon jean. Rapidement celui-ci fut jeté au travers de la salle. Je dénouai à mon tour le cordon de son jogging, le faisant glisser lentement le long de ses jambes. Je m'agenouillai afin de pouvoir embrasser chaque partie de peau découverte, léchai, mordillai ses cuisses, son ventre. Mes doigts frôlaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, effleurant les contours de son shorty. Je sentais ses ongles griffer mon crâne, elle avait toujours aimé avoir ses mains dans mes cheveux, et je me rendais compte que ce geste m'avait manqué bien plus que je ne le pensais.

Seuls nos gémissements rompaient le silence dans l'appartement. Elle mit fin à notre baiser, et mon cœur se serra, j'eus peur un instant qu'elle me repousse mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la marche supérieure, écartant ses jambes me laissant libre de continuer mes caresses. J'effleurai son centre de plaisir de mes doigts, ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux des miens, voulant être certain de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle articula difficilement un pas ici, tout en se trémoussant pour gravir les marches. Elle s'aidait de ses mains, montant à reculons l'escalier. Je tentai de l'empêcher Mais je n'arrivais qu'à saisir l'une de ses chevilles lorsqu'elle atteignit l'avant dernière marche. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, j'avais trop besoin d'elle . Sans perdre de temps, j'arrachai son shorty pendant qu'elle libérait mon sexe durci du sous-vêtement qui le comprimait. Sentir ses mains sur cette partie de mon anatomie, m'envoya des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Ma respiration déjà chaotique se fit encore plus erratique augmentant mon rythme cardiaque dangereusement. Je pouvais dire qu'Isabella n'était pas dans un état différent du mien.

Dans notre position, j'avais une vue imprenable sur sa féminité luisante et palpitante. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, son goût si particulier si agréable me fit frissonner d'envie. Chaque caresse prodiguée lui arrachait un cri plus intense que le précédent. Vite, trop vite je la sentis se crisper sous mes coups de langue, une plainte rauque s'échappa de ma gorge, faisaient écho à ses gémissements de contentement. Son orgasme aussi rapide que violent semblait l'avoir vidée de toute énergie. Je me relevai d'entre ses cuisses, attrapant au passage ses mains pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle me guida vers une des portes face à nous. A peine l'avions-nous franchie qu'elle la ferma et me poussa sur le lit situé derrière. Son geste me fit tomber allongé sur celui-ci, avec Bella entre mes jambes. Je pouvais sentir sa fente chaude et pulsant sur mon sexe. Elle se mouvait lentement sur moi, faisant se frictionner nos intimités l'une contre l'autre. Ces sensations étaient si puissantes que je fermais les yeux pour pouvoir les apprécier davantage. Elle se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres des siennes dans un baiser brûlant, son bassin se souleva légèrement me permettant d'entrer en elle. La lenteur de ses mouvements m'était insupportable, j'avais le besoin de diriger notre moment, d'un coup hanche, je nous retournai et m'enfonçai profondément en elle. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, tentant d'imposer son rythme à mes mouvements. L'un et l'autre luttions pour prendre le contrôle de la situation mais aucun de nous ne lâchait. Ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses, sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair ne faisait qu'augmenter mon plaisir. Je me redressai légèrement, m'agenouillai de façon à pouvoir la pénétrer encore plus profondément. Sentir la chaleur de son antre, entendre ses gémissements, n'allaient pas tarder à me faire perdre le peu de contrôle que je maîtrisais encore. En appui sur l'une de mes mains, l'autre caressait son ventre, ses seins, sa nuque, je me délectais de chaque contact sur son corps nu.

Je ne pouvais dire ce que nous étions en train de faire, était-ce faire l'amour ou autre chose? Il était cependant certain que je n'avais pas ressenti le quart du plaisir qui me submergea quand notre orgasme nous saisit. Au même moment, nous avions atteint notre paroxysme criant nos prénoms respectifs. Elle était la seule qui pouvait me faire ressentir aussi fortement le plaisir. _(N/Yoro: Sympa pour Lucie lol, d'ailleurs, il va se rendre compte quand qu'il la trompe? XD)_

Je me laissai tomber sur elle, mettant ma tête dans sa nuque, me délectant de son odeur. L'un et l'autre savourant les sensations qui nous avait submergées. Je voulais profiter de tout ce qui m'était offert à cet instant, je savais que cela ne pourrait durer bien longtemps.

Petit à petit, nos respirations se calmèrent, l'euphorie du moment se dissipait, laissant place à un certain malaise. Je n'osais pas bouger, je savais que la bulle qui s'était créée à l'ouverture de sa porte, n'allait pas tarder à voler en éclat. Au loin une sonnerie de portable se faisait entendre. Reconnaissant immédiatement la mélodie, que j'avais moi-même attribuée me fit redescendre de mon nuage et comme prévu la réalité me rattrapa bien trop vite. Je me détachai de celle qui avait tant de pouvoir sur moi, évitant son regard. Je n'étais pas prêt pour l'affronter, pas maintenant. Ma gorge se noua en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer...je pouvais sentir la nausée monter et mon estomac se comprimer. Qu'avais-je fait?

Une erreur, voilà le mot que me criait ma conscience alors que mon cœur et mes tripes eux hurlaient leur envie de recommencer.

Je quittai son lit, sa chambre sans un mot, sans explications, je n'en avais plus le courage, plus l'envie. De toute façon que pouvions-nous nous dire après cela? J'avais demandé une autre femme en mariage et je venais de la trahir de la pire des manières qui soit malgré la promesse faite quelques heures plus tôt. Je lui avais dit le matin même qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, quel genre d'homme se comportait ainsi? Je me haïssais, et je haïssais autant Isabella pour m'avoir fait perdre le contrôle.

Je récupérai un à un mes vêtements dispersés le long du chemin que nous avions emprunté quelques minutes, ou bien heure avant je n'avais aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé. Alors qu'en arrivant, quand je l'avais vue plus rien d'autre qu'elle n'avait eu d'importance maintenant tout revenait. Ma culpabilité envers Lucie en premier lieu, suivie de près par ma colère envers elle et contre moi.

Je me rhabillai hâtivement, voulant quitter ce lieu au plus vite. Mais quand j'allais tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée je sentis sa présence derrière moi. J'osai me tourner vers elle. Son visage était marqué par la tristesse, ses yeux embués de larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi? Regrettait-elle ce qui venait de se passer ou m'en voulait _-elle de partir ainsi? Peut-être un mélange des deux. Je restai là à la contempler, incapable de partir, incapable de parler.

- Pourquoi? Fut le seul mot qui réussit à franchir mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi quoi? Demanda-t-elle presque timidement baissant son regard au sol. Elle semblait tellement fragile, ses mains se tortillant l'une contre l'autre, j'avais mal de la voir aussi vulnérable. J'avais l'impression de revoir l'Isabella d'avant le centre...Comment était-ce possible? Que lui était-il arrivé?

-Tout, pourquoi être revenue maintenant? Pourquoi être partie du jour en lendemain? Pourquoi avoir laissé arriver ce qui vient de se passer? Pourquoi? Malgré la peine que je ressentais, je lui parlais d'une voix froide et dure, bien plus ce que je n'aurais voulu.

-Je...elle éclata en sanglot, ses bras entourant son buste elle semblait souffrir horriblement et la voir ainsi me torturait. Je ne supportais pas de la voir aussi mal, je m'approchais d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras je nous dirigeai vers le canapé. Le moment des explications était arrivé. J'allais enfin savoir pourquoi elle était partie. J'avais évidement peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire mais j'étais certain de devoir l'entendre. Avec ce qui venait de se passer entre nous, il était encore plus urgent d'avoir une explication. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir gérer cela après avec Lucie. Mais je devrais faire face et j'espérais qu'après cette confrontation je pourrais soit tourner la page définitivement soit...Non je ne voulais pas penser à cette option, même si l'attitude de Bella me donnait le droit d'y croire, je ne pouvais m'autoriser car si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise interprétation je ne m'en relèverais pas.

-Alors? La questionnai-je...

-Je n'ai pas de réponse pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris...Merde tu vas te marier, tu as refait ta vie, nous n'aurions pas dû.

Elle semblait tellement coupable de ce qui venait de se produire, je ne pouvais la laisser se blâmer. Nous avions été deux à nous laisser aller, et je ne voulais pas regretter non en fait je ne pouvais pas regretter. J'avais aimé et même plus que cela, chaque moment qui s'était déroulé, je détestais par contre le retour à la réalité qui avait suivi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir oublier son départ, mon futur mariage, Lucie mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Bien évidement, je m'en voulais par rapport à Lucie, mais je ne regrettais pas. Au fond de moi, j'étais heureux d'avoir pu revivre cette proximité avec elle, l'amour que j'avais pour elle enfin exprimé après des mois à le cacher, à faire croire à tous que j'étais passé à autre chose mais il n'en était rien. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Lucie n'avait été qu'un leurre. J'étais prêt à tout annuler, si Bella le désirait, si elle m'aimait encore, je quitterais sans hésitation celle que j'avais demandée en mariage. Quelques soient les demandes d'Isabella je m'y plierais. J'étais pathétique, complètement à la merci d'une femme, de cette femme. Elle était ancrée dans mon cœur, dans mon âme et quoique je fasse, je ne pourrais pas l'effacer. Elle me coupa dans mes réflexions.

-Je suis déjà revenue...l'été dernier pour le mariage d'Angela et de Ben...

- Comment ça? Tu n'y étais pas, je m'en souviens très bien , c'est moi qui ai consolé Angy de ton absence. Répliquai-je, la colère commençant à se frayer un chemin.

- J'étais là, devant la grille et je t'ai vu...J'allais entrer quand Lucie est arrivée...J'ai paniqué et pensé ne pas avoir droit de revenir...Elle avait parlé sans me regarder, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Moi, j'étais perdu, je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement... Elle avait fait le déplacement pour sa meilleure amie et à la dernière minute elle avait renoncé parce qu'elle m'avait vue?

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Je ne me sentais pas prête pour te revoir. Je savais que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, et je pensais que je pourrais le supporter mais c'était trop douloureux. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit d'être mal ou jalouse que tu aies refait ta vie, mais je ne contrôle pas mes réactions. Si je suis venue au mariage d'Alice et Jasper, c'était pour tirer un trait en quelque sorte. Et puis Jasper m'avait prévenu que leur mariage n'aurait lieu que si j'étais là... Il a toujours été présent pour moi, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

-Tu n'as pas voulu m'affronter? Mais c'est incroyable! M'énervai-je. C'est toi qui m'as quitté du jour au lendemain, si l'un de nous devait être mal à l'idée de revoir l'autre ce devait être moi! Tu as raison, tu n'as aucun droit d'être jalouse de Lucie ni de ne pas accepter que j'ai refait ma vie. C'est bien ce que tu m'as demandé? Non? Charlie m'a assez fait la leçon depuis ton départ! Tu es celle qui a voulu cela.

Je m'étais éloigné d'elle, ne supportant plus son contact, j'étais énervé qu'elle puisse m'en vouloir d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait exigé de moi! Je ne comprenais rien à son attitude et cela m'agaçait prodigieusement. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me dise clairement ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Mais l'entendre dire qu'elle ne supportait pas de me voir avec une autre, me déstabilisait et me mettait hors de moi. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire comment moi j'avais vécu tous ces mois depuis son départ. Pris par ma colère, je lui racontai tout. Comment son père avait été obligé de venir à New-York après qu'elle soit partie, pour tenter de me raisonner. Je ne laissais rien de côté, lui racontant comment mon piano avait été fracassé par un excès de rage.

- Après ton départ, je n'ai plus touché à mon piano, je pouvais à peine jouer quelques morceaux à la guitare... J'ai finalement abandonné le conservatoire...

Elle était choquée, enfin c'était l'impression que j'avais.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu aurais dû continuer, tu as beaucoup de talent... Je ne comprends pas! Elle sembla réfléchir, puis reprit.

- Personne ne m'a dit que tu avais abandonné tes études, mais je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé lors de la réception du mariage. J'étais étonnée de voir Alec au piano, mais tout s'explique maintenant...

Le voile de tristesse sur ses yeux s'intensifia, je pouvais deviner les larmes perler aux coins, elles n'allaient probablement pas tarder à couler de nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas abandonné mes études, j'ai juste fait une réorientation...Je suis des études de médecine, c'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai rencontré Lucie.

Je lui racontai comment Lucie était entrée dans ma vie, je lui parlai de tout sans la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais mon regard rivé sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses. Je pouvais voir sa nervosité, ses mains tremblaient, et elle triturait son jogging de ses doigts dans des mouvements nerveux. De temps en temps, je distinguais un reniflement m'indiquant qu'elle pleurait. Mais je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de la consoler, pas maintenant... Enfin si j'étais honnête j'en mourrais d'envie, mais ma fierté ou le peu qu'il m'en restait m'empêchait de le faire. Après tout elle pouvait bien prendre un peu de ma souffrance...

Quand j'eus fini de lui raconter ce que ma vie avait été depuis son départ, je relevais mes yeux vers elle, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Jasper m'a raconté quelques morceaux de ta vie, mais il n'a jamais dit que tu vivais aussi mal mon départ...Je ne pensais pas que cela t'affecterait autant. Je suis désolée...Mais à l'époque, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution que fuir... Si tu savais combien je regrette maintenant. Déclara-t-elle dans un sanglot déchirant.

N'y tenant plus, je passai un de mes bras autour de ses épaules, calant sa tête contre ma nuque. A ce contact, je fermai mes yeux, sentant les larmes me piquer. Je tentais par tous les moyens de les ravaler, mais la douleur était trop vive et elles finirent par couler le long de mes joues.

-S'il te plaît dis moi pourquoi tu m'as quitté j'ai besoin de comprendre. Cette question m'obsède. Quand t'ai-je étouffé? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé?

-J'ai menti Edward...sur ce mot, j'ai mis la première idée qui m'est venu. J'étais en colère contre Alice d'avoir fait cette putain de fête d'anniversaire, alors que j'avais dit clairement que je n'en voulais pas mais comme d'habitude personne n'a écouté...

Mon cœur se mis à battre plus vite, j'allais enfin savoir pourquoi elle était partie. _(N/Yoro: Quoi? Pas d'explications? T'es vraiment une sadique de première c'est pas vrai! Cours après Leau pour lui infliger la pire des tortures… Chatouilles!)_

* * *

_Note Auteur:_ Je suis désolée mais FF ayant buggé je n'ai pas pus répondre à tous les commentaires! j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, je sais que vous attendez les explications, elles arrivent promis au prochain chapitre vous aurez toutes les réponses ! j'avoue je stress un peu de vos réactions pour ce chapitre, je sais que certaine vont en vouloir à Edward mais j'espère que vous comprendrez leurs réactions..._  
_


	9. Chapter 8 Confrontation

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8: Hésitation

* * *

Pov Bella:

Pourquoi avais-je ouvert cette fichue porte? Qui lui avait dit où j'étais ? Démétri ? Non, j'étais certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec mes choix, il ne m'aurait pas trahi . Alors qui, Phil? Oui ça devait être lui, il voulait tellement que je m'explique avec Edward...

Mais avant d'avoir pu réaliser quoique se soit, je sentis ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes. Mon dieu, que ce contact m'avait manqué. Tant de mois sans lui, tant de temps à ne pouvoir qu'imaginer ou tenter de me souvenir des émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir. Ma mémoire n'arrivait pas à reproduire au millième ce que j'éprouvais à cet instant. Puis, tout s'enchaîna dans une sorte de brume de plaisir... J'avais conscience de ce que nous étions en train de faire, mais l'envie de lui était bien plus forte que la logique. Oui la logique ou la bienséance, peu importait ce que c'était, aurait voulu que je l'arrête. Parce qu'il était fiancé, parce que nous n'étions plus ensemble, parce que j'étais partie. Pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je savais qu'après, ce serait probablement difficile, mais je voulais profiter du moment présent. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que j'avais la possibilité de sentir ses doigts, son corps contre le mien et je n'allais pas gâcher ma chance. Non, pour une fois, je m'autorisais à être égoïste, je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences, non je ne voulais que ressentir les émotions intenses que son contact me procurait.

Deux orgasmes, je n'avais pas eu un mais deux orgasmes alors que je n'en avais eu aucun depuis mon départ. A croire que mon corps ne réagissait qu'au sien. Petit à petit, je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je le regardai se détacher de moi, se relever et quitter ma chambre sans un mot, ni un regard. Regrettait-il ce qui venait de se passer entre nous ? Qu'avions-nous fait ? L'amour ? Oui de mon côté c'était cela, violent et passionnel mais j'y avais mis tous mes sentiments, mais du sien ? Une pulsion ? Une vengeance ? Je ne comprenais pas... Je l'entendis descendre les marches, et la peur de le voir partir aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé me saisit. Ma tête tournait rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait sortir à nouveau de ma vie, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, non je n'y survivrais pas.

Mue par mon instinct, je saisis les premiers vêtements que je trouvai et descendis les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, manquant de me briser le cou un nombre incalculable de fois. J'arrivai devant la porte, au moment où il allait l'ouvrir. J'étais à bout de souffle, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues, dans mon cou. Je ne me rappelais plus la dernière fois où j'avais autant pleuré. Il se retourna, me regardant de ses prunelles vertes insondables. Je ne pus décrypter ce qu'il ressentait. Finalement il prit la parole. Son "Pourquoi" me fit monter la bile dans la gorge. Nous y étions, j'allais devoir tout lui dire mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler mon courage.

Il m'offrit un répit en me posant plusieurs questions. J'en profitai pour répondre aux plus faciles en premier, espérant trouver le courage de lui dire la vérité ensuite. Je ne savais pas si je devais le faire, mais étais-je en droit de la lui cacher ? Il voulait connaître les raisons de mon départ, et même si j'avais mal à l'idée de les lui avouer, je lui devais bien cela. Il était venu jusqu'ici laissant probablement Lucie seule, pour comprendre. Je leur devais ça...Mais après qu'allait-il se passer? Me pardonnerait-il, aurions-nous une autre chance ? Non, il épouserait Lucie, et au mieux nous serions amis, enfin quel genre d'amie ferais-je ? Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir ce rôle, surtout après ce que nous venions de faire. Je ne pourrais pas regarder Lucie dans les yeux sachant que j'avais couché avec son fiancé. Penser à Edward en tant que fiancé de Lucie m'était particulièrement douloureux, mais je devais me faire une raison. Il allait l'épouser et était probablement ici pour mettre un point final à notre histoire. Ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt était une erreur, il devait s'en vouloir. Je pouvais le voir à son attitude, il culpabilisait probablement déjà par rapport à sa futur épouse.

Je me sentais coupable bien-sûr, mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui à cet instant. Non, je voulais me rappeler de toutes les sensations qu'il m'avait procurées.

Je lui confiais que j'étais venu au mariage d'Angela, et comme je m'en doutais il prit assez mal mon attitude, il avait raison. Je n'avais aucun droit d'être malheureuse de le voir refaire sa vie. Je n'avais aucune légitimité pour être jalouse de sa future femme, mais on ne contrôle pas toujours ses émotions.

Quand il me raconta par quoi il était passé après mon départ, mon cœur se brisa en petits morceaux. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir infligé toute cette douleur. A aucun moment, je n'avais eu conscience qu'il avait tant souffert de mon départ. Pourtant, Jasper et mon père m'avaient parlé de son état, mais ils n'avaient pas été si loin. Je comprenais mieux l'attitude de Rosalie. Elle était celle qui avait gardé le plus ses distances avec moi. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle m'en voulait d'avoir infligé mon départ à Edward. Mais maintenant, je voyais clairement à quel point j'avais merdé.

Apprendre qu'il avait arrêté le conservatoire m'étonna. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de jouer avant mon départ, il n'avait plus touché à son instrument depuis. Par contre, je ne fus pas étonnée qu'il se soit réorienté vers la médecine. Il avait toujours hésité entre ses deux passions, mais je me demandais s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en abandonnant si vite la musique.

Je n'avais pas envie de savoir comment il avait rencontré Lucie. Non, cela était vraiment trop difficile à entendre. Comment elle l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peine, elle semblait vraiment être parfaite pour lui. Je me sentais mal de la détester alors qu'elle, elle avait su prendre soin de celui que j'aimais. Elle devait l'aimer profondément pour accepter ce qu'il faisait. Je n'étais pas sûre que j'en aurais fait autant qu'elle si les rôles avaient été inversés.

J'espérais encore échapper aux explications mais quand il me supplia de lui dire pourquoi j'étais partie, pourquoi je ne lui avais pas parlé, je ne pus faire marche arrière. Je commençai par lui avouer mon mensonge ainsi que ma colère envers Alice. Je fis une pause, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer dans quel état d'esprit j'étais à l'époque.

- Quand j'ai refusé de venir vivre dans la Villa, ce n'était pas un caprice, j'avais besoin de mon indépendance. J'aime beaucoup ta sœur, mais il m'est difficile de supporter son attitude, elle peut être trop directive. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle et encore moins avec toi ou Jasper. La chambre universitaire, et les frais m'ont coûté plus cher que je ne le pensais. Mes économies ont vite été englouties et je ne pouvais pas vraiment vous suivre côté sorties ni cadeaux.

- Tu aurais pu... Je ne le laissai pas finir, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire. J'aurais pu leur dire et ils auraient compris. Évidement. Mais je ne l'aurais pas supporté... Je repris mon explication comme s'il n'avait pas tenté de parler.

- J'ai pris un crédit en pensant pouvoir le rembourser rapidement, mais l'argent que je croyais toucher n'est finalement pas tombé.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui parler de l'héritage de ma mère. Si je le passais sous silence, il ne pourrait pas comprendre mon geste. Alors malgré la douleur que cela me causait, je pris sur moi pour tout lui dire.

- J'étais censée toucher l'héritage de ma mère à mes 21 ans. D'après mon père, l'argent disponible devait suffire largement à payer mes études et bien plus. Le rendez-vous chez le notaire a eu lieu le lendemain de mon anniversaire. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Le notaire m'a appris qu'il n'y avait plus rien hormis la maison de Forks. J'ai paniqué, je ne pouvais pas dire à Charlie qu'il n'y avait rien. Il m'avait dit avoir confié la gestion de la succession à un ami proche mais je ne sais pas qui. D'après le notaire, ma mère avait de grosses dettes, mon père ne m'en avait jamais parlé. J'ai donc supposé qu'il ne devait pas être au courant. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, il aurait été dévasté. Renée lui a menti ou du moins a caché pas mal de chose. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces de le confronter à cela. Et, puis il y a eu cette fête, j'avais pourtant été claire sur ce sujet. Je n'avais aucune envie de fêter mes 21 ans, je pense que tu peux maintenant comprendre pourquoi, j'aurais certainement dû vous parler du rendez-vous... Avec le recul, je sais que j'aurais dû te parler, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ta famille aurait sans hésitation proposé de m'aider, et je ne voulais surtout pas voir de la pitié dans vos regards. A cette époque, j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter le fonctionnement du groupe, tout devait passer par Alice. Alice voulait nous voir plus, pas de problème on bloque nos vendredis soirs pour elle. Alice veut organiser une fête on se tait et on suit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Financièrement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à suivre votre mode de vie, mais psychologiquement aussi.

A nouveau Edward voulut me couper, mais je lui fis un signe pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Depuis j'ai eu l'occasion de m'expliquer avec ta sœur, et je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de mal. Mais quand j'ai compris que je ne toucherais pas d'argent, j'ai eu peur. J''allais devoir trouver un moyen pour rembourser mes dettes. Et, tout cela sans que Charlie ne soit au courant. J'ai craint de ne pas être libre de faire mes propres choix. J'avais peur de devoir suivre ce que le groupe aurait décidé. Alors j'ai réfléchi, une semaine à peu près, vous évitant pour ne pas être influencée.

Je m'arrêtai de parler. J'avais besoin de faire une pause dans mon récit. J'osai un regard vers Edward. Il avait la tête posée sur le haut du dossier du canapé, ses yeux clos. J'aurais pu croire qu'il dormait si je n'avais pas vu les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je me détachai légèrement de son emprise, son bras était toujours autour de mes épaules. Il l'avait resserré au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, mais je pouvais dire qu'il était loin d'être serein. Mon mouvement lui fit ouvrir les yeux, qui se posèrent immédiatement sur les miens. Nous restâmes un petit moment figés, sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Je rompis finalement le silence.

- Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ? Questionnai-je détournant mon regard de ses yeux rougis.

- Euh...Oui je veux bien merci.

Je me levai pour aller dans la cuisine. Pour souffler un peu, je pris plus de temps que nécessaire pour prendre deux verres.

- Tu veux quoi ? Lui demandai-je penchée sur le comptoir du bar séparant la cuisine de la salle.

- Ce que tu as ! Peu importe.

Je pris finalement deux bières ainsi que quelques trucs pour grignoter. Je n'avais pas idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais il était probablement assez tard. Je posai le tout sur la table basse, me réinstallant sur le canapé. Les jambes repliées sous mes fesses, je me m'installai de façon à pouvoir le regarder en face, mais je m'étais légèrement éloignée de lui.

- Merci ! Donc si je comprends bien, tu es partie pour une histoire de fric ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis censé réagir. Je veux dire, tu aurais dû m'en parler, au lieu de fuir...J'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais au départ t'en parler mais disons que la fête surprise a été la goutte d'eau. Au début, quand j'ai refusé de vivre à la Villa, c'était surtout pour éviter de ne plus pouvoir faire mes propres choix. Je sais que je suis peut-être trop dure. Mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter de devoir accepter les choix d'Alice. J'avais aussi besoin de me prouver que je pouvais vivre seule, m'épanouir en dehors de notre groupe... Puis il y a eu les problèmes d'argent, je ne pouvais pas suivre vos sorties. A ce moment là, j'aurais dû en parler avec toi, je le reconnais mais j'étais mal à l'aise. J'avais peur que tu es pitié de moi ou pire que tu penses que je restais avec toi pour ton argent. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de flipper... Et, puis quand j'ai su pour l'héritage, je voulais tout te dire le vendredi, mais il y a eu cette fête, avec ce gâteau démesuré. Je me suis, à nouveau, rendue compte que nous n'étions pas du même monde, qu'un jour ou l'autre tu voudrais une femme qui corresponde plus à tes attentes...

- Donc tu as préféré me fuir, plutôt que prendre le risque que je te quitte un jour ? Demanda-t-il. Je pouvais dire à son ton qu'il était perplexe face à mes raisons...

- Oui et non... J'étais perdue, comprends-moi je venais de perdre la dernière chose que j'étais censée obtenir de la part de ma mère. Je n'avais pas les idées claires. Je ne cherche pas d'excuses ou même de pardon, tu voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé je ne fais que te donner les faits. Je sais qu'il y avait d'autres solutions que de fuir. Mais je me sentais tellement mal. Au bord du gouffre. Et je ne voulais pas vous infliger tout cela. Mentir à Charlie était déjà une torture, mais je devais le préserver à tout prix.

- Tu n'avais donc pas assez confiance en moi ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne voulais pas le dire à tout le monde. Mais moi ? Je comptais tellement peu à tes yeux pour que tu ne me dises rien ? Pour me laisser croire que j'avais été trop étouffant ? Me coupa-t-il la voix cassée par la peine qui le traversait.

- Je suis désolée... Ce n'était pas un problème de confiance, Ward... Edward ! Répondis-je manquant d'utiliser le surnom par lequel je l'avais appelé quand nous étions ensemble, un couple...

J'avais détruit ce que nous étions. Je l'avais, lui aussi, profondément blessé, peut-être qu'il ne pourra jamais me pardonner... Peut-être qu'il ne voudra jamais être ami avec moi, en même temps je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir être son amie... Enfin ce qui m'importait le plus était son bonheur, avec ou sans moi ce n'était qu'un détail...Même si l'avouer me brisait le cœur.

- Alors c'était quoi ? Cracha-t-il en haussant la voix.

Son corps s'était brutalement tendu. Je pouvais facilement lire dans ses yeux que, la tristesse qui l'avait submergé quelques instants plus tôt, avait laissé place à la colère.

- J'en sais rien, j'ai paniqué et je n'ai pas agi de façon réfléchie ! Pleurnichai-je.

- Oh, et tu t'ai rendue compte de ça quand ? Hier ? Il y a une semaine ? Dis-moi ! Je suis curieux de savoir depuis quand tu sais que tu as agi stupidement ?

-Edward, s'il te plaît ne soit pas ainsi ! Je sais tout le mal que j'ai fait en partant. Et j'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez...J'ai su quasi-immédiatement que je commettais une erreur. J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances, je devais réfléchir... J'ai appelé Démétri, il était celui le plus près et vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je n'aurais pas pu faire beaucoup de route. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai voulu revenir, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Je n'étais pas prête à révéler les véritables raisons de ma fuite...J'ai été lâche, et stupide...Rien ne pourra effacer ce que j'ai fait, mais je te présente mes excuses. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir.

- Je n'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te pardonner...Mais j'ai encore des questions, qu'as-tu fait depuis ton départ ? Comment as-tu remboursé tes dettes ? A moins que tu ne sois encore en difficulté ?

- Je saurai être patiente pour ton pardon. Rapidement après mon départ j'ai été embauchée comme serveuse dans le bar en bas de la rue. J'étais plutôt douée, compte tenu de ma maladresse. Et, puis j'ai postulé dans les librairies, bibliothèques ainsi qu'au journal local. J'ai eu de la chance, le journal avait besoin d'une correctrice, ils m'ont proposé le poste et voilà ! Maintenant je suis correctrice mais mon patron voudrait que j'écrive aussi quelques articles...

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Je n'écris plus...Je suppose que c'est comme toi pour la musique. L'envie d'écrire est partie en même temps que moi...

Nous continuâmes de parler de nos vies respectives mais je sentis petit à petit la fatigue gagner du terrain. Je proposai à Edward de retourner dans ma chambre pour nous allonger mais il refusa sans pour autant amorcer de geste m'indiquant qu'il souhaitait partir. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne l'avais pas oublié. Mais je ne voulais pas causer plus de mal.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose et être sûr que tu seras honnête avec moi ? Demanda soudainement Edward. Il avait une expression anxieuse sur le visage. Son regard si triste m'obligeait à accepter sa demande. J'aurais peut-être dû refuser...

- Quand as-tu cessé de m'aimer ? Je dois savoir, cette question m'obsède encore plus que la raison de ton départ. Et, maintenant que je sais pourquoi tu es partie, j'ai cet espoir en moi, mais c'est trop douloureux d'y croire si ….

Il se tut, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Espérait-il que je l'aime toujours ? Si c'était cela : oui, Edward tu peux espérer... Mais devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Il devait se marier, il était fiancé..._(N/Yoro: "Tu peux espérer"… T'as regardé deux sœurs pour un roi il y a pas longtemps non? N/L : non du tout je connais même pas !)_

Au moment où j'allais lui répondre, son portable sonna. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, constatant qu'il avait pâli et que l'expression sur son visage avait changé. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et pinçait l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, signe qu'il était mal. Il décrocha son téléphone après avoir soufflé comme pour se donner du courage.

- Allô !

-...

-Désolé, j'avais laissé mon téléphone en, euh, dans la voiture...

-...

-Je suis encore chez elle, je n'ai pas vu l'heure...Excuse-moi.

-...

-Chut Lucie, ne pleure pas, tout va bien ! Je vais rentrer.

Il se leva, ramassa ses clés de voiture et sortit sans un regard ni un mot pour moi...Il me laissait comme ça, alors qu'il m'avait posé _**la**_ question, il n'attendait pas la réponse. Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Lucie l'avait ramené sur terre, il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi...Qu'aurions-nous fait après ? Il n'aurait pas rompu ses fiançailles pour retourner avec moi ! Celle qui l'avait abandonné sans raison, sans explication... Lucie, elle, l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, à m'oublier...

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, j'étais restée recroquevillée sur le canapé, pleurant tout ce que j'avais perdu en partant. J'avais voulu protéger mon père de ce que sa femme avait été et je me retrouvais seule, pleurant l'homme de ma vie.

Il avait choisi. En partant ainsi il avait clairement choisi Lucie, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Non, la seule fautive c'était moi.

Je m'assoupis finalement, cauchemardant comme à chaque fois que je m'endormais. J'avais pris l'habitude de mettre mon réveil toutes les 2h afin d'éviter les réveils en hurlant. Parfois j'oubliais de le faire, comme cette nuit, et ça ne loupait jamais ! Je me réveillai en hurlant.

- Non, je ne veux pas, ne fait pas ça ! Criai-je en me débattant des deux bras qui tentaient de me contenir et contre la voix douce qui me demandait de me calmer.

Finalement, le calme revint. Je pris alors réellement conscience de la personne assise à mes cotés, me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

-Tu es revenu ? Questionnai-je. _(N/Yoro: Youpi, il est revenu! Oh pardon je vous laisse lire…)_

- J'étais parti, mais je n'ai pas pu...j'ai fait demi-tour. Bella, aide-moi je t'en supplie, aide-moi à t'oublier.

Mon cœur se serra, un coup de poignard ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Comment voulait-il que je l'aide à m'oublier alors que cette simple demande faisait naître en moi l'espoir de pouvoir le reconquérir ?

- Ce que tu me demandes est impossible Edward... Mais, tu es fiancé, tu vas te marier. Si tu as fait cette demande, c'est que Lucie est importante. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à demander une femme en mariage sur un coup de tête...

- Arrête ça ! S'énerva-t-il d'un coup.

-Quoi ? J'étais déstabilisée. Edward avait toujours été capable de changer d'attitude en une fraction de seconde, mais la colère qui émanait de lui à cet instant me faisait presque peur. Presque parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, en tout cas pas physiquement.

-Tu veux savoir la pathétique vérité ? Et, bien j'ai demandé Lucie en mariage, par dépit...

-Comment ça ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Mais Edward, tu ne peux pas épouser une femme dont tu n'es pas amoureux, ce n'est bon pour aucun de vous...J'avais dit cela en me redressant et en m'écartant légèrement de lui. Une part de moi, mon cœur probablement, était heureuse de cet aveu; mais le côté rationnel me disait que c'était horrible de faire cela. Je me demandais si Lucie était consciente du choix d'Edward. J'en doutais. Bien qu'au mariage, elle semblait vouloir marquer son territoire. Elle avait certainement peur de ma présence, et de ce qui pourrait se passer entre Edward et moi.

_Et, elle avait de quoi vu votre moment de tout à l'heure ! s'exclama le diablotin_

_C'est mal, tu ne peux pas te mettre entre eux renchérit l'ange..._

Je haïssais ma conscience. A cet instant, je détestais en avoir une. J'aurais voulu ne pas me sentir coupable vis à vis de Lucie, j'aurais aimé pouvoir garder Edward pour moi. Mais je devais me résoudre à lui rendre sa liberté. Je devais faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé, le faire m'oublier... Ou pas...J'étais perdue, en plein dilemme. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Enfin si, je savais exactement ce que je souhaitais, mais ma raison m'interdisait de lui révéler mes sentiments.

_En même temps, s'il n'a pas encore compris que tu étais dingue de lui, comme avant, c'est qu'il n'est pas très futé ! Me criaient mes deux consciences..._

- Évidemment que je l'aime, mais … Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant légèrement. Je pouvais l'entendre souffler. Timidement, je posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Parle-moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas...Le priai-je presque. Le voir dans cet état me brisait. Le pire était d'avoir conscience d'être responsable pour une grande partie de son état. Il semblait si perdu par moment, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face au Edward d'avant. Avant qu'il ne fasse table rase de son passé. Pourtant, après, il avait pris confiance en lui. Même s'il arrivait parfois à douter, il ne se lassait pas submerger par les émotions, et analysait avec clarté les choix qui s'offraient à lui. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas en ce moment ?

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement, se mettant à arpenter le salon de long en large devant moi. J'étais médusée encore une fois par son changement d'humeur. A ce rythme là, il allait virer bipolaire. Tantôt calme et posé, la minute suivante en colère et brûlant puis encore une minute après abattu et froid.

-Ed...

- Non laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai ! J'ai que tu t'es barrée pendant plus de deux ans, et qu'au moment où je lâche prise, au moment où j'abdique tu reviens ! J'avais décidé de tirer un trait sur toi, sur nous et c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé Lucie en mariage...Je savais que tu ne ferais plus partie de ma vie ! 2 années étaient passées sans aucune nouvelle, sans que tu ne te manifestes de quelque manière que se soit...Et, tu reviens maintenant ! Je devrais te détester, t'en vouloir et t'en faire baver...Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est, pourvu qu'elle revienne définitivement, pourvu qu'elle veuille encore de moi... Putain, pourquoi ne pas être venue avant ? Tout aurait été simple, personne n'aurait souffert !

J'étais stupéfaite par son discours. J'avais pensé qu'il n'était plus amoureux de moi et qu'il était là uniquement pour une explication. Je croyais que ce qui s'était passé entre nous à son arrivée était juste une façon de nous dire adieu. J'étais abasourdie par ses révélations.

- Je...

J'hésitais, à vrai dire je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais lui répondre. Que j'avais moi aussi envie de refaire partie de sa vie ? Mais n'était-ce pas trop facile ? Ne devait-il pas me faire ramer, me faire me répandre en excuses pour me pardonner ? J'avais imaginé toutes les réactions possibles, mais celle-ci n'avait jamais effleuré mon esprit. Pourtant, maintenant, je voyais tout ce que j'avais occulté pendant tout ces mois d'exil. Je me souvins des paroles d'Angela, des implorations de Kate, de la distance d'Alice, des suppliques de Jasper... Mais, jusqu'alors, j'avais pensé qu'ils n'avaient agi que pour eux. Là, je comprenais qu'ils avaient eu ces réactions parce qu'Edward souffrait de mon absence. Bien-sûr je le savais, mais je ne prenais conscience que maintenant de l'état dans lequel je l'avais mis. Et, si lui ne m'en voulait pas, moi si ! Pourquoi fait-on toujours plus souffrir les personnes qu'on aime ? J'avais voulu protéger mon père de son passé, et j'avais sacrifié plusieurs personnes dans mon acte. Pour éviter la tristesse d'une seule personne, j'en avais détruit deux, et fait des dégâts dans la vie de plusieurs autres.

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, reprit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, mettant ses mains sur mes jambes repliées sous mes fesses, nichant son nez sur mes genoux. Il me semblait qu'il tremblait un peu. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je le trouvais encore plus beau ainsi. Il émanait de lui un je ne sais quoi, qui le rendait terriblement sexy lorsqu'il était triste. Mais savoir que j'étais à l'origine de ses blessures, m'était insupportable. Il releva lentement sa tête me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Un mot, une phrase de toi et...

- Chut...lui dis-je en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je me penchai, voulant capturer ses lèvres des miennes. Le baiser était bien différent des précédents échangés. Les premiers avaient été bestiaux, presque instinctifs comme si seule la partie reptilienne de nos cerveaux était en état de fonctionnement. Là, nos bouches bougeaient lentement, comme pour graver chaque sensation dans nos esprits.

Il se redressa, m'allongeant sur le canapé, nos mains caressant doucement nos corps. Chacun de ses frôlements me donnait des frissons de volupté. Lui seul était capable de me faire ressentir autant de plaisir avec un simple effleurement. Mon corps ne semblait réagir qu'au contact du sien. Ses doigts passèrent sous mon t-shirt venant trouver le galbe de mes seins, provoquant des gémissements de contentement. A chaque mouvement de nos corps, nos intimités se caressaient, augmentant nos bruissements. Très lentement, Edward fit passer mon haut au dessus de ma tête, le jetant à terre.

- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il en embrassant minutieusement mon cou, mes épaules descendant au creux de ma poitrine.

Relevant la tête, il frôla à peine mon sein gauche, puis le droit. Seul son souffle se répercutait sur eux, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il posa finalement sa langue dessus, m'électrisant un peu plus, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Chacun de ses gestes me procurait des micro-orgasmes. J'aurais pu le laisser choyer ma poitrine toute la nuit mais trop vite l'envie de plus me submergea. Mes mains, qui jusque là étaient posées dans ses cheveux, les tirant de temps à autre, allèrent ouvrir sa chemise. La laissant sur lui, je passai mes mains sur son torse ferme et musclé, le faisant tressaillir à ce contact. J'aimais observer son visage, perdu dans les sensations que j'étais en train de lui procurer. Il avait posé son front contre le mien, mélangeant nos souffles et nos gémissements de plaisir. A hauteur de ses hanches, je déboutonnai doucement son jean, lui laissant le temps de me repousser, mais il n'en fit rien. Je continuai doucement à le toucher, n'effleurant jamais la zone tendue. Je passai finalement mes mains sur ses fesses, en dessous de son boxer les pinçant légèrement pour rapprocher nos bassins l'un de l'autre. Il grogna légèrement et se redressa sur ses genoux, posant ses mains sur mon jogging. Il me vrilla de ses yeux brillants de désir et m'enleva mon bas rapidement.

-Hummm, nue sous ton jogging...Si j'avais su... Dit-il tout en embrassant délicatement l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis le bas de mon ventre, traçant des lignes de plaisir autour de ma féminité. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'en voulais plus. Je passai mes mains sous ses épaules, le tirant à moi l'embrassant doucement. Repositionnant mes mains sur ses fesses je baissai au passage suffisamment son jean et son boxer pour libérer son phallus.

Il se saisit de mes lèvres, tout en me pénétrant doucement, millimètre par millimètre. Chacun de ses mouvements m'approchait de la délivrance mais la lenteur de son va-et-vient me gardait juste au bord du précipice. Je tentai de lui faire prendre un rythme plus soutenu, ne pouvant plus tenir ainsi. J'avais besoin de me libérer, le plaisir grandissant devenait trop brûlant, me coupant le souffle à chaque fois qu'il buttait au fond de mon antre. Mais j'avais beau pousser sur ses hanches, il n'augmentait pas la cadence. Nos gémissements étaient de plus en plus sonores, je savais qu'il était, lui aussi, proche de son paroxysme.

Il se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, m'interdisant ainsi de les fermer. A nouveau, nous fûmes traversés par un orgasme foudroyant. Le rythme pourtant lent qu'Edward avait maintenu pendant l'acte avait augmenté le plaisir final. Et, malgré la douceur de notre moment, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Edward resta à nouveau quelques instants sur moi, avant de se décaler sur le côté. Je remarquais à ce moment qu'il avait viré son jean ne gardant que son boxer sur lui. Malgré ma fatigue, j'aurais pu recommencer sur le champ. Je n'étais pas rassasiée de lui, comment le pourrais-je ? Il était parfait, faisant naître des sensations aussi intenses qu'inédites...Non, définitivement je ne pourrais jamais ne plus vouloir de lui. Mais, à nouveau la réalité de son état me frappa, je n'avais aucun droit de prendre du plaisir avec lui, aucun droit d'avoir l'espoir qu'il quitte Lucie pour moi.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui constatant qu'il s'était endormi. Son visage était paisible, toutes traces de colère et de peine avaient disparu. Il semblait si serein à ce moment là que je ne résistais pas à l'envie de toucher son profil si parfait. Du revers de ma main je traçais le contour de son visage voulant mémoriser chaque parcelle, chaque détail au cas où il partirait sans se retourner. Je me dégageai le plus doucement de son bras entourant ma taille, et partis chercher une couverture. J'en profitais pour passer une nuisette noire, la première que j'avais trouvée. Puis je redescendis, m'installant contre lui. Rapidement sa main reprit place sur mon ventre. Je sentis ses doigts faire de petits mouvements, remontant peu à peu ma nuisette. Dès que ses doigts furent en contact avec la peau de mon ventre, un soupir lui échappa. Je n'osais plus bouger, j'avais peur qu'un mouvement ne le réveille et qu'il parte.

Je n'étais finalement pas plus avancée qu'avant son premier départ. Je ne savais pas où nous allions mais j'étais certaine de ne pas regretter ce que nous avions fait, parce que je l'aimais. J'aurais certainement dû me sentir honteuse envers Lucie, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Après tout, il fallait être deux pour jouer, et il m'avait semblé parfaitement consentant. Je culpabilisais plus par rapport à lui, je lui avais fait tellement de mal que je ferais tout pour ne plus le voir malheureux. S'il me demandait de ne rien dire, de ne plus l'approcher ou d'être sa maîtresse, j'accepterais. Je serais prête à tout accepter sauf qu'il disparaisse de ma vie. Maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, je voulais rester avec. Maintenant que j'avais révélé mon secret, je n'avais plus de raison de partir. Enfin, il était évident que Charlie ne devait pas être informé du dit-secret, mais j'avais une totale confiance en Edward. Oui un peu tard, j'aurais dû, dès le départ, tout lui dire, mais la vie est faite de choix. Parfois, on ne fait pas les bons. C'était ce qui m'était arrivée, j'avais dû faire un choix, je l'avais fait, mais j'en avais mal évalué les conséquences...

Je finis par m'endormir, posant ma tête contre le torse de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Je passai la meilleure des nuits, où ce qu'il en restait, depuis bien longtemps. Cette fois pas de cauchemars, non des rêves, de magnifiques et pathétiques rêves de petite fille. Mais j'étais bien, entourée de ses bras chauds, contre ce corps tout aussi chaud, cette odeur si familière et étrangement difficile à décrire. Non je ne voulais plus me réveiller, je voulais rester là, à tous jamais. Mais dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite. Et, c'est par un hurlement étouffé que nous fûmes réveillés en sursaut._(N/Yoro: Sadique va, mais ça va pas de couper là ?)_

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires presqu'anonymes:**

Nina: Rhooo je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes pas Lucie... elle est pourtant gentille moi je trouve.

fatoulette, Justine, Megou: Alors les explications vous conviennent? je t'avoue j'ai un peu la pression là! lol

Jolieyxbl: bizarre, j'ai eu peu de plainte sur le chapitre précédent étrangement tout le monde est content qu'ils se soient sauté dessus lol! pauvre Lucie moi je dis... ou pas...

Allison: oui oui j'assume entièrement mon côté sadique, le pire c'est que je le fais pas exprès lol! la preuve ce chapitre la fin était censée être neutre... bah j'ai pas réussi... enfin si j'en crois ma béta lol!

** Breaking news:** (qui va savoir d'ou ça vient? koda toi t'es discalifié d'office tu comprends pourquoi lol Et BeCullen aussi je me fais pas avoir deux fois lol):

Afin de tenter de participer au concours du fofo, et de finir LVL je risque de mettre Perdition en pause écriture pour le moment, mais j'espère qu'elle passera inaperçus pour vous. J'ai encore un ou deux chapitre d'avance mais au cas où je préfère vous prévenir qu'il se peut qu'il y ait des petits retard et tout cas je ferais mon max pour ne pas en prendre trop!

fin de la breaking news... je suis partie loin ...


	10. Chapter 9: Fuite

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Fuite

* * *

**Pov Edward :**

Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, je sentais chaque articulation de mon corps douloureuse. Je luttai contre mon esprit qui voulait me faire prendre conscience. Moi, j'étais bien, malgré l'inconfort de ma position. Je me sentais chez moi, serein, l'odeur et la chaleur qui m'entouraient, étaient un mélange divin. J'aurais pu rester ici indéfiniment, malgré la douleur mais malencontreusement un cri me sortit de ma torpeur.

Alors que j'avais du mal à reprendre complètement conscience, j'entendis un échange étrange entre Bella et une autre jeune fille.

-Putain ! Bells que tu ramasses des connards dans les pubs de temps en temps ok c'est ta vie ! Mais, tu n'as pas à m'imposer cette vue au réveil ! Geint la petite brune.

- Emy, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, murmura Bella en se frottant le visage.

Lentement, je me redressai tentant de ne pas trop bouger le plaid qui gardait nos corps nus, cachés. En appui sur un coude je voulus me présenter mais la jeune femme m'en empêcha.

- Laisse tomber gars, de toute façon tu ne repasseras pas cette porte une prochaine fois alors économise ta salive ! Lève-toi et remballe tes affaires que je puisse m'expliquer avec ma stupide coloc. Déblatéra-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

J'étais sous le choc. Premièrement parce que cette femme s'imaginait que je n'étais qu'un coup d'une nuit pour Isabella, et deuxièmement parce qu'il me paraissait impensable qu'elle ait pu avoir des histoires d'un soir... J'étais perdu et j'avais clairement besoin de caféine pour y voir plus clair !

- Bon, je vais aller préparer du café et de grâce habillez-vous ! Si Démétri et les autres débarquent et te trouvent à poil sur notre canapé avec un inconnu, ils vont avoir une attaque.

Comment ça les autres ? Démétri n'était-il pas censé être encore à Forks ? Putain c'était quoi ce foutu bordel ?

- Emy, ce n'est pas un inconnu souffla Bella, c'est Edward ! Conclut-elle.

-Edward ? Tu veux dire le Edward ?. Celui que tu as quitté et à cause de qui tu ne dors plus ? Hurla la jeune fille.

J'étais de plus en plus abasourdi par leur conversation, mais tentai de ne pas me faire remarquer histoire d'en apprendre davantage !

- Euh oui murmura Bella.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise, mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce que la fameuse Emy avait parlé ou si c'était ma présence. Je lui pris la main qui était posée délicatement sur mon torse et sans vraiment y réfléchir j'y dessinai de petits cercles.

- Et bien raison de plus pour vous habiller rapidement, mon frère m'a téléphoné il y a peut-être une demi-heure et ils étaient en route pour ici.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien compris ! Ils ont atterri ce matin à New-York et après être passés à la villa des Cullen ils ont décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait... Et d'après ce que j'ai compris ils viennent tous... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répliqua-t-elle. _(N/Yoro: J'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Lucie…)_

Pour la première fois, depuis notre réveil je pris la parole.

-Lucie... marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même que pour les filles.

-Tu vois lui il a compris ! Cingla-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, Bella se leva et récupéra ses affaires et partit dans les escaliers me laissant seul fasse à l'inconnue.

- Ok, je vois qu'elle a compris l'urgence de la situation... Bien si tu veux, tu peux prendre la salle de bain du bas me dit-elle en me désignant une porte non loin de nous.

Je la remerciai et tout en me levant je gardai le plaid autour de moi. J'espérai ainsi dissimuler ma quasi nudité qui ne permettait aucun doute quant à mon état matinal malgré la présence de mon boxer. Je récupérai le plus rapidement possible mes vêtements et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je pris une douche bien chaude pour me remettre les idées en place. D'ici peu de temps, le groupe allait débarquer, Lucie avec. Je devais la prévenir et surtout trouver une raison valable à ma présence chez Bella ce matin. J'avais, la veille, dit à Lucie que j'allais passer la nuit dans un motel car j'étais trop fatigué pour conduire jusqu'à chez nous. J'avais pourtant décidé de partir et de tirer un trait sur notre histoire. Tourner la page Bulle et Warden, tout cela était censé être le passé. J'allais épouser Lucie et tout irait bien. Mais après avoir roulé pendant une bonne demi-heure, j'avais fait violemment demi-tour. Je n'arrivais pas à partir, j'avais besoin d'être avec elle. Elle devait m'aider à la laisser partir, à mettre le point final de notre histoire. J'avais donc refait le chemin inverse. Arrivé devant son immeuble, j'avais pris soin d'envoyer un message à Lucie pour qu'elle ne m'attende pas puis j'avais éteint mon téléphone.

Je n'aurais pas dû revenir, je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Lucie. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, supportant mes sautes d'humeur, acceptant que je ne puisse oublier mon ex... Et hier encore, en me laissant aller retrouver Bella, elle m'avait prouvé sa confiance absolue en moi et qu'en avais-je fait ? Je l'avais trahie. J'avais honte de moi, j'avais manqué de respect aussi bien à Lucie qu'à Bella. A Isabella, en lui faisant l'amour alors que j'étais fiancé, bien qu'elle soit au courant, j'aurais dû savoir me maîtriser mais j'avais misérablement échoué. Et à Lucie, je lui avais demandé sa main, nous étions censés nous aimer et nous chérir dans la fidélité. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas encore mariés que je l'avais déjà trompée... Il fallait que j'arrête tout cela, j'avais eu mon explication. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de Bulle et Warden non maintenant c'était Eddy et Lucie... _(N/Yoro: Beurk!)_

Fort de mes résolutions, j'envoyai un message à Lucie, n'ayant pas le courage de lui mentir une fois de plus. Je me promis que ce serait mon dernier mensonge. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'allais m'employer à la rendre heureuse, parce qu'elle méritait de l'être.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, j'avais éteint mon téléphone. Je dois passer chez Isabella avant de reprendre la route et je reviens après »

Je savais mon message à la limite du pathétique, Lucie pourrait sans doute comprendre que je lui cachais des choses. Oui, cela était hautement probable, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne souhaite pas savoir ainsi nous pourrions faire comme si ce moment d'égarement n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Je retournai dans la cuisine, où l'odeur alléchante du café me fit frémir de bonheur. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin de caféine. Arrivé à proximité du bar séparant la cuisine du salon, je vis Bella assise sur l'un des tabourets près du comptoir discutant avec la dénommée Emy. Quand elles m'entendirent, elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi.

- Salut, dis-je ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter.

- Je suis Emy, la sœur de Dém !

- Oh, enchanté ! Je suis Edward mais je crois que tu le sais déjà repris-je stupidement.

- En effet ! Rigola celle-ci.

Bella, souriait également à notre échange. Avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir sur le tabouret face au sien. Une fois installé, Emy me proposa un café que j'acceptai sans aucune hésitation.

- Au fait, j'ai prévenu Lucie que j'étais ici lançai-je rapidement. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le problème alors finalement y aller franchement me semblait être le plus judicieux.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais elle ne put commencer sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un éclat de voix !

- Wardinet ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de faire des tchoupi-tchoupi avec Bellibulle parce que Lucie est là ! Elle n'est pas au meilleure de sa forme la petite luciole ! Mais putain ça fait mal Rosie pourquoi tu me frappes toujours ? Tu sais je pourrais un jour téléphoner à SOS homme battu ! S'exclama d'une traite l'imbécile qui me servait de frère.

Comment pouvait-il dire autant de conneries dans une seule phrase ? Il devrait être étudié par des spécialistes parce que j'étais certain que le fonctionnement de son cerveau devait être tout à fait particulier. Démétri, suivi par ma famille et leurs conjoints respectifs déboulèrent dans le salon. Emmett couinait toujours contre sa Rosalie. En retrait, Lucie ne semblait pas oser entrer dans l'appartement. La voyant si mal, je me levai pour aller la chercher.

Dire que je n'étais pas à l'aise était un euphémisme. Comment devais-je me comporter ? J'avais passé la nuit avec Bella dans mes bras, et là je me retrouvais devant ma fiancée alors que mon amante d'une nuit était juste à quelques mètres. J'avais conscience que réduire Bella au rôle de maîtresse était honteux, mais je préférais le voir ainsi. J'avais encore du mal avec ma décision, mais je devais m'y tenir. C'était à mon avis, la meilleure solution pour nous tous. Isabella avait refait sa vie ici, moi là-bas. Même si nous avions encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre nous devions avancer. J'allais épouser Lucie, j'étais un homme de parole et je ne devais pas revenir sur ce que j'avais promis à cette femme. _(N/Yoro: A quoi ça sert? T'es pas amoureux d'elle! C'est une mascarade, pas un mariage…)_

Ce qui me liait à Lucie était certainement moins fort, moins passionnel que ce que j'avais partagé avec Bella, mais c'était bien plus sécurisant. Si je devais faire une métaphore sur mes relations avec ses deux femmes, je pourrais dire que Bella était ma dose d'héroïne alors que Lucie était ma méthadone.

J'étais dépendant à Isabella, sa présence me rendait euphorique mais elle était aussi apaisante. Je me sentais plus heureux quand elle était proche de moi. Le sommeil venait plus rapidement et était plus reposant. Preuve en était cette nuit où je n'avais pas dû dormir plus de quelques heures et pourtant je me sentais en pleine forme. Je n'avais besoin que d'elle pour me sentir bien et cela était dangereux. Par contre son absence me plongeait dans un état de manque atroce. Mon corps y réagissait violemment, je me sentais courbatu et douloureux de partout. J'étais anxieux et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je ne voulais pas revivre ces moments là. J'avais connu cet état quand elle m'avait quitté et j'étais certain de ne pas y survivre une deuxième fois. La présence de Lucie agissait comme un substitut, calmant la douleur mais ne provoquant pas l'effet d'euphorie et de bien-être absolu que je pouvais ressentir avec Isabella. Mais, cette relation était finalement moins douloureuse que celle avec Bella. Il n'y avait pas toute l'angoisse de la perdre qui m'étreignait avec Bella. Enfin cette angoisse n'avait fait son apparition qu'après son départ, mais je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir la surpasser si je me remettais avec elle. J'étais persuadé que si je laissais Lucie pour Bella nous serions tous malheureux. Bella et moi parce que je ne saurais pas gérer ma peur de l'abandon, et que je serais probablement invivable ne voulant pas la perdre de vue ne serait-ce qu'une minute et Lucie parce que je l'aurais trahie.

Arrivé devant celle qui allait devenir ma femme, je lui fis un rapide baiser sur les lèvres lui murmurant un bonjour que j'espérais neutre.

Timidement, elle prit ma main, me regardant au fond des yeux comme si elle cherchait une vérité. J'espérais être assez fort pour lui cacher ce qui s'était passé, ou qu'elle ne soit pas assez motivée pour voir la réalité parce que je n'étais pas préparé pour justifier ce que j'avais fait.

Finalement, après m'avoir jaugé un petit moment, elle me prit la main et me suivit dans le salon où tout le monde s'était installé. Un instant la panique me gagna, avions-nous enlevé toutes traces de nos ébats nocturnes ? Est-ce que l'odeur de sexe emplissant le salon avait totalement disparue ? Je devais me reprendre, je ne voulais pas que Lucie se doute de mon malaise. Je tentai d'afficher un sourire serein sur mon visage mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'air plus idiot qu'autre chose.

Nous prîmes place sur le canapé qui m'avait servi de lit la veille et à nouveau la culpabilité s'empara de moi. Pourrais-je vivre avec ce mensonge sur la conscience ? Pourrais-je faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu ? Je n'en savais rien mais à cet instant précis j'étais au plus mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie: fuir, fuir sa présence, fuir Lucie, fuir cet appartement. Je voulais me retrouver seul pour réfléchir à tout cela, je devais prendre les bonnes décisions et pour cela j'avais besoin de le faire au calme.

J'avais soigneusement évité tout regard vers Isabella depuis notre entrée dans la pièce, d'ailleurs j'avais évité le regard de toutes personnes présentes. J'étais quasiment certain que le tiers d'entre eux pouvait dire avec certitude que j'avais passé la nuit avec Isabella. Un autre le savait pertinemment et les trois restants préféraient sans doute l'ignorer... Heureusement qu'Alec, Kate, Angela et Ben n'étaient pas venus avec les autres, parce que devoir affronter ceux présents n'était déjà pas évident. Moins de monde il y avait, mieux je me portais. D'ailleurs, je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi ils avaient tous débarqué. Que Démétri rentre cela était logique mais pourquoi était-il venu avec les autres ?

Je relevai la tête pour regarder chacun d'entre eux. Comme je m'y attendais Rosalie me fixait durement. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort cet instant. Je tentai de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais elle détourna le regard immédiatement. Emmett lui semblait à des milliards d'années de ce qui se passait, toujours dans la bonne humeur. J'étais pourtant certain qu'il savait que le moment était difficile, mais plutôt que d'y porter un intérêt il détournait l'attention. Démétri et sa sœur discutaient avec Bella, enfin ils chuchotaient si bien que je ne pouvais comprendre de quoi il retournait. Dém se tourna vers moi me gratifiant d'un petit hochement de tête que je ne sus comment interpréter... Puis mon regard croisa celui d'Isabella. Elle me fit un timide sourire, et j'étais certain qu'elle tentait de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas après la nuit que nous avions passée. Certes je savais pourquoi elle m'avait quitté mais qu'allions nous faire ? Allait-on la voir régulièrement ? Et si c'était le cas, que se passerait-il pour Lucie et moi ? Je préférai détourner mes yeux et cesser de me poser toutes ces questions pour le moment. Tournant la tête je tombai sur ma sœur, elle arborait un sourire franc qui laissait montrer sa joie. Alors que Jasper avait le visage fermé. Je ne pouvais là non plus pas trop décrypter leurs intentions mais j'espérais qu'Alice était simplement heureuse d'être enfin mariée et non pas parce que j'avais parlé avec Bella, et que Jasper était juste fatigué et pas contrarié...

Las de toutes ces tentatives d'analyse, je passai une main dans les cheveux et soufflai d'agacement.

Alors que personne ne parlait, mis à part les trois habitants qui complotaient discrètement, Emmett prit la parole.

- Et bien Bellibulle si j'avais su que tu habitais si près de nous, je serais passé te foutre mon pied au cul bien avant ! Déclara-t-il très sérieusement faisant pouffer Alice et Démétri.

- C'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'a rien dit ! Répliqua Dém.

- C'est clair, on n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer un gros ours mal-léché ici ! Surenchérit sa sœur.

Bella secoua la tête malgré un petit sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- Désolée Em ! J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule puis le temps a passé et j'ai pensé qu'il était trop tard... Au fait pourquoi tu m'appelles Bellibulle ?

- Tu sais que c'est la plus stupide des explications que j'aie jamais entendue ? Enfin bref, tu veux pas nous dire pourquoi je l'accepte, mais si un jour tu penses pouvoir nous faire assez confiance pour ça je serais là pour t'écouter ! Et pour Bellibulle bah Belli parce que je veux pas faire comme tout le monde et t'appeler Bella... et Bulle dois-je l'expliquer ?

- Euh non ça ira ! Répondit sèchement Bella, comme moi elle avait souvenir des surnoms qu'on s'était donné à l'époque. Par contre j'étais étonné qu'Emmett s'en souvienne et encore plus qu'il se les approprie et les utilise pour nous nommer.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait-être mais j'avais faim, à vrai dire, je n'avais quasi rien mangé depuis un moment et mon estomac commençait sérieusement à me le faire sentir. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable ce qui n'échappa pas à Emy.

- Tu t'impatientes Edward ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement agacée.

- Euh non, c'est juste que j'ai faim ! Répondis-je ne voulant pas cacher la raison de mon impatience.

Bella qui était affalée dans un des fauteuils face à moi se redressa vivement.

- Oh c'est vrai vous avez peut-être besoin de manger ? Je vais aller vous préparer quelque chose ! Débita-elle rapidement.

Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine, Démétri lui emboîta le pas. D'où nous étions, nous pouvions entendre qu'ils se parlaient mais pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ma sœur se leva à son tour et partit les rejoindre mais avant de pousser la porte battante nous séparant, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Edward, viens ordonna-t-elle.

A contre cœur je me levai pour la rejoindre. Démétri avait fermé l'espèce de volet permettant de séparer la cuisine du salon. J'avais mis mes mains dans mes poches de jean, mal à l'aise je me dandinai d'un pied sur l'autre me demandant pourquoi ma sœur m'avait fait venir avec elle. La présence de Bella dans cet espace confiné était presque suffocante, et cela était amplifié par le fait que Lucie soit dans la pièce adjacente.

- Bien, maintenant vous allez faire comme si Dém et moi n' étions pas là et vous mettre au clair ! Parce que quoi qu'il se soit passé cette nuit on voit clairement que vous n'êtes pas bien ! Expliqua durement Alice et Dém acquiesça.

- Alice, il n'y a rien à dire ou à faire ! Edward et moi nous sommes expliqués et nous savons à quoi nous en tenir répondit Bella. Je levai un sourcil perplexe, parce que étrangement moi j'ignorais à quoi m'en tenir. Bien-sûr, j'avais pris une décision mais d'une part je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé et d'autre part peut-être qu'elle pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

- Tu en es sûr ? Non parce qu'Edward lui ne semble pas du même avis vu la tête qu'il a en ce moment. Répliqua Démétri.

- Écoutez moi bien, Edward est fiancé à Lucie et quoiqu'il se soit passé entre lui et moi cette nuit cela d'une part ne regarde que nous et d'autre part il est venu ici pour une explication il l'a eue. Point barre, on reprend nos vies là où elles étaient... conclut-elle.

En regardant attentivement son visage, je pouvais dire qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître que malgré l'explication, nous n'avions pas avancé mais en tout cas elle semblait peinée de ce qu'elle disait.

- Bien comme tu veux Bella, mais sache que je ne te crois pas ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas réglé vos problèmes mais je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Tu m'as demandé un jour de ne pas me mêler de ta vie, je ne le ferais pas sauf si tu me le demandes. Mais sache que pour moi vous faites une énorme erreur. Expliqua ma sœur.

- Alice, arrête ça, je vais épouser Lucie et mon histoire avec Isabella est du passé ! Que ce soit bien clair dans ta petite tête ! Avouai-je. Ainsi je mettais Bella au courant de façon détournée de mon choix et même si ce n'était pas très courageux je ne pouvais faire mieux dans les circonstances actuelles.

Finalement, Dém changea de sujet en proposant de commander des pizzas pour tout le monde.

Une fois les pizzas livrées, j'avais l'impression de revoir notre groupe comme avant son départ. Nous étions tous détendus, discutant de tout et de rien. Sauf Rosalie, qui ne s'était pas déridée depuis le moment ou elle était arrivée. Elle remarqua mon regard et me fixa.

- Quoi ? Cracha-t-elle à mon intention.

- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? Lui demandai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me poses réellement la question Edward ? Alors quoi, Isabella revient et hop tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Et maintenant il va se passer quoi ? On va faire des sorties tous ensemble ? Elle va revenir dans le groupe comme si de rien était ? C'est ça ?

- Rosalie, soupirai-je avant d'être coupé par Isabella.

- Rosalie, je sais que tu m'en veux et je sais aussi que je ne suis pas encore pardonnée de m'être enfuie mais j'avais mes raisons. Edward les connaît maintenant, il sait aussi pourquoi je ne souhaite pas vous le dire pour le moment. Un jour peut-être... Sache que je ne m'imposerai pas, si vous voulez me voir vous avez maintenant tous mon adresse et si vous préférez couper les ponts avec moi je le comprendrai. Mais, j'aimerais vraiment vous revoir... dit-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- Eh moi j'suis ok pour te voir quand tu veux ! Déclara Emmett sous le regard noir de sa femme. Quoi Rose ?

- Rien laisse tomber ! Grogna-t-elle. Puis elle se ferma à nouveau.

Après ce petit moment tendu, l'ambiance conviviale revint. Même Lucie semblait être plus à l'aise au fil de la journée. J'étais resté à côté d'elle, mais contrairement au mariage où il m'avait semblé qu'elle était démonstrative, là elle restait distante. Je savais qu'une fois rentrés, je devrais discuter avec elle, mais je ne savais pas encore ce que je lui dirais. La vérité ? Non, elle était bien trop douloureuse, et Lucie ne méritait pas cela. Quoi que je lui dise, je devrais faire attention à ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne devait l'être actuellement.

Il était maintenant clair que ce qui me liait à Isabella était définitivement fini. Nous avions enfin mis le point final à notre histoire, l'un comme l'autre pourrions refaire notre vie sans faux-semblants. Bien-sûr, on efface pas des sentiments aussi puissants en quelques heures non, ils seraient probablement toujours là. Mais, nous ne pouvions vivre ensemble. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir lui refaire confiance et si je devais passer mes journées à me demander si elle serait là le soir en rentrant ce serait invivable. Elle était ma drogue et je venais de décider de m'en sevrer pour le reste de ma vie. Parfois, la bonne personne n'est pas celle pour qui ont voudrait mourir, il arrive que ce soit celle qui nous permette juste de rester la tête hors de l'eau. Et j'étais certain que Lucie était la bonne personne pour moi. Elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais avec mon inaptitude à dire non à ma jumelle, mon lien avec Isabella, mes démons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne cherchait pas à me changer, ni à me pousser dans quelque chose dont je ne voulais pas. Lucie respectait ma personnalité, mes défauts et faisait avec.

D'un côté j'avais la passion à fleur de peau mais pouvant devenir destructrice avec Isabella et de l'autre la sécurité et la stabilité avec Lucie. Le choix n'était pas évident à faire, j'aimais ces deux femmes, d'un amour sincère mais totalement différent. L'une pouvait causer ma perte mais aussi mon bonheur absolu, l'autre saurait me sortir des ténèbres si je m'y laissais à nouveau entraîner...

Toute l'après-midi, la discussion tourna autour de ce qui nous était arrivé depuis son départ, chacun racontant des anecdotes plus ou moins drôles. Mais tous évitèrent de parler de ma descente aux enfers. Personne n'avait non plus demandé à Bella comment elle avait vécu son abandon. Il semblait y avoir une sorte d'accord tacite nous interdisant d'évoquer les souvenirs malheureux.

Après plusieurs heures, je sentis l'appréhension remonter en moi. Je savais que bientôt, je devrais partir, retourner chez nous. Mes mains se firent de plus en plus moites. J'avais besoin de partir, j'étais de plus en plus oppressé dans cet appartement. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce qui c'était passé pour que je sois pris par cette angoisse. C'était comme une sorte de phobie nouvelle et fulgurante, j'imaginais que c'était ce que pouvait ressentir un junkie à proximité d'une dose de son addiction mais luttant pour ne pas replonger.

Je pris la main de Lucie dans la mienne et la serrai un peu plus fort que je n'aurais probablement dû. Mon regard plongea dans le sien, et je sus qu'elle avait compris mon malaise. Elle se retourna vers les autres.

-Bien, si ça ne vous ennuie pas je suis un peu fatiguée. J'aimerais bien rentrer. Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Oh, j'avais pensé que vous seriez restés passer la nuit ici, c'est vrai qu'on a pas de chambre pour tous mais on pourrait s'arranger répondit Emy.

- Merci de la proposition, mais Lucie et moi allons vous laisser... répliquai-je.

Nous nous levâmes et après les avoir tous salué d'un signe de tête, nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Je guidai Lucie jusqu'à ma Volvo. Une fois installé au volant, je soufflai plusieurs fois. Je savais que le moment des explications venu, mais je me sentais déjà vidé. Je ne pouvais pas parler de tout cela au volant. Et, il était impossible de faire tout le trajet sans parler.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous passer la nuit dans un hôtel ? Proposai-je

- Oui, si tu veux répondit Lucie.

Sa voix était teintée de tristesse, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait peur de ce que j'allais lui dire et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Il était difficile de dire dans quel état j'aurais été à sa place, mais je pense que je n'en aurais pas mené large.

Je m'arrêtai au premier hôtel que nous croisions sur notre route. Une fois installés dans la chambre, je voyais bien que Lucie restait distante. Je supposais qu'elle attendait que je brise le silence. Elle avait pris place devant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, la vue n'était pas plus intéressante que cela. Je pris sur moi et lançai la conversation, toujours indécis sur ce que je devais ou pas lui dire.

- Lucie, viens ici s'il-te-plaît. Murmurai-je en m'essayant sur le rebord du lit.

Elle se retourna doucement et s'approcha lentement de moi. Elle s'installa à côté de moi, assez loin pour ne pas me toucher. J'étais blessé de la voir si distante, je pouvais comprendre son attitude mais j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Elle aurait dû avoir confiance en moi, je lui avais promis de lui revenir, et je tenais ma promesse. Alors, pourquoi semblait-elle si blessée ?

Nerveux je serrai entre mon pouce et mon index l'arête de mon nez tout en soufflant lentement, histoire de calmer l'anxiété qui me gagnait.

- Bien, je suppose que tu attends que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé repris-je. Ma voix sonnait bien plus agacée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Eddy, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce que vous avez fait... J'ai juste besoin de savoir comment tu vas et où on en est... répondit-elle tristement.

Elle semblait s'être déjà fait une idée, et l'avoir acceptée.

- Si j'y tiens ! Tu as le droit de savoir la vérité et je vais te dire tout ce qui s'est passé hier, mentis-je.

J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je devais vraiment tout avouer. Que ressortirait-il de tout cela si je lui avouais tout ? Serait-elle plus heureuse, non bien-sûr que non. Aucun de nous ne serait gagnant ou mieux si tout était dit. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Ce vieil adage était tellement vrai à ce moment précis. Pourquoi lui dire ce qui était arrivé entre Isabella et moi ? Alors, que cela ne signifiait rien de plus que nos adieux ? Lucie n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, non cela ne la ferait que souffrir. Il m'était intolérable de la blesser plus que ce que j'avais déjà fait. Les bien pensants diraient certainement que j'aurais dû y penser avant et je leur répondrais que si j'avais pu réfléchir à mes actes je ne serais pas dans cette situation. Mais, parfois, l'instinct, enfin il me semblait que c'était cela, prenait le dessus sur la raison.

Décidé à lui dire uniquement ce qui était nécessaire, je repris la où je m'étais arrêté.

- Isabella m'a expliqué la raison de son départ. Je sais que tu voudrais la connaître mais je ne peux pas te la dire car je lui ai promis de ne la dévoiler à personne. Par contre je peux te dire que sa raison était personnelle et qu'elle n'avait rien à me reprocher... J'allais continuer ma phrase mais Lucie releva la tête et parla.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle ne t'a pas quitté parce qu'elle ne t'aimait plus ? Ce qui veut dire qu'elle t'aime encore ? Conclut-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je pouvais sentir sa peur, je pouvais voir sa peine et mon cœur se fissura. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

- Oui, enfin si je le crois. Mais, ça ne change rien Lucie. Entre elle et moi c'est fini, j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi elle était partie, maintenant je vais pouvoir vraiment avancer. Je te promets que c'est fini, lui dis-je.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle me faisant sursauter.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, pourquoi s'énervait-elle ainsi ? Qu'avais-je bien pu dire pour avoir cette réaction ? Elle semblait en colère contre moi et je ne savais pas comment la calmer ne sachant pas ce qui l'avait rendue furieuse. J'attendis qu'elle parle, son non devait être suivi d'autre chose car là il était tout bonnement incompréhensif.

- Edward, reprit-elle d'une voix morte, tu ne peux pas dire que tout est fini maintenant. Je t'ai vu après qu'elle soit partie et encore plusieurs mois après son départ. J'ai été là à chaque étape, à chacune de tes rechutes si je peux dire cela ainsi. Et, maintenant, tu veux me faire croire qu'il t'a suffit d'une explication pour accepter qu'entre vous il n'y ait plus rien ? Ne me prends pas pour une conne s'il te plaît ! Accorde-moi plus d'intelligence que cela ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Lucie, gémis-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe en m'étant sa main devant ma bouche. Je souffrais de la voir ainsi d'autant plus que j'en étais le responsable. J'aurais voulu la rassurer, lui enlever la douleur que je pouvais voir dans son regard. Mais, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que parler avec elle, essayer de trouver les bons mots pour la rassurer...

- Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier complètement. J'ai bien vu au mariage l'état dans lequel tu étais. Ne me mens pas et mieux ne te mens pas à toi-même ! J'aurais pu y croire, si elle t'avait dit ne plus t'aimer. Mais, là encore c'était tellement palpable lors de la cérémonie que le mensonge aurait été flagrant.

- Bordel Lucie, que veux-tu que je te dises ? Je te dis qu'enfin je suis débarrassé de ce qui me rongeait et toi, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me convaincre que c'est faux ! Putain, ne peux-tu pas simplement être heureuse de cela ?

- J'en sais rien... Tu sais, je pensais pouvoir vivre ainsi. Mais, je n'en suis plus si sûre, pleura-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas Lucie... De quoi parles-tu ?

- Eddy, comment dire cela ? Tu sais je n'ai jamais été dupe. J'ai toujours su que tu aimais Isabella, mais tant qu'elle n'était pas dans notre cercle, tant qu'on ignorait où elle était, tout semblait simple. Il me suffisait de ne pas y penser. Mais, maintenant qu'elle revient, et je sais qu'elle va faire partie du groupe, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'a réussi à l'oublier. Ils sont tous tellement heureux de la retrouver, même Rose qui essaye de résister pour je ne sais quelle raison mais elle va, elle aussi, se rapprocher d'Isabella. Tout sera plus compliqué, je ne pourrai pas faire semblant que tout va bien...

Elle se tut, incapable de continuer. Elle avait la tête baissée et s'essuyait frénétiquement les joues pour effacer les larmes qui y coulaient. Je la pris contre moi, la berçant doucement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il était certain que le groupe voudrait voir Isabella, mais nous n'étions pas obligés de la fréquenter. L'idée de la fuir volontairement me soulageait autant qu'elle m'était douloureuse. Ressentir ces deux sentiments opposés était assez déstabilisant. Je devais réfléchir à ce que je devais dire pour rassurer Lucie. Rien ne me venait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mes mots.

Finalement, je trouvais l'argument imparable.

- Lucie, tu sais qu'à la fin de la semaine nous partons pour notre stage ? On ne reviendra que dans plusieurs mois. Même si selon moi tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je n'ai aucune intention de retourner avec Isabella.

Dire cela me vrilla l'estomac, je savais que c'était un mensonge mais j'avais fais mon choix et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. J'avais choisi Lucie, elle deviendrait ma femme. Après tout, un mariage de raison était peut-être mieux qu'un mariage passionnel ? M'imaginer épouser Bella me fit frissonner et accéléra les battements de mon cœur. J'étais stupide d'avoir ce type de réaction, je me faisais l'effet d'être un adolescent plein d'hormones en ébullition. La voix de Lucie me sortit de mes pensées.

- Edward, tu penses qu'on peux avancer notre départ ? J'ai pas envie de rester à la villa...

- Bien-sûr nous étions de toute façon pas censés être là cette semaine... Nous allons dormir ici cette nuit et demain nous irons refaire nos valises.

- Merci ! Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Désolée de ne pas t'aider en ce moment. Murmura-t-elle.

- Eh tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je vais bien. C'est vrai que revoir Bella a été douloureux, et beaucoup de souvenirs sont remontés mais je suis bien là ! Je ne vais pas replonger, je te le promets. _(N/Yoro: On y croit tous…)_

- Je te crois, je te fais confiance tu le sais bien. Me répondit-elle dans un sourire timide.

- Allez, va te mettre à l'aise et essayons de dormir un peu d'accord ?

- Oui demain, nous allons encore avoir une longue journée. Il faudrait réserver le vol non ?

- Je vais m'en charger, va te rafraîchir pendant ce temps là.

Alors que Lucie était partie dans la salle de bain, j'attrapai mon téléphone et entrepris de réserver nos billets d'avions pour le lendemain. Puis j'appelai ma sœur pour lui annoncer notre départ, je n'étais pas sûr de la voir avant de prendre notre vol.

* * *

Réponses aux presque Anonymes:

Laurie, Merci pour ton commentaire. Et désolée pour la fin, j'suis pas sûr que celle ci te convienne plus si?

Justine: J'suis d'accord avec toi pauvre Lucie... tu as la réponse à qui cri lol!

Allison: chouette! bon ok désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré mais je dois t'avouer que c'est toujours plaisant de voir qu'on a réussi à susciter de l'émotion. Et pour les rêves j'espère qu'ils sont bon ...

Twlight0507: Et non c'était pas Lucie! je lui aurais pas infliger cela en plus la pauvre.

Megou: merci! je sais j'suis pas sympa avec mes fins sadiques, pourtant j'essaie d'en faire moins mais c'est plus fort que moi...

Didi: Alors pas sur que ce chapitre t'ai plus du coup... Enfin tu me diras ce que tu en penses...

Nanou: Lucie est honnête elle veut juste garder Edward... maintenant y'a des choses contre quoi on ne peut pas forcement lutter... quoique...

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses, mais avec le nouveau système pour répondre aux membres pff c'est chiant!

Ah et si certaine on des envies de meurtre, je dirais juste que si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la suite puisqu'elle est pas écrite! j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus!

A bientot


	11. Chapter 10: Cauchemars

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Cauchemars**

* * *

Pov Bella :

Un peu moins d'un mois c'était passé depuis que j'avais renoué avec mes amis, ma famille. Je les voyais tous régulièrement, sauf lui. Il était parti le lendemain de nos retrouvailles. Il avait fui comme moi quelques années auparavant. Devais-je lui en vouloir ? Non, bien-sûr que non. Je revenais dans sa vie alors qu'il avait avancé, alors qu'il allait se marier. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il m'accueille les bras ouverts, ni qu'il me pardonne mes actions, non cela n'était possible que dans les livres. Dans la vie réelle, les gens qui se séparent ne se remettent pas ensemble.

Je savais par Alice que son départ était prévu mais qu'il l'avait quelque peu précipité. Ils étaient à Forks pour un stage ou je ne sais quoi à l'hôpital. Enfin c'était un truc en rapport avec leurs études de médecine.

J'avais eu l'occasion de discuter avec tout le monde et même si Rosalie gardait encore ses distances, je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus autant. Je n'avais pas expliqué au groupe mes motivations. Moins de monde était au courant, moins il y avait de risque que Charlie ne le découvre. La version officielle était toujours d'actualité, je m'étais sentie tellement étouffer dans ce groupe si soudé, que j'avais voulu m'éloigner.

Comme tout les week-end depuis le mariage d'Alice et Jasper, je me préparais pour rejoindre la villa de New-York. Quand ils avaient tous débarqué chez Démétri le surlendemain de son mariage, Alice avait attendu qu'Edward et Lucie partent pour me faire une demande surprenante.

Elle m'avait demandé avec presque de la timidité, chose qui était plus qu'étonnante venant de cette pile électrique, si je voulais bien garder contact avec eux. Je l'avais rassurée en lui disant qu'il n'y avait plus de problème pour que nous nous voyons, maintenant qu'entre Edward et moi tout était clair. Enfin, rien ne l'était réellement mais je devais donner le change, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se doutent de ce que nous avions fait. Il y avait déjà Emy au courant et je savais qu'elle ne cacherait pas l'information à son frère. Je n'avais aucune envie que mes amis me jugent.

Alice avait proposé que je vienne passer les fins de semaine dans leur villa. Sur le coup, j'avais refusé expliquant que cela ne serait peut-être pas du goût de tous. Alice n'avait pas insisté davantage. J'étais peinée de la voir si distante avec moi, je savais qu'elle retenait son côté dictateur par peur que je ne reparte, mais d'un autre côté j'étais heureuse et soulagée de voir qu'elle n'allait plus accaparer ma vie. C'était peut-être exagéré de dire cela, elle ne m'avait finalement jamais mis de couteau sous la gorge pour me forcer à faire quoi que se soit. Mais personne ne refusait rien à Alice. Je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée qu'elle soit moins directive ou gênée de l'obliger à se comporter ainsi.

Finalement, le mercredi, Alice m'avait téléphoné pour me prévenir qu'Edward et Lucie étaient partis et que, de fait, si je voulais venir passer le week-end chez eux cela ne posait pas de problème. Je savais que Rosalie n'allait pas être ravie de me voir, mais je ne voulais pas blesser plus Alice que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour me laisser tranquille, et j'étais persuadée que Jasper devait en payer les conséquences. Connaissant Alice, elle devait être surexcitée de devoir se contenir avec moi. Je l'imaginais bien sautiller sans arrêt et se parler à elle-même pour se retenir de me harceler. Alors, pour la remercier et parce que j'avais envie de retrouver ma place dans mon groupe d'amis, j'acceptais de venir.

Le premier week-end Rosalie et Emmett furent invisibles. Je ne leur en voulais pas, je savais que Rose n'était pas prête à me pardonner et je la comprenais. Quant à Emmett, il restait avec sa femme et même si j'étais déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu, je savais que lui m'avait pardonné. Lui et Jasper étaient convaincus que j'avais toujours menti sur les raisons de mon départ, et je n'avais jamais cherché à leur faire croire le contraire. Mais l'un comme l'autre me laissait tranquille, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas de Jasper. Il avait toujours agi ainsi, attendant calmement que je vienne me confier à lui quand j'en ressentais le besoin. Parfois, j'aurais aimé qu'il me bouscule pour me forcer à vider mon sac. J'étais vraiment une personne compliquée. Par moment, je revendiquais mon droit à la tranquillité alors qu'à d'autre je souhaitais être questionnée. Pour Démétri, cette attitude était typiquement féminine, les femmes étaient d'après lui remplies de contradictions. Et c'était à cause de cela qu'elles étaient incompréhensibles. Alors que les hommes, toujours selon Dém, étaient plus clairs. "Non" voulait dire "non" quelques soient les circonstances, alors que pour une femme un non pouvait vouloir dire "un insiste encore un peu et je te dirais peut-être oui".

Finalement, j'avais accepté la proposition d'Alice, avec l'accord de tout le monde exceptés Lucie, Edward et Rosalie. Les deux premiers n'étaient pas là et ne reviendraient pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire cela ne posait donc pas de soucis et Rosalie avait, quant à elle, répondu qu'elle s'en fichait.

Je venais à New-York pour la 5eme fois. J'avais passé chacun de mes week-end à la villa, parfois accompagnée de Dém qui était heureux de pouvoir voir plus souvent Kate et Alec. Cette fois j'étais venue seule, et j'avais décidé d'avoir une conversation avec Rosalie. Je devais lui expliquer les raisons de mon départ. Rosalie était toujours froide et distante avec moi, cela me faisait mal, j'aurais voulu partager avec elle sur sa grossesse, apprendre ce qui s'était passé pour elle durant mon absence. Emmett m'avait plusieurs fois téléphoné pour simplement discuter de choses et d'autres. Étrangement, il ne me parlait jamais ni de son frère ni de sa femme, comme s'ils ne faisaient pas parti de notre entourage. Mais j'étais persuadée que cette situation lui pesait. Je le voyais chaque fois que j'étais à la villa, il semblait tiraillé entre sa femme et moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas de rester distant, je comprenais sa position et je devais faire quelque chose pour changer la donne.

Je savais par Emmett que ce vendredi Rosalie serait de bonne heure et seule à la villa. Les autres couples avaient prévu une sortie et Emmett rentrait plus tard. Quant à moi, je n'étais censée n'arriver que le lendemain matin.

Toute en me garant devant cette magnifique demeure, je me perdis un moment dans mes pensées. Mon imagination me pris par surprise, me renvoyant des images de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'avais pas choisi de fuir. Je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière et je pouvais aujourd'hui dire que je regrettais d'avoir pris cette option. J'aurais du écouter Dém et revenir m'expliquer plus tôt. Tout aurait été plus simple et réparable. Maintenant tout ce futur idéal n'était qu'un rêve. Une chimère qui hantera à jamais mon esprit. Je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais ma place auprès d'Edward, il avait été assez clair sur le sujet, mais je voulais faire parti à nouveau du groupe. Je souhaitais nous voir tous réunis pour les prochaines vacances. Je savais qu'ils avaient continué d'aller à la Push tous les étés depuis l'obtention de nos diplômes. Et cette année, j'y serai. J'espérais seulement que Lucie ne décide pas de se marier à ce moment là, je n'étais pas prête pour voir mon espoir aussi petit soit-il de reconquérir Edward s'envoler si vite. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une horrible personne, une briseuse de ménage. Mais, je n'y pouvais rien, j'aurais pu repartir, sortir une nouvelle fois de sa vie mais je n'en avais pas la force. Si Edward me le demandait, je le ferais pour lui, je partirais loin, le laissant vivre sa vie loin de moi, mais je ne le ferais pas de moi-même. Partir la première fois avait été une torture pour nous deux, cette fois si je devais être loin de lui je n'étais pas sûre de le surmonter.

Les larmes sur mes joues me ramenèrent au moment présent. Je devais aller trouver Rosalie, je n'avais aucune idée de comment allait se passer cette soirée. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle me laisse entrer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai d'un pas tremblant vers la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir sonné, j'attendis en essayant de calmer ma respiration. J'étais nerveuse comme si j'allais passer un entretien important. Évidement, l'amitié de Rose m'était très précieuse et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle accepte de me parler ou au moins de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer. Elle était la seule du groupe à qui je voulais confier mon secret, parce que je savais qu'elle me comprendrait. Quand j'avais appris pour ma mère, j'avais voulu en parler avec elle, mais j'avais précipité les choses suite à la fête qu'avait organisée Alice. Ce n'était pas une raison, mais ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Je m'étais sentie tellement coincée, pas libre de mes choix que j'avais finalement pris la mauvaise décision mais là seule qui s'imposait à moi.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Rosalie souriante. Malheureusement quand son regard se posa sur moi, elle perdit immédiatement son magnifique sourire.

-Que fais-tu là ? Grogna-t-elle, tu n'étais pas censée arriver ce soir ! Personne n'est là.

- Je sais, je suis venue pour discuter avec toi. Tentai-je d'expliquer mais Rosalie me coupa.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire ! Je ne suis pas comme eux, ils oublient trop facilement le mal que tu as fait ! Asséna-t-elle.

- Rose, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner juste laisse-moi m'expliquer s'il te plaît. Après tu feras comme bon te semble, si tu ne veux toujours pas m'adresser la parole je l'accepterais.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me ferme la porte au nez, elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Une fois installées dans le salon chacune sur un fauteuil. Elle m'invita à parler.

- Bien tu es là pour m'expliquer, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Merci Rose.

Je lui racontais les raisons de mon départ, le manque d'argent, la peur de devoir m'expliquer dessus. Je lui disais également que ma décision de partir avait été prise après la fête qu'Alice avait organisée contre mon avis. Je gardais par contre sous silence l'héritage manqué de ma mère, je n'étais finalement pas prête à parler de cela. Je ne voulais pas salir la mémoire de ma mère, pourtant je savais que Rosalie comprendrais peut-être mieux mes choix, mais c'était trop dur. D'en avoir parlé avec Edward avait été libérateur mais maintenant, j''avais constamment peur qu'il fasse une gaffe. Bien-sûr j'étais consciente qu'il ne devait pas souvent, voire pas du tout, parler de moi mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir cette angoisse.

- Tu sais Isabella, si tu nous avais parlé de tes problèmes d'argent, nous t'aurions aidée sans rien te demander. Affirma Rose.

- Je le sais bien Rose, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une profiteuse. Je suis partie justement pour ne pas avoir à lutter contre vous tous. Je savais pertinemment que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé arrêter mes études pour travailler... Et, je ne voulais pas non plus que mon père apprenne pour mon manque d'argent.

- Tu sais les Cullen ne m'ont jamais rien demandé. Pourtant depuis que je vis avec eux, je leur dois beaucoup tant sur le plan matériel que sentimental. Carlisle et Esmée m'ont accueilli dans leur famille et m'ont considéré comme leur propre fille. Penses-tu que je sois une profiteuse ? Questionna Rosalie, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Non, bien-sûr que non Rose. Répondis-je.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle profitait de la générosité des Cullen. Elle était pour moi un membre a part entière de cette famille, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

- Alors crois-tu qu'on aurait pensé que tu voulais profiter de nous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, je ne suis pas un membre de cette famille. Répliquai-je.

- A l'époque non plus, je n'étais que la petite amie d'Emmett... Tu sais à refuser l'aide des autres, tu gâches ta vie. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais. Il faudra un jour que tu te rendes compte de cela.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, c'était l'un de mes plus importants défauts, ne pas savoir accepter l'aide des autres. Pourtant, j'avais accepté celle de Démétri sans problème, mais notre relation était différente. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi j'arrivais à prendre de l'aide venant de lui et pas de mes proches. C'était une contradiction mais c'était ainsi.

Avec Rosalie, nous avions continué de discuter un bon moment, de ma vie et de la sienne. Elle m'avait parlé de sa grossesse, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. J'étais persuadée qu'elle ferait une maman formidable. J'étais par contre plus réservée pour Emmett, que je ne voyais pas être autoritaire. Selon moi Rosalie allait non pas avoir un enfant mais deux parce que j'étais sûre qu'Emmett serait toujours le premier pour inventer des jeux pour son enfant.

- Tu sais j'ai terriblement peur pour l'accouchement. Emmett tente de me rassurer mais rien ne marche. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que je finirais comme ma mère et je n'ai pas envie, je veux voir mon bébé grandir.

- Rosalie, il faut que tu en parles avec le médecin qui te suit, il saura te rassurer. Nous, on pourra te dire que tu ne risques rien cela ne changera pas ta peur. D'ailleurs tu en es à quel stade ?

- Et bien l'accouchement est prévu pour la mi-juin.

- oh, tu dois connaître le sexe alors ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, on a voulu garder le secret. Mais, je regrette de plus en plus si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose le jour J, je ne saurais même pas si j'ai eu une fille ou un garçon. M'avoua-t-elle les yeux plein de larmes.

- Rose, lui dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne, il n'y a aucune raison que cela ce passe mal. Ton médecin connaît ton histoire non ?

- Oui, mais il dit que ce qui s'est passé lors de ma naissance, n'est pas héréditaire. Ça arrive parfois, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Il m'a proposé de me faire un accouchement programmé mais cela ne change pas les risques...

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre contact avec de jeunes mamans et discuter de tes peurs avec elles, ou peut-être avec une sage femme non ? Lui proposai-je.

Je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour la rassurer . Je ne savais pas réellement quoi dire ou faire pour la réconforter.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Emmett arriva dans le salon. Lorsqu'il nous vit l'une à côté de l'autre un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage, mais bien vite il disparut quand il aperçut les larmes de Rosalie. Il courut vers sa femme, se mettant à genoux devant elle, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ma Rosie, que se passe-t-il pourquoi pleures-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il visiblement très inquiet.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les hormones, et on a parlé de l'accouchement avec Bella. Répondit-elle un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

J'étais heureuse de l'entendre m'appeler Bella, c'était la première fois depuis que j'étais revenue dans leur vie qu'elle m'appelait par mon surnom, et j'en étais vraiment heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait me pardonner.

- D'accord, vous avez fait la paix ? Nous questionna Emmett.

- Bella est venue s'expliquer et même si je ne lui pardonne pas tout, je comprends mieux son choix. Mais je lui en veux toujours d'être partie sans explication.

- Attends, ça veut dire que tu connais les raisons de son départ ? Je veux dire la vraie raison ? S'indigna Em.

- Non, Rosalie ne sait pas tout. Il y a encore des choses que je ne suis pas prête à dévoiler Em, mais je lui ai expliqué mes raisons. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, et peut-être puérile mais je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant, je n'y arrive pas. Expliquai-je.

- Tu n'es pas malade au moins s'inquiéta Emmett.

- Non, rien de dramatique rigolai-je.

Nous passions la soirée tous les trois, mangeant un petit repas que Rosalie avait préparé. Je savais que notre amitié n'allait pas se reconstruire aussi facilement mais j'étais heureuse de ce pas en avant.

Tard dans la nuit, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se claquer à nouveau, ce qui était étrange. Kate et Alec n'étaient pas à la villa ce week-end puisqu'ils devaient rendre visite à de la famille. Plus tôt, j'avais entendu Alice et Jasper rentrer, Alice n'avait pas été des plus discrètes quand elle avait vu mes affaires. Elle avait tenu à venir me saluer, bien que Jazz eut tenté de l'en dissuader. Un peu plus tard, ce fut le tour d'Angela et Ben de revenir. J'entendis Ben qui semblait avoir un peu trop bu et Angela qui riait de son ivrogne de mari. J'enviais un peu leur relation, pas dans le sens jalousie. J'aurais aimé avoir la même chose que mes amis, ils semblaient tous être tellement amoureux de leurs partenaires et leurs histoires semblaient tellement simples que je ne pouvais qu'espérer un jour connaître cela. Mais je n'y croyais pas, le seul qui avait touché mon cœur était Edward et bientôt il allait se marier... Allais-je supporter de le voir lui aussi heureux et épanoui dans sa vie de couple ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. On dit que lorsqu'on aime réellement le bonheur de l'autre compte plus que le notre. Mensonge. Bien-sûr on veut que l'autre soit heureux mais on préférerait que son bonheur passe par nous et pas par quelqu'un d'autre. Et si je ne supportais pas de voir Edward heureux dans les bras de Lucie, qu'est ce que cela impliquerait ? Devrais-je tirer un trait sur le groupe ? Sur une possible amitié entre Edward et moi ? Perdue dans mes questions, je finis par m'endormir, ne pensant plus à cette porte qui venait de claquer sans raison.

Comme à chaque fois que j'oubliais de mettre mon réveil toutes les deux heures, je me réveillais en sursaut . Les cauchemars étaient toujours présents et violents. J'espérais seulement n'avoir réveillé personne. Mais un coup à ma porte m'informa que j'avais dû faire plus de bruit que ce que je pensais. Timidement, j'autorisais la personne à entrer. J'étais soulagée de voir Jasper qui se tenait devant moi, mais j'avais entendu du bruit dans le couloir, signe qu'il n'était à priori pas le seul que j'avais réveillé.

- Bells, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il angoissé.

- Ça va Jazz, juste un cauchemar... répliquai-je lasse.

- Tu en fais souvent ? Me questionna-t-il attristé.

- Non, mentis-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, il avait déjà beaucoup subi et si je pouvais lui cacher que mes nuits étaient catastrophiques, je le ferais. Cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il sache que depuis mon départ je faisais des cauchemars chaque nuit, si je n'étais pas réveillée toutes les deux heures. J'avais essayé d'allonger le temps entre deux réveils mais cela avait été un échec. EAmy et Dém avait fini par noter chaque nuit les heures ou je dormais et quand les cauchemars commençaient. Cela permit d'établir le système des réveils.

- Bien, je vais te laisser dormir alors, à moins que tu n'aies besoin de quelque chose ?

- Jazz, excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé, j'espère ne pas avoir dérangé tout le monde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre ne t'a entendue. Tenta-t-il de me réconforter. Mais je pouvais sans aucun doute voir qu'il me mentait. Ne voulant pas entamer une conversation, j'acquiesçai et le remerciai encore d'être venu.

Avant de me rendormir, je jetai un coup d'œil pour vérifier l'heure et mettre une sonnerie, histoire de ne pas à nouveau hurler. Il n'était que 4h du matin, je pris mon portable et le réglai pour qu'il sonne dans deux heures. A peine l'avais-je posé sur la table de nuit que je me rendormis.

Quand mon portable sonna pour la seconde fois, je me décidai a me lever. J'avais eu une nuit agitée mais j'avais pratiquement dormi 5h, ce qui était une longue nuit pour moi.

Une fois ma douche prise, je descendis à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de tout le monde. Je mis le café à couler, de l'eau à chauffer. Puis, je fis une tournée de pancakes, je savais qu'Emmett en raffolait.

A peine avais-je fini de préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner, que des pas dans l'escalier résonnèrent. Quand je me retournais pour voir qui était levé, je fus surprise de me trouver nez à nez avec Lucie. Je me rappelais alors immédiatement de la porte d'entrée qui avait mystérieusement claqué. J'étais tellement surprise, que je ne vis pas immédiatement qu'Edward se tenait juste derrière elle, l'air aussi étonné que moi.

Le moment de confusion passé, je saluai le plus normalement possible le couple qui se tenait devant moi. Heureusement, les autres arrivèrent tous les uns derrière les autres. A croire que j'avais fait trop de bruit et que j'avais une fois de plus sorti du monde de leur sommeil.

- Oh, j'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé ? Questionnai-je.

- Quand ? Cette nuit ou ce matin ? Répondit Lucie.

Le rouge me monta aux joues, j'avais espéré n'avoir dérangé que Jasper et Alice cette nuit, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence vu le regard compatissant de mes amis. Chacun d'eux avait entendu mes hurlements.

- Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? M'interrogea Lucie.

- J'en ai toujours fait. Répondis-je légèrement agacée par sa question.

- Pourtant à une époque tu n'en faisais plus il me semble, renchérit Jasper.

Je pouvais voir qu'il était en colère, contre qui je ne savais pas, mais j'espérais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

- Oui, j'ai eu quelques mois de répit... Mais ils sont revenus depuis un moment déjà. Repris-je tristement.

- Comment tu les gères ? Me questionna Edward, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le levé.

- Je...

Hésitante à partager ma méthode, je soufflai un bon coup. Après tout, mis à part Lucie, les autres connaissaient tout de moi et je pouvais leur faire confiance.

- En fait, je mets mon réveil toutes les deux heures...Et j'évite de dormir la nuit... avouai-je.

- Comment ça tu évites de dormir la nuit ? M'interrogea Jasper.

- Et bien, Dém et EAmy ont remarqué que j'étais plus encline au cauchemars violents en début de nuit. Du coup, j'évite de me coucher avant 2h du matin...

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu dors par tranche de 2h et tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt ?demanda Alice.

- Euh oui, je ne dors pas beaucoup... dis-je en déposant les pancakes sur la table.

- Oh Bella, si je n'étais pas déjà marié, je t'épouserais ! s'enthousiasma Emmett.

Je le regardai, éberluée par ce qu'il venait de dire, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction. Finalement, je captais son regard sur les pancakes et me souvins qu'Emmett avait un estomac à la place du cœur.

- Je les ai faits pour toi ! dis-je en lui tendant l'assiette.

Chacun s'installa autour de la grande table, je me retrouvais au côté d'Alice et de Rosalie. Le petit-déjeuner se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance jusqu'à ce que Lucie fasse une nouvelle remarque.

- Et bien il s'en est passé des choses depuis qu'Edward et moi sommes partis ! Entre Isabella qui passe tous ses week-end ici, et Rose qui semble être redevenue son amie, on a manqué beaucoup d'événements ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Bella et moi avons discuté et même si je lui en veux toujours d'être partie, j'ai compris son point de vue. Pour ce qui est des week-ends, elle ne s'impose pas, c'est nous qui lui avons proposé. D'ailleurs vous n'étiez pas censés revenir maintenant ! Répliqua Rosalie.

- Et bien, effectivement nous ne devions pas revenir, mais Edward devait récupérer des papiers à la faculté. Répliqua-t-elle.

J'osai un regard que je voulais discret vers Edward, et je fus surprise de croiser le sien. Nous nous perdîmes quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur m'envahir ainsi qu'une douce douleur se répandre dans mon ventre. Je ne sus combien de temps nous nous étions coupés des autres, mais notre moment fut rompu lorsqu'Edward détourna les yeux pour regarder Lucie. Elle semblait peinée, mais je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi, étant donné que je n'avais rien entendu de la conversation qui s'était déroulée.

Le déjeuner fini, nous débarrassâmes tous ensemble la table, à part Lucie qui était partie se doucher. J'étais dans la cuisine, prête à faire la vaisselle, histoire de me détendre, quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur ma taille. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière moi. Son odeur m'avait enivrée dès qu'il avait passé la porte. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, bien-sûr j'aurais souhaité plus de contact, rien que de sentir ses mains sur moi provoquait une multitude de sensation de bien-être. Mais il était fiancé et je ne voulais pas jouer le rôle de la maîtresse. Je devais le repousser, cependant, je n'y arrivais pas. Ma volonté était insuffisante face à mon cœur.

Je sentis sa tête se poser dans le creux de mon cou, son nez effleurant ma nuque. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire, il le faisait toujours lorsque nous étions encore un couple. Il humait mon odeur, à l'époque, il me disait qu'elle avait un effet apaisant et qu'il n'avait jamais rien senti de meilleur. Aujourd'hui, je doutais qu'il ressente la même chose, mais j'étais bien. Un brin de nostalgie flottait dans cette cuisine, combien de fois nous étions nous trouvés ici dans cette même position quand nous étions encore un couple ? Beaucoup certainement, mais maintenant ce temps était révolu et l'un de nous devait reprendre le contrôle.

Je me décidais à le repousser, mais lorsque je me tournai pour le faire, je compris que j'avais commis une monumentale erreur. Effectivement, j'aurais dû me décaler et pas lui faire face. Nous étions tellement proches, que nos souffles se mélangeaient. Je levai mon regard vers le sien et je pouvais voir qu'il était en proie aux mêmes émotions que moi. Finalement, il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

- C'est tellement dur de rester loin de toi quand tu es pourtant si proche...murmura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mes yeux clos laissèrent perler quelques larmes. Oui c'était dur d'être si proche, et si loin en même temps. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Devais-je lui demander de rompre avec Lucie ? Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas à moi de faire cette demande. Il devrait faire seul ses choix aussi durs soient-ils pour moi, pour lui...

- Aide-moi à rester loin de toi... me supplia-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il me demander cela ? Comment étais-je censée faire ce qu'il attendait de moi, alors que j'étais incapable de le repousser même quand j'en avais pris la décision.

- Bulle... susurra-t-il, demande le moi s'il te plaît... m'implora-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas Warden... Je n'en ai pas le droit pleurai-je enfouissant ma tête dans son torse.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant nous fit sursauter et nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Je bénis Emmett d'avoir abîmé la poignée en cet instant, rendant bruyants tous mouvements de cette porte. Je me concentrais sur ma vaisselle, tentant d'ignorer la personne qui venait d'arriver dans cette pièce. Heureusement, ce fut Jasper qui entra. Je sentis son regard sur moi, et vaguement je me demandais ce que faisait Edward. Doucement espérant que mes yeux rougis ne le soient pas trop, je me retournais pour lui faire face, plaquant un sourire de circonstance sur le visage.

- Edward, tu ferais bien d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle avant que Lucie n'ait fini de se préparer asséna Jasper, d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Edward sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour moi. J'étais encore perdue par ce qu'il venait de nous arriver. M'avait-il réellement demandé de lui dire de quitter Lucie ? Non, j'avais dû mal interpréter, il devait toujours vouloir que je l'aide à rester loin de moi. Je n'étais pas une personne bonne pour lui, il méritait quelqu'un comme Lucie, elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal pas comme moi.

Jasper me demanda si j'allais bien, et je me contentais de hocher la tête en signe de réponse. Je ne recroisais pas Lucie et Edward du week-end, je n'avais pas osé demander à qui que ce soit où ils étaient. Après tout cela ne me regardait pas.

Le lundi matin quand mon portable sonna me sortant d'un sommeil remplie de cauchemars, je sus immédiatement que je ne devais pas répondre à cet appel. J'avais cette horrible sensation, celle qui vous assure que vous allez avoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais la sonnerie ne cessait que pour quelques seconde, lasse de l'entendre, je finis par décrocher.

- Bella, c'est Carlisle, excuse- moi de te déranger si tôt mais ton père vient d'être admis en urgence à l'hôpital de Forks.

- Oh mon dieu, Carlisle, dis-moi ce qu'il a ?

- Écoute, je ne peux encore rien dire, ce n'est pas moi son médecin mais je t'assure qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, mais tu dois venir. Je vais prévenir Jasper également.

- Je... ok... je viens au plus vite. Répondis-je emplie d'inquiétude.

- Fais attention à toi. Si tu as besoin qu'on vienne te récupérer à l'aéroport, n'hésite pas.

- Non, je vais louer une voiture. Pour Jasper, je vais lui téléphoner de suite, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ok je te laisse le prévenir, mais ne tardez pas trop d'accord ? Reprit-il.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demandai-je paniquée.

- Je ne sais pas Bella, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque... répondit-il. Je pouvais sentir dans sa voix qu'il n'était pas très rassuré. Et connaissant Carlisle, s'il était ainsi cela voulait dire que l'état de Charlie était plus que préoccupant.

En fin de matinée, j'étais dans la salle d'embarquement accompagnée de Jasper et Alice. Le vol se fit en silence, les uns comme les autres étions perdus dans nos pensées.

Ce fut tard dans l'après-midi que nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital de Forks. Heureusement il s'agissait d'un petit hôpital et le personnel nous connaissait. Ils nous indiquèrent immédiatement où aller.

Une fois l'accueil passé, nous retrouvions la mère de Jasper en pleurs dans les bras d'Esmée. Quand celle-ci nous vit, je ne pus que constater son regard triste. Je sentis mes larmes couler, et ma respiration s'accéléra. Étions-nous arrivés trop tard ? Non, mon père ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela, il était en pleine forme ! Qu'allais-je devenir ? Une porte s'ouvrit, et en croisant le regard du médecin qui en sortit, je fus terrassée par une douleur que je n'avais encore jamais connue. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires presque Anonymes:**

Mgou: Tu m'as bien fait rire je t'imaginais essayé de rentrer dans l'écran de ton pc lol! on est d'accord il est pas très malin de choisir la facilité mais espérons qu'il se reprenne vite... et celui ci la fin est comment?

Gwendo:Contente que ça te plaise! je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Lucie? elle a rien fait de mal enfin il me semble? A bientôt

Justine: Ah merci enfin quelqu'un qui comprend Lucie lol! EMy est naturelle oui c'est un peu ce qui la défini elle ne sera cependant pas un personnage récurant. Elle fera quelques apparitions par ci par la seulement.

Allison: Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché merci!

Eden: Merci pour le compliment, et désolée pour les chapitres un peu espacé mais j'ai une vie en dehors des fanfic et je prends déjà beaucoup de temps pour elle. et puis un chapitre tout les 15 jours en temps normal y'a pire comme délai...non? bon ok là j'ai un peu de retard mais ce sont les aléas de la vie! Oh et pour les fin sadique oui je plaide coupable mais je suis pas la plus sadique je crois lol!

Twilight0507: Et oui Edward semble s'accrocher a Lucie mais rien n'est encore fini ils ont pas encore décidé de date pour leur mariage...

Manonvro: Merci pour les compliments! oui c'est vrai qu'Ed et Bella se ressemblent assez ils aiment fuire lol! pas mal l'analyse de nos deux perso principaux j'espère que la suite continura de te plaire.

Nanou: si si tu es très clair! je crois qu'Edward en choississant Lucie fait souffrir tout le monde mais parfois on ne voit pas clairement... espéront qu'il retrouve la vue...

Edwardbellaamour: Non pas de grossesse prévu pour Bella, c'est du déjà vue et revue donc non! je pense faire une 20aine de chapitre environ! pour Edward et Lucie ils va leur falloir être honnête a un moment donné c'est sur...

Note/auteure: Avec le début des vacances scolaire, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir maintenir le rythme de publication de perdition, étant donné que je n'ai que peu d'avance sur cette fic et que du coup mes Béta sont dans le même cas... nous partons toutes en vacances à des moments différents et entre nous avons nos enfants à gerer donc on ferra au mieux pour respecter les 15 jours mais on ne vous promet rien!

Bonne vacances d'été!


	12. Chapter 11: Décision

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Décision**

* * *

_POV Edward :_

Un mois que ma jumelle était mariée, et autant de temps que moi j'étais perdu. Depuis qu'Isabella était revenue dans nos vies, la mienne ressemblait à une vraie merde. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni comment aller mieux. Après avoir eu les explications tant attendues, j'avais pensé pouvoir enfin tirer un trait sur elle, sur nous, mais un mois plus tard rien n'avait changé. Je tentais de donner le change pour Lucie, mais je n'étais même pas certain d'y arriver.

Nous étions arrivés à Forks où nous devions rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour notre stage. J'étais heureux d'être chez mes parents. J'avais pris l'habitude de faire des ballades, de retourner dans les lieux où Bella et moi étions passés. C'était à la fois douloureux et sécurisant. Lucie avait tenté de m'accompagner pendant ces moments là, mais je refusais systématiquement sans lui donner de raison. Je me haïssais d'être ainsi avec elle, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Elle était différente des femmes de mon entourage, j'avais toujours vu Alice et Rosalie faire des scènes à leurs maris pour des raisons futiles, mais Lucie, elle, semblait m'accepter avec mes défauts et n'avait jamais haussé le ton. Je n'étais pas maso, mais parfois, j'avais envie de la secouer et de lui dire qu'elle pouvait me crier dessus. Je savais que j'étais injuste, elle était ainsi pour ne pas me brusquer. Elle avait voulu m'éloigner de Bella et elle s'en voulait. Nous ne parlions jamais de ce qui s'était passé quand j'avais couru après Isabella, pourtant j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait voulu que je la rassure, que je lui dise encore et encore qu'il n'y avait rien eu mais je ne le faisais pas. Comment aurais-je pu reparler de cela ? Je me sentais déjà pire qu'une merde pour leur avoir manqué de respect...

Je devais faire un aller-retour à New-York pour récupérer des papiers à la faculté. J'avais pu trouver un vol pour le vendredi 20 mars avec un retour le samedi en fin d'après-midi. Lucie avait tenu à venir avec moi, prétextant que New-York lui manquait. Nous en profiterions le samedi midi pour aller voir ses parents adoptifs. Lucie m'avait rapidement confié vouloir connaître un jour sa famille biologique et avoir des réponses quant à son abandon. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, cela semblait être impossible, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre les détails toutefois il me semblait que sa mère n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de son père et qu'elle avait donné une fausse identité sur l'acte de naissance. Il s'était également avéré que les Denali étaient des amis proches de ses parents. Quand je m'étais retrouvé la première fois en présence de Tanya, j'avais cru faire un retour en arrière. Cependant, celle-ci n'avait pas parlé de notre passé, ni de Bella et je lui en avais été reconnaissant, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Stephen. Il était venu accompagner sa cousine un week-end. Lucie et moi étions ensemble depuis six mois environ mais le départ d'Isabella était toujours vivace. Quand il m'avait vu, il s'était immédiatement renseigné sur Bella. Ne cachant rien de son sourire satisfait d'apprendre qu'elle m'avait quitté. Je n'étais cependant pas rentré dans les détails et j'avais surtout compris ce jour là qu'il avait, lui, eu une liaison avec Lucie. Décidément, nous avions les même goûts en matière de femme. Je n'étais pas ravi de les voir, mais c'était l'anniversaire de la mère de Lucie alors je devrais faire bonne figure.

Sauf que je n'avais absolument pas prévu de croiser Bella ce fameux week-end, et encore moins de l'entendre hurler pendant la nuit. Je savais qu'elle avait refait des cauchemars mais j'avais pensé bêtement que c'était épisodique. Mais quand elle nous avait avoué en avoir chaque nuit, mon cœur s'était contracté. Je détestais la voir malheureuse, et savoir qu'elle avait à nouveau des difficultés pour dormir, me faisait me sentir mal. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la réconforter, mais je ne devais pas.

J'avais bêtement cru que l'éloignement, maintenant que je savais les raisons de son départ, aurait facilité son oubli mais je m'étais leurré. Cependant, je n'étais pas prêt à revivre dans la peur et l'angoisse qu'elle puisse repartir à la moindre difficulté. Alors, j'avais choisi la facilité. Lucie était ma stabilité et j'étais certain qu'elle serait là quoi qu'il se passe. J'étais certainement lâche, mais j'avais besoin de certitudes et Isabella ne semblait pas prête à m'en donner. Cependant, je n'avais pas su me contrôler et quand je m'étais retrouvé seul dans la cuisine avec elle, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il me suffisait d'un mot de sa part et j'aurais remis ma vie entre ses mains. Mais, encore une fois, elle avait refusé de prendre cette décision. Je pouvais comprendre son point de vue, toutefois, je voulais qu'elle me rassure. Malheureusement elle ne le faisait pas. Je n'étais même pas certain des sentiments qu'Isabella pouvait éprouver pour moi. J'espérais qu'ils soient semblables aux miens, néanmoins je n'en avais aucune certitude. Jasper nous avait interrompus et je ne savais pas si je devais lui en être reconnaissant ou non, je m'étais donc esquivé bien vite.

Le repas chez les parents de Lucie avait été ennuyeux comme souvent. Je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer dans sa famille, sans doute la présence fréquente de Tanya et de Stephen y était pour beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ma relation avec Tanya à Lucie et comme celle-ci n'y avait jamais fait allusion, j'imaginais qu'il en était de même.

A nouveau, Stephen n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles de Bella à Lucie. Cette fois, il avait tenté de savoir si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. J'étais resté muet, et j'écoutais les élucubrations de Lucie.

- Elle nie être avec ce Démétri mais je crois qu'ils ont une liaison, et je pense que leur relation est étrange. T'en penses quoi Eddy ? Me questionna subitement Lucie.

- Rien, Démétri est comme son frère et il est plus intéressé par les hommes que part les femmes... soupirai-je.

- Tu es sûr ? Il me semblait qu'il avait dit être bi non ? Reprit-elle.

- Oui, il l'est. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas avec Bella. Répliquai-je sèchement.

- Oh Eddy qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? Que Bella se tape un bi ou qu'elle soit passée à autre chose ? Tu serais pas jaloux ? S'amusa Stephen.

Dire qu'il m'énervait était un euphémisme, j'avais pourtant à une époque été ami avec lui. Mais depuis que Bella était rentrée dans l'équation une sorte de compétition s'était mise en place. Et je pouvais dire qu'il avait tenté déjà plusieurs fois de séduire Lucie. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de la complimenter. Cependant, depuis que Stephen avait appris que nous avions à nouveau des contacts avec Isabella, il semblait s'intéresser davantage à elle qu'à Lucie. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Tantôt j'avais l'impression qu'il avait des vues sur Bella et à d'autres moments je pouvais jurer le voir regarder ma fiancée avec envie. Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais jamais montré jaloux quand il agissait ainsi avec Lucie, mais pour être honnête, j'étais certain qu'elle ne me tromperait pas avec lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et elle n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour lui. Elle le considérait comme un cousin au même titre que Tanya. Je les avais questionnés les premières fois sur l'origine de l'amitié de leurs parents, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait le savoir. Tanya avait répondu qu'ils avaient toujours été amis et selon elle ils se fréquentaient depuis l'enfance. Sauf que ça ne collait pas, puisque Lucie et ses parents n'avaient jamais entendu parler des Swan. Or les Denali étaient très proches de la famille de Bella. J'avais évoqué cela rapidement, à l'époque j'avais beaucoup de mal à parler d'elle, mais encore une fois aucun d'eux n'avait semblé trouver cela étrange. J'avais cessé de m'interroger sur cette histoire, après tout cela m'était égal. Peu importait comment ils se connaissaient.

Heureusement notre vol de retour était assez tôt et nous dûmes quitter la maison familiale assez rapidement. Durant le retour, Lucie avait dormi cinq heures. J'en avais profité pour réfléchir à la situation. J'avais besoin de parler avec Phil, je devais me rendre à l'évidence que la relation que j'entretenais avec Lucie n'était pas saine. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, celle avec Bella non plus. Nous étions incapables de nous tenir à distance, non en réalité c'était moi qui n'avait aucune volonté. Elle semblait pouvoir rester loin de moi sans problème. J'envoyais donc un e-mail à celui qui était devenu mon thérapeute depuis des années maintenant, comprenant qu'il était temps que je me reprenne en main. Lucie m'avait aidé à ne pas tomber mais maintenant je devais me relever et reprendre ma vie en main. Je ne savais pas par ou commencer. Devais-je rompre nos fiançailles ou nous laisser une chance malgré les sentiments que je savais éprouver pour Isabella ?

J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand l'avion amorça sa descente. Mes parents avaient prévu de nous rejoindre à Seattle, souhaitant nous inviter à manger. A 18h30, nous étions dans le hall de l'aéroport, mon père m'expliquait qu'en raison d'un absent mon planning avait été modifié. Au lieu de reprendre ma garde le lendemain soir, je commençais finalement à 8h le matin. J'avais beau aimer la médecine, j'avais énormément de mal à me faire à ces horaires de folie. Au départ, j'avais cru qu'en étant submergé par le travail, je n'aurais pas le temps de penser à Isabella. Mais maintenant, je me demandais souvent si je n'avais pas commis une erreur en me lançant dans cette voie.

Nous optâmes pour un petit restaurant situé à proximité de la route du retour. Le repas fut calme, ma mère discutait avec Lucie à propos de notre mariage cherchant à savoir si une date avait été fixée. Ma fiancé me regarda l'air de me mettre au défi de donner un jour pour célébrer notre union. Lâche, je esquivai une nouvelle fois en me détournant de leur conversation pour entamer la discussion avec mon père. Cependant, je me perdis rapidement dans mes pensées. J'avais hâte de pouvoir discuter avec Phil, j'avais conscience qu'il ne me dirait pas quoi faire, mais j'étais certain d'y voir plus clair une fois qu'il m'aurait aidé, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait Isabella.

Je savais qu'il fallait aussi que je parle avec Lucie, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir, ni d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Mais je devais être patient, tout se réglerait bien vite. Au moment de commander les desserts, mon portable émit un bip m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un mail. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil pour voir qui était l'expéditeur et je fus ravi de voir que Phil avait déjà répondu à ma demande. Une fois le serveur parti chercher nos commandes, j'ouvris le mail. Je pensais devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir m'entretenir avec Phil, mais celui-ci, une fois de plus, faisait passer ses patients avant tout et me prévenait qu'il viendrait le plus rapidement possible après avoir pris ses dispositions pour que le centre puisse tourner pendant son absence. Maintenant que je savais qu'il allait venir dans quelques jours, je prenais conscience de ce que cela engendrerait. Je n'avais pas peur, pas vraiment non, j'étais plutôt pressé de voir comment les choses allaient pouvoir évoluer. Je n'étais pas certain de faire les bons choix, mais jusque là je m'étais contenté de fuir et de laisser celle qui était mon âme sœur fuir. J'avais besoin d'être certain de ne pas me tromper. Phil m'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Le repas fini, je n'y avais quasiment pas participé. Mes parents, habitués à mes absences, n'avaient pas relevé et ils s'étaient occupés de distraire Lucie. Le retour à Forks fut silencieux et les trois heures de route passèrent relativement vite.

Une fois à la villa, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Lucie, je la fuyais et je me détestais de faire cela mais je ne voulais plus jouer la comédie. Il fallait que je mette un terme à tous ces non-dits. Mais j'avais conscience de ne pouvoir être honnête sans la faire souffrir. Et c'était pour cette raison que Phil devait être présent quand je lui dirais la vérité sur mes sentiments, quand je romprais nos fiançailles. Je ne pourrais pas l'aider, contrairement à elle qui avait toujours été là pour moi. J'allais non seulement lui faire mal mais en plus de cela je ne pourrais pas la consoler. Les jours à venir allaient être difficiles. Je ne savais pas si je devais attendre que notre stage se termine ou si au contraire je devais le faire rapidement. Serais-je capable de continuer à jouer la comédie du fiancé alors que j'avais pris une décision irrévocable ? J'en doutais. J'avais déjà du mal à la regarder dans les yeux depuis que j'avais pris conscience de tricher avec elle. Comment pourrais-je continuer à lui mentir pendant plusieurs semaines ? Cela me semblait réellement impossible.

J'allai m'enfermer dans le bureau de mon père, prétextant vouloir travailler un peu avant d'aller me coucher. Quand finalement je trouvai le courage d'aller me coucher, Lucie était déjà endormie pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Le lendemain matin, j'allais prendre ma garde de bonne humeur, j'avais pu éviter ma fiancée et aussi horrible que cela était, je me sentais plus léger de ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie. La journée aux urgences fut relativement calme. L'un des avantages à travailler dans un petit hôpital de campagne était que les urgences étaient rarement débordées et cela nous permettait d'assister aux autres opérations prévues. En fin d'après-midi, n'ayant pas de patient à voir, j'allai voir mon père pour prendre un café avec lui, lui aussi était de garde pour 24h. C'était étrange de se retrouver sous les ordres de mon père et encore plus de devoir l'appeler Docteur Cullen, mais cela avait aussi ses bons côtés. Il me montrait tous les cas intéressants et me formait avec beaucoup d'attention. Je n'étais pas certain cependant de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur, mon père était un très bon médecin et il aimait partager son savoir. Chaque étudiant sous sa responsabilité semblait avoir autant de cas que moi. En début de soirée, je me permis d'aller m'allonger quelques instants sachant que les urgences étaient souvent plus encombrées la nuit. Je n'avais toujours pas perdu ma bonne humeur, j'en profitai pour téléphoner à ma sœur pour prendre de ses nouvelles et la prévenir que nous étions bien arrivés. La connaissant elle allait me hurler dessus de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Mon bipper se mit à sonner alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait 23h, j'arrivais dans le hall des urgences et comme je m'y attendais, celles-ci étaient pleines à craquer. A croire que les gens n'avaient rien de mieux à faire le dimanche soir que de venir faire un tour à l'hôpital. Heureusement les infirmières présentes étaient habituées et se chargeaient de faire passer en premier les vraies urgences. Je m'appuyai sur le comptoir pour demander pourquoi on m'avait demandé. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers les pompiers en train d'amener un patient sur un brancard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demandai-je.

-Probable AVC. Le chef Swan à été pris de violents maux de tête et de vomissements et il semble conscient et pas désorienté.

Le chef Swan ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

- Appelez mon père hurlai-je à l'intention de l'infirmière présente à l'accueil.

- Nous l'avons bippé mais il est occupé au bloc, il vous rejoindra dès que possible.

Rapidement avec le reste de l'équipe médicale, nous le prîmes en charge, lui faisant tous les examens nécessaires. Le scanner fut sans appel : hémorragie méningée. Heureusement l'hôpital de Forks disposait d'un service de réanimation neurochirurgicale où Charlie fut immédiatement transféré. D'autres médecins le prirent en charge, j'en profitais pour m'écrouler sur une chaise. Charlie était entre la vie et la mort, il fallait prévenir rapidement sa famille. Je me passais les mains sur le visage quand je sentis une pression légère sur mon épaule. Je relevai mon regard, pour tomber dans celui de mon père.

- Tu t'en es bien sorti, pas de panique et tu as posé rapidement le diagnostic me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ? Osai-je demander.

- Il a été pris rapidement en charge, il a des chances oui, mais attendons de voir ce que les médecins qui s'occupent de lui maintenant vont nous apprendre.

- Il faut prévenir Bella murmurai-je.

- Avant de la prévenir, on va attendre d'en savoir plus. Claire va arriver, ta mère est partie la chercher. M'apprit-il.

- Bien, je vais aller prendre un café, tu en veux ? La nuit risque d'être longue.

- J'en veux bien, tu devrais aller prendre un thermos en salle de détente. Me conseilla-t-il.

- Ok, répondis-je en mettant mes mains dans les poches de ma blouse.

De retour dans la salle d'attente, je saluai brièvement ma mère et Claire qui venaient d'arriver. Mon père m'informa que le docteur Williams venait de leur apprendre que le saignement avait cessé. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma gorge. Charlie avait de vraies chances de s'en sortir.

La nuit fut effectivement longue, Charlie n'avait pas perdu conscience, il avait pu embrasser Claire. Mais les nombreux médicaments administrés pour le soulager l'avaient finalement fait dormir. Cependant, son état stable nous permettait de rester optimistes. Malgré tout il devait subir une opération chirurgicale le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Nous devions prévenir Bella et Jasper rapidement, en espérant qu'ils puissent arriver avant l'embolisation.

Ma mère et Claire étaient dans la salle d'attente alors que j'en sortais pour aller passer l'appel. Claire était anéantie et ne pouvait pas le faire, toutefois je ne m'en sentais pas la force non plus. Charlie était comme un second mentor pour moi, il avait été celui qui m'avait secoué lors du départ de Bella et le seul qui avait vraiment compris ma souffrance.

- Papa, je n'ai pas la force de lui téléphoner. Murmurai-je honteux.

J'aurais dû prendre sur moi, c'était ce qu'un bon médecin devait faire mais je n'étais pas bon en tous cas pas pour cette partie là du travail. Je détestais être celui qui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles, c'était toujours un moment déchirant ou peu importe ce que l'on pouvait dire, nos mots étaient tellement insignifiants par rapport à la souffrance d'une famille, que nous passions pour des êtres sans cœur. En fait, la plupart du temps, nous cachions notre émotion à travers un dialogue médical nous permettant de garder une distance entre les patients et nous-mêmes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais l'appeler. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je pense que le Docteur Williams va te demander de l'assister pour l'embolisation étant donné que tu as pris Charlie en charge à son arrivée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne chose, je veux dire on est pas censé ne pas opérer nos proches ?

- Habituellement oui mais Charlie est connu de tous ici et un transfert n'est pas souhaitable. Alors on doit faire abstraction de nos sentiments et de nos peurs pour lui apporter les meilleurs soins. Et je suis certain que tu es le meilleur de nos étudiants pour être sur cette opération. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas le cas, Harvey ne prendrait pas le risque de te le demander.

-J'espère que tu as raison, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée d'opérer Charlie. Mais, s'il le faut, je le ferai.

Je quittai son bureau au moment où il décrochait son téléphone. J'allai dans la chambre de garde prendre une douche bien chaude afin de me détendre, enfin tout du moins essayer. Mais rien n'y fit. J'étais toujours aussi stressé après celle-ci. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de défaire les couvertures étant certain de ne pas m'endormir. Je restai ainsi longtemps sans bouger à regarder le plafond, sans pensées. Le son de mon bipper me fit sursauter. Je me levai avec difficulté complètement engourdi par mon immobilité. Je descendais à l'accueil, voir pourquoi j'avais été appelé. Lucie était devant à m'attendre, visiblement elle avait pensé à m'apporter un petit-déjeuner.

- J'espère que tu ne dormais pas ? Ta mère m'a prévenue pour ta nuit difficile et j'ai voulu t'apporter ceci. Tu finis bientôt non ? Me demanda-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci c'est gentil, lui répondis-je. J'aurais dû finir il y a 45 minutes mais je vais aider pour l'embolisation cet après-midi du coup ma garde à été prolongée.

- Bien, nous allons passer une partie de notre garde ensemble alors, je dois prendre mon service dans un quart d'heure. Reprit-elle.

- Tu es aux urgences aujourd'hui ? La questionnai-je.

- Oui, c'est ma semaine ! Tu sais comme j'aime les urgences, dit-elle ironique.

Lucie avait une sainte horreur de ce service, mais c'était celui ou les étudiants étaient le plus souvent. Elle préférait être en pédiatrie. Tout en discutant, je l'entraînai vers la salle de repos. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir faim mais je devais être en forme pour assurer pendant l'opération de Charlie. Ma fiancée dut partir travailler, ce qui me soulagea. Nous n'avions parlé que de notre travail mais je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de me dire ce qui la tracassait. Et je n'étais pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre ce qui la perturbait. Nous étions fiancés depuis plusieurs mois mais je n'avais toujours pas fixé de date, et je n'étais pas prêt a le faire.

Je profitais de mon temps libre pour réviser les différentes étapes de l'embolisation. En début d'après-midi, j'allai voir Charlie afin de prendre de ses nouvelles et pour m'assurer qu'il avait eu toutes les réponses quant à l'embolisation et aux risques que cette opération comportait. Je frappai un coup bref devant la porte. En entrant, je vis que Charlie était réveillé tandis que Claire et Esmée se tenaient à ses côtés silencieuses.

- Bonjour Charlie, je vais assister le Docteur Williams pour ton embolisation cet après-midi. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, dis-je tentant d'être rassurant alors que je me sentais comme un enfant face à cet homme qui m'avait soutenu quand j'étais à terre.

Les rôles étaient aujourd'hui inversés et j'espérais de tout mon être avoir le quart de sa force. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois.

- Ça va, l'autre blouse blanche m'a vaguement expliqué, mais je te fais confiance si tu penses que c'est le mieux alors fait ce qu'il faut, articula-t-il difficilement.

Il était très affaibli, les médicaments étaient responsables pour grande partie de son état, et j'espérais qu'après l'embolisation, il récupérait vite.

- Ok, Claire tu as peut-être des questions ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce que disait l'autre médecin... m'apprit-elle.

- Bien, je vais vous expliquer et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions même si elles vous paraissent stupides.

Je m'installai sur l'une des chaises libres et repris la parole.

- L'embolisation est une opération non invasive. On va passer par l'artère de la jambe pour remonter jusqu'à l'anévrisme à l'aide d'un cathéter. Une fois en place, on y dépose ce qu'on appelle des spirales. Ce sont des petits filaments de platine souple, elles ressemblent à des cheveux. Leur expliquai-je.

- Ça va servir à quoi ? Demanda Claire.

- Le corps va réagir en formant un caillot autour des spirales cela renforcera la zone affaiblie de l'artère.

- Je vais avoir une anesthésie générale ?

- Oui, tu ne sentiras rien pendant l'opération. Ensuite tu devras rester en soins intensifs pendant une dizaine de jours.

- Ma convalescence va être longue ?

- On ne peut pas le savoir à l'avance, ton anévrisme est rompu mais il a été pris à temps. Les suites de l'opération peuvent te donner des nausées, de la fièvre et peut-être des maux de tête. Mais ces symptômes partiront relativement vite. Tu ne pourras probablement pas reprendre le travail avant trois mois, un mois pourrait suffire mais vu que tu passes beaucoup de temps à conduire, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu te reposes.

-Trois mois ? Mais je me sens plutôt en forme, enfin ok je pourrais pas faire un marathon mais ça va.

- Oui, parce que nous t'avons mis sous antidouleurs. Mais tu n'es pas encore tiré d'affaire Charlie, un anévrisme rompu peut ressaigner à tout moment.

- J'ai juste un service à te demander. Enfin deux pour être exact.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Charlie. Lui répondis-je.

- Claire, Esmée pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plaît ?

Les femmes acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il leur avait demandé de quitter la pièce. Avait-il des secrets pour sa femme ?

- Bien. La première chose c'est que j'aimerais voir Bella et Jasper avant d'être opéré. Ton père m'a dit qu'ils allaient arriver en fin d'après-midi. Penses-tu que c'est possible d'attendre ?

- Je vais voir avec le Docteur Williams. A priori il n'y a pas de raison de se précipiter. Mais si ton état s'aggrave, on devra agir rapidement.

- Je comprends. Ensuite ma deuxième demande est plus personnelle.

- Charlie, depuis quand prends-tu des gants avec moi pour me dire quelque chose ? Lui dis-je.

- C'est que ce n'est pas facile, bon je sais que tu vas épouser Lucie, et je suis heureux pour vous. Mais promets-moi d'être là pour Bella s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle demanderait de l'aide ou quoi que se soit, et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là pour la consoler.

- Charlie, tu vas t'en sortir ok ?

- Peut-être pas, promets le moi c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne la laisse pas seule.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me le demander. Je serais toujours là pour Bella quoiqu'il se passe dans nos vies.

- Merci ! Tu es un bon gamin et j'espère un bon médecin. Rigola-t-il avant de bailler.

- Bien je vois que tu es fatigué, je vais te laisser te reposer. A tout à l'heure.

Je quittai sa chambre, encore bouleversé par sa demande. Bien-sûr je ne lui avais pas menti mais aurais-je dû lui dire que j'avais l'intention de quitter Lucie et de tout faire pour être à nouveau avec sa fille ? Oui, je devais lui demander, je voulais son approbation. Pris d'une impulsion, je fis demi-tour, mais quand j'entrais dans la pièce, il était déjà profondément endormi. Je me fis la promesse de lui en parler la prochaine fois que j'en aurais l'occasion. Jusque là je n'avais même pas pensé à Charlie, nous étions majeurs et n'avions finalement aucun compte à rendre à qui que se soit, mais étrangement, je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin qu'il soit d'accord avec mon choix. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien, mais c'était un besoin irrépressible.

Jasper et Bella devaient arriver dans un peu moins de trois heures maintenant, je devais encore voir le Docteur Williams pour lui demander de les attendre pour pratiquer l'opération, puis j'irais me reposer un peu. Enfin tenter de me détendre quelques minutes.

Comme je m'en doutais, l'opération n'avait pas lieu de se faire dans l'urgence, on pouvait donc largement attendre que Charlie ait embrassé ses enfants. Cependant Williams m'avait demandé d'aller voir Charlie toutes les demi-heures afin de vérifier ses constantes. Je n'allais donc pas pouvoir me reposer comme je l'avais tant espéré.

Je décidai donc de rester dans la chambre de Charlie, de toute façon je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Nous étions ma mère, Claire et moi assis chacun sur l'un des fauteuils présents, attendant que Charlie se réveille. De temps à autre, Claire laissait échapper une larme. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était à bout de forces, je fis discrètement signe à ma mère.

- Claire, viens allons prendre un peu l'air. Il dort et Edward veille sur lui. Lui proposa doucement ma mère.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison ça me fera du bien. Approuva-t-elle tout en se levant pour embrasser délicatement son mari.

A peine avaient-elles franchit la porte que Charlie s'agita dans son lit. Je m'approchais doucement, posant ma main sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir complètement les yeux. Son regard las se fixa sur moi.

- A boire s'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il.

Je m'exécutai, l'aidant à se redresser.

- Charlie, je voudrais te dire quelque chose, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment ou l'endroit idéal mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Débitai-je rapidement.

- Tu me fais peur gamin, tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de moi, tu peux tout me dire sourit-il.

- Je vais quitter Lucie. Commençai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu l'avais demandée en mariage ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Calme toi, oui je l'ai demandée en mariage et c'était une erreur, je ne l'aime pas assez pour l'épouser. Je suis toujours amoureux de Bella et maintenant qu'on s'est expliqué, je voudrais tenter enfin, j'aimerais nous laisser une seconde chance... terminai-je dans un souffle.

J'avais peur de sa réaction et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'aurais dû avoir peur de celle de Lucie, voire de celle de Bella mais pas de Charlie.

- Edward, mon fils je ne sais pas tout en ce qui concerne ma fille, je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire tout ce qu'elle me dit. Elle n'a jamais été très douée contrairement à ce qu'elle pense pour cacher les choses, mais je garde toujours espoir qu'elle se confira à moi. Enfin bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de ton choix, mais je ne peux que te dire de suivre ton cœur. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange venant de la part de celui qui t'a botté le cul pour que tu te sortes ma fille de la tête mais je vois bien que votre histoire n'est pas finie. Cependant, essaie de faire le moins de mal possible à Lucie. Cette fille a le cœur sur la main, elle m'a souvent fait penser à Bella, elles ont énormément de points communs et pas que physiquement. Finit-il.

- Merci Charlie, j'avais besoin que tu sois d'accord avec mes choix. Personne d'autre n'est au courant, je voudrais en discuter avec Phil avant. J'ai besoin d'être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur.

- Phil sera de bons conseils, je n'en doute pas. Ne peux-tu pas me dire pourquoi elle est partie ? J'ai toujours eu une mauvaise sensation à ce sujet. M'apprit-il.

- Charlie, elle m'a fait confiance en me disant la vraie raison, et je ne serai pas celui qui la trahira. Mais tu devrais le lui demander si cela te tracasse. Lui proposai-je.

- Elle me dira rien, elle essaye de me convaincre qu'elle en a eu marre de toi et de ta sœur en gros. Mais pas besoin d'avoir ton QI pour savoir qu'elle ment. Elle me cache quelque chose et je me demande si ce n'est pas une fois de plus pour me protéger...

En l'entendant dire cela, tout mon corps se figea. Je ne savais plus comment me sortir de cette situation.

- A voir ta réaction, je ne me trompe pas. Dis-moi pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Charlie, on parlera de tout cela après ton opération, j'ai besoin que tu restes calme.

- Non ! Ou tu craches le morceau ou tu sors de cette chambre. S'énerva-t-il.

Je me sentais mal de lui faire endurer cela, il avait le droit de savoir mais cela n'apporterait rien de bon maintenant. Alors je fis ce qu'il me demandait et quittai sa chambre. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je tombais sur Claire en pleurs dans les bras d'Esmée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais vis le regard de ma mère se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle. Se tenaient immobiles devant nous, Jasper, Alice et Bella. Mon regard se porta immédiatement dans le sien, empli de larmes. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'Isabella perdit conscience.

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires presque Anonymes:**

Laurie: tu as eu la réponse à ta question! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus!

Eden: Merci pour le compliment. Et non il est pas mort! est-ce que ce chapitre t'éclair plus sur Edward? A bientot!

Justine: Pauvre Lucie, personne ne l'aime... c'est vrai qu'il abuse le Edward mais bon faut le comprendre il est perdu! Pour Charlie... je ne dirais rien... JAsper essaye juste de proteger sa soeur et aussi un peu Edward. Il a vu comment le départ de Bella a détruit Edward et il a peur (peut-être) que celui-ci ne lui rende la monnaie de sa piece! et puis n'oublions pas qu'Edward a demandé Lucie en mariage...

C'est clair que Bella n'a pas eu le meilleur week-end de sa vie...Espérons que la suite soit meilleure pour elle...

A bientot!

Allison: contente alors de te rendre triste lol! normalement tu es pas prête d'avoir autre chose lol! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! A bientot

Gwendo: Edward est perdu, il essaye de lutter mais il n'y arrive pas! pour Charlie je ne dirais rien! et Pour Lucie, je sais pas si tu ne vas pas finir par la detester...

Didi: je suis ravie de voir que tu es du côté d'Edward lol! enfin de Bella lol! Lucie n'a rien a perdre alors être pathétique lui est égale! c'est une sorte d'instinct! Pour Charlie comme aux autre je ne dévoile rien de ce que je lui reserve... A bientot!

Aussidagility: Non il l'est pas!

**Note Auteure:** Merci a vous toutes pour vos commentaires c'est toujours agréable de voir que ce que j'écris vous plait autant!

Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être le 4 aout mais je serais en vacance pas sûr d'avoir un accès à internet donc il pourrait n'arriver que le jeudi suivant... A bientot


	13. Chapter 12: Peur

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Réalisation

_Pov Bella :_

Je sentis un linge froid passer sur ma nuque et remonter lentement sur ma joue pour finir par se poser sur mon front. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'éclaircir ma vision qui était floue. Ma tête bourdonnait fortement, rendant difficile ma concentration. J'entendais de nombreuses voix mais je n'étais ni capable de les identifier ni de les comprendre. Je sentis qu'on me mettait une sorte de paille dans la bouche, j'aspirais goulûment le liquide froid et sucré qui en sortait. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais autant soif, mais je vidais le verre d'une traite. Peu à peu mes sens revenaient, et ma mémoire aussi. Je me souvenais souvins de l'appel de Carlisle, du vol jusqu'à Seattle et de la route jusqu'à Forks. Notre arrivée dans la salle d'attente, Claire dans les bras d'Esmée et cette fichue porte qui s'ouvrait sur Edward en blouse, le visage fermé. Pourtant son regard dans le mien exprimait tellement de choses, j'avais pris peur en le voyant, en le sondant, parce que j'avais compris que l'état de mon père était préoccupant, mais parce que je savais aussi que je n'aurais personne pour me réconforter. J'étais peut-être égoïste de penser à moi à ce moment là, mais en le voyant j'avais pris conscience que je n'avais personne sur qui m'appuyer en cas de coup dur. Bien-sûr j'avais des amis proches, une famille mais pas la personne particulière. Celle qui nous comprend sans avoir besoin de faire ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Je l'avais eue, mais j'avais tout gâché. Jasper serait là, je pourrais pleurer sur son épaule. Démétri me permettrait d'évacuer ma colère mais j'avais besoin d'une personne qui me donnerait envie de continuer. Si mon père ne s'en sortait pas, je n'aurais plus de parents, orpheline... Je n'aurais plus de famille, Jasper et Claire pourraient me rayer de leur vie s'ils le décidaient. Pourquoi avais-je pensé à tout cela quand j'avais vu le regard d'Edward ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je m'étais alors sentie submergée par la peur de me retrouver seule, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre le seul être qui partageait son sang avec moi.

Mes esprits retrouvés, je me rendais compte que j'avais été transportée dans un bureau. On m'avait allongée sur un fauteuil en cuir noir. Je gardais les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas affronter les personnes présentes, . j'avaisJ'avais encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire face à ce qu'ils allaient me confirmer.

- Allez, ouvre les yeux bulle... chuchota une merveilleuse voix à mon oreille.

- Non, si je les ouvre alors ce sera réel et j'ai encore besoin de lui... répondis-je si doucement que je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'ait entendue.

- Ton père a demandé à te voir avant de se faire opérer, alors tu vas devoir te reprendre parce que plus on attend, plus il y a des risques. Je suis désolé de devoir te brusquer mais son état s'est légèrement aggravé depuis tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on agisse assez rapidement maintenant. Et il a besoin de toi, m'expliqua-t-il doucement mais avec une fermeté dans la voix qui m'obligeait à réagir.

Je me redressai lentement de son étreinte, prenant par la même occasion conscience que j'avais ma tête posée sur ses genoux. Une de ses mains caressait doucement mes cheveux et ma joue pendant que l'autre était fermement accrochée à l'une des miennes. Je regardais nos doigts entremêlés. J'aurais du être gênée de notre proximité, mais je devais avouer qu'elle me réconfortait. Il était avec moi, il était ma personne. Celle sur qui je pouvais compter quoi qu'il se passe dans ma vie. C'était stupide, mais j'avais comme une révélation. Je savais qu'Edward était une personne importante dans ma vie, indispensable pour mon équilibre, mais j'avais l'impression que je mesurais à ce moment précis réellement son importance. Je ne me rendis pas immédiatement compte de mon geste, mais quand je le vis retenir sa respiration et me fixer de ses yeux verts pétillants, je suspendis tout mouvement. Regardant ma main, qui n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de sa joue, je la laissais retomber sur ma cuisse, me demandant si j'étais en droit d'avoir ce genre de geste envers lui. Lui qui était tellement … Fiancé, me criait ma conscience alors que tout mon être me hurlait à quel point j'avais besoin de sa proximité. Nous étions perdus dans notre bulle, comme avant. Je n'avais pas pris conscience des personnes présentes, mais un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre torpeur. Je détournais mon regard d'Edward pour m'apercevoir que Jasper et Alice étaient assis sur des chaises, face à un bureau derrière lequel se tenait Carlisle. Je leur fis un maigre sourire.

- Bien maintenant que tu es revenue parmi nous, et avant de t'expliquer en détail ce qu'a ton père exactement, il faudrait que tu ailles le voir. Jasper vient d'y aller, et il te réclame. Comme te l'a dit Edward, il refuse d'être opérer avant de t'avoir vue. Je sais que tu as des milliards de questions et je te promets d'y répondre, mais le temps est compté. Edward doit le préparer pour l'opération et nous aimerions la faire assez rapidement maintenant.

J'acquiesçai, pas sûre de vouloir de toute façon les détails. Si j'ignorais la gravité de son état, il ne pourrait pas aller mal non ? Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon père entraînée par Edward qui me tenait par la taille. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable de marcher de toute façon. Une fois devant cette porte derrière laquelle l'homme le plus fort que je connaissais se trouvait, je me sentis mal. Je n'étais pas la fille qu'il aurait mérité d'avoir, non mon père était le plus courageux et le plus formidable homme que cette terre puisse à jamais porter. Et moi ? Qu'avais-je d'aussi exceptionnel que lui ? Rien, j'aurais voulu le rendre fier de moi à chaque instant mais je n'y étais pas arrivée. J'allais lui dire à quel point j'étais fière d'être sa fille. Je donnai un coup à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, j'entrai à l'intérieur. Claire se tenait sur le côté du lit, sa tête plongée dans le cou de mon père. Elle se releva doucement et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui me furent inaudibles. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir son corps tout entier trembler, Claire n'avait jamais été vraiment démonstrative avec moi et pour la première fois j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait tomber toute sa carapace. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de savoir quoi faire pour la réconforter. D'autant plus que j'avais moi-même l'impression de vivre cette histoire de l'extérieur. C'était une étrange sensation, j'étais là sans vraiment l'être. Je m'approchai doucement de mon père, mais après avoir fait quelques pas, je me rendis compte que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me manquait. Edward avait dû sortir en même temps que Claire pour nous laisser seul à seule. Je n'étais pas sure de devoir le remercier pour cela, je ne voulais pas m'effondrer, j'étais celle qui devait réconforter et rassurer cette fois et je ne voulais pas flancher.

J'allais l'embrasser, et je ne pus que constater sa pâleur plus prononcée qu'habituellement ainsi que les immenses cernes sous ses yeux.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On dirait que je suis un monstre sourit-il.

- Non tu es toujours beau, papa ! Répondis-je.

Il posa sa main râpeuse sur ma joue. Je l'appuyai immédiatement davantage pour amplifier le contact.

- Bella, ma fille, j'ai pas toujours été le meilleur des pères et j'ai certainement du commettre plein d'erreurs, mais tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Ma plus belle réussite. Commença-t-il.

- Papa, ne parle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

- Écoute, j'ai besoin de te dire tout ça, je ne sais pas si après je le pourrai et je ne veux pas devoir le regretter.

- N'abandonne pas ! Carlisle a dit que tu allais très bien. M'agaçai-je.

- Bella, ne fait pas la fille têtue, je ne vais pas très bien sinon je ne serais pas là, allongé dans ce lit inconfortable, avec toutes ces foutues machines accrochées à moi reprit-il.

- J'ai peur, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui avouer.

- Moi aussi, mais laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai à te dire sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesçai d'un simple hochement de tête ce qui ne sembla pas le convaincre.

-Promets le moi !

- Promis papa.

- Je suis fier de toi, parce que malgré les difficultés de ta vie, tu t'es toujours battue. Parfois tu as pris des décisions hâtives, mais tu as toujours assumé tes choix et tu peux en être fière. Je sais malgré tout que tu me caches certaines choses, je ne vais pas te demander de m'avouer tes secrets, mais juste je veux te dire que tu as le droit d'être, de temps en temps, égoïste et que tu peux te faire passer avant les autres. Tu mérites d'être heureuse avec l'homme que tu aimes, et on sait tous les deux de qui il s'agit. Alors ne te pose pas de question, et prouve-lui que tu es celle qu'il lui faut. Je sais que tu voudras rester dans l'ombre, et même si on ne peut qu'admirer ton abnégation, tu ne dois pas rester en arrière. Sinon, vous allez gâcher vos vies. Et même, elle ne mérite pas cela, elle l'aime je n'en doute pas mais elle n'est pas son âme-sœur.

- Papa...

Il mit un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres m'indiquant de ne rien ajouter de plus. J'étais plus qu'émue par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je sentis mes larmes ruisseler le long de mes joues jusque dans mon cou et j'étais bien incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer. J'imitai la position de Claire quelques minutes plus tôt, le serrant doucement dans mes bras. Je humai son odeur me renvoyant immédiatement des souvenirs heureux de mon enfance. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher lentement de nous. Alors, je relâchais mon étreinte pour faire face au médecin qui venait chercher mon père. Edward se tenait droit devant nous, le regard sérieux, je n'avais pas souvenir de l'avoir vu aussi impressionnant qu'à ce moment là. Il était à couper le souffle, et imposait le respect. Il avait une prestance inimaginable. Et j'étais, à cet instant, sûre que mon père ne pouvait être en de meilleures mains.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais nous devons y aller.

Je hochai de la tête en signe d'accord, me retournant vers mon père pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Des brancardiers vinrent prendre le lit et le dirigèrent vers le bloc opératoire. Avant de disparaître comme mon père, Edward se retourna vers nous.

- L'opération peut durer entre une demi-heure et plusieurs heures. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous préviendrons dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. Mais je vous conseillerais de rentrer chez vous un petit moment pour vous reposer et manger un morceau.

Il vint m'embrasser sur le front, je fermais les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. J'avais peur pour mon père mais j'étais confiante. Je savais qu'Edward ferait son maximum pour sauver mon père. J'avais conscience qu'il n'était qu'un étudiant et n'était présent en salle d'opération que pour seconder les médecins titulaires, mais j'étais rassurée qu'il soit présent dans le bloc opératoire.

Comme il nous l'avait conseillé, nous quittâmes tous l'hôpital pour nous rendre chez les Cullen. Esmée nous invitait à dîner et nous détendre un petit moment. Arrivés à la villa, elle nous proposa à Jasper, Alice et moi d'aller prendre une douche et de poser nos bagages dans nos chambres. J'acceptai volontiers la douche, mais refusai poliment l'hébergement. Je savais qu'Edward et Lucie vivaient ici et je ne supporterais pas de les voir chaque jour ensemble. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'allais devoir passer à Forks. Heureusement mon travail pouvait facilement être fait à distance et je n'avais rien qui m'empêchait de rester auprès de mon père. J'avais l'intention d'être là jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse complètement.

Après avoir pris une douche brûlante pour tenter de me détendre, je descendis rejoindre tout le monde. Jasper et Alice étaient blottis silencieusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'Esmée et Claire étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner tout aussi silencieusement. Je profitais de ce calme ambiant pour téléphoner à Demetri afin de le prévenir des événements. Comme je m'y attendais il se proposa immédiatement pour venir m'épauler mais je l'en dissuadai. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être absent de son travail. Et pour le moment, je n'avais pas besoin particulièrement d'être soutenue. J'avais eu la preuve, s'il m'en avait fallu une, qu'Edward serait là pour moi et ça m'était suffisant. Je ne pouvais pas nier que la présence de Lucie me dérangeait mais elle n'avait cependant pas semblé interférer cet après-midi. J'espérais qu'elle continuerait à se faire discrète même si j'avais conscience que mon souhait était légèrement déplacé.

Esmée nous appela pour que nous passions à table. Ni Edward ni Carlisle n'avaient encore téléphoné. Je ne savais pas si la durée de l'opération était bon ou mauvais signe. Edward avait précisé qu'elle pouvait être rapide ou prendre plusieurs heures mais il ne nous avait pas expliqué les raisons qui la feraient durer plus longtemps.

Je m'installai à table, à côté de Jasper. Esmée me servit mais je n'avais pas faim, je me rongeais les ongles, inconsciente de mon geste. Seulement Jazz m'empêcha de continuer à le faire et me demanda de manger quelques bouchées de mon repas. Ce que je fis, je ne pourrais pas dire ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette, j'avais avalé les aliments sans faire attention. Mon attention était focalisée sur le téléphone qui refusait de sonner.

Claire semblait aussi impatiente que moi, je la voyais regarder régulièrement sa montre et elle n'avait quasiment pas touché à la nourriture. Finalement, Esmée débarrassa la table et nous apporta du café accompagné de quelques mignardises.

- Voulez-vous que nous retournions à l'hôpital ou préférez-vous qu'on attende que Carlisle ou Edward nous appelle ? Demanda Esmée à Claire.

- Je voudrais y retourner, mais je ne vais pas te déranger davantage, Bella et Jasper vous pouvez rester ici si vous le voulez, vous devez être épuisés par la journée. Termina-t-elle.

- Je viens avec toi, je ne peux pas rester à attendre comme ça. Répliquai-je.

- Nous aussi on vient ! Précisa Alice.

Finalement nous reprîmes les deux voitures pour retourner tous à l'hôpital. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure, que j'avais soigneusement évité de regarder jusque là. Il était maintenant un peu plus de 21h . Mon père devrait être sorti du bloc maintenant, sachant qu'il y était entré vers 19h. Deux heures d'opération devaient être suffisantes non ? Mais s'il était sorti, pourquoi n'avions-nous pas été prévenus ?

Nous retournâmes dans la même salle d'attente, qui me paraissait d'un coup lugubre. Une peinture beige écaillée ornait les murs, un lino bleuté très usé au sol et des chaises en plastique étaient disposées le long des murs ainsi que quelques fauteuils en simili cuir. Deux tables basses se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, sur lesquelles des revues datant de plusieurs mois avaient été abandonnées. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les salles d'attentes dans les hôpitaux n'étaient pas plus gaies ou à défaut plus zen. Cela ne devait pourtant pas être compliqué de créer une ambiance sereine. L'arrivé de Carlisle dans la pièce me sortit de mon étude de celle-ci.

- Il semble qu'il y ait eu une complication pendant l'embolisation. En ce moment le Docteur Williams est en train de poser une dérivation ventriculaire. Lorsqu'ils ont opéré l'anévrisme, ils se sont aperçus qu'il y avait un début d'hydrocéphalie, c'est-à-dire que du sang lors de l'hémorragie a obstrué les espaces sous arachnoïdiens. Je vous passerais les détails mais c'est une complication qui peut survenir en cas de rupture d'anévrisme. Les prochains jours seront déterminants.

Alors que Carlisle allait continuer ses explications, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur Edward. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué. D'immenses cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux habituellement d'un vert étincelant. Mais cette fois ils étaient d'une teinte terne. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de nous. Sa main vint se poser sur la mienne, son regard s'ancrât quelques instants dans le mien. Je pouvais sentir toute la douceur, la peine aussi qu'il ressentait et mon cœur se vrilla. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer à l'annonce qu'il allait nous faire. Je dus fermer mes yeux quelques secondes et prendre plusieurs inspirations lentes pour gérer l'angoisse qui commençait à s'infiltrer en moi. Je rouvris lentement mes paupières et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

- Je suppose que Carlisle vous a déjà expliqué pour la complication. Nous avons dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour que son corps se repose au maximum et il est sous assistance respiratoire. Vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps à son chevet, il a besoin d'énormément de repos. Cela dit, malgré cette complication, l'embolisation a été effectuée mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, les risques sont toujours élevés.

Finalement, une infirmière vint nous prévenir que nous pouvions aller le voir deux par deux et pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Claire y alla en première accompagnée de Jasper. Je restais assise sans parler pendant ce temps. Mon esprit semblait s'être déconnecté de tout cela, et je n'avais aucune envie de prendre réellement conscience de ce que venait de nous dire Edward. Je savais que faire l'autruche ne changerait pas la donne, mais pour le moment je n'étais pas prête à affronter la gravité de la situation. Quand je pus à mon tour me rendre à son chevet, j'hésitai un instant, voyant à quel point Claire et Jasper étaient dévastés en sortant de sa chambre, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir y faire face. Encore une fois, Edward me serra la main et m'aida à franchir les quelques pas qui me séparaient de l'homme le plus important de ma vie.

- Parle-lui, il t'entend. Murmura-t-il tout en serrant un peu plus fort mes doigts dans les siens.

- Merci.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Sinon, je t'attends devant la porte. Reprit-il.

- Non, viens avec moi s'il te plaît ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander. Et comme je l'espérais il accepta sans aucune hésitation. Une fois dans la pièce, il me laissa approcher du lit, se contentant de rester près de la porte.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Voir mon père ainsi, allongé et immobile, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait sans toutes ces machines bippant autour de nous et sans cet horrible bandage sur la tête. Il était relié de partout, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait des centaines de tuyaux qui sortaient de son corps. Comme me l'avait conseillé Edward, je me penchai à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il pourrait les entendre et que cela lui donnerait l'envie de ce se battre.

- Papa, je t'aime, reviens nous vite. Et tu as raison, je vais penser à moi pour une fois, si Edward veut encore me laisser une chance, je lui montrerai que je suis celle qu'il lui faut. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas. L'implorai-je.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir parlé assez doucement à cause de mes sanglots et je ne savais pas si Edward avait entendu ce que je venais de dire, mais je le sentis se rapprocher de moi. Je me redressai tout en posant ma main sur celle de mon père quand je sentis les bras d'Edward entourer ma taille et ses lèvres se poser sur mes cheveux. Je fermais mes yeux. Sa présence me rassurait et m'apaisait. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette chambre, je voulais rester avec mon père mais malheureusement une infirmière vint nous demander de sortir.

Le lendemain, nous fumes toujours autorisés à ne le voir que peu de temps : deux fois une heure et demi. Claire ne voulant pas s'y rendre seule, elle demanda à Jasper de l'y accompagner, ils iraient le voir de 14h à 15h30. Quant à moi j'irais pour celle de de 17h, seule, n'ayant pas envie de demander à qui que ce soit de se joindre a moi. Ce jour là, Edward m'attendait devant la chambre de mon père, il m'apprit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de changement, son état était stable. A nouveau il resta avec moi, me tenant dans ses bras, m'expliquant à quoi servaient les machines présentes. Le temps semblait passer lentement, et en même temps l'heure et demi de visite me semblait extrêmement courte. Je profitais de ce temps pour raconter des souvenirs de mon enfance avant l'arrivé de Claire et de Jasper dans nos vies. Quand nous étions uniquement mon père et moi, pas que l'agrandissement de notre famille m'ait déranger bien au contraire, mais j'avais aimé notre duo. Mon père qui pouvait sembler bourru au premier abord, était avec moi un vrai papa poule.

Ce soir là, Claire ne voulut pas rentrer chez nous, Esmée nous proposa de nous rendre à la villa. Ce que nous acceptâmes tous, même si je le fis à contrecœur, je n'avais pas croisé Lucie jusque là et je devais avouer que je n'avais aucune envie de la voir. J'occultais parfaitement son existence quand je me retrouvais avec Edward. Pourtant, à part de la tendresse et du soutien, il n'y avait rien eu entre nous. Cependant, j'étais certaine qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de nous voir ainsi et je pouvais le comprendre étant donné que je ne supporterais pas non plus de la voir dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Mais pour le bien de la famille, je ne dis rien et pris sur moi. Arrivés chez les Cullen, comme à chaque fois, Esmée nous indiqua les chambres que nous allions occuper. Et comme la dernière fois elle m'avait attribué l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne voulais pas de cette chambre, mais le moment n'était pas au caprice, alors une fois de plus je pris sur moi et j'allai dans cette pièce qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Nous décidâmes de faire livrer le repas, afin qu'Esmée n'ait pas une fois de plus à cuisiner pour nous tous. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais nous avions envie de nous retrouver tous ensemble. Edward, Lucie et Carlisle arrivèrent en même temps que les pizzas. J'étais déçue qu'aucun des deux Cullen ne soient restés au chevet de mon père mais je savais qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre besoin de repos. Lucie salua rapidement d'un geste de la main l'ensemble des personnes présentes et informa Esmée qu'elle passerait la soirée chez les Denali. J'avais été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle les connaissait et qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec Tanya, mais pour une fois j'étais heureuse de l'existence des Denali. Grâce à eux je n'aurais pas à supporter sa présence. J'avais l'impression d'être une horrible personne, elle ne m'avait rien fait enfin à part s'être fiancée à l'homme que j'aimais, mais cela elle l'ignorait.

Personne ne parla pendant le dîner, nous étions tous perdus dans nos pensées. Je sentais malgré tout le regard d'Edward se poser fréquemment sur moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter son attention, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je profitai de la fin du repas pour me lever de table et j'aidai à débarrasser la table. Je ressortis de la cuisine quand le téléphone des Cullen retentit. Instinctivement, je regardai ma montre, il n'était pas loin de 22h. A cette constatation mon cœur se serra et son rythme s'accéléra. Une sorte de pressentiment m'étreignit, je savais déjà, avant même qu'on ait décroché le téléphone, qu'il allait s'agir d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit.

- Carlisle Cullen à l'appareil.

-...

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, non la famille est avec nous. Nous arrivons immédiatement.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Son regard se dirigea vers Edward. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse. Je ne pus voir que l'éclair de tristesse traverser les pupilles du père et du fils, avant que Carlisle ne s'adresse à nous tous.

- L'état de Charlie semble préoccupant, Edward et moi-même allons retourner à l'hôpital. Nous expliqua-t-il.

- Je viens aussi. Affirmai-je sans lui laisser de possibilité de me contredire.

Finalement, tout le monde nous accompagna. Je montai avec Edward et ses parents. Tous les deux assis à l'arrière du véhicule, il me prit dans ses bras. Aucune parole ne fut échangée durant le trajet, juste quelques baisers qu'il déposait dans mes cheveux de temps à autre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, comme à chaque fois, nous dûmes patienter dans la salle d'attente, le temps que le médecin qui était en charge de mon père vienne nous expliquer ce qui se passait. Carlisle et Edward nous laissèrent quelques instants. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, les deux étaient vêtus de leurs blouses blanches, indiquant ainsi qu'ils étaient passé dans leur rôle de médecin. Ce fut Edward qui nous expliqua la situation.

- Comme vous l'avez compris, l'état de Charlie s'est aggravé. Ses fonctions vitales sont faibles et son tronc cérébral est faiblement alimenté. Je suis désolé, mais... Edward ne put continuer, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larme.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il en dise plus, j'avais compris que mon père allait mourir. J'allais être orpheline, je fermais les yeux, inspirant et expirant lentement. Je ne voulais pas m'évanouir à nouveau. Cependant, les sanglots bruyants de Claire me firent rouvrir mes paupières. Je m'avançai vers elle et l'enlaçai. Nous n'avions jamais été démonstratives l'une envers l'autre mais à cet instant j'avais besoin de la sentir proche de moi. Jasper se joignit à nous, alors que la famille Cullen nous laissa l'intimité nécessaire pour encaisser le choc. Cet après-midi tout le monde semblait confiant et il avait de grandes chances de s'en sortir et maintenant il risquait de partir à tout moment.

- Ils se trompent, papa est fort, il va se remettre murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour Claire.

- J'aimerais que tu aies raison ma puce, avoua Claire dans un sanglot.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je vis qu'Edward était revenu.

- Vous pouvez aller le voir et prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Je dois également vous demandez demander dès à présent pour le don d'organe. Expliqua-t-il gêné.

J'avais pleinement conscience de la peine d'Edward, mais il semblait tellement professionnel à cet instant, je pouvais voir à quel point il était doué dans son métier. Malgré la proximité qu'il avait avec notre famille, il arrivait à garder son côté professionnel tout en étant réconfortant.

La nuit se passa, sans changement. J'avais dormi par intermittence au son des appareils qui ne cessaient de bipper. L'angoisse me faisant sursauter, régulièrement dès que mon corps se laissait trop entraîner dans les limbes du sommeil.

La journée du lendemain fut similaire, l'état de mon père n'évoluait pas. Il restait entre la vie et la mort inconscient de ce que nous vivions. Les médecins nous avaient expliqués qu'à ce stade s'il s'en sortait cela relèverait du miracle, mais qu'il serait gravement handicapé.

Je ne savais plus si je devais souhaiter qu'il vive malgré tout, pour que je ne perde pas mon papa ou si je devais prier pour sa libération, afin qu'il ne souffre pas. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de cela, mais j'étais persuadée que mon père n'aurait pas supporté l'idée d'être un légume.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, rythmés par nos visites à l'hôpital et nos repas pris chez les Cullen. Je n'avais pas fait une nuit correcte depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Je passais toutes mes nuits au chevet de Charlie, j'avais besoin d'être à ses côtés. Je lui parlais, lui expliquant toutes les petites choses que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire. Je lui disais à nouveau combien je l'aimais et qu'il avait été le meilleur des pères au monde. Claire venait la journée, je les laissais quelques heures ensemble, mais il était extrêmement difficile pour moi de rester loin de lui. Edward s'occupait de vérifier ses constantes et de lui administrer les médicaments pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Je savais que cela ne faisait probablement pas partie de ses attributions mais je lui étais reconnaissante de prendre soin de mon père.

Trois jours après son opération, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'amélioration, les médecins avaient décidé de lui retirer tous les médicaments afin de vérifier si le coma dans lequel il était plongé était toujours artificiel. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait envisager le pire, et prendre des décisions. J'avais espéré, prié un dieu dans lequel je n'étais pas certaine de croire. Je tentais de voir des signes dans chaque événement, dans chaque mouvement, mais rien ne m'éclairait sur ce qui allait se passer. Malheureusement, l'arrêt de la médication confirma qu'il était bel et bien endormi et que plus jamais il ne se réveillerait.

Deux jours plus tard, le docteur Williams accompagné d'Edward nous demanda à Claire et moi de les suivre dans un bureau.

- Il n'y a pas de façon délicate d'aborder le sujet et comme vous le savez déjà Charlie ne se réveillera plus. Petit à petit, son corps va se fatiguer et son cœur finira par abandonner. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous parler du don d'organes. Commença le docteur Williams.

La main de Claire s'était resserrée sur la mienne, nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé préférant espérer un miracle, mais nous y étions. Les médecins, Edward même, avaient perdu tout espoir alors que nous restait-il à nous ? Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que mon père aurait voulu, il avait été le shérif de Forks donnant sa vie pour les citoyens, alors j'étais presque sûre qu'il aurait voulu que sa mort aussi inacceptable et injuste me paraissait-elle, serve à sauver des vies. Je n'écoutais plus le discours du docteur, préférant me plonger dans mes souvenirs. Je n'avais pas envie de connaître les détails de ce qui se passait dans ce cas là. non Non, j'aurais peut-être même préféré ne rien savoir. Pourquoi poser la question ? Ils n'avaient qu'à se servir sans rien nous dire... Pouvait-on réellement être objectif dans notre douleur ? Combien de familles répondaient non alors qu'elles pensaient oui prenez ce que vous voulez mais laissez nous pleurer l'être perdu en paix. J'avais envie de leur hurler cela, je voulais leur dire d'aller se faire foutre avec leur foutu don, que personne n'avait donné quoique se soit à mon père pour le sauver alors pourquoi lui donnerait un rein ou son foie ?

J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse, mes jambes tremblaient et mes mains toujours comprimées dans celles de Claire se faisaient de plus en plus moites. Je voulais qu'il arrête de nous parler, et qu'il nous laisse retourner auprès de mon père qui mourrait seul. Edward interrompit le discours de son supérieur d'un geste de la main qui ne m'échappa pas.

- Laissons-leur le temps de réfléchirpour qu'elles réfléchissent à ce qu'aurait souhaité Charlie. Bella, Claire, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à interroger toutes les personnes du service de réanimation. Elles connaissent les procédures et pourront vous répondre sans aucune difficulté. Affirma-t-il tout en se levant.

Nous prîmes rapidement congé. Une fois de retour dans la chambre de mon père, j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il n'était plus là, seule son enveloppe corporelle était présente mais son âme s'était déjà envolée. Avait-il retrouvé ma mère ? A partir de maintenant, j'étais seule, je n'avais plus de famille. Plus personne ne partageait le même sang que moi, je n'avais plus d'attaches dans ce monde. Évidement, j'avais mes amis qui, au fil des années, avaient agrandi le mot "famille" mais ce n'était finalement pas la même chose. Si demain je partais, si je rejoignais ma mère et mon père, plus aucun être ayant appartenu à notre clan ne serait sur terre, comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. C'était terriblement angoissant de me rendre compte de cela. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi isolée. J'aurais voulu avoir une famille de sang plus grande, mais je n'avais pas eu cette chance. Cependant ma famille de cœur ne faisait que grandir et je savais qu'ils ne m'abandonneraient jamais.

- Claire, je crois que papa aurait voulu que sa mort serve à quelqu'un. Dis-je tout d'un coup. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait soufflé la réponse. C'était absurde, mais perdue dans mes pensées comme je l'étais la seconde d'avant, j'avais eu l'impression de l'entendre me dire d'accepter.

- C'est à toi que revient la décision Bella, tu es sa fille, sa chair et son sang, personne n'était plus importante à ses yeux que toi, alors si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité je me range à ta décision.

Nous étions chacune d'un côté du lit, Claire se pencha vers la tête de l'homme qu'elle aimait. J'aurais dû me retourner ou mieux quitter les lieux, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Je l'entendis faire ses adieux à son âme-sœur.

- Tu m'as apporté mes plus belles années, tu as été le père inespéré pour Jasper, et tu m'as donné une fille magnifique et tellement forte. Je n'ai pas toujours su comment me comporter avec elle, mais, tu le sais je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma propre fille, mais je ne voulais pas m'approprier le rôle de maman. Tu te rappelles le nombre de nuits que nous avons passé à parler de cela ? Nous n'avons finalement jamais trouvé la bonne solution. Je te remercie pour cette merveilleuse vie, j'aurais voulu qu'elle dure pour l'éternité, mais notre destin n'était pas écrit ainsi. Je t'aime. Finit-elle en pleurs.

Elle se leva, me sourit et sortit de la pièce. Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ses adieux à ce moment là. Il ne me semblait pas qu'il avait été question de faire quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Finalement, de peur d'avoir loupé une information cruciale, je fis comme Claire et à nouveau, je fis mes adieux. Je n'avais jamais dit autant à mon père que je l'aimais et je regrettais qu'il ne soit plus conscient pour m'entendre le lui dire. Cependant, j'étais certaine qu'il savait l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. Je finis par arrêter de parler, et me contentai de rester assise pendant un temps indéfinissable. Je m'endormis, comme bien souvent, ma main sur le cœur de mon père.

Le lendemain matin, un électroencéphalogramme fut programmé, afin de vérifier si une activité cérébrale était encore détectable. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. La mort cérébrale fut prononcée. Rapidement le corps médical le prépara afin de le transférer sur l'hôpital de Seattle, seul habilité pour les prélèvements d'organes. Dans la salle d'attente, uniquement des sanglots trahissaient notre désarroi. Ni Edward, ni Carlisle ne devait travailler ce jour là, car ils étaient tous les deux présents sans leur tenue de médecin. Encore une fois, je constatai que Lucie, elle, était aux abonnés absents. J'étais toujours soulagée de ne pas la voir mais je me demandais pourquoi elle ne se montrait pas plus compatissante. Elle savait qu'Edward était assez proche de mon père, n'aurait-elle pas dû être là pour le soutenir ? J'étais consciente d'être incohérente, d'un côté j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir sa présence et d'un autre je la trouvais égoïste de ne pas soutenir son fiancé.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais retrouvée dans les bras de celui-ci. Je me blottissais aussi fort que je le pouvais, j'aurais voulu être absorbée par son corps peut-être qu'ainsi je ne ressentirais plus cette douleur. Mon père était mort, je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir. Des questions stupides passaient dans mon esprit. Comment demain allait pouvoir arriver si mon père n'était plus de ce monde ? La vie n'allait-elle pas s'arrêter d'avancer parce qu'elle avait perdu un être magnifique ? Non, bien-sûr personne n'était irremplaçable, même sans lui le monde continuerait sa course et je devrais moi aussi me relever de cela. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver.

Finalement, mon père fut transféré sur Seattle quelques heures plus tard. Un deuxième examen fut pratiqué sur place, qui confirma l'arrêt de l'activité cérébrale, sa mort fût enfin déclarée. J'étais incapable de savoir si j'étais soulagée ou effondrée. Une part de moi, le côté rationnel, se contentait de dire que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'il n'aurait pas voulu être un légume pour le restant de ses jours. Mais la partie émotionnelle hurlait ma douleur, et criait à l'injustice, je n'étais pas assez vieille pour être orpheline. Je voulais que mon père soit présent le jour de mon mariage, qu'il soit là pour voir grandir ses petits-enfants. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, et c'était tellement cruel.

Je dus sortir de cette horrible pièce, j'étais venue dans l'ambulance, ne voulant pas lâcher mon père un seul instant, et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir rester seule mais je ne savais pas si quelqu'un allait venir. J'étais un peu déboussolée de devoir le quitter ainsi mais on ne me laissait pas le choix. On m'indiqua l'endroit où je devais me rendre, je m'y dirigeai sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi on m'envoyait en salle d'attente, je n'avais plus rien à attendre.

Quand la porte claqua derrière moi, me faisant sursauter, je relevai la tête et pus voir qu'ils étaient tous venus. Je n'avais plus de famille de sang, mais ma famille de cœur était présente et me soutenait dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire alors les mots sortirent sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment.

- Charlie, mon père est mort à minuit ce lundi 30 mars 2015, articulai-je difficilement tout en m'écroulant au sol laissant enfin sortir toute la rage qui m'étreignait le cœur.

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires presque Anonymes:

Laurie: merci

Mgou: moi sadique ? oui et j'assume lol! et pour Edward hum ça va pas être forcement très facile pour lui...

Aussidagility: euh désolée... pour Charlie...

Eden: maintenant si il l'est mort... elle s'évanouie parce qu'elle croit que son père est mort entre Claire qui pleure et Edward qui sort de la chambre avec le visage fermé... Et claire pleure parce qu'elle craque elle avait peur de perdre son mari...

Gwendo: je répond encore avec un décalage de message lol! Lucie n'est pas une garce..enfin je crois pas! je ne te répondrais pas sur tes suppositions tu verras si tu vois juste ou pas...

Twilight 0507: oui il réagit enfin et essaye de se bouger mais rien ne va être trop simple!

Si vous me cherchez, je suis loin et protégée par mes béta chéries... Non? mince alors je suis quand meme très loin! j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par le tournant que prend l'histoire... j'allais oublier pour les prochains chapitres apparement il faut prévoir les mouchoirs et le chocolat... A bientot


	14. Chapter 13 : Ultimatum

**Bonjour à toutes! **

**Comme toujours un grand merci à mes correctrices! **

**Disclamer: tous les personnages ou presque appartienne à SM!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Ultimatum

* * *

Pov Edward :

Cette semaine avait été éprouvante, sans doute une des pires de ma vie. Depuis l'arrivée de Charlie à l'hôpital, j'avais remis encore plus en question ma décision de faire médecine. Cette formation avait toujours été ma seconde passion. Ce choix je me l'étais imposé quand Bella m'avait quitté. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? J'avais été incapable de jouer et encore moins de composer alors j'avais opté pour la facilité. Suivre les traces de mon père, sauf que devenir médecin ne s'improvisait pas. J'étais pourtant l'un des meilleurs de ma promotion, mais je ne pensais pas que cela puisse suffire pour être un bon médecin. Il fallait, selon moi, savoir mettre de côté la partie émotionnelle et je n'en étais pas capable. Devoir dire à Isabella et Claire que Charlie n'avait plus aucune chance avait été un calvaire, je m'étais senti coupable. J'étais celui qui avait pris en charge le Chef Swan dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, j'avais aidé pendant son embolisation. Alors, s'il ne s'en sortait pas cela ne pouvait être que de ma faute. Je ne cessais de me dire qu'il aurait fallu l'opérer plus tôt. Mais j'avais laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus et j'avais insisté pour retarder l'embolisation jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Isabella. Le docteur Williams ainsi que mon père avaient beau me dire que le décès de Charlie n'était pas de ma faute, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Au cinquième jour postopératoire, Williams, m'avait demandé d'annoncer à la famille Swan l'état de Charlie, et de leur parler du don d'organe. J'avais poliment refusé lui expliquant que je n'en étais pas capable. Le lien qui m'unissait à la famille m'empêchait de pouvoir faire cette démarche. Il le comprit mais souhaita malgré tout que je sois présent. Je devais aller chercher Bella et Claire mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais peur de ce qu'allait entraîner notre annonce. Une fois qu'elle serait dans le bureau avec Williams et moi, quand nous lui aurons expliqué l'état de son père, elle ne voudrait plus me voir et j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse me rejeter. Elle était en droit de me haïr, et de me reprocher de n'avoir pas sauvé son père.

Dire que seulement quelques heures avant ce drame j'avais pris la décision de quitter Lucie maintenant j'étais plus sûr que jamais de prendre la bonne décision. La première nuit après l'embolisation de Charlie, Lucie m'avait rejoint en salle de repos. J'étais assis en train de boire un café, histoire de décompresser, avant d'aller rejoindre ma famille pour leur annoncer la complication. J'essayais de faire le vide, afin de ne pas penser aux prochains jours, quand Lucie était arrivée.

Flash-back :

Lucie s'installa face à moi, le visage fermé. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle allait me parler mais je savais déjà que je n'allais pas aimer.

-Eddy, il faut qu'on parle lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dure et froide.

- Lucie, je viens juste de finir d'opérer Charlie, et je dois encore aller expliquer ce qui s'est passé pendant celle-ci, puis je vais devoir surveiller ses constantes, on parlera plus tard, s'il te plaît tentai-je las de devoir la repousser.

- Ed, Pour les constantes de Charlie tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne fait pas partie de ton travail, laisse les infirmières s'en charger. Tu prends ce cas trop à cœur ! Asséna-t-elle.

- Ce cas ? Hurlai-je. Bordel, Lucie ce n'est pas un cas ! C'est un patient et ami. Il fait partie de ma famille, comment peux-tu être si égoïste ? M'étonnai-je.

- Edward, je ne suis pas sans cœur, mais tu dois décrocher de Charlie. Écoute, je sais que tu es fatigué et que le moment est probablement mal choisi mais, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je peux fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses mais il y a des attitudes qui ne trompent pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait et je devais avouer que je n'avais aucune envie d'y réfléchir.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mais si tu parles de Bella, son père risque de mourir à chaque seconde, Lucie, excuse-moi de m'en inquiéter et de vouloir la soutenir.

- Je sais que je passe pour une égoïste, mais ça me fait mal de te voir attentionné avec elle. Finit-elle en sanglotant.

J'étais perdu, je n'avais pas été particulièrement attentionné envers Bella, surtout que je ne l'avais vue que quelques minutes...

- Lucie, je suis désolé de te faire souffrir ce n'est pas mon intention mais il faut que tu saches... commençai-je décidé à lui faire part de ma décision, sauf que son bip me coupa dans mon élan.

- On discutera plus tard je dois retourner aux urgences, m'apprit Lucie en regardant son bipper.

Les jours suivants, Lucie n'était jamais à la villa, elle m'avait laissé un message pour me dire qu'elle préférait rester chez Tanya le temps que nous passions à autre chose. J'avais beaucoup de mal à la comprendre, elle qui m'avait toujours soutenu en toutes circonstances agissait en égoïste. Je n'arrivais pas à la voir si sans cœur, je ne la reconnaissais plus. _Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la gravité de l'état de santé de Charlie et pour un futur médecin c'était plutôt étonnant. J'espérais qu'elle s'était juste mal exprimée_ et qu'elle voulait seulement laisser la famille Swan au calme.

Fin flash-Bach.

Chaque jour était un jour de gagné pour le père d'Isabella, mais plus le temps passait et moins nous avions d'espoir de le voir se réveiller et si tel était le cas, il était quasiment inévitable qu'il ne soit pas handicapé. Il aurait probablement de multiples défiances, et peut-être qu'il ne serait plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même. Connaissant assez bien Charlie, j'espérais autre chose pour lui. Malheureusement, il était maintenant sur qu'il ne se réveillerait pas et le Docteur Williams et moi-même devions l'annoncer à Claire et Isabella. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et la bouche sèche. J'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour ne pas être celui qui allait annoncer cette horrible nouvelle. Bella et son père étaient très proches et je n'avais aucune idée de quelle serait la réaction d'Isabella à cette annonce. Nous étions allés les chercher ensemble, heureusement mon supérieur avait compris mes raisons et mes réticences à être le messager et il allait faire le plus dur. Mais il avait malgré tout tenu à ma présence.

Une fois dans le bureau, elles s'installèrent et Claire prit la main d'Isabella dans la sienne. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue avoir un geste quel qu'il soit en vers sa belle-fille, mais j'étais soulagé qu'elles se soutiennent. L'une comme l'autre semblait accablée par l'annonce que nous venions de faire, je leur proposai d'y réfléchir quelques temps. Bien-sûr le temps nous était compté dans le cadre d'un don d'organe, chaque minute était vitale mais il ne fallait pas brusquer les familles. Elles avaient besoin de prendre leur décision au calme et on leur laisserait le temps de le faire. Cependant, Claire et Bella nous firent part rapidement de leur accord. Il fût décidé de pratiquer le premier électroencéphalogramme le lendemain matin.

Le docteur Williams m'avait alors congédié et m'avait conseillé de rester du côté de la famille là où, selon lui, était ma place. Il avait d'ailleurs fait la même remarque à mon père. Nous étions dans la salle d'attente, attendant le verdict du premier examen. Quand nous entendîmes des sanglots déchirants, nous comprîmes rapidement que la mort cérébrale de Charlie avait été confirmée. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Isabella et Claire, chacune semblait anéantie en entrant. Jasper alla immédiatement soutenir sa mère alors qu'inconsciemment j'allais en faire de même avec Bella. Elle s'agrippait à ma chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, chacun pleurant l'être qui venait de nous quitter. Lorsque l'équipe médicale fut enfin prête pour transférer Charlie à Seattle, Isabella fut emmenée dans l'ambulance avec lui.

- Que fait-on ? Demanda doucement Alice, la voix encore tremblotante.

- Je pense que Bella aura besoin de soutien là-bas, et Claire a peut-être envie de s'y rendre ? Questionna ma mère.

Finalement, mon père et ma mère emmenèrent Claire et Jasper, alors qu'Alice venait avec moi. Je n'osais pas rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture mais nous en avions pour quelques heures de route et je ne savais pas si Alice avait besoin de prendre des affaires avant de prendre la route pour Seattle.

- Est-ce qu'on doit repasser par la maison ? Demandai-je sans regarder ma sœur.

- Non, allons-y.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence lourd. Je n'avais pas le souvenir que ma sœur ait été, un jour, aussi calme, pour ne pas dire absente, surtout avec moi. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement proche de Charlie mais je savais que sa mort la touchait de près. Non seulement elle avait de la peine pour son mari, mais elle devait être mal pour Isabella. Alice était notre rayon de soleil, notre boule d'énergie et quand nous avions un coup de cafard elle était celle qui arrivait à nous faire sortir de nos idées noires. Mais elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans les situations comme celle ci. Alice avait du mal à consoler les personnes qui lui étaient proches, elle savait être là, écouter et épauler mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. J'avais plusieurs fois dû lui dire que les gens n'attendaient pas forcement qu'elle ne parle mais juste qu'elle soit à leurs côtés, je savais qu'elle était mal à l'aise et qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

-Alice, arrête de te ronger les ongles et cesse de t'en vouloir. Finis-je par lui dire.

- Edward, j'suis tellement nulle, je ne sais même pas comment soutenir mon mari dans un moment pareil. Tu sais, il considérait Charlie comme son père et là il n'a pas vraiment osé être présent, il s'est effacé pour laisser sa mère et Isabella auprès de lui. Et ça me tue parce que je n'ai pas su l'aider. Pleura-t-elle.

- Lice, tu sais Jasper est comme cela, il reste en retrait c'est sa manière de gérer sa peine. Il n'y a pas de raison de t'en vouloir, tu fais ce qu'il faut. Il n'y a de toute façon pas de solution miracle, ils vont avoir besoin de temps. Conclus-je.

- Je suis vraiment nulle, c'est toi qui es en train de me remonter le moral, alors que je devrais te soutenir. Après tout, tu étais très proche de leur père. Gémit-elle.

- Oui, j'étais proche de lui mais je suis peut-être mieux préparé que toi. Depuis que j'ai commencé à faire médecine, je côtoie la mort tous les jours ou presque alors que toi c'est la première personne proche qui nous quitte. C'est normal que tu sois perdue. Lui expliquai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête et de regarder par la fenêtre. Je roulais rapidement, plus vite que la vitesse autorisée mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je voulais être le plus rapidement possible sur place afin d'être auprès d'Isabella. Je ne me posais même pas la question de savoir si elle souhaitait ma présence, je ne pouvais pas être ailleurs, c'était presque viscéral.

Après un moment de silence, Alice reprit la parole.

- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres ? Rose et Emmett n'arrêtent pas de téléphoner. Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, mais honnêtement je n'en ai pas le courage. Répondis-je.

- Je peux peut-être faire la liste des personnes à prévenir et je verrais avec maman sur place pour l'enterrement... Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se faire...

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, je ne pense pas que Bella ou Claire aient envie de le faire. Et Jasper, je pense qu'il préférera soutenir sa mère et sa sœur plutôt que de gérer cela.

Elle sortit une feuille de son sac et commença à y noter toutes les personnes que nous connaissions et qui auraient souhaité rendre un dernier hommage à Charlie. Finalement nous arrivâmes à Seattle. Il était presque 18h, je demandai à Alice de joindre nos parents pour savoir si nous ramenions quelque chose à manger. Aucun de nous n'avait pris le temps de se nourrir depuis un long moment. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin dans la salle réservée à la famille, tout le monde était silencieux. Nous posâmes nos sacs remplis de nourriture sur la table présente mais personne ne sembla vouloir y toucher.

- Bien, il faut que nous mangions un peu déclara mon père tout en s'activant pour sortir les aliments et les distribuer.

Claire, ne toucha pas son plat, alors que Jasper avala quelques bouchées mais rapidement il reposa le tout sur la table. De notre côté, mes parents avalèrent leurs sandwichs en entier alors qu'Alice et moi-même prîmes difficilement quelques morceaux.

- Je vais voir si on peut nous apporter un peu de café, proposa ma sœur.

J'étais certain qu'elle avait juste besoin de sortir de cette salle qui devenait étouffante. L'ambiance s'alourdissait de minute en minute. Nous attendions tous Isabella, mais les démarches étaient longues et elle resterait auprès de son père tant que le personnel lui permettrait. Claire fût étonnamment celle qui rompit le silence.

- Isabella va avoir besoin de toi Edward dit-elle en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de contact avec la mère de Jasper, elle me semblait être une personne gentille mais aimant sa tranquillité et n'étant pas très sociable.

- Je serai là tant qu'elle voudra de moi. Répondis-je.

- Merci, pour elle. Je n'ai pas été la meilleure belle-mère qu'elle aurait pu avoir, pourtant elle est vraiment une fille, enfin une femme maintenant exceptionnelle. J'espère qu'elle se remettra de la perte de son père. Finit-elle dans un murmure.

- Maman, Bella est forte, elle ira bien. Et tu n'as pas de reproche à te faire. Reprit Jasper en prenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

Finalement, le silence retomba. Alice revint avec un plateau chargé de gobelets et d'une carafe remplie de café fumant. On pouvait entendre l'horloge murale égrainer les secondes et cela en était presque assourdissant. Jasper commença à parler, nous racontant des souvenirs de sa vie avec Charlie faisant sourire sa mère lors de certaines confidences. On pouvait voir combien Jasper estimait son beau-père, il avait d'ailleurs pas mal en commun avec lui, tant au niveau des manières que du caractère. Le temps sembla passer plus vite. La porte s'ouvrit, nous surprenant, et stoppa Jasper dans son récit. Chacun de nous releva et tourna la tête en direction de l'intrus. Isabella se tenait devant nous, la tête baissée, n'ayant pas conscience de notre présence. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd la faisant sursauter. Elle releva le regard et sembla surprise de nous trouver tous présents. Mais son visage ne montrait qu'une peine immense, elle semblait pouvoir s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. J'avais l'impression que nous retenions tous notre respiration, comme si nous attendions un miracle. Je n'étais pas encore médecin, mais je savais que dans le cas de Charlie il n'y avait aucun miracle possible.

Quand Isabella annonça la mort de son père, elle s'écroula au sol. Je me levai rapidement et la pris à nouveau dans mes bras. J'entendais ma famille pleurer, Claire répétait que cela n'était pas possible, qu'il y avait une erreur. Pourtant, nous savions l'issue de cette soirée, mais l'espoir avait continué de nous habiter jusqu'à maintenant. Quant à Isabella, elle semblait avoir perdu le contact avec la réalité, elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était bien plus forte que je ne l'avais imaginée. Je n'étais pas certain d'arriver à la calmer.

- Pleure mon ange, je suis là. Lui murmurai-je tout en caressant son dos. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais lui dire pour la consoler. En fait, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire ou faire qui aurait pu atténuer sa peine à cet instant. Je tentais cependant de lui faire retrouver son calme en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants.

Au bout d'un moment elle sembla se reprendre, et leva les yeux vers moi, ancrant nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Ses doigts serraient de toutes leurs forces ma chemise, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle me suppliait de l'aider, qu'elle voulait me dire qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

- Je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas lui affirmai-je tout en collant mon front au sien.

Au bout d'un long moment, Bella sembla s'être endormie. Je tournai ma tête vers nos familles, voulant savoir ce que nous devions faire. Mon père se leva et vint à mes côtés.

- J'ai pris la liberté de réserver des chambres dans un hôtel proche d'ici. Demain, il faudra revenir pour faire à nouveau transférer le corps de Charlie sur Forks pour l'enterrement. Expliqua-t-il.

- D'accord, je vais emmener Bella, elle a besoin de dormir. Déclarai-je.

- Claire, vous devriez, vous aussi, aller vous reposer quelques heures à l'hôtel. Reprit-il.

- Je ne veux pas le laisser seul...murmura-t-elle.

- Je resterai ici au cas où l'équipe médicale aurait besoin d'information, ne vous en faites pas. Allez au moins vous rafraîchir, Esmée vous accompagnera. Tenta-t-il.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous aussi devez être fatigué reprit-elle.

- Maman, s'il te plaît écoute Carlisle et va te reposer, Alice et moi vous accompagnons également. Intervint Jasper.

Finalement, Claire céda et nous partîmes, laissant mon père seul. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il reste là-bas, mais nous avions bien compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé Charlie seul.

Mon père n'avait pu obtenir que les trois dernières chambres de disponible. Apparemment, un séminaire ou un truc du même genre avait provoqué l'envahissement de Seattle.

Isabella ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle devait être à bout de force. Je la portai jusqu'au lit et la couvris avec les couvertures. Au moment où je voulus sortir de la chambre, elle commença à s'agiter. Je voyais son corps se crisper, ses paupières papillonner. Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle, et lui pris la main, tout en y faisant de petits cercles avec mon pouce, j'essayais de l'apaiser.

- Edward sanglota-t-elle, reste avec moi.

- Je suis là, lui répondis-je tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime... déclara-t-elle.

Entendre ces mots me vrilla l'estomac. Mon cœur se fit douloureux. J'avais tant de fois espéré à nouveau l'entendre me les prononcer et elle le faisait maintenant. OK, elle ne le faisait pas consciemment mais c'était un bon début. Enfin, je l'espérais. Habituellement, elle n'était pas du genre à mentir lors de ses élucubrations nocturnes. Alors, j'avais le droit d'espérer qu'elle pense réellement ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je dus m'endormir car je fus réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon portable. Nous avions dormi une grande partie de la matinée. Isabella était toujours allongée, immobile, je pensais qu'elle était encore endormie, mais sa respiration me semblait trop rapide, correspondant plus à une personne éveillée.

J'allais m'agenouiller devant elle, et ne pus que constater ses yeux grand ouverts, perdus dans le vide. Elle avait toujours eu des yeux si expressifs et là ils semblaient morts. Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir si vide. Je lui expliquais que nous allions repasser à l'hôpital si elle le désirait pour qu'elle puisse voir une dernière fois son père.

La journée passa rapidement, mes parents s'occupèrent avec Claire d'organiser l'enterrement. Isabella semblait se refermer sur elle-même. Voyant qu'elle était exténuée et que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire à l'hôpital, je lui avais proposée de retourner sur Forks. Elle s'était seulement contentée de hocher la tête sans dire un mot. Il était à peine 15h lorsque nous reprîmes la route pour Forks. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas parlé de la journée, dire que j'étais inquiet était un euphémisme. Mon père m'avait conseillé de la laisser se reposer et m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Combien de temps fallait-il pour se remettre de la mort de son unique parent ? Le pourrait-elle un jour ? En arrivant à la villa, elle s'était endormie pendant le trajet, je la portai jusqu'au canapé et l'y déposai. J'écoutais les messages reçus sur le téléphone fixe. Beaucoup de personne avaient appris le décès de Charlie et nous demandaient quand aurait lieu l'enterrement de celui-ci. Je rappelai chaque personne afin de leur donner la date et l'heure prévues. Quand j'eus fini, j'allais téléphoner à Lucie mais mon portable sonna.

- Allô !

- Edward, c'est Phil je voulais te prévenir que j'étais arrivé à Seattle, je pensais y passer la nuit mais ta sœur m'a laissé un message m'expliquant pour Charlie. Comment va Isabella ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, elle semble s'être déconnectée. Elle n'a pas parlé de la journée. Mon père lui a prescrit des calmants en début de semaine, je ne sais pas si elle les a pris. En ce moment elle dort. Lui expliquai-je.

Je me sentais soulagé de le savoir ici, il allait pouvoir aider Bella et j'allais pouvoir enfin discuter avec lui et pouvoir profiter de ses conseils.

- Laisse-la se reposer, elle a besoin de faire le vide avant de pouvoir affronter la réalité. Et toi comment gères-tu sa présence ?

- Moi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important pour le moment, je veux dire peu importe ce que je ressens l'important c'est qu'elle aille aussi bien que possible.

- Je comprends, tu ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand chose. Contente-toi de lui faire savoir que tu seras à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin. Et Lucie comment vit-elle la situation ?

- On s'est disputé enfin pas vraiment, mais je crois qu'elle a décidé de rester chez une amie. J'allais lui téléphoner quand tu m'as appelé. Avouai-je.

- Écoute, je ne connais pas Lucie enfin pas beaucoup, mais ne l'oublie pas non plus. Elle est ta fiancée et tu dois être aussi là pour elle. Je sais que c'est compliqué mais tu ne dois pas la négliger. Affirma-t-il.

- Justement, je voudrais... En fait... Putain, je n'arrive même pas à te le dire à toi ! fais chier ! M'énervai-je alors que je tentai d'avouer à Phil ma décision de rompre mes fiançailles.

- Edward, relaxe, je serais là d'ici quelques heures OK ? Tu pourras me parler et n'oublie pas je ne juge jamais.

- Merci Phil, à tout à l'heure.

Je n'avais plus le courage d'appeler Lucie, j'aurais voulu la voir pour discuter et mettre les choses au clair cependant j'estimais maintenant qu'il était peut-être plus judicieux d'attendre d'avoir discuté avec Phil. Sauf que je n'eus pas la chance de pouvoir décider, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lucie entra dans la villa.

- Edward, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais il faut qu'on parle. Débita-t-elle.

- Lucie, écoute Isabella dort sur le canapé et personne n'est encore revenu de Seattle à part nous. Je sais que nous devons parler, que je te dois des explications et probablement des excuses mais le moment est plutôt mal choisi. Lui répondis-je.

- Encore une fois elle passe avant moi... Quand Edward, dis-moi quand, je vais enfin être celle qui compte le plus pour toi ? Quand nous serons devant le prêtre ? Ou peut-être après le mariage ? Non hein ! Peut-être à la naissance de notre premier enfant ? Bien-sur que non hein ? Elle sera toujours celle qui passe avant n'est-ce-pas ?

- Lucie... S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça maintenant... commençai-je avant d'être coupé par une voiture qui venait de se stationner dans notre allée.

Jasper et Alice venaient de rentrer, les deux semblaient exténués mais quand ils virent Lucie dans l'entrée, le regard de ma sœur passa de ma fiancé à moi, clairement interrogative. Je réalisai que le moment était venu.

- Jasper, peux-tu veiller sur Isabella ? Elle dort depuis notre départ de l'hôpital et Phil ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ici, j'ai préparé la chambre que j'occupe habituellement pour lui. Je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour mais s'il y a le moindre problème vous pouvez me joindre sur mon portable. Expliquai-je.

- Prends ton temps Edward, nous veillerons sur Bella et les parents ne devraient plus tarder, ils sont partis chez les Swan pour prendre quelques affaires. Déclara ma sœur.

J'attrapai Lucie par le bras, et l'entraînai dans le solarium. J'aurais pu choisir de quitter la villa, histoire d'être vraiment certain de ne pas être dérangé mais je n'arrivais pas à être rassuré de laisser Isabella seule. J'avais beau savoir que Jasper serait là en cas de souci, mais rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'être angoissé.

-Bien, tu voulais qu'on parle, nous pouvons maintenant ! Oui Bella passe avant, mais elle vient de perdre son père, elle n'a plus de famille. Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Que je la laisse se débrouiller seule ? Je ne te reconnais pas Lucie, tu étais tellement altruiste à notre rencontre... déclarai-je énervé.

- Edward, arrête de vouloir me faire porter le chapeau ! Peut-être que mon attitude est égoïste, j'en conviens mais ne rejette pas les fautes sur moi ! Je ne suis pas celle qui ment, je ne suis pas celle qui fait passer mon ex avant toi... Je vais te laisser une chance, parce que je t'aime et que je connais ton passé avec Bella, mais après ça il n'y en aura plus. Je t'en ai déjà donné plus que je n'aurais dû !

- Lucie...

- Non, ne me coupe pas, écoute moi jusqu'au bout et après tu pourras décider de se que tu souhaites. Je comprends que tu te sentes responsable d'Isabella, je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de soutien pour traverser cette épreuve. Je vais rester chez Tanya pendant les quinze prochains jours. Je pense que ce temps sera suffisant pour toi pour que tu puisses prendre tes décisions. Mais après ce temps, plus de retour en arrière ne sera envisageable, si tu la choisis alors je quitterai ta vie pour toujours, et il n'y aura plus aucun contact entre toi et moi. Si elle venait à repartir comme la première fois, je ne serais pas celle qui t'aide, qui te sauve de ta déchéance. Si c'est moi, tu devras couper les ponts avec elle, et si cela signifie moins voir tes amis, ta famille, je m'en fiche. Ce sera à prendre ou à laisser. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser en famille, et nous nous verrons probablement le jour de l'enterrement, bien que je ne connaissais pas Charlie très bien, je serai là pour montrer mon soutien, mais ne t'avise pas de venir me parler. Pas avant que tu n'aies fait tes propres choix. Débita-t-elle sans sembler reprendre sa respiration.

J'étais soufflé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, je pensais enfin pouvoir exprimer mon choix, mais étais-je prêt à voir Lucie sortir définitivement de ma vie ? Depuis plus de 2 ans, elle était celle qui m'avait épaulé à chaque fois que j'avais eu des coups de blues, Lucie était ma lumière. Alors que quelques heures auparavant j'étais sûr de mon choix, son ultimatum remettait tout en question. Je n'avais jamais autant eu du mal à savoir quoi faire, mais à cet instant je n'étais plus aussi sûr de mon choix. Plus que jamais j'avais besoin de voir Phil.

Lucie ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle quitta le solarium sans un regard. J'étais incapable de bouger, comme paralysé par cet ultimatum. Je restais un moment assis là regardant la nuit tomber, sans vraiment la voir. Ma mère vint me porter un bol de soupe, je ne les avais même pas entendus rentrer.

- Edward, tu devrais aller te reposer. Alice m'a dit que Lucie était venue, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ça va maman, mais comme tu le dis je crois que j'ai besoin de repos. La semaine à été éprouvante et ce n'est pas fini. Avouai-je.

- Phil est arrivé, il est dans le bureau de ton père avec Bella, je crois qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui tu as bien fait de lui demander de venir. M'annonça ma mère souriante.

- Oh, je l'avais appelé avant pour... Moi dis-je difficilement en baissant la tête.

- Tu as des soucis Edward ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta mère...

- Maman, dis-je en la coupant, j'avais besoin de parler avec lui pour faire des choix. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou j'en suis actuellement. Lui dis-je.

- Je vois, si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis disponible. Je n'ai certainement pas les mêmes compétences que Phil, mais je ne te jugerai pas non plus. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je sais maman, mais avec Phil c'est, je ne sais pas, plus neutre je crois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te le dirai quand je saurai où j'en suis. Tentai-je de la rassurer.

- Bien, bois ta soupe et va t'allonger, les jours à venir vont être longs. L'enterrement de Charlie aura lieu vendredi après-midi au cimetière de Forks.

Elle se leva, me laissant seul devant mon repas, mais je n'avais pas faim. Non, la fatigue sembla me submerger d'un coup. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre quand je me souvins l'avoir laissée pour Phil, je n'avais à ce moment là pas pensé que la seule autre chambre prête serait celle qu'occupait Isabella. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

Dans le salon, je retrouvais ma famille et celle d'Isabella installées autour de la table. Des discussions banales semblaient rythmer leur repas. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, j'avais l'impression de voir tout le monde serein. Je décidai donc de prendre place avec eux, voulant profiter de ce petit moment de légèreté.

Je saluai Phil, qui était installé au côté de Bella, et je pris place face à elle. Isabella leva son regard vers moi et me fit un magnifique sourire, qui évidement n'atteignait pas ses yeux. J'avais beau ne pas être certain de pouvoir me passer de Lucie dans ma vie. Cependant j'étais encore plus sûr de vouloir voir sourire chaque matin Bella.

* * *

**Réponse aux presque anonymes:**

Mégou: Effectivement le chapitre dernier était très triste... mais j'aime explorer ce sentiment...j'espère que ce chapitre coté Edward t'auras plus!

Aussidagility: euh désolée mais ravi de t'avoir fait pleuré! j'espère réussir à nouveau! bon promis j'essairais aussi de faire rire mais pas tout de suite!

Isabel: voila la suite j'espère quelle correspond à tes attentes!

Allison: la suite la voila! contente que cette histoire te plaise!

Laurie: merci pour ton commentaire!

**Note- Auteure**: Beaucoup on été peiné que je tue Charlie mais il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, je dois avoué qu'il a été bien dur d'écrire les chapitres qui viennent mais dès le chapitre 16 l'humeur sera moins triste.

autre info, pour les besoin d'un concours sur le forum The vampires'red room j'ai écrit un Os qui est maintenant en ligne sur FF vous le trouverez pour celles que ça interesse dans mes histoires, il ne reprends pas des perso de TWilight, ceux là sorte directement de mon esprit et j'ai pour la première fois écrit sur des Vampires... Si le coeur vous en dit laissez moi vos avis!

A bientot


	15. Chapter 14: Souffrance

Bonjour,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de perdition, chapitre encore triste, prévoir mouchoir et chocolat noir...

Merci à mes super béta !

Disclamer : tout ou presque les personnages appartiennent à SM

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Souffrance**

* * *

Pov Bella :

J'avais passé les heures suivant la mort de mon père dans une sorte de catatonie. Je n'avais que vaguement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je me souvenais à peine qu'Edward avait été là, me soutenant et me consolant. C'était comme si mon esprit s'était fermé à tout ce qui ne s'apparentait pas à ma douleur. Je ne voulais rien voir d'autre que ma souffrance, j'avais envie de leur hurler de me laisser seule pour que je puisse craquer en paix. Mais je n'en fis rien, mes forces physiques semblaient endormies. A croire que l'on m'avait donné des calmants.

Je venais de perdre mon père, celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi, le seul parent que je n'avais jamais connu. Il avait été le seul à m'élever et avec sa mort, je n'avais plus rien. J'étais seule au monde. J'avais beau savoir que cela n'était pas vrai, que les liens m'unissant à Jasper ou même aux Cullen ne disparaîtraient pas, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette idée de la tête. J'avais l'impression que j'étais la seule survivante d'une catastrophe mondiale, et que plus personne ne pourrait me comprendre mais une minuscule part de moi savait que c'était faux.

Quand je m'étais réveillée sur le canapé de la villa, j'avais cru l'espace d'une demi-seconde que les dernières heures n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar. Mais, la présence imprévue de Phil me fit rapidement revenir sur terre. Et quand la réalité me frappa, je ne pus retenir un sanglot de s'échapper de ma gorge.

Esmée, en bonne mère de famille, m'avait préparé un chocolat chaud que je bus doucement, essayant de maîtriser mes pleurs. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, me sentant dans le brouillard, je n'avais aucune conscience de l'heure ni du jour qu'il était. J'avais besoin de me repérer dans le temps, une sorte d'obsession. Pourtant, je n'avais rien à faire, mais d'un coup il m'était devenu comme urgent de savoir avec exactitude depuis combien de temps mon père nous avait quittés.

- Je... hésitai-je, je n'arrive pas à savoir ... il est quel heure ? Demandai-je.

- Nous sommes lundi et il est un peu plus de 21h me répondit Phil.

- Oh, repris-je ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé beaucoup plus de temps que ça depuis l'annonce de la mort de mon père alors qu'il n'y avait même pas encore 24h d'écoulées.

Je me demandais si la douleur allait s'estomperait un jour et combien de temps cela prendrait. J'avais souffert quand j'avais abandonné Edward, je m'étais sentie tellement seule à cette époque, mais au fil du temps la solitude avait été de plus en plus supportable. Elle s'apparentait à une veille compagne, que nous sommes finalement rassurés de retrouver à chaque moment de notre vie. Mais maintenant ? Allais-je ressentir la même chose ? Allais-je pouvoir supporter cela de la même façon ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'étais complètement paumée.

- Isabella, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là on peut faire cela maintenant ou demain si tu préfères, me proposa Phil.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler. Je voudrais dormir, juste dormir... Et que la douleur cesse, pleurai-je encore.

- Je sais, mais la douleur ne pourra pas partir ainsi. Commença Phil avant d'être interrompu par Carlisle.

- Phil, allez avec Isabella dans mon bureau, vous y serrez plus à l'aise. Et Bella, si tu es fatiguée tu peux prendre la chambre d' Edward. Déclara-t-il.

Phil acquiesça et m'aida à me relever du canapé. Une fois isolés de la famille, il tenta encore de me faire parler, mais je n'en avais toujours pas envie. Phil ne m'avait jamais poussée à me confier et avait toujours été patient, il ne dérogeait pas à sa façon de faire.

- Je sais que c'est difficile de mettre des mots sur ta peine. Ta douleur doit te sembler insurmontable mais chaque jour sera moins difficile. Est-ce que tu connais les 5 étapes du deuil ?

Je ne lui répondis que par un hochement de tête lui signifiant que non, je ne les connaissais pas. Je n'avais jamais dû faire le deuil d'une personne m'étant chère. J'avais dû accepter l'absence de ma mère, mais ne l'ayant jamais connue, je n'avais pas l'impression de ressentir la même chose pour mon père.

- Les différentes étapes sont le déni que tu as déjà passé, elle correspond au moment où tu as appris la mort de Charlie. Maintenant, tu va passer par la phase de la colère, peut-être te sentiras-tu coupable. Le point commun à toutes les personnes en deuil durant cette phase est les nombreuses questions qu'elles se posent, je veux que tu les verbalises avec moi ou qui tu voudras mais tu dois les faire sortir. Je peux compter sur toi pour faire cela ? Me demanda-t-il l'air grave.

Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas parler, de peur que mes pleurs me reprennent alors j'acquiesçai à nouveau.

- Bien, ensuite vient le marchandage. Les personnes confrontées au deuil vont promettre à une entité invisible de faire les choses différemment en échange de faire revivre l'être perdu. L'intensité de cette étape est variable d'un individu à l'autre. Elle peut se produire en parallèle de la phase de colère. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu extériorises tes émotions.

Ensuite, vient la dépression qui peut être plus ou moins longue. Tu auras peut-être l'impression que tu ne te relèveras pas de la mort de ton père, tu te sentiras peut-être abandonnée par tous mais il faut te rappeler que tu avances lentement mais sûrement. Et enfin la phase d'acceptation. C'est la dernière étape, tu cesseras de lutter et tu te résigneras à la mort de ton père. Ensuite tu passeras à l'acceptation de cette perte. Les bons souvenirs reviendront et la douleur à leur évocation sera moins insupportable. Tu te sentiras de mieux en mieux même si le manque de ton père sera encore présent. Ta vie reprendra un sens, tu retrouveras tes marques. Ces différentes étapes peuvent ne pas être aussi différentiables et il se peut que tu aies des moments de retour en arrière mais cela te permettra quand même d'avancer. Il se peut même que tu ne passes pas par ces différentes étapes. Parfois certaines personnes passent directement à l'ultime étape de liberté, cela n'a pas de rapport avec l'attachement qu'elles pouvaient avoir avec le disparu. Souvent, les personnes qui guérissent rapidement sont celles qui libèrent leur tristesse et leur peur. C'est pour cela que j'insiste pour que tu parles et que tu oses nous dire ce que tu éprouves. Tu as le droit d'être malheureuse, ou en colère, ou quelques soient les émotions que tu ressens, elles sont légitimes par le simple fait que c'est ce que tu éprouves. Nous ne les jugerons pas, nous serons là pour t'épauler.

- Merci, réussis-je à articuler finalement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'étais pas encore prête à dévoiler mes sentiments.

- Isabella, je ne vais pas te retenir aujourd'hui bien longtemps il est tard et tu as besoin de repos mais j'ai encore une chose à te dire. Quand tu es arrivée au centre, j'ai eu plusieurs longs entretiens avec ton père et nous avons parlé du décès de ta mère ensemble. Il avait peur d'avoir mal agit à cette période avec toi, il a essayé de ne pas te montrer la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il s'est battu pour se relever de la perte de son épouse parce qu'il se devait d'être en forme pour s'occuper correctement de toi. Tu étais ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et il a toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi. Je sais que tu as souffert des non-dits mais ton père l'avait fait en pensant agir pour ton bien. C'était un homme bon et extrêmement généreux. Il était aussi fier comme un paon de sa fille. Déclara Phil avec amusement m'arrachant une esquisse de sourire. Mais rapidement je me recomposais mon masque impassible.

- Bella, tu as le droit de sourire, tu ne lui manques pas de respect en souriant. On va faire un essai, ce soir nous allons tous manger ensemble, j'aimerais que tu essayes de participer aux conversations, certainement que par moment ton père sera évoqué, où que nous aurons envie de rire. Ne te retiens pas, laisse parler tes émotions, n'essaie pas d'avoir l'attitude que tu penses être juste, la seule qui le sera c'est celle que tu ressentiras. Est-ce que tu comprends et es-tu d'accord pour faire ce test ?

J'avais du mal à voir pourquoi Phil voulait que je fasse cela, mais je lui faisais confiance alors une fois de plus j'acceptai au moment même où Esmée vint nous chercher pour aller manger. Je n'avais pas réellement faim, mais j'avais promis à Phil d'essayer de me comporter normalement. La discussion ou plutôt le monologue de mon psy personnel m'avait fait réfléchir. Mon père m'avait toujours montré l'homme fort qu'il était. Mais il n'avait jamais caché ses émotions, cependant, les rares fois où je l'avais vu triste il ne le restait pas longtemps. Je me rappelais que petite, lorsque j'avais un chagrin il aimait me dire que la vie est toujours plus belle le lendemain, et qu'il faut avancer parce que ce que le destin nous réserve est magique. Je pouvais le voir encore le jour de son mariage avec Claire, souriant comme un enfant devant le sapin de Noël.

Flash-back:

Juste avant la cérémonie du mariage, j'avais rejoins mon père dans la pièce attenante de l'église où il s'était caché pour ne pas voir ni être vu de la future mariée .

- Alors papa tu es prêt ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'enfuir ? Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Non, j'ai hâte. Tu sais j'aimais de tout mon cœur ta mère et j'ai longtemps cru que je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre femme...Et puis Claire est entrée dans ma vie, dans notre vie et mon cœur a retrouvé un second souffle.

- Je ne te connaissais pas si romantique ! Je suis impressionnée. Le charriai-je.

- Isabella, ne te moque pas de ton vieux père ! Tu te rappelles ce que je te disais quand tu étais petite, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve mais demain sera toujours meilleur qu'aujourd'hui ? Et bien je te le confirme. Demain est définitivement meilleur qu'hier. Sourit-il.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi papa, tu mérites d'avoir tout le bonheur du monde.

Fin flash-back.

Mon père avait toujours été un homme fort, il s'était battu et je ne l'avais jamais vu baisser les bras ni s'apitoyer sur son sort malgré la mort de maman. Pourtant, il aurait pu abandonner, se retrouver seul avec un bébé en charge n'avait pas dû être facile tout les jours mais il avait gardé la tête haute. Il n'aurait pas voulu me voir anéantie par sa mort, je le savais. Non, il aurait souhaité me voir relever la tête. Mon père m'avait appris que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue quelques soient les épreuves que nous avions à affronter parce qu'on ne savait jamais à l'avance ce que le destin nous réservait. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. Alors, j'allais écouter Phil. J'espérais être au moins aussi forte que mon père, mais je n'en étais pas du tout convaincue. J'avais toujours cette impression de vide et de manque.

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, Phil se tourna vers moi.

- Ton père nous a quitté depuis peu de temps, tu as le droit de le pleurer, même pendant un repas de famille m'annonça-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux brièvement, pour contenir encore une fois les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Phil avait sans doute raison, je devais peut-être laisser libre court à mes émotions au lieu de tenter de les retenir, mais j'avais souvent agit ainsi. La seule personne avec qui je n'avais jamais caché ce que je ressentais était Edward. Voudrait-il encore avoir cette place là auprès de moi ? Être celui qui m'écoute, qui me rassure ? Je ne savais même pas si j'étais en droit de lui demander cela. Notre situation était compliquée, nous n'étions pas ensemble mais à chaque fois que nous étions seuls nous ne pouvions résister à l'attraction qui existait entre nous. Je n'oubliais cependant pas Lucie, et j'avais pleinement conscience qu'elle n'allait pas accepter la situation bien longtemps. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? J'aurais peut-être dû repartir et couper à nouveau les ponts mais maintenant j'en étais incapable et je n'en avais aucune envie.

Tout le monde était déjà installé autour de la table, il ne manquait qu' Edward et Lucie, je ne savais pas si elle serait présente ou pas. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir la voir pour le moment, j'étais sans doute égoïste de trouver son absence agréable mais je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant de l'apprécier surtout en ce moment. Esmée et Claire discutaient ensemble des prochains travaux prévus dans la villa, alors que Jasper et Alice racontaient ce qui avait ou pas changé depuis leur mariage à Carlisle qui semblait réellement intéressé par leur discussion. Phil s'installa à mes côtés et commença lui aussi à parler aux jeunes mariés. Finalement je fis comme lui et me mêlai aux discussions. L'ambiance était légère et je me surpris même à rire plusieurs fois. Après quelques minutes Edward fit son apparition, saluant Phil au passage et prenant place en face de moi, seule place disponible. Je fus soulagée de ne pas voir Lucie l'accompagner. Je levai mon regard vers lui, tout en lui souriant. Je voulais le remercier pour son soutient malgré notre histoire et j'espérais qu'il verrait par ce simple geste toute la gratitude que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il avait passé des heures à tout tenter pour sauver mon père et je ne pouvais imaginer combien cela avait du être éprouvant pour lui. Edward s'était beaucoup rapproché de Charlie depuis mon départ. Je savais que mon père le considérait un peu comme son fils, peut-être pas comme Jasper mais quelque chose du genre. Pourtant je réalisais que se soit lui ou mon frère aucun des deux n'avaient craqué. Ils semblaient l'un et l'autre supporter la perte de Charlie aussi bien que possible. Je supposais que Jazz tenait le coup pour aider sa mère mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward s'obligeait à être fort ? Je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'il avait énormément de chagrin. J'espérais qu'il ne se retienne pas à cause de moi.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse, bientôt chacun parlait de moments passés avec mon père, des souvenirs joyeux et drôles. J'étais heureuse de voir que nous pouvions parler de lui sans immédiatement nous effondrer. J'avais conscience que le plus dur restait à venir. L'enterrement avait lieu en fin de semaine, et il allait falloir prévenir tout le monde. Je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de prendre le téléphone ou d'envoyer des faire part de décès, mais il allait falloir le faire et rapidement.

- Allons-nous envoyer des faire part pour prévenir les personnes du jour de l'enterrement demandai-je au moment où Esmée servait le café.

J'avais conscience de mettre un terme à la légèreté de la soirée mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

- J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir vos proches, m'apprit Alice .

- J'ai répondu à plusieurs appels reçus et j'ai donné les informations que j'avais. Rajouta Edward.

- Ses collègues ont été prévenus également par l'hôpital, je pense que maintenant tout Forks doit être au courant continua Claire.

La conversation continua sur l'organisation des obsèques de mon père, Edward nous demanda l'autorisation de dire quelques mots lors de la cérémonie, ce que nous acceptâmes sans hésiter. Nous serions cinq à prendre la parole, Claire en premier, suivie d'Edward puis d'un collègue de mon père qui s'était également proposé et enfin de Jasper. Il avait été décidé que je serais la dernière à lui rendre hommage. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Claire avait tenu à ce que cet ordre soit ainsi mais je me fichais bien de qui parlerait en premier ou non alors je n'avais pas contrarié son choix.

Cette nuit là, je demandai à Edward de rester avec moi. J'avais peur d'être seule, je ne voulais pas ressasser la mort de mon père. Je savais que pendant plusieurs jours, voire semaines, il serait probablement impossible de ne pas l'évoquer mais entre parler de lui avec d'autres personnes et me retrouver seule avec mes souvenirs il y avait un monde. Je savais qu'une fois seule, je n'aurais plus la force de garder la tête haute. Phil, m'avait conseillé de ne pas me cacher, mais je voulais être forte.

Me retrouver avec Edward dans cette chambre qui nous avait tant de fois accueillis par le passé était étrange. Je pouvais sentir une tension extrême l'envahir et je n'étais pas certaine de ce qui allait se passer, mais je savais que j'avais un besoin irrémédiable d' Edward.

Nous étions couchés dans son lit, l'un en face de l'autre gardant nos distances mais je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra comme à chaque fois que nous étions aussi proche. Sans me poser de question, je m'approchai de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser n'était pas tendre, mais il témoignait de mon besoin urgent de me sentir aimée. J'avais perdu en quelques heures tout mes repères. Je me sentais tellement seule, je voulais l'espace d'un instant tout oublier, et je ne connaissais qu'une seule manière de faire le vide.

Mes mains avides caressaient le torse d' Edward, sans avoir demandé son autorisation je les avais passées sous son T-shirt. Rapidement, elles descendirent sur son boxer. J'empoignais ses fesses les pressant afin de rapprocher nos deux corps. Je sentais ses mains faire la même chose de mon corps. Rapidement ses doigts crochetèrent mon haut et m'en débarrassèrent. En peu de temps nous nous retrouvâmes nus, collés l'un à l'autre. Mais Edward se recula, tout en secouant la tête légèrement. Je pouvais le voir lutter entre son désir et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

- Bulle, on ne peut pas faire ça, tu n'es pas en état de...commença-t-il presque dans un murmure de souffrance.

- Chut, je t'en prie, lui dis-je en fermant les yeux, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Aime-moi Edward, juste cette nuit. Sanglotai-je tout en me rapprochant de lui et en recommençant à la caresser.

Je le voyais lutter contre moi, je pouvais lire son dilemme à travers les rides de son front. Mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter, j'avais trop besoin d'oublier pour avoir conscience de ce que je faisais.

Presque brutalement nos bouches entrèrent à nouveau en contact. Edward se laissa faire, répondant à mes mouvements, mais sans initier quoi que se soit.

-S'il te plaît le, suppliai-je à nouveau.

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant droit dans les miens. Une de ses mains vint essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Il déposa finalement les armes. Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne, ses mains me caressèrent lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais besoin de lui immédiatement.

-Aime-moi, lui répétai-je à nouveau en le fixant.

Il m'allongea sur le dos avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Lentement, il entra en moi m'arrachant un gémissement de contentement. Mais la violence de mon envie me fit prendre les commandes. Edward voulait être tendre et prendre son temps alors que j'avais besoin d'autre chose. Quelque chose de plus primaire, que je ne pourrais expliquer.

Je nous fis permuter de place, me retrouvant sur lui. Je posai mes mains sur son torse. Nos hanches claquaient dans un rythme soutenu. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sur mes fesses m'aidant à bouger au même rythme que lui. Il n'y avait maintenant plus rien de doux dans notre étreinte. Non, elle était presque bestiale mais c'était se dont j'avais besoin. Mes mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules alors que l'une des sienne attrapait ma nuque pour me rapprocher. Nos visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, nos souffles erratiques se mélangeant, les yeux dans les yeux nous approchions de la délivrance. Je pouvais sentir les prémisses de mon orgasme se profiler. Je me redressais me cambrant au maximum tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un coup de hanche plus fort me fit perdre totalement pied, dans un cri de bien-être mon corps tout entier fût parcouru par de fortes décharges électriques et mon orgasme me foudroya. Rapidement Edward me rejoignis dans un grognement puissant. A bout de souffle je me laissai tomber sur son torse, sentant ses bras m'entourer tendrement. Ses doigts traçaient des lignes invisibles le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Régulièrement je sentais ses lèvres se poser sur mes cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, je me laissai roulée à ses côtés me retrouvant face à lui. Il me rapprocha de façon à coller nos corps à nouveau.

- Laisse moi t'aimer ma bulle murmura-t-il tout en commençant à me caresser doucement.

Notre nuit fut courte, et bientôt le matin arriva, ramenant avec lui la tristesse de ces derniers jours. Je ne savais pas si je devais avoir honte d'avoir profité de la nuit pour un moment de répit, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Mon père venait de me quitter et moi je m'envoyais en l'air avec un homme qui allait se marier... Je n'étais qu'une égoïste...

Le reste de la semaine passa vite, chaque jour des personnes venaient nous présenter leurs condoléances. Le mercredi Emmett, Rosalie arrivèrent accompagnés par Alec et Kate. Ils nous apprirent qu' Angela et Ben étaient arrivés avec eux mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'imposer et avaient donc décidé d'aller dans leur famille. Ils nous informèrent également que Démétri et sa sœur ne viendraient que le lendemain parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se libérer plus tôt de leur boulot.

Rosalie m'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras, je savais que notre amitié était encore fragile, qu'elle ne m'avait pas pardonné complètement, mais Rose avait un cœur en or et elle me le montrait encore. J'appris ce même jour que mes compagnons de galère du centre avaient tous été prévenus et qu'ils avaient tous assuré qu'ils seraient présents. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse de les revoir, les circonstances étant pour le moins mauvaises, j'avais du mal à faire le tri dans mes émotions. D'un côté je me sentais de plus en plus entourée, voyant que mes amis que je n'avais pas vus depuis plusieurs années venaient nous soutenir dans cette épreuve. J'avais conscience qu'ils ne venaient pas que pour moi, depuis le temps il s'était créé une véritable amitié entre eux et le groupe de Forks, et j'en étais heureuse. Mais je m'en voulais de ressentir ce bonheur, comment pouvais-je ressentir du bonheur alors que mon père m'avait quittée ? Tout ce bousculait dans ma tête, j'avais besoin de faire le point. Aussi le mercredi après le repas du soir, j'allais, après avoir demandé à Carlisle son autorisation, me mettre un peu à l'écart dans son bureau. Je fus cependant rapidement rejointe par Phil. Celui-ci avait compris mes problèmes, comme à chaque fois et il avait trouvé les mots juste pour me faire comprendre que l'ambiguïté de mes sentiments était des plus normales. J'étais simplement en train de faire le deuil de mon père et les moments de bonheur allaient reprendre leur place petit à petit. Je ne devais pas culpabiliser de ne pas être écrasée sous le poids de la mort de Charlie. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était moins important pour moi, cela montrait juste que je faisais mon deuil. Phil dut insister sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de délai à respecter avant de retrouver le sourire. Il m'expliqua pendant de longues heures qu'il y avait des personnes qui mettaient des mois à se remettre de la mort d'un proche et d'autre n'avaient besoin que de quelques heures pour relever la tête. Aucune règle n'était de mise pour faire son deuil, chacun gérait la mort d'un proche différemment et il ne fallait pas culpabiliser si on n'avait pas de période longue de dépression. Il m'indiqua que je pouvais aussi avoir des moments de profonde tristesse et que cela était normal, enfin il me rappela que je ne devais pas cacher mes émotions. Que je devais extérioriser ce que je ressentais. Discuter avec Phil m'avait comme toujours soulagée et réconfortée. Je me sentais plus sereine et apaisée, alors je décidai d'aller me coucher.

Edward frappa à ma porte quelques instants après que je me sois glissée sous les draps. Après l'avoir invité à entrer, il se glissa à mes côtés sans dire un mot. Comme la nuit précédente, je lui demandai de m'aider à oublier le vide en moi. Et comme la nuit précédente il accéda à ma requête. J'avais conscience que nous faisions une erreur enfin des erreurs mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Son contact m'était indispensable. Il m'aidait à combler le vide qui s'installait dans mon cœur. J'avais beau avoir l'impression de maîtriser mon chagrin, je me rendais compte chaque soir que cela n'était qu'un mensonge.

Vendredi matin arriva trop vite à mon goût. La cérémonie devait débuter à dix heure, à la fin de celle ci les proches pourraient venir chez les Cullen. Esmée avait prévu un buffet. Je n'avais pas aimé cette idée, j'étais certaine de voir des vautours se glisser parmi notre famille et nos amis. Le shérif de Forks était mort, il fallait être présent pour tout savoir des circonstances de son décès. Je ne connaissais que trop bien la mentalité des gens de cette ville. Je pouvais déjà m'attendre à des regards insistants, des remarques déplacées et encore plein d'autres attitudes qui m'énerveraient bien davantage.

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, je tentais de chasser mes idées noires, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence aujourd'hui serait un jour noir et rien ne pourrait l'améliorer. J'allais mettre mon père en terre, quoi de pire ? J'allais devoir lui faire mon dernier adieu, en serais-je capable ?

Je me préparai n'ayant pas vraiment conscience des gestes que je faisais, tout était automatique. Alice s'était occupée de me préparer les vêtements pour l'enterrement. Pour une fois j'avais réellement apprécié son aide, je ne m'étais pas sentie obligée ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Non, elle était venue me trouver me demandant si j'avais besoin d'elle et j'avais simplement acquiescé. Elle m'avait choisi une tenue sobre et sombre, allant parfaitement avec mon humeur du jour.

J'étais prête depuis un long moment, mais je n'arrivais pas à quitter la chambre. J'étais comme paralysée, je ne voulais pas assister à cette cérémonie. Voir tout les habitants de Forks venir rendre un dernier hommage à mon père me faisait royalement chier. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir faire cela dans l'intimité de nos familles et amis les plus proche. Mais, comme me l'avait gentiment fait remarquer Claire mon père était aimé et respecté par la majorité des habitants de cette bourgade. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi on leur interdisait ce dernier hommage. J'avais cédé, comprenant le point de vue de ma belle-mère, mais je ne le partageais pas. J'étais certaine que la plupart n'en avait rien à foutre et qu'ils ne seraient là que pour passer le temps.

Edward vint finalement me chercher et ce fût accrochée à sa main que j'acceptai de quitter le havre de paix que me procurait sa chambre. Nous prîmes sa voiture, les autres étant déjà partis au funérarium. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir entrer dans ce lieu. Mais je devais prendre sur moi, si je n'allais pas le voir une dernière fois, je n'étais pas certaine de me le pardonner.

Le trajet se fit en silence, mes mains étaient de plus en plus moites. Je sentais mes yeux me brûler par les larmes qui refusaient de couler. Une boule de plus en plus grosse obstruait ma gorge et mon estomac semblait être en feu. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir, aller me cacher quelque part où personne ne pourrait me trouver et faire comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais promis de ne plus fuir alors je devais tenir ma promesse.

Edward venait de se garer sur le parking du funérarium, heureusement les habitants de Forks avaient compris qu'ils ne devaient pas venir ici, nous étions uniquement la famille et les amis proches de mon père pour nous recueillir et lui faire nos derniers adieux.

J'agrippai le bras d' Edward comme si ma vie en dépendait, doucement il défit ma prise de façon à pouvoir passer son bras dans mon dos. M'entourant ainsi il m'aida à avancer. Comme lui j'avais passé une de mes mains dans son dos, accrochant de toutes mes forces sa veste entre mes doigts. Plus nous approchions de l'entrée, plus mes jambes tremblaient. Je n'étais pas certaine de tenir le coup, mais je me répétais sans cesse que je ne devais pas flancher. Je devais rester forte.

Finalement nous entrâmes dans le sas, les Cullen au complet étaient présents, entourant Jasper et Claire, à côté d'eux se trouvaient les Black, je n'avais pas vu Jake depuis une éternité, je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir heureuse de le voir là... ne voulant pas plus m'interroger sur ce que j'étais censée ressentir je continuai mon inspection. Jacob était en train de discuter avec Ben et Angela. Plus loin je remarquai la présence des Denali, Eléazar et sa femme avaient fait le déplacement, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Heureusement leur fille s'était abstenue et je lui en étais reconnaissante, je n'avais aucune envie de voir celle qui avait été pendant des années mon bourreau être là pour voir à nouveau ma souffrance. De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenaient des collègues et quelques amis de la Push avec qui mon père avait l'habitude d'aller pêcher. Je saluai tout le monde d'un bref signe de tête. Je n'avais pas le courage d'aller embrasser ou serrer des mains. Le conseiller des pompes funèbres vint à ma rencontre.

-Mademoiselle Swan, nous vous attendions pour commencer le recueillement. Souhaitez-vous vous recueillir quelques instants seule ou préférez-vous que nous fassions entrer tout le monde ?

- Je voudrais... Si c'est possible le voir seule avant ? Murmurai-je difficilement.

Je savais que Claire avait été chaque jour le veiller mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'y accompagner jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était ma dernière possibilité pour lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Je suivis l'employé dans la petite pièce, tout y était étrange. Je m'attendais à entrer dans une sorte de caveau ou un lieu froid et morbide mais finalement l'endroit était presque chaleureux. Des lumières tamisées étaient allumées de part et d'autre de la pièce ainsi que des fauteuils et quelques chaises. Au milieu se trouvait la table sur laquelle reposait le cercueil de mon père. Celui-ci était ouvert, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler mon père maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'embrasser une dernière fois. L'homme qui m'avait accompagnée me laissa en m'informant que je n'aurais qu'à ouvrir la porte lorsque je me sentirais prête pour laisser entrer d'autres personnes. J'acquiesçai.

Je m'avançai lentement, m'arrêtant entre chaque pas, reprenant ma respiration. J'avais peur de ma réaction face au corps de mon père, mais une force me poussait à continuer mon ascension. Une fois devant la table, j'avais la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Je retenai au maximum mes larmes de couler. Mais j'échouais, je sentais les premières gouttes salées quitter mes yeux et rouler le long de mes joues. Ma gorge douloureusement serrée ne me permettait pas de dire le moindre mot. De toute façon à quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? Je n'étais pas sûre que mon père pourrait entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mais dans le doute, ne devais-je pas le faire ?

- Pourquoi ? Réussis-je finalement à articuler malgré les sanglots de plus en plus fort qui me prenaient.

- Papa, tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là et tu m'as quittée. Toi aussi... Je ne t'en veux pas mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre sans toi. Tu étais mon modèle papa, tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Et même si je ne te l'ai pas assez dit je t'aime. Tu me manques terriblement, tu manques à tout le monde. Tu verrais le monde dans la salle à attendre pour te rendre un dernier hommage, toi qui n'aimais pas trop la foule, je ne sais pas si tu apprécierais tout cela. Mais ne dit-on pas que les enterrements sont plus pour les vivants ? Enfin je te rassure j'aurais préféré faire cela juste entre nous, mais il paraît que ton statut de Shérif ne le permettait pas. Connerie de savoir vivre, rien à foutre, j'ai envie de tous les envoyer voir ailleurs. Papa, je me déteste d'être aussi égoïste mais c'est plus fort que moi.

J'arrêtai mon monologue quelques instants, levant le regard vers ce corps inanimé, ayant peur de ce que j'allais voir. Mais étonnamment, j'avais devant moi l'impression de voir mon père endormi. Il semblait tellement paisible. Comment pouvait-il avoir cette expression presque heureuse alors que moi je souffrais ? Était-il mieux là où il se trouvait maintenant ?

Je posai l'une de mes mains sur les siennes froides et dures. Un étrange frisson désagréable me parcourut. Je me penchai lentement, pour déposer un dernier baiser sur sa joue.

- Adieu papa, j'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. J'avais tellement de choses à te dire encore mais je n'ai plus le temps... je t'aime.

Mes larmes coulaient et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes sanglots. Je finis par me redresser et allai rapidement ouvrir la porte. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'attitude que je devais adopter maintenant, devais-je rester devant le cercueil ou bien m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils ?

Qu'était-on censé faire dans de telles circonstances ?

Le premier à entrer dans la pièce fut Edward, j'en étais soulagée, je savais qu'il viendrait m'aider. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il me prit dans ses bras me berçant légèrement.

La salle se remplit petit à petit. La famille, suivie des amis proches entra en premier se plaçant autour de la table. Certains prirent place sur les chaises et fauteuils disponibles. Le dernier à entrer fut l'assistant du funérarium. Il avait été dit qu'il ferait un petit discours et demanderait un moment de silence pour le recueillement. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Les murmures se turent et chacun baissa la tête, je supposais que beaucoup priaient, d'autres devaient réfléchir aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec mon père. Quant à moi, je me demandais seulement ce que mon père pensait de tout cela. Aurait-il été heureux de nous voir tous réunis autour de lui, lui qui aimait la tranquillité ?

Finalement, le conseiller nous informa qu'il était l'heure, et demanda à chacun de nous de faire nos adieux. Parmi les gens présents, certain posèrent une main, un baiser sur la dépouille de mon père, d'autres n'en firent rien et se contentèrent de venir me serrer la main ou celle de Claire. C'était étrange de voir l'attitude des personnes présentes, j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes, comme s'ils étaient obligés de jouer un rôle de composition. Jacob, par exemple, qui avait toujours été quelqu'un d'enjoué, me semblait éteint, j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'interdisait de sourire. Cela dit n'était-ce pas ce que je faisais aussi ?

La salle se vida rapidement, ne restait plus que Claire, Jasper, Edward et moi. Jasper qui n'avait pas une seule fois pleuré devant moi depuis l'accident se laissa aller pour la première fois. Il était devant le cercueil de mon père, une main posée sur les siennes, lui parlant tout bas, j'étais trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Mais je pouvais voir son corps traversé par des spasmes, signe qu'il tentait de maîtriser sa peine. Edward me glissa à l'oreille quelques mots que je ne compris pas, trop absorbée de voir mon frère rendre les armes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Jasper avait toujours été celui qui était le plus fort de nous deux et le voir ainsi me paralysait. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis quelqu'un entra. Je compris alors qu' Edward était partit chercher sa sœur. Alice arriva et posa une main sur le bras de son mari. Celui-ci détourna son regard de mon père et quand il vit sa femme à ses côtés il la serra fortement dans ses bras. Ses sanglots étaient à présent audibles pour nous tous, je pensais qu'il avait cessé de vouloir lutter contre sa peine. Je voyais les larmes d'Alice couler fortement, elle tentait de calmer Jasper en lui murmurant des paroles que je supposais réconfortantes. Finalement, il s'écarta doucement d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers Edward et moi toujours à l'écart, mon frère me prit dans ses bras, mais j'étais incapable de réaction. Mes bras refusèrent de se lever pour lui rendre son étreinte. Je prenais pour la première fois conscience que je n'étais pas la seule à perdre un être cher. Je savais bien sûr que mon père était apprécié par beaucoup de monde, mais je n'avais pas compris l'importance qu'il avait eue dans la vie de mes proches. En voyant Jasper craquer, j'avais eu comme une sorte de déclic. Je n'étais pas seule dans ma souffrance, j'étais entourée et comprise. Je n'avais pas le droit de les tenir à distance. Finalement, je réussis à rendre à mon frère son étreinte. Il m'embrassa le front, et sans avoir échangé le moindre mot quitta la pièce.

A nouveau, je me demandais ce que le protocole disait, devais-je laisser Claire être la dernière à faire ses adieux ? Ou pouvais-je rester ? Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions sur le déroulement de la cérémonie. Claire s'avança vers mon père, lui disant qu'elle allait le laisser maintenant, mais qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Je l'entendis également lui dire qu'elle espérait qu'il soit auprès de ma mère, j'en fus émue. Cette femme que j'avais trouvée parfois sans cœur, était en réalité une personne sensible. Elle était comme mon père très pudique avec ses sentiments et c'était peut-être la première fois que je la voyais se dévoiler ainsi. Elle murmura d'autres paroles inaudibles pour moi puis embrassa mon père à plusieurs reprises avant de sortir de la pièce, elle me pressa brièvement l'épaule me disant de prendre le temps dont j'avais besoin. Nous n'étions plus qu'Edward et moi dans cette pièce, qui d'un coup me semblait trop petite. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer et je voulais m'enfuir. Mais je me fis à nouveau violence pour contenir mes réactions. Edward s'avança à son tour et comme Jasper quelques minutes avant, il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Je n'étais pas sûre de devoir m'approcher de lui mais je fis confiance à mon instinct et le fis. Je passai un bras dans son dos, caressant doucement celui-ci espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. J'essayais de ne pas écouter ce qu'il disait à mon père. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ses adieux.

Il embrassa Charlie et se recula pour me laisser la place. J'eus peur qu'il m'abandonne, et il dut le comprendre car il me rassura immédiatement.

- Je reste là Bella, je vais t'attendre là-bas. Me dit-il en me montrant la chaise proche de l'entrée. Ses yeux étaient baignés par les larmes et rougis par celles qui étaient déjà tombées. Le voir aussi malheureux me broya le cœur, j'aurais voulu lui enlever sa douleur mais je me rendis compte qu'elle faisait juste écho à la mienne. Je détournai mon attention de lui, pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir longtemps si je continuais ainsi. Une dernière fois, j'embrassai mon père, lui promettant de ne plus fuir et d'être heureuse dans ma vie. Je le remerciais encore pour tout ce qu'il m'avait apprit et pour son amour inconditionnel. Et enfin je lui dis les mots que je redoutais.

- Cette fois, papa, c'est bien la dernière fois que je te vois... Tu vas me manquer... Je vais parler tout à l'heure, j'espère réussir. Papa, je t'aime. Adieu, terminai-je dans un sanglot.

Edward se rapprocha à nouveau et m'enlaça. Nous sortîmes enfin de cette salle, et retrouvâmes nos familles. Les employés du funérarium entrèrent alors dans la pièce, scellèrent le cercueil et le portèrent jusqu'au corbillard. Le cortège prit place derrière. Nous allions à pied au cimetière, celui-ci n'étant qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Dans la rue que nous traversions, les habitants se tenaient devant leur porte et petit à petit le cortège grossissait.

Arrivée au cimetière, je voyais déjà la foule s'agglutiner devant les grilles de celui-ci. Je me demandais finalement si nous avions eu une bonne idée en voulant faire la cérémonie directement dans le cimetière ? Mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour changer nos plans. Je n'étais pas certaine que tout le monde puisse entrer mais cela m'était bien égal. Je voulais seulement que nos proches puissent rendre un dernier hommage à mon père dans les meilleures conditions.

* * *

**Réponses aux presques anonymes:**

Mgou: merci pour ton commentaire, chapitre encore triste j'espère qu'il te plaira!

Justine: j'suis contente de voir que quelques part tu arrives à comprendre Lucie!

Aussidagility: et oui j'suis fière, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas réussir à faire ressentir les bonnes émotions alors quand j'arrive a faire pleuré j'suis toute contente! et là tu as pleuré? (pitié dit moi oui...lol!)

**Note auteure:** que vous dire à part que ces chapitres autours du décès de Charlie ont été dur a écrire, dur a corrigé pour mes bétas et qu'on espère qu'ils vous plaisent. le prochain chapitre sera encore centré sur la mort de Charlie mais dès le chapitre 16 on repart dans l'histoire (quoi qu'on l'a pas quitté ). j'attends avec impatience (et un peu de peur) vos ressentis sur ce chapitre! A bientot


	16. Chapter 15: Adieux

**Bonjour à toutes! **

**Désolée pour le retard mais avec la reprise du travail je dois me réhabituer à un nouveau ryhme, et c'est dur dur! **

**Comme toujours, je remercie grandement mes correctrices et relectrices! **

**Voila le dernier chapitre (pas de la fic! mais non! lol!) concernant l'enterrement de Charlie! les suivants seront donc moins dur émotionnellement parlant! **

**Disclamer: presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Adieux**

* * *

Pov Edward :

Les jours suivant le décès de Charlie m'avaient semblé étranges. Entre la journée où nous organisions la cérémonie et les nuits que je passais aux côtés de Bella, je ne voyais plus le temps passer. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix quand j'avais accepté de passer la première nuit avec elle, mais j'avais ressenti son désarroi et sa tristesse, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Aurais-je dû être plus résistant et ne pas céder à ses avances ? Certainement, surtout que je n'avais toujours pas mis les choses au clair avec Lucie. Même si j'étais sûr de vouloir rompre nos fiançailles, j'avais malgré tout peur de la voir quitter ma vie. Elle avait été ma confidente et ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de la perdre. Mais une vie sans Isabella était mille fois pire.

J'avais réussi à parler à Phil le jour de l'arrivé de Rosalie et Emmett, profitant qu'ils occupaient Bella pour aller retrouver mon mentor. Comme à son habitude, il m'avait longuement écouté lui expliquer ce qui me préoccupait et sans dévoiler les raisons du départ de Bella, même si je supposais qu'elle lui avait avoué, je lui parlais de notre relation ambiguë.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment où nous en sommes réellement avec Bella, je veux dire par moment je pense que nous sommes prêts pour reprendre notre histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée mais l'instant d'après je me rappelle de Lucie et je me sens coupable. Et puis avec le décès de Charlie, j'ai l'impression de profiter en quelque sorte de la situation. Terminai-je.

- Edward, vous entretenez une forme de relation, mais il va falloirà un moment ou un autre vous parler. La communication est essentielle. Pour ce qui est de Lucie, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec elle. Je sais qu'il est dur de prendre une décision mais si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de suivre ton cœur. Elle risque de mal le prendre et se sera une réaction normale. Tu l'as demandée en mariage et maintenant tu vas rompre avec elle, Lucie va certainement te détester mais tu dois le faire. Tu le dis toi-même qu'il t'est impossible d'imaginer une vie sans Isabella, tu n'as donc pas le choix. Je te propose de voir Lucie dans quelques jours, une fois l'enterrement passé. N'attends pas la fin de son ultimatum, ce serait cruel pour elle. Mais laisse-toi le temps de récupérer. Tu as passé des jours forts en émotion, et tu as besoin de faire ton deuil. Autorise-toi aussi à craquer, je sais que tu veux te montrer fort pour soutenir Isabella, mais lui montrer que toi aussi tu es malheureux de la perte de son père, ne sera que bénéfique. M'expliqua-t-il.

- Mais avec Bella ? Je dois faire quoi ? Questionnai-je perdu.

- Edward, ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question. Mais à ta place je laisserais le temps faire. Parle lui aussi, peut-être pas maintenant, mais fait lui savoir que tu es là, que tu ne la laisseras pas. Et petit à petit le temps fera son œuvre. Tu dois reprendre confiance en elle, même si tu as compris les raisons de sa fuite, tu en as souffert et il va te falloir un certain temps pour ne plus avoir d'appréhension sur votre relation.

- Je vais devoir être patient alors ? Ce n'est pas ma meilleure qualité...

- Je ne te contredirais pas là-dessus ! Reprit Phil avant de continuer, on devrait retourner avec tout le monde.

J'acceptai, ne voyant plus trop quoi ajouter à cette discussion. Elle m'avait semblé courte, et j'avais senti Phil sur la réserve. Je n'étais pas sûr de cela, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il gardait quelque chose pour lui et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le mot dessus. De toute façon, le connaissant s'il n'était pas rentré complètement dans la discussion cela ne pouvait être que pour une bonne raison que je comprendrais plus tard.

Être la nuit avec Bella alors qu'en journée nous n'avions que des contacts amicaux était déstabilisant. J'avais compris son besoin de lâcher prise, et nos rencontres nocturnes étaient la méthode qu'elle avait choisie. Je n'étais pas certain de ce qui ressortirait de cela, ni comment je vivrais la situation si elle décidait de mettre un terme à cette relation mais je prenais ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Je voulais l'aider et je ferai tout pour qu'elle vive le mieux possible la perte de son père.

Le jour de l'enterrement était arrivé bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second, j'entendais ma famille et mes amis présents discuter mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, guettant attentivement quand Isabella allait nous rejoindre. J'avais beaucoup de mal à la laisser seule, je devais me faire violence à cet instant pour ne pas aller la voir. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Elle semblait aussi déconnectée de ce qui se passait autour de nous que moi, je n'étais pas certain que se soit une bonne chose.

Le passage au funérarium fut un moment difficile, Isabella semblait tellement perdue, pourtant ma mère et Claire lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois le déroulement de la cérémonie mais il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ce qui lui était raconté.

Une fois devant Charlie, je m'autorisai peut-être pour la première fois à pleurer. Cet homme avait été d'une grande aide quand sa fille avait disparu. Il m'avait soutenu, consolé et même bousculé mais à chaque fois il avait agit avec le cœur. Je devais lui dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas lui avoir expliqué la raison du départ de Bella, je lui avouais que je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance de sa fille mais que j'étais sincèrement navré de ne pas avoir pu lui expliquer. Je lui promettais également de veiller sur Bella et de faire en sorte que Lucie souffre le moins possible comme il me l'avait demandé.

En sortant de cette pièce, j'avais l'impression d'être vidé émotionnellement mais je n'avais pas encore le droit de me laisser aller. Le plus dur était à venir.

Plus nous nous approchions du cimetière plus il y avait de monde. Claire avait demandé aux habitants de Forks que la levée du corps se fasse en toute intimité mais leur avait proposé de se joindre à la famille lors de la cérémonie. Un livre de condoléances était mis à leurs dispositions à l'entrée du cimetière car ni Claire ni Isabella n'avait le courage de recevoir leurs condoléances.

Le corbillard entrait dans l'allée principale, nous les proches, étions devant et la foule s'amassait de plus en plus derrière nous. Malgré le monde présent, le silence était impressionnant. Je sentais Bella de plus en plus fébrile alors voulant lui montrer mon soutien je passai l'un de mes bras sur sa taille agrippant ma main sur sa hanche, la collant au maximum. Elle attrapa mon autre main et entrelaça nos doigts. Je pouvais la sentir trembler contre moi et je ne pus résister au besoin de l'embrasser sur le front.

Le cortège était arrivé auprès de ce qui allait être la dernière demeure de Charlie. Je déposais une nouvelle fois un tendre baiser sur le front de Bella. Autour de nous se tenait toute notre famille, je croisais le regard triste d'Alice qui me sourit timidement. Derrière elle, se tenaient nos amis du centre. Ils avaient tous répondu présent, pour venir soutenir Isabella, mais je savais qu'ils venaient aussi pour montrer leur soutien aussi bien à Jasper qu'à moi. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'Isabella depuis son départ, et ils ignoraient tous les raisons de sa fuite mais aucun d'eux ne lui en voulait. Chacun avait à un moment ou un autre ressentit le désir de couper les ponts avec leur propre vie. Ils comprenaient ce sentiment ainsi ils n'étaient pas en colère contre elle.

Une fois la foule en place, le pasteur prit la parole demandant à tous de se recueillir quelques instants dans le silence. Ensuite il invita Claire à le rejoindre. Honnêtement, je ne n'avais pas écouté, trop perdu dans mes propres émotions. J'étais le suivant à devoir parler devant tout le monde mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir y aller étant donné la force avec laquelle Isabella m'agrippait. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir la détacher de moi, je levai la tête, essayant de réfléchir à une stratégie pour me libérer de l'emprise de Bella quand je croisai le regard de Jasper. Au même moment j'entendis Claire remercier les habitants de Forks pour leur soutient. Jazz dut comprendre mon embarras car il se rapprocha de sa sœur et lui murmura quelques motsà l'oreille. Isabella hocha la tête et se retourna vers moi au moment où le pasteur me demandait de le rejoindre. Doucement, elle me libérait de ses mains, sans nous quitter des yeux. Comme souvent, j'embrassais son front, la faisant fermer ses paupières. C'était une sorte de rituel ou je ne savais trop comment le décrire, mais cela semblait la détendre et me donner le courage dont j'avais besoin.

Je levai la tête vers l'assemblée et mon regard tomba dans celui de ma fiancée officielle.. Je n'arrivais pas à lire clairement dans son regard. Elle semblait impassible à ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais pu penser qu'elle était ici à contre cœur. Mais Lucie n'était pas comme cela. Elle était sensible et respectait beaucoup Charlie, même si elle ne l'avait pas côtoyé longtemps. Une relation de respect était née entre eux. Lui, l'acceptait sans la comparer à sa propre fille, et Lucie consentait à le voir malgré qu'il soit le père de mon ancienne copine.

Avant de débuter mon discours, je regardais une nouvelle fois le cercueil. J'avais encore beaucoup de difficultés à accepter que ce soit Charlie, le chef Swan, qu'il soit à l'intérieur. Cela me semblait tellement injuste. Lui qui avait donné son temps pour le bien-être des habitants de cette petite bourgade, se retrouvait allongé entre quatre planches de bois. Il était trop jeune pour nous quitter et pourtant, son heure était venue. La vie pouvait être tellement cruelle par moment. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur cette famille ? Ils avaient déjà bien assez souffert avec la mort de Renée, elle n'avait pas voulu vivre, mais Charlie, lui, ne demandait que cela. Alors pourquoi la nature en avait-elle décidé autrement ? En tant que futur médecin, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, que la médecine n'expliquait pas tout et je savais que des ruptures d'anévrisme pouvaient arriver à n'importe qui. La recherche n'avait pas encore clairement identifié les causes de cela, il y avait bien-sûr des facteurs de risque mais le dépistage précoce n'existait pas et c'était regrettable. Cela aurait pu sauver la vie de mon beau-père, enfin peut-être futur beau père. J'étais malheureux qu'il ne soit plus là pour nous voir, Bella et moi, à nouveau ensemble. J'allais certainement trop vite en conclusions, mais je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face. Je l'aimais bien plus que ma propre vie et je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser me quitter une nouvelle fois. Je n'étais cependant pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu'elle désirait et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle soit sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

Je me tournai finalement vers l'assemblée et commençai mon discours.

_« Charlie a, dans la vie de chaque habitant de Forks, eu un impact. Chacun de nous le connaissait, chacun de nous avait un jour eu affaire au shérif, ou à l'homme. C'était un homme bon et droit. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots et était toujours de bon conseil. Grâce à lui, j'ai appris beaucoup, sur moi mais aussi sur la vie. Il a été présent pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin, il a su être l'épaule sur laquelle je pouvais pleurer mais également celui qui venait me foutre un coup de pied aux fesses quand j'en avais besoin, souris-je. Charlie était l'un de mes modèle, j'avais un profond respect pour lui. Sa perte laisse un grand trou dans nos cœurs. » _

Je n'avais pas fini mais j'étais incapable de continuer tant l'émotion me prenait à la gorge. Je n'aimais pas montrer mes faiblesses devant du monde, j'avais toujours essayé de cacher mes émotions que ce soit à ma famille ou à mes amis. Phil m'avait appris que cela n'était pas bon, qu'il ne fallait pas s'enfermer mais au contraire faire partager nos peurs comme nos joies à nos proches. Mais là devant cette foule, j'avais énormément de mal à me contrôler et je ne voulais pas me mettre à craquer ainsi. Alors je coupai court à mon discours et parti rejoindre Bella dans l'assemblée.

Rapidement ma place fut prise par le collègue de Charlie, mais à nouveau je n'écoutai pas son monologue. J'étais bien trop occupé à tenter de déchiffrer l'état de ma belle. Elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés mais les larmes avaient semble-t-il cessé de couler. Je sentais sa peur l'envahir de toute part. Son corps tremblait contre le mien et son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique. Je pouvais voir les prémisses d'une crise d'angoisse. Je tentai de l'apaiser en faisant de petit cercle dans son dos puis en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Je savais qu'après c'était à elle d'aller parler devant tout le monde, et j'étais conscient de la force que cela lui demandait. Elle allait faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour le faire mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle arrive à tenir le coup.

- Bella, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller si tu ne le veux pas, lui murmurai-je.

- Merci mais je lui dois au mois ça... pourras-tu me rendre un service ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ma b... Bella. Me repris-je juste à temps. Je ne voulais pas l'appeler par son surnom parce que cela ne me semblait pas approprié au vue de la situation.

- Quand ce sera à moi, peux-tu rester juste devant que je puisse me fixer sur... toi... chuchota-t-elle tout en rougissant.

- Aucun problème, je serais là et si tu as besoin que je vienne tu n'auras qu'un signe à faire. Lui confiai-je.

- Merci d'être là pour moi malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait. Déclara-t-elle doucement.

- Tu ne m'as rien fait d'impardonnable Bella, l'erreur est humaine et les choix que nous faisons ne sont pas toujours les bons, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cela. J'ai moi aussi parfois pris de mauvaises décisions.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle comprenne de quoi je parlais, mais j'espérais qu'elle saurait que je parlais de ma demande en mariage. J'avais toujours su que Lucie n'était pas celle avec qui je voulais passer mon avenir et ma vie. Mais faute de mieux je m'en serais contenté et j'aurais pu être heureux, enfin il me semblait que cela aurait été possible.

- Edward ? Me questionna-t-elle. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et attendais qu'elle continue. Pourrons-nous parler après tout cela ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr, je serai là si tu as besoin de parler. Lui répondis-je, étonné par sa demande.

- Non, je veux dire parler de nous, enfin de se que nous faisons... enfin...

- Calme-toi, j'en serais ravi. Mais pour le moment ne te tracasse pas de cela.

- Oui, tu as raison ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, je suis désolée... J'ai du mal à gérer ça et j'essaie de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que mon père est enfermé dans cette maudite boite de bois. Pleura-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant assez fortement pour lui montrer mon soutien et ma compréhension. Je la trouvais forte et courageuse. Elle gardait la tête haute et affrontait la situation remarquablement. Elle aurait pu s'effondrer, mais non elle tenait le coup. Finalement le policier libéra la place.

Isabella prit quelques instants avant de rejoindre le cercueil. Elle y déposa un rapide baiser de sa main et y murmura également quelques mots avant de se tourner vers nous. Son regard s'accrocha immédiatement dans le mien. Je voyais la tristesse envahir ses traits fins. Je pouvais distinguer ses larmes s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux. Et j'aurais voulu aller la prendre dans mes bras pour ne pas la voir si désemparée mais alors que je pensais qu'elle n'aurait pas la force pour prononcer ses quelques mots qu'elle devait dire elle m'étonna une fois de plus.

- Je... elle était hésitante, semblant chercher ses mots... elle souffla un grand coup avant de se lancer... Je ne sais pas par ou commencer... Mon père était la personne la plus importante de ma vie, il m'a élevé seul se chargeant de tout et il a été merveilleux. Je ne vais pas vous redire combien cet homme était apprécié vous le savez tous. Je vous dirais juste qu'il me manque cruellement, que la vie est injuste de nous l'avoir arraché si tôt. J'aurais voulu le rendre fière de moi, je sais qu'il l'était mais j'aurais aimé plus. Elle fit une courte pause. Certains sont venus pour lui rendre hommage, et je les remercie du fond du cœur, d'autre sont venus juste par curiosité malsaine, et ceux-là sont sans doute les mêmes qui nous ont fait souffrir pendant des années, rependant des rumeurs plus mauvaises les unes que les autres, et je n'ai par conséquent rien à leur dire.

Mon père n'a jamais jugé aucune personne, pourtant de part son métier il aurait pu perdre foi en la nature humaine mais il était de ceux qui pensaient qu'une personne pouvait changer. Il était d'un éternel optimisme. Toujours heureux et voulant le bonheur des personnes qui l'entouraient. Papa, ton sourire, ta bonne humeur vont me manquer terriblement. Tu vas me manquer. Je tiendrai la promesse que je t'ai faite. Je ne fuirai plus papa, je te le promets à nouveau. Je serai heureuse comme tu l'as été. Adieu, on se retrouvera peut-être un jour... je t'aime.

Elle finit son discours en fixant le cercueil, séchant ses larmes. Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne bougea pas, restant immobile devant ces planches de bois. Finalement, le pasteur vint poser la main sur son épaule. Et lui parla à l'oreille, Bella acquiesça et tourna sa tête vers l'assemblée. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je m'avançai vers elle et lui tendis la main.

La cérémonie se poursuivit, la poignée de terre jetée par chacun dans la tombe marqua la fin du rassemblement.

Isabella, voulut se recueillir encore un moment devant le cercueil alors quela foule quittait petit-à-petit le cimetière. Une légère pluie commençait à tomber alors qu'un vent froid venait fouetter nos visages. Les températures semblaient avoir brutalement chuté, peut-être ne prenais-je seulement conscience maintenant du froid qui régnait ici. Étant resté en retrait, je m'avançais pour voir si elle avait besoin de moi. Au moment où je voulu poser doucement ma veste sur ses épaules, je fus surpris de la voir s'effondrer à genoux au sol. Je l'entendais sangloter vivement tout en voyant son corps traversé par de violents spasmes. Je m'approchai d'elle, déposant ma veste sur son dos. Sentant mon geste, elle leva son regard humide vers moi, me remerciant doucement. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle. Alors que je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de ma présence à ses côté, Bella me surprit à nouveau en venant se blottir dans mes bras.

- Tu vois papa, je ne sais pas vraiment où nous en sommes Edward et moi mais je te promets qu'on va essayer d'être heureux... Je ne fuirai plus, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Quoiqu'il décide, je resterai.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle s'adressait uniquement à son père, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me faisait aussi cette promesse de ne plus me laisser derrière elle. Je l'embrassai sur le front et nous sortîmes enfin du cimetière.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ou dire, Isabella semblait perdue dans ses pensées. À certains moments, je devinais un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais rapidement, il était remplacé par un éclair de tristesse. Le trajet jusqu'à chez mes parents se fit en silence. Alors que je venais de couper le contact, Isabella me retint le bras au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma voiture. Je me tournais vers elle, pour constater qu'elle arborait une expression emplie de souffrance mélangée à de l'inquiétude.

- Bella, ça ne va pas ? La questionnai-je maladroit. J'avais la sensation de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Évidement qu'elle n'allait pas bien, nous venions d'enterrer son père, comment aurait-elle pu aller autrement que mal ? Je me faisais l'impression d'être un idiot égoïste et maladroit. Je me giflai mentalement de ma stupidité. J'espérais seulement que Bella saurait me pardonner de ne pas être à la hauteur pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Cela dit bien que je me sentais misérable dans mon rôle, je resterai près d'elle pour lui apporter le maximum de réconfort que je pouvais.

- Je voulais te demander un service, mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave... me dit-elle doucement en gardant les yeux baissés sur ses genoux.

- Bella, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, répondis-je en posant mes mains autour de son visage pour le remonter afin de fixer mon regard dans le sien.

- Je dois me rendre chez le notaire, pour le testament... je crois que Claire y sera aussi mais... j'aurais, enfin... j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes...

J'étais sous le choc, je ne m'attendais pas à cette demande, je savais qu'elle devait s'y rendre rapidement après l'enterrement, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait souhaité ma présence. C'était un moment privé et familial, cependant j'étais flatté qu'elle souhaite me voir à ses côtés pour cette étape.

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave j'irai avec Claire, après tout c'est peut-être mieux comme cela, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, Bulle tu te m'éprends, je serais plus qu'honoré d'être avec toi. J'ai juste été surpris, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais voulu de moi pour ce moment.

- Je sais qu'entre nous c'est compliqué, voire étrange. J'ai conscience que tu n'es pas libre et que je dois certainement t'en demander trop mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les autres pour tout ça. Dit-elle en bougeant étrangement ses mains devant elle.

Elle vit mon incompréhension car immédiatement elle enchaîna pour tenter de clarifier ses propos.

- Tu sais bien tout ce qui est émotion... J'ai du mal à montrer ce que je ressens sauf avec toi, enfin j'y travaille...finit-elle tellement doucement que je crus qu'elle avait plus dit la dernière partie de sa phrase juste pour elle qu'à mon intention.

- Avec Lucie je pense qu'on est dans une sorte de break... Elle m'a lancé un ultimatum pour choisir... expliquai-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

- Oh je suis désolée, Warden, je ne pensais pas que je causais autant de problèmes... Je suis tellement égoïste... Je... Écoute, je comprendrais parfaitement si tu voulais la rejoindre, ce serait normal, elle est ta future épouse et doit passer avant moi... débita-t-elle.

Ses lèvres disaient ces phrases mais dans ses yeux je pouvais voir qu'elle me suppliait de ne pas la laisser.

- Bulle, tu n'es pas égoïste, et je t'ai déjà dit que je serai là aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Pour Lucie, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre les choses rapidement au clair avec elle, je vais essayer d'aller la voir ce week-end, je n'ai pas besoin de quinze jours pour savoir ce que je veux.

J'espérais qu'elle sache que c'était elle que je choisissais mais je ne voulais pas lui dire, pas maintenant en tout cas. J'avais besoin de tout mettre à plat avec Lucie avant de le faire avec ma Bella.

Après cette discussion, Isabella releva son regard en direction de la maison et un air déterminé fit son apparition sur son visage délicat. Malgré ses yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées, elle était magnifique.

- Allons-y. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas grand monde, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec des personnes que je ne connais pas... avoua-t-elle.

- Si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, tu peux aller directement dans notre chambre, j'expliquerai ton absence, lui proposais-je, réalisant au moment où les mots sortaient de ma bouche que j'avais dit notre chambre et pas la chambre ou sa chambre. Mais après tout c'était bien la notre, je n'avais dormi avec aucune autre dans cette chambre qu'elle.

Elle avait accepté ma proposition, je l'avais donc accompagnée avant d'aller excuser son absence aux personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement. Phil me demanda s'il devait aller la voir, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Isabella était épuisée mais elle semblait malgré tout gérer aussi bien que possible le départ de son père, lui expliquais-je.

Les gens qui avaient fait le déplacement n'étaient pas restés longtemps. Quand la majorité fut partie, ne laissant que les intimes, je vis pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée les Denali. Tanya et Stephen étaient également de la partie et ne lâchaient pas Lucie. Les observant, je remarquai que Stephen ne quittait pas Lucie, j'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Il se comportait exactement comme il l'avait fait quelques années avant avec ma Bella. Il avait décidément les mêmes goûts que moi en matière de femmes. Je ne savais pas si je devais être jaloux, après tout j'avais pris ma décision et Lucie avait le droit d'être heureuse avec un autre. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas contre le fait qu'elle refasse rapidement sa vie, peut-être pourrait-elle ainsi rester une amie dans la mienne, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la voir avec lui. Il y avait comme une compétition entre nous, et j'avais peur qu'il ne s'accroche à Lucie que pour me la voler comme je lui avais finalement pris Bella.

Au bout d'un petit moment, leur petit groupe s'approcha de moi. Tanya me fit la bise alors que Lucie et Stephen se contentèrent de me faire un salut de la tête.

- Comment va Bella ? demanda stupidement Stephen.

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'enterrer son père crachai-je.

J'avais été peut-être un peu trop froid mais ce mec m'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Eddie, pourquoi tu t'en prends à Stephen ? Questionna sèchement ma future ex-fiancée.

- Parce qu'il pose une question conne peut-être répliquai-je acide.

Dire que j'étais énervé de leur intervention, aurait-été un euphémisme. Évidemment le toutou à sa mémère ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche une fois de plus.

- Oh Eddie, commença-t-il en appuyant sur le « di », tu vas te détendre et parler correctement à ta fiancée. Tempêta-t-il.

- Écoute, je parle à ma fiancée comme bon me semble. Repris-je.

Je sentais que notre conversation risquait vite de dégénérer en règlement de compte, mais j'étais incapable d'assainir l'ambiance. Étonnement, pour une fois ce fut Tanya qui désamorça la situation.

- Nous étions venus te prévenir que nous allions partir. Si tu as besoin de souffler un peu de cette ambiance de morts... oups désolée... minauda-t-elle.

Je dus me pincer le nez pour garder mon calme et ne pas les foutre dehors. Je connaissais Tanya, et je pouvais dire qu'elle n'avait réellement pas fait exprès d'avoir utilisé cette expression déplacée mais vu l'état dans lequel j'étais un rien pouvait me faire péter un plomb.

- enfin bref, si tu as besoin tu peux venir à la maison... conclu-t-elle.

- Merci Tanya, mais je vais rester ici, ils ont besoin de moi. Lui répondis-je.

- Ta future femme aussi aimerait pouvoir voir son fiancé, mais il semble qu'elle ne soit pas assez importante pour que tu lui accordes un peu de temps. Grogna Stephen.

- Alors toi la glue, tu vas commencer par me lâcher. Lucie est assez grande pour parler elle-même et me dire ce qu'elle veut. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Contente-toi d'être un bon toutou et de suivre ma fiancée comme son ombre, on ne te demande rien de plus. Éructai-je.

La tension était revenue de manière brutale et j'étais vraiment incertain de pouvoir encore me contenir si Stephen ouvrait encore sa bouche. La journée avait été dure et je n'avais plus la force de faire comme si tout allait bien. Non, Charlie était parti et j'en étais bouleversé. Jusque là je m'étais concentré sur la peine de Bella, mais la mienne menaçait d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre et ce ne serait pas par les pleurs que je l'exprimerais. Je venais juste de remarquer que ma famille s'était avancée vers nous. Ma mère s'immisça discrètement entre Stephen et moi me cachant sa vue et rien que pour cela je lui en étais reconnaissant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez partir, laissez moi vous raccompagner. Déclara-t-elle sans leur laisser une possibilité de rétorquer elle les dirigea vers la sortie. _(N/Yoro: Bien joué Esmée, t'es la meilleure!)_

Finalement, tout le monde quitta la villa, nous laissant entre nous. Les amis du centre avaient pris des réservations dans l'hôtel de Forks mais restèrent mangé chez nous. Personne ne fit de remarques sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu, ni sur l'absence de ma fiancée ni de Bella. Je m'excusai rapidement à la fin du repas, pour la rejoindre.

Je la trouvai enroulée en boule dans notre lit. Rapidement je quittai mes vêtements pour la rejoindre. Une fois glissé sous les draps, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille la rapprochant de moi. Elle ne dormait pas, je la sentais sangloter doucement et encore une fois je ne savais pas comment la consoler.

Je me contentai de la bercer tout en fredonnant la berceuse que je lui avais écrite il y a une éternité, me semblait-il. Bella s'était endormie quelques minutes plus tard, avant de la suivre dans les bras de Morphée, je laissai un message à Lucie, la remerciant d'être venue et m'excusant également de ne pas lui avoir accordé de temps. Je lui proposai que nous nous voyions le lendemain. Sa réponse ne fut pas longue à arriver.

Je me réveillai de bonne heure le samedi matin. La nuit avait été longue, Bella avait eu une nuit agitée alternant cauchemars et pleurs. Je ne savais pas si elle avait eu conscience de sa nuit, mais elle semblait plus paisible ce matin, alors je quittai doucement notre lit sans faire le moindre bruit, espérant qu'elle profite de quelques heures de repos supplémentaires. J'allai prendre ma douche et descendis prendre un petit déjeuner.

A onze heure et demie, j'allai réveiller Bella pour la prévenir de mon absence. Mais en arrivant dans la chambre, je la trouvais sereinement endormie et je n'eus pas le courage de la sortir de ce moment paisible.. Alors, j'écrivis un mot, lui expliquant que j'allais manger avec Lucie et que reviendrais rapidement.

Lucie m'attendait, installée à l'une des tables du restaurant assez à l'écart des quelques clients présents. J'avançai vers elle et me baissai à sa hauteur pour lui faire une bise. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il était convenable de faire alors je suivis mon instinct.

- Bonjour Lucie, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais aussi bien que possible vu la situation... Et toi ? Dit-elle la voix teintée de tristesse.

- Je tiens le coup, tout le monde est encore sous le choc de la mort de Charlie... répondis-je.

Avant qu'on puisse ajouter quoique ce soit un serveur vint prendre notre commande. Dès qu'il repartit Lucie attaqua.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu me voir ? Je t'avais donné deux semaines pour faire tes choix me semble-t-il ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Lucie, je sais que je t'ai déçue et probablement blessée. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de plus temps, et je sais aussi que tu connais déjà mon choix...Tu l'as toujours connu, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Je... je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, j'aimerais continuer à te voir en amie, comme au départ... commençai-je avant d'être coupé par une Lucie en furie.

- Tu manques pas de culot, Edward ! Tu m'avais promis que je n'avais pas à avoir peur du retour de la fille prodige ! Tu m'as demandé en mariage, Eddie ! Bordel, et la tu voudrais simplement qu'on efface les deux dernières années pour qu'on ne se souvienne que de notre amitié ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

- Je sais c'est probablement égoïste mais...

- Non ce n'est pas égoïste, c'est stupide peut-être, débile et complètement déplacé comme demande ! Cria-t-elle faisant retourner toutes les personnes présentes.

Le serveur choisit étrangement cet instant pour nous apporter nos plats. Honnêtement je n'avais pas très faim, j'avais juste envie de finir cette discussion. Je n'avais pas la force de supporter les cris de Lucie même s'ils étaient justifiés.

- Lucie, calme toi s'il te plaît, lui murmurai-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage las.

- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! Bien, tu as fait ton choix, j'ai fais le mien. Adieu Edward, j'espère cette fois que ta précieuse Bella ne se sauvera pas à la première occasion parce que je ne serai pas là pour te relever ! Et je ne suis pas certaine que tu trouveras une autre femme aussi naïve que moi ! Finit-elle en se levant et elle sortit du restaurant sans un autre regard pour moi.

Je me sentais misérable mais j'avais beau repasser notre conversation, je ne trouvais pas comment j'aurais dû m'y prendre pour lui dire autrement.

Quand j'arrivai à la villa, toute la famille ainsi que nos amis du centre étaient réunis dans le solarium. Bella était assise et discutait avec le groupe. Je saluai tout le monde et je sentis immédiatement les regards de Phil et ma mère braqués sur moi.

- Comment vas-tu Edward ? Me demanda mon mentor. Phil était le seul à savoir ce que j'allais faire ce midi, il connaissait mon intention de rompre mes fiançailles. D'ailleurs en pensant à cela je me rendis compte que Lucie ne m'avait pas envoyé la bague que je lui avais offerte et je n'avais même pas le souvenir qu'elle la portait aujourd'hui.

- Bien, répondis-je simplement. Je ne savais pas si je devais leur dire maintenant ou non pour la rupture. Alors je préférai me taire pour le moment.

- Et ce déjeuner, comment va Lucie ? Me questionna ma mère. Bella leva ses yeux jusqu'aux miens cherchant probablement à avoir la réponse.

Avant de répondre, je me lassai tomber à côté de celle pour qui mon cœur avait toujours battu.

- Nous avons rompu nos fiançailles, enfin plutôt j'ai rompu... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en discuter maintenant enchaînai-je avant d'être assailli par les questions.

Le reste du week-end se passa calmement, Isabella ne me posa aucune question sur ma rupture et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je n'avais pas encore la force d'en parler. Je n'aimais pas Lucie du même amour que je partageais avec Bella, mais elle était malgré tout importante à ma vie. En rompant, j'avais perdu mon amie, ma meilleure amie certainement...

Le lundi matin, j'accompagnai comme promis Isabella chez le notaire, Claire et Jasper étaient venus avec nous, également convoqués. L'humeur n'était pas joyeuse, aucun de nous ne parla de tout le trajet. Nous avions tous le visage triste mais en entrant dans le cabinet notarial ce fut pire.

* * *

**Réponses aux presque Anonymes:**

Mgou: contente d'arriver à faire passer les émotions, j'avais peur de ne pas être toujours juste. et pour Lucie, je suis ravie de voir que tu la comprends un peu ça me rassure aussi!

Justine: euh j'ai pas compris "ah le deuil... je sais du tu la tiens cette réplique" tu pourrais m'éclairer? ça ma travaillé pendant ces un peu plus de 15jours lol!

Twilight0507: merci pour le petit mot!

**Note auteure:**

on arrive au second tournant de l'histoire! prochain chapitre en pov Bella et des révélations, des confrontations à la clé! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus (et fait encore pleuré!) A bientot!


	17. Chapter 16: Découverte

**Bonjour à tout le monde! **

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à mes bétas et mes relectrices! désolée pour le retard mais un peu débordée en ce moment! **

**on se retrouve en bas pour plus d'explication. **

**Disclamer: Tout ou presque les personnages appartiennent à SM!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 16 : Découverte_**

* * *

Pov Bella :

L'enterrement avait été, en réalité je ne savais pas vraiment comment qualifier ce moment. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir vraiment été là, les images qui me venaient me semblaient floues, voire comme effacées. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler complètement de cette journée. Mais je n'avais clairement pas envie de chercher chaque détail.

Je me retournai dans ce grand lit et découvris tristement la place à côté de la mienne vide et froide. Edward était déjà réveillé et depuis un moment me semblait-il. J'étais déçue qu'il ne soit pas là, j'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de profiter de cette chaleur qu'il me procurait aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Il m'avait dit devoir parler avec sa fiancée mais n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il comptait faire.

En fait, je n'avais aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il allait advenir de notre relation. Serions-nous de simples amis maintenant ? Ou resterions-nous amants ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait ou voudrait quitter Lucie et même si c'était mon souhait le plus cher je n'oserais jamais lui demander une chose pareille.

Elle était celle qu'il avait demandée en mariage, bien-sûr je n'oubliais pas qu'il était avec moi depuis mon arrivée à Forks mais les circonstances étaient comment dire, exceptionnelles, enfin ce n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. Je connaissais assez Edward pour savoir qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé seule pour affronter le décès de mon père. Et même si j'estimais le vivre le mieux possible j'avais des moments de profonde tristesse où seule la présence de mon amour à mes côtés m'apaisait.

Je ne doutais pas réellement des sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour moi, mais je n'étais pas convaincue qu'ils soient suffisamment forts pour qu' Edward me choisisse à la place de Lucie. Après ce que je lui avais fait subir, il était peut-être mieux pour lui de choisir la sécurité qu'elle lui offrait.

J'avais passé un moment perdue dans mes pensées, qui n'étaient pas très gaies, quand je décidai de me lever afin de retrouver celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Savoir qu'il allait voir sa fiancée pendant ce week-end me brisait le cœur, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'ils feraient à ce moment là. Rapidement des images me rendant nauséeuse parvinrent à mon esprit, je devais les chasser vite avant de ne plus supporter cela. En me dirigeant vers la salle d'eau, je remarquai une note. Je ne pouvais pas la lire d'où je me trouvais mais je devinais qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture d' Edward.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et une bouffée de chaleur me submergea. D'un pas tremblant j'arrivais à me saisir du papier. Je fermai fortement les yeux, ne voulant pas lire ce qu'il y avait de noté. J'avais une vague impression de déjà vu, sauf que c'était moi qui laissais le terrible post-it. Et si Edward avait décidé de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ? Je ne le pensais pas capable de faire une telle chose surtout dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne me ferait pas cela. Enfin, j'essayais de m'en convaincre, et malgré tous les arguments que je trouvais pour lire ces quelques mots, mes yeux s'embuèrent.

Mon anxiété grandissait et je me sentis envahie par une peur irrationnelle. Si Edward m'annonçait qu'il voulait mettre fin à ce que nous partagions actuellement, je le comprendrais. Mais j'étais certaine de ne pas le supporter.

-Allez courage ! Me dis-je à moi-même, tentant de me motiver.

J'ouvris en premier lieu doucement les paupières, les plantant sur la missive maudite. Je scrutais le papier comme si j'allais pouvoir lire au travers. Finalement, je réussis à décrypter les phrases et bien qu' Edward ne me disait pas adieu, j'avais le cœur meurtri d'apprendre qu'il allait déjeuner avec sa fiancée. Rien dans son mot ne me laissait savoir ce qui allait découler de ce rendez-vous. Je pris une longue inspiration tout en me passant une main dans les cheveux, je me tournai afin de vérifier l'heure qu'il était.

Quand je m'aperçus qu'il était midi et demie, je fus étonnée. Il était rare que j'arrive à dormir aussi longtemps, mais j'étais réellement vidée par la journée de la vieille. Ne voulant pas trop penser à ce qu'Edward et Lucie étaient en train de faire à ce moment, je décidai de me préparer et de descendre prendre un brunch.

Une heure était passée depuis la lecture du mot, et Edward n'était pas encore revenu. Pourtant il m'avait écrit qu'il serait rapidement de retour, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Dès que cette question revenait à mon esprit, je pouvais facilement l'imaginer avec Lucie dans les bras l'un de l'autre et systématiquement mon cœur se comprimait douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique.

Personne ne posait de question sur l'absence d' Edward, les membres du centre étaient tous venus passer la journée chez les Cullen. Nous étions allés dans le solarium afin de pouvoir tous nous installer confortablement. Évidemment, nous évitions de parler de mon père, je n'avais pas envie de cela, nous évoquions plutôt nos vies. Quelques uns parlaient avec Claire, d'autres avec Carlisle ou encore Esmée. Un autre petit groupe discutait avec Phil. Moi, je me tenais un peu à l'écart, Dem et sa sœur, assis à mes côtés, restaient silencieux. Je n'osais pas vraiment aller vers les autres, me sentant fautive de les avoir sorti de ma vie pendant plusieurs années alors qu'eux avaient pris le temps de venir ici pour me soutenir. Je savais qu'ils étaient également venus pour Edward et Jasper mais chacun d'eux était venu me saluer la veille et aucun ne m'avait demandé d'explication ou n'avait été désagréable avec moi.

Esmée nous proposa un café que tout le monde accepta sans hésiter. Tout le monde se rapprocha du centre de la pièce où nous étions installés avec Dem et sa sœur. Je consultai une nouvelle fois l'heure pour constater qu'il était maintenant bientôt quatorze heure trente. Il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour rompre me semblait-il, alors j'en étais venue à me dire que ce n'était pas l'option qu'Edward avait choisi. Non, il avait prit celle où lui et Elle allaient vraiment se marier... Et moi qu'allais-je devenir ? Je ne voulais pas finir ma vie comme une vieille fille entourée d'une douzaine de chats.

Le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était lui qui revenait. J'en étais convaincue, mais allait-il être seul ? Quand il entra dans la pièce où nous étions, je n'osais pas regarder vers lui, je ne voulais pas voir si Lucie l'accompagnait ou non. Alors je me concentrais sur ce qu'Edward répondait aux questions de sa mère et de Phil. Quand j'entendis le nom de Lucie, je compris enfin qu'elle n'était pas avec lui, alors je risquais un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer droit dans les yeux, espérant y trouver la réponse. Où en était-il avec elle ? Qu'elle était sa décision, Lucie lui avait mis un ultimatum et même si le délai qu'elle lui avait laissé n'était pas encore atteint il avait du faire son choix, sinon pourquoi aurait-il été déjeuner avec elle ?

Je ne cessais de me torturer avec tous ces doutes et ces questions, j'avais besoin de savoir et même si la vérité devait me faire mal, il me fallait l'entendre. Après la question posée par sa mère, Edward s'avança jusqu'à être à ma hauteur et prit place à mes côtés. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu Démétri s'éloigner mais il avait dû le faire un peu avant puisqu'il n'était plus là. Voir Edward baisser la tête et répondre qu'il avait rompu ses fiançailles mais ne voulait pas en parler me brisait le cœur. Je m'en voulais d'être la cause de son abattement. Il semblait tellement mal d'avoir quitté Lucie. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée, il était amoureux d'elle à n'en plus douter alors pourquoi l'avait-il quittée ? Probablement parce qu'elle lui imposait de ne plus me voir et le connaissant Edward avait dû refuser sachant que j'avais besoin de son soutien en ce moment. Je n'avais qu'une envie pleurer, pleurer l'absence de mon père, il aurait pu me consoler de la perte d'Edward, pleurer l'amour de l'homme de ma vie... Mais je tenais bon, je ne voulais pas être pathétique. Et pleurer maintenant l'aurait été.

Je n'avais posé aucune question à Edward, préférant attendre qu'il m'en parle de lui-même, cette nuit là pour la première fois depuis que nous passions nos nuits ensemble il fut le premier à s'endormir. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, je ne cessais de me demander la raison de leur séparation. Je me doutais en être la cause, mais pour quelle raison, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas agit uniquement par pitié pour moi. Je voulais le voir heureux et si pour cela il devait être avec Lucie sans me fréquenter je l'accepterais.

Comme il me l'avait promis, il m'accompagna chez le notaire. Claire et Jasper convoqués également s'étaient joints à nous, empêchant toutes discussions pendant le trajet, pas que j'en aurais profité pour parler. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre avec cet entretien. Claire m'avait expliqué que la maison de mon père était pour moitié à ma mère et donc elle me revenait de droit. J'étais étonnée, je pensais que du fait de leur mariage elle serait celle qui pourrait avoir la maison, mais ce n'était à priori pas le cas. J'avais immédiatement dit à Claire qu'elle était à elle et qu'elle pouvait y rester si elle le désirait. Pour le reste, Charlie n'avait pas grand chose, mais il devait y avoir une assurance vie ou un truc du genre vu qu'il était encore en fonction quand l'accident lui était arrivé. Honnêtement, je me fichais bien de ce que j'allais pouvoir toucher, je laisserai tout à Claire.

Claire et Jasper entrèrent en premier dans le bureau du notaire, Edward et moi suivîmes rapidement. Mais nous fûmes tout les quatre stoppés net dans notre avancée en voyant les personnes déjà installées dans la pièce.

Le notaire, un homme bedonnant avec les cheveux gras, s'avança vers nous pour se présenter, alors que nous nous interrogions sur la raison de leurs présences. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais perdue et incapable de la moindre réaction.

- Bien, je pense que tout le monde se connaît ? Pas besoin de faire les présentations ? Admit l'homme. Il me semblait antipathique, pour autant je n'avais aucune raison de penser cela mais c'était instinctif.

- Bien, Monsieur Denali ici présent est là pour s'assurer que le testament de Madame Renée Swan, née Dywer est respecté. La maison où vivait monsieur Swan avait été acquise lors de son premier mariage, une part revient aux héritiers de Madame Dywer.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas la présence de Lucie, elle avait peut-être simplement accompagné Eléazar...

- Bien, si tu veux bien je vais expliquer pourquoi je suis présent ainsi que la raison de la présence de Mademoiselle Volturi Lucie.

- Bien-sûr répondit l'homme bedonnant.

- Bien, Isabella, je pense que tu te souviens encore de la discussion que nous avions eue il y a quelques années ?

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

- Ce jour là, j'ai gardé quelques informations pour moi. Je n'ai pas menti sur la paternité de Charlie, ni sur ma relation avec ta mère. Mais j'ai menti par omission, sur sa fidélité. Comme tu le sais Renée avait des tendances dépressives, mais celles-ci ont empiré quelques mois après ta naissance. Bien-sûr certaines personnes ont mis ça sur le dos d'une dépression post-partum ... Bref, tu te rappelles aussi, je suppose, des rumeurs qui ont couru. Mais tout cela était faux. Renée m'a remis deux lettres quelques temps avant de se suicider. Une pour toi et une pour toi Lucie. Je sais que vous vous posez toutes les deux des questions mais vos réponses se trouvent à l'intérieur de ces lettres. Vous pourrez les lire une fois seule et nous pourrons en discuter après.

- Bien, reprit le notaire, maintenant que Monsieur Denali a établit que mademoiselle Lucie Volturi est la fille de Renée Swan née Dywer il me faut vérifier vos informations. Avez-vous l'acte de naissance ou tout acte prouvant vos dires ?

- Renée a reconnu Lucie, j'ai donc un acte de naissance ainsi que les papiers pour l'adoption. Répondit Eléazar en tendant une pochette remplie de papiers.

L'autre notaire regarda rapidement les documents tout en hochant la tête régulièrement.

- Bien tout me semble en ordre. Il est donc établi que Mademoiselle Lucie Volturi a déjà eu une partie de l'héritage qui lui revenait lors de la mort de Madame Dywer. Mademoiselle Volturi, n'ayant pas confirmation de la paternité de monsieur Charlie Swan, vous ne pourrez prétendre à aucun droit sur la succession de ce dernier.

Je n'écoutais plus le discours brumeux du notaire, j'étais choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Lucie, cette fille qui était la fiancée de l'homme de ma vie était en réalité ma demi-sœur ? Ou peut-être même ma sœur ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Je la détestais parce qu'elle avait pris ma place et maintenant ? Pourquoi ma mère avait fait cela, est-ce qu'elle s'était donné la mort à cause de son secret ?

Je sentais les larmes rouler le long de mon visage, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer et qu'on s'amusait à sauter à pieds joints sur mon cœur. La mort de mon père n'était-elle donc pas déjà assez douloureuse pour qu'on m'inflige une autre torture ?

- Avez-vous des questions ? Demanda soudainement le notaire.

Je n'avais rien écouté de son charabia alors je secouais négativement la tête espérant que tout le monde en ferait de même.

- Bien vous devez signer cela.

J'allais signer quand je me rappelais d'un détail.

- Attendez une minute, si j'ai tout compris quand je suis venue vous voir l'année de mes 21 ans pour toucher l'héritage que ma mère m'avait légué vous m'aviez expliqué qu'il n'y avait plus rien parce qu'elle était criblée de dettes n'est-ce pas ?

Je pouvais voir la sueur perler sur son front, à priori ma question ne lui faisait pas plaisir et le mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Hum, un instant je reprends le dossier s'excusa-t-il. Oui effectivement, mais à l'époque ce n'était pas moi qui avait géré la succession de votre mère mais monsieur Denali. Quand vous avez eu vingt et un ans, j'ai été chargé de votre dossier.

- Donc si j'ai bien tout compris ma part d'héritage est partie dans les dettes c'est bien cela ? Demandai-je agacée.

- Oui mais...

- Mais il y a quelques minutes vous avez dit, il me semble, que Lucie avait bien touché sa part d'héritage, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu à payer les dettes ? Questionnai-je.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, répondit-il confus. Je n'avais pas connaissance de son existence et comme je vous l'ai dit, monsieur Denali m'a remis votre dossier quelques jours avant votre anniversaire.

- Comment ça des dettes ? Demanda alors Eléazar.

- Et bien j'ai trouvé dans le dossier que vous m'aviez remis une reconnaissance de dette au nom de votre femme, à priori Renée lui avait emprunté une grande somme d'argent.

- Que je comprenne bien, ma femme, Carmen Denali, est venu réclamer une somme d'argent correspondant à tout ou à une partie de l'héritage qu'aurait-dû avoir Isabella ? Dit durement monsieur Denali.

- Eh bien je suppose oui... répondit l'homme bedonnant.

- Isabella, Lucie, je vais tirer cette histoire au clair. En attendant que je comprenne ce qui c'est passé, si vous êtes tous d'accord je propose qu'on remette la lecture du testament de Charlie à plus tard ?

Tout le monde accepta, de toute façon nous étions tous sous le choc et complètement perdus par le revirement de situation.

- Lucie, Isabella, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi. Je voudrais vous expliquer l'histoire de votre mère. Nous proposa-t-il.

Lucie accepta mal à l'aise et je fis de même mais je m'interrogeais sur la présence d'Edward. J'espérais qu'il me suivrait. Mais alors qu'on sortait du bureau en suivant Eléazar vers ce que je supposais être le sien, je me rendis compte qu'aucune des trois autres personnes ne nous suivait.

- Isabella, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient j'aimerais que l'entretien se passe juste entre nous trois. Tu pourras si tu le souhaite leur raconter après mais là je préférerais qu'il n'y ait que Lucie et toi. M'informa-t-il.

- D'accord acceptai-je à contre cœur.

Edward me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais je pouvais voir qu'il était aussi angoissé que moi.

Une fois la porte passée et refermée nous nous installâmes chacun dans un fauteuil. Puis rapidement Eléazar prit la parole.

-Je vais vous raconter votre histoire, enfin, celle de votre mère. Vous en connaissez l'une comme l'autre une partie, celle de notre enfance, mais pas le secret que j'ai du garder pendant des années.

Tout a commencé en décembre 1989, ton père était sur une affaire de double homicide, il passait la plus part de son temps au commissariat. Renée se sentait seule, le soir du réveillon de la saint-sylvestre elle a été seule à un concert. Ce soir là, elle a passé la nuit avec l'un des musiciens. Elle n'a jamais dit ni son nom ni rien qui aurait pu dévoiler son identité. Après cette nuit, elle s'est confiée à moi. Elle voulait tout dire à Charlie, mais je lui ai déconseillé de le faire, je connaissais assez ton père pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle l'aie trompé, même pour une seule fois. Quelques semaines après, ta mère me téléphonait dans un état d'extrême panique. Quand je suis arrivé chez vous, je l'ai retrouvée recroquevillée sur elle même, tenant une espèce de bâtonnet entre les mains. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre. Son regard croisa le mien et elle se remit à pleurer à grands sanglots.

Elle était enceinte, mais elle ne pouvait être sûr de qui était le père, enfin il y avait une très, trop, grosse probabilité que ce ne soit pas Charlie. Elle était terrorisée qu'il se rende compte de sa trahison. Pendant toute sa grossesse, elle a décidé de le cacher. Pour ne pas que Charlie ne la voie grossir, je l'ai aidé à partir. Officiellement, Renée était en cure pour soigner sa dépression alors qu'en réalité, elle était dans un foyer pour futures mamans. J'ai été là pour chaque étape de sa grossesse, je l'ai soutenu au mieux que j'ai pu. Quand son bébé est né, elle m'a immédiatement prévenu. Je suis allé la rejoindre, et j'ai fais comme elle m'avait demandé. Avant la naissance, j'ai cherché un couple qui pourrait accueillir l'enfant. Rapidement, j'ai su à qui j'allais pouvoir confier ce bébé. Je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre de le laisser à des inconnus. Heureusement, des amis proches n'arrivaient pas à en avoir. J'ai fait tous les papiers, et j'ai présenté Aro et Supplicia Volturi à ta mère. Elle a immédiatement accepté de leurs confier sa fille. Elle n'a émit qu'une obligation, avoir un document officiel où elle reconnaissait être la mère biologique de la petite.

Le jour de la naissance, ils sont venus prendre le bébé. Renée a pu la voir et lui donner le prénom qu'elle voulait. Elle a choisi de l'appeler Lucie parce que ce bébé était comme sa lumière. Enfin, elle espérait se sortir de sa dépression grâce à ce bébé mais devoir l'abandonner fut pire que tout. Elle avait choisi de la confier à l'adoption, pour protéger son mariage. Je sais que cette raison peut paraître dérisoire, mais il faut comprendre qu'elle était malade, et qu'elle avait une peur phobique de l'abandon, plus particulièrement elle avait toujours pensé que Charlie méritait mieux qu'elle. Elle craignait plus que tout qu'il ne la quitte. J'ai eu beau lui dire que ton père ne la laisserait jamais, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle m'avait promis de se faire suivre après la naissance de Lucie, mais elle n'a pas supporté cette séparation.

Rapidement, elle est retombée enceinte, au début elle était euphorique de la nouvelle. Mais quand tu es née Bella, tu étais le portrait craché de Lucie et elle n'a pas supporté de voir cela. Elle s'est mise en tête que son premier bébé était aussi celui de Charlie.

Elle m'a supplié de trouver une solution pour vérifier si Lucie était ou non la fille de Charlie, mais j'ai refusé. A l'époque, j'avais pensé que cela ne pourrait faire qu'empirer son état. Si le test était positif, elle n'aurait pas réussi à se pardonner d'avoir abandonné son bébé et s'il était négatif elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. En fait, elle était tellement meurtrie de son choix que je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Plusieurs fois je lui ai demandé d'en parler avec Charlie, que je serais avec elle si elle le souhaitait mais elle refusait. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui pardonnerait ni le fait qu'elle ait été avec un autre ni qu'elle ait abandonné l'enfant peu importe qui était le père.

Les mois qui ont suivi ta naissance Isabella, ont été les plus durs de ma vie. Je vivais avec la peur qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Dès que ton père n'était pas présent j'allais chez vous, je m'occupais de toi parce que ta mère n'en était pas capable. Ne crois pas qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, au contraire, mais elle ne réussissait simplement pas à te donner ce qu'elle avait refusé à son premier enfant. J'avais beau lui dire que son bébé était entre de bonnes mains, rien n'y faisait. Un jour où Renée était au plus mal, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je lui ai proposé de l'emmener voir Lucie, mais elle a refusé, prétextant que cela la tuerait de te savoir heureuse loin d'elle. Expliqua-t-il en regardant Lucie.

J'avais du mal à comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait se trouver ma mère, j'avais longtemps cru être la responsable de son suicide, puis avec l'aide de Phil, j'avais finalement accepté de ne pas avoir de responsabilité dans son suicide. Mais maintenant ? Si je n'étais pas née elle n'aurait probablement pas sombré, en tout cas pas si rapidement ? Finalement, j'avais bien joué un rôle dans sa dépression, dans son choix de partir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à m'aimer assez pour vivre malgré l'abandon de son premier enfant. Et Lucie ? Que pensait-elle de toute cette histoire ? Nous étions finalement demi-sœurs ? Est ce que cela avait une valeur quelconque ?

- Eléazar, j'ai besoin de temps je crois. Tout ceci est trop pour moi, je viens de perdre mon père et apprendre que j'ai... une demi-sœur, dis-je difficilement, j'ai du mal à encaisser. Terminai-je.

Je voulais partir, me retrouver seule et réfléchir à tous cela, tout ça était tellement bouleversant. Lucie la femme qu'Edward était censé épouser était ma demi-sœur, pouvait-on trouver plus pathétique comme situation ?

- Je comprends Isabella, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas à me téléphoner nuit et jour. Et je vais aussi éclaircir cette histoire de dette ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'héritage de ton père, à part la maison le reste est en ordre.

- Je n'ai de toute façon pas l'intention de prendre quoique se soit, Claire peut garder ce qu'elle a besoin et donner le reste. Repris-je.

- D'accord, comme tu voudras. Mais il reste le problème de la maison qui doit revenir au moins en partie à Lucie. Enchaîna-t-il.

- Eléazar, je refuse, je ne veux pas de la maison. Elle ne représente rien pour moi et je pense que pour Bella elle est plus importante. Dit Lucie prenant la parole pour la première fois me semblait-il.

- Bien, je vais faire les papiers et tu reviendras les signer plus tard lui répondit-il en se levant.

Nous quittâmes son bureau, et je me retrouvais dans la pièce principale. Jasper et Edward étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre semblant discuter tandis que Claire parlait avec l'autre notaire. Quand ils nous virent ils se levèrent et vinrent vers nous. Jasper fut le premier à ma hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras et m'entraîna vers la sortie, laissant les autres derrière nous.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais imaginé mais je savais que la bombe qui venait d'exploser allait probablement changer plein de choses. Finalement, Lucie sortit juste derrière nous en m'appelant. Je me tournais pour lui faire face, pas certaine d'avoir envie d'écouter ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Bella, je sais que c'est peut-être tôt mais j'aimerais te connaître et puis si ça ne te dérange pas, et vous non plus, enchaîna-t-elle à l'intention de Claire, j'aimerais avoir quelques souvenirs de Renée, enfin si tu en as quelques uns... termina-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'ai rien répondis-je, mais peut-être que mon père a conservé quelques trucs... Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ces recherches. Expliquai-je.

- Oui bien-sûr. Et quand tu le voudras j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître après tout nous sommes de la même famille. Conclu-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas encore intégré le fait que nous étions sœurs, et j'avais aussi besoin de faire le deuil de mon père avant de pouvoir faire autre chose. Je n'avais qu'une envie, partir d'ici. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me renferme sur moi-même et j'étais certaine qu'à la minute où la nouvelle se saurait, Phil voudrait me parler.

De retour chez les Cullen, je prétextai être fatiguée et allais m'allonger dans ma chambre. Edward m'avait suivi, voulant probablement parler.

- Bella, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là. Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure personne pour parler mais je suis là. Dit-il doucement.

Il semblait prendre des pincettes, comme s'il avait peur de me brusquer. Mais au stade où j'en étais, je n'étais pas prête à mettre les choses au clair. J'avais besoin de prendre le temps pour tout assimiler.

- Merci, mais j'ai juste besoin de faire le point pour y voir plus clair. Lui expliquai-je.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Edward ? Est-ce que tu peux demander à Phil de venir me voir quand il sera disponible ?

- Pas de souci.

Je restais allongée sur le lit attendant que mon mentor vienne me retrouver. Je laissai mon esprit divaguer, imaginant ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Lucie avait été avec nous dès le départ. Je m'imaginais la suivre comme son ombre, avoir une relation comme Edward avec Alice... mais est-ce que nous pourrions construire ce genre de chose ? Il était certain qu'elle ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec moi, si j'étais la cause de sa rupture avec Edward.

Je sentais mes yeux s'embuer, elle était ma dernière famille, et même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle désirait de son côté je savais qu'il me serait difficile de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Mon cœur était comprimé aucune issue idéale ne se proposait à moi. J'étais dans une impasse. Et j'en voulais terriblement à Renée, non seulement elle m'avait pourri la vie, mon enfance mais quand enfin je me décidais à vivre pour moi il fallait encore une fois que tout soit remis en question. Si ma mère n'avait pas été si égoïste, nous n'en serions pas là. Edward n'aurait pas eu de relation avec Lucie et moi, peut-être l'aurait-il choisi elle dés le départ... comment le savoir ? Il n'existait malheureusement pas de moyen d'aller dans une réalité parallèle pour vérifier ce que notre vie aurait pu être si nos choix avaient été différents.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir mais je sentis Phil s'asseoir sur mon lit, posant en même temps une main réconfortante sur mon bras qui barrait mon visage. Je me redressais lentement, lui faisant un faible sourire.

- Ils ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je.

- Non, Edward est partie faire un tour sans dire quoi que se soit, mais il semblait bouleversé, je lui ai proposé de venir avec lui mais il n'a pas voulu prétextant que tu avais plus besoin de moi que lui dans l'immédiat. Claire est partie avec Esmée chez vous, pour prendre quelques affaires et mettre de l'ordre, elle semble penser à déménager... Et Jasper s'est isolé avec Alice depuis votre retour. Donc non on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il semble que cela vous ait tous perturbés. Veux-tu m'en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je suis perdue.

Je lui expliquais le rendez-vous et lui appris que Lucie était ma demi-sœur. Il ne laissa rien paraître, gardant son visage impassible comme toujours.

- Effectivement ça fait beaucoup en une journée. Tu dois comprendre que cela ne change rien. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans les choix de ta mère. Elle a pris seule la décision d'abandonner Lucie et c'est sa culpabilité qui l'a poussée au suicide rien d'autre. Ta naissance n'est pas la raison de sa mort, elle aurait mis fin à ses jours de toutes les manières. Renée était trop perdue et avait besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir sauf qu'elle n'a jamais voulu réellement se remettre. Maintenant, pour Lucie je pense qu'il serait bien pour vous deux d'apprendre à vous connaître.

- Mais comment pourrait-on le faire elle a été la fiancée d'Edward et s'ils ont rompu par ma faute ? Je serai celle qui lui a volé sa vie. J'ai déjà volé sa mère et peut-être même son père, je ne peux pas continuer à prendre ce qu'elle a ! C'est injuste... m'écriai-je désespérée.

- Bella, ne mélange pas tout. Tu ne lui as pas volé sa mère ou son père encore une fois la seule responsable dans l'histoire c'est Renée et uniquement elle. Tu n'as pas choisi d'être née en second, tu n'as pas choisi qu'elle se suicide ni qu'elle ne dise rien à Charlie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Lucie a été abandonnée. Tu dois le comprendre.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle doit me détester d'avoir eu mes parents et d'avoir Edward. Rajoutai-je.

- En ce qui concerne Edward, as-tu discuté avec lui des raisons de leur séparation ?

- Non, il ne semblait pas prêt à en parler hier et aujourd'hui avec la nouvelle nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion.

- Alors avant de tirer des conclusions discute avec lui. Votre relation est compliquée mais Edward et toi vous connaissez parfaitement alors ne laisse pas tes peurs ruiner vos chances.

- Donc si je suis bien si je dois choisir entre être avec Edward ou Lucie je devrais choisir Edward ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu feras le choix que tu penses être le plus judicieux mais tu dois la vérité à Edward et ne pas agir par peur. Si tu refuses d'être avec lui juste par peur que Lucie ne vous le pardonne pas, ce n'est pas correct.

- Je crois que je comprends, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais être avec lui en sachant qu'il devait épouser ma sœur... Ma sœur répétais-je comme pour assimiler le fait que je n'étais plus fille unique. Je n'étais plus sans famille.

Après avoir discuté avec Phil, je n'y voyais pas forcement plus clair mais j'avais l'impression que tout était moins embrouillé. Enfin, je ne savais pas comment allait se passer les jours suivants, ni ce qu'il allait advenir de ma relation avec Edward et Lucie mais je pouvais réfléchir plus sereinement.

J'allais dans le salon où j'entendais les voix des Cullen et d'autres que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à identifier d'où je me trouvais. En arrivant dans la pièce, je constatais que tout le monde était présent. Edward était assis dans un fauteuil le visage fermé. Jasper et Alice semblaient en pleine conversation silencieuse les yeux dans les yeux. Alors que Claire était en train de feuilleter un magasine quelconque. Emmett et Rosalie discutaient avec mes amis du centre qui devait repartir le lendemain matin. J'allais m'installer aux côtés d'Edward, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort et de courage pour divulguer la nouvelle. Je regardai l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, lui demandant doucement si les autres avaient été informés des derniers événements, j'avais espoir qu'ils auraient déjà révélé la nouvelle mais il me fit signe que personne à part nous n'était au courant. Je pris donc une grande inspiration, et je sentis sa main se refermer sur la mienne, tentant de me donner tout le courage dont j'avais besoin.

- J'ai besoin de votre attention quelques instants, demandai-je d'une voix peu sûre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous, Jasper se leva et vint prendre mon autre main dans la sienne. Depuis le décès de mon père j'avais l'impression que ma relation avec Jasper était distante, l'un et l'autre étions trop accablés par les événements pour prendre le temps de nous retrouver mais je me jurai que j'allais être plus présente pour lui. J'avais peut-être découvert que j'avais une sœur mais lui était mon frère et je ne voulais pas le laisser de côté. Je regardais chacune des personnes présentes, tentant de voir leur expression.

Mon regard se porta sur Rosalie, malgré la tristesse de son regard je la trouvais rayonnante, son ventre arrondit la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. La grossesse lui allait bien, malgré ses peurs j'étais certaine qu'elle serait une super maman. Elle me fit un léger sourire comme pour me dire que quoi que j'allais leur annoncer je n'avais pas à avoir peur d'eux. Je le savais, j'étais certaine qu'ils seraient là pour me soutenir comme toujours peu importe mes choix, ils seraient là pour moi si je les laissais faire.

- Bien, comme vous le savez nous devions signer les papiers de succession aujourd'hui mais un événement inattendu a retardé l'affaire. En fait quand nous sommes arrivées chez le notaire Eléazar Denali, le père de Tanya pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, était présent et il était accompagné.

- Pourquoi était-il là et qui l'accompagnait ? Me coupa Démétri.

- Il était là pour s'assurer que la part de l'héritage restant de ma mère soit bien réparti.

- Je ne comprends pas, enchaîna-t-il.

- Dem, si tu laissais Bella parler peut-être que tu comprendrais ! S'énerva Edward.

Je passai mon pouce sur sa main en petits cercles pour tenter de le calmer. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il semblait en colère.

- Bien, en fait il semblerait que je ne sois pas fille unique comme je l'ai toujours cru. Débutai-je alors que chacun laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Une fois le calme revenu je repris en leur expliquant brièvement l'histoire de Renée. Tout le monde semblait pendu à mes lèvres, attendant probablement que je révèle l'identité de celle qui avait le même sang que moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le leur dire. Mes yeux étaient piquants et je sentais mes mains trembler. Je baissai le regard vers Edward.

- Je n'arrive pas à leur dire lui murmurai-je.

Il se leva m'embrassant le front et regarda l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- La sœur d'Isabella est Lucie. Lâcha-t-il.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous sous le choc, essayant de comprendre l'information et l'ironie de la situation, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

* * *

Merci aux presque anonymes pour leur commentaire! désolée pas de réponse individuelle cette fois-ci promis la prochaine fois je me rattraperais!

Note auteure: Qui était aux fan event de Paris?

moi, j'y étais écrasée contre les barrières lol! j'ai eue la chance d'avoir un autographe de Ashley et un de Rob mais pas de photo avec eux! Par contre on s'est laissé piegé à la fin par la journaliste de TF1 et du coup j'ai pu me voir au Jt de 20h (la fille qui parle et qui porte une écharpe rose c'est moi! lol )... en tout cas c'était bien sympa. Cela dit, je suis quand même jalouse de la belgique qui ont eu un magnifique Red carpet avec un temps de présence des acteurs bien plus long! Et vous quand avez-vous pensé?

Revenons à l'histoire, alors vous vous y attendiez?


	18. Chapter 17: Choix

**Bonjour, **

**Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard! Merci à mes relectrices et béta pour leur aident! **

**Disclamer: la quasi totalité des personnages appartiennent à SM!**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Choix**

* * *

Pov Edward :

Dire que j'étais sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme. Quand le notaire puis Eléazar avait expliqué la situation, j'avais cru d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût, mais j'avais rapidement dû me rendre à l'évidence : c'était la réalité.

Lucie, mon ex-fiancée, celle qui m'avait aidé pendant de long mois à refaire surface se trouvait être la demi-sœur de Bella, celle qui avait volé mon cœur, mais qui m'avait laissé seul sans explication pendant plusieurs années.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? J'avais pris ma décision, je l'avais choisi elle. Lucie avait été catégorique et voulait me voir sortir de sa vie, et même si cela me semblait extrêmement dur j'étais prêt à accepter son choix. Mais je ne voulais pas être celui qui se mettrait entre les deux sœurs. L'une et l'autre méritaient de se trouver, de faire connaissance. Je pensais être le seul à aussi bien connaître l'une que l'autre. Je pouvais dire qu'elles avaient tellement de pointscommuns que je me demandais comment personne, y compris moi, n'avions douté de leur lien de parenté avant qu'il ne soit révélé.

Plusieurs fois j'avais été surpris par leurs points communs, tant physiquement que dans leur façon d'être, l'une et l'autre faisait passer les gens qui leur était chers en premier.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment agir, Lucie ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, quand j'avais voulu lui parler chez le notaire, elle m'avait clairement ignoré et était sortie rejoindre Bella et Jasper. Quant à Bella, elle m'avait poliment fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Alors j'avais décidé d'aller me promener. Je marchais sans faire réellement attention où mes pas me menaient quand je m'aperçus être arrivé dans notre clairière.

La nature commençait à peine à reprendre vie en ce début avril. Je m'adossais sur le tronc d'un arbre tentant de faire le vide. Mais trop de chosesremuaient dans mon esprit. J'avais peur d'être un obstacle à la relation de Bella avec Lucie. Et je n'étais pas certain de savoir quoi faire. Je me sentais inutile et pire j'étais persuadé de ne pas avoir ma place dans leur vie. Comment pourraient-elles me pardonner l'une comme l'autre ? Bien-sûr, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient sœurs avant, mais j'avais quand même vécu avec les deux pendant un certain temps, j'avais demandé Lucie en mariage, pour rompre nos fiançailles quelques semaines après la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner. Et pire que tout j'avais entretenu une relation avec Bella alors que j'étais encore avec Lucie. Je n'étais pas le seul responsable de notre situation mais j'étais celui qui avait trompé sa fiancée. Même si Lucie n'en savait rien, il me semblait malsain d'espérer avoir unerelationamicalealors que je n'avais pas été totalement honnête avec elle.

J'avais besoin d'y voir plus clair, j'avais aussi besoin d'être rassuré. J'aurais voulu que Bella me prouve qu'elle n'allait pas une fois de plus remettre notre couple en cause. Mais je la connaissais parfaitement. Je savais qu'elle allait peser le pour et le contre et qu'elle ferait le choix qu'elle penserait le mieux. J'espérais seulement qu'elle me choisisse moi, cependant j'avais peu d'espoir. Avec la mort de son père, Isabella s'était sentie comme seule au monde, maintenant qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de famille je ne pouvais pas m'immiscer entre elles deux.

Le froid commençait à devenir insupportable, je décidais donc de retourner à la villa. J'appréhendais le moment où nous annoncerions la nouvelle à nos familles et amis. Je savais que cela était inévitable, tous se posaient des questions vue nos attitudes lors de notre retour à la maison.

Comme depuis l'arrivée de nos amis, tout le monde était là et squattait dans le salon. Chacun discutant de chose et d'autre, je remarquais l'absence de Bella et de Phil ainsi que celle de Jasper et ma sœur. Claire était revenue de la maison des Swan et vint me voir.

- Edward, tu peux venir avec moi dans la cuisine ? Me questionna-t-elle. Je la suivis ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas au mieux avec Lucie, mais je pensais que tu pourrais lui remettre ceci. Me dit-elle en me tendant une boite en carton.

Intrigué, je levai un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir le droit de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans mais imaginant très bien qu'il devait s'agir d'affaires ayant appartenu à Renée. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être la personne idéal pour lui remettre le colis. A vrai dire je n'étais même pas convaincu qu' Isabella soit d'accord pour lui donner ces souvenirs. Claire dû voir mon questionnement intérieur car elle s'expliqua.

- Ce sont des photos de Renée que Charlie avait en double, il avait préparé un album pour Isabella, pour lui offrir lorsqu'elle se serait mariée. Je l'ai aidé à le faire et je me suis permise de récupérer les photos que nous avions doublé. L'album de Bella est resté à la maison, je ne sais pas si je dois lui offrir maintenant ou bien attendre l'occasion que Charlie voulait... me dit-elle perdue.

- Claire, quoi que tu décides, elle sera très touchée par ton geste, le dernier cadeau de Charlie. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je sois celui qui apporte cela à Lucie. Quand j'ai rompu nos fiançailles, j'avais un choix à faire. Lucie quelques jours avant m'avait donné un ultimatum, je devais choisir entre elle et Bella. Une fois le choix fait, je ne devais plus voir l'autre. Tu as bien vu ce matin quand j'ai voulu lui parler, elle m'a ignoré... Et puis je ne sais pas si Isabella est prête pour partager les photos de sa mère terminai-je.

- Je me pose la même question, mais Lucie a le droit de connaître sa mère... Et je connais Bella, je sais qu'après le choc passé elle va vouloir connaître sa sœur. Affirma-t-elle.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, Bella voudrait fréquenter et apprendre à connaître Lucie et il était évident que ce serait de même du côté de Lucie. Restait à savoir comment j'allais intervenir dans leur histoire. Si Lucie n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de sa rancœur envers moi, cela serait probablement compliqué pour elles de se connaître, d'avoir une relation fraternelle...

- Je sais que tu as raison mais je ne donnerais pas ce carton sans l'accord de Bella, conclus-je en sortant de la cuisine ne lui laissant ainsi pas l'occasion de répliquer.

Je retournais m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils libre, me contentant d'écouter les autres discuter. Je n'avais pas le cœur à participer aux conversations mais je ne voulais pas rejoindre Bella. Je n'avais pas revu Phil alors je supposais qu'il devait encore être ensemble.

A peine m'étais-je installé qu'Isabella suivi de Phil arrivèrent dans la pièce. Les yeux toujours rougisetbrillants elle s'avança doucement vers moi. Elle sonda mon regard cherchant des réponses. Elle compris rapidement que nous n'avions pas encore raconté notre matinée. Je la sentais anxieuse à l'idée de dévoiler la nouvelle mais en même temps elle était déterminée. J'essayais de lui apporter le courage qu'il lui fallait. Jasper, qui gardait ses distances depuis un moment se leva pour venir l'aider également. Mais rapidement elle sembla perdre ses moyens, ne voulant pas la laisser ainsi je pris la parole et fut celui qui lâchait la bombe.

Tout le monde semblait hébété par la nouvelle, mis à part Alice qui avait probablement été informé par son mari auparavant. Je pouvais voir dans les regards de mes parents de la stupeur mais également de l'inquiétude. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir pour qui ils étaient inquiets. Emmett avait sa main sur la bouche comme pour s'empêcher de faire une blague qui n'aurait pas réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Rosalie quant à elle, se tenait le ventre, c'était la seule à avoir le regard baissé. Tout les autres nous regardaient attendant probablement que nous expliquions comment cela était possible. Mais la porte d'entrée, en claquant, nous fit reprendre contenance. Ma mère fut la première à se diriger pour accueillir la personne qui s'était invitée. Toutes personnes entrant habituellement sansfrapper était présente, j'étais curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je n'eus cependant pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir s'avancer vers nous mon ex-fiancé.

Immédiatement Bella arracha sa main de la mienne, me laissant un sentiment étrange. J'avais la sensation qu'elle m'abandonnait à nouveau, qu'elle me fuyait. Je me tournais vers elle, espérant croiser son regard mais elle avait fermé ses yeux. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui effacer et la prendre dans mes bras, mais au lieu de s'approcher de moi elle s'éloigna. Bientôt elle fut dans les bras de Jasper, qui l'embrassa sur la tête avec une extrême tendresse.

Lucie était entrée dans la pièce depuis un certain temps et personne n'avait dit un mot. Tous secontentaient de regarder d'un côté et de l'autre. Je fus donc le premier à m'avancer vers elle. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'espérais qu'elle ne merepousseraitpas. Une fois à proximité je la pris dans mes bras déposant un baiser sur son front. J'avais besoin de lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle, malgré tout. Je pouvais être là pour Bella et pour Lucie. En fait, je me voilais la face, au fond de moi je savais que cela serait impossible. L'une comme l'autre ne pourrait pas accepter que je sois l'ami de l'une et l'amant de l'autre. Quelque soit la combinaison l'une d'elle serait blessée si je faisais cela. Je m'éloignais donc de celle qui un temps fut ma fiancée.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais prévenir Claire que j'avais renoncé à ma part sur la maison. Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'inquiéter pour cela alors je suis venue...Mais je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée... je vais vous laisser... termina-t-elle très vite tout en se retournant pour sortir de la villa.

Personne ne bougeait, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne devais pas la laisser partir ainsi. Elle avait été là pour moi quand j'allais mal, elle m'avait soutenu et m'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Je lui devais d'être là pour elle. Isabella n'était pas la seule à subir un choc, Lucie même si elle avait toujours su qu'elle était adoptée, devait être perdue. Je la suivis donc dehors, sans regarder derrière moi. Au moment où je fermais la porte je cru entendre quelqu'un éclaté en sanglot mais je ne pus m'attarder plus longtemps sur le bruit. Lucie était déjà en train de monter dans sa voiture.

- Lucie, attends, laisse moi te parler... s'il te plaît. Hurlai-je comme désespéré.

- Edward... Ne fait pas comme si j'étais importante, tu devrais être avec Bella en ce moment. S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Bella, est bien entourée et elle n'a probablement pas besoin de moi pour le moment. Et toi avec qui parles-tu ? La questionnai-je.

- Personne, je ne veux pas inquiéter mes parents, ils ont été tellement merveilleux, je me sens minable de leur faire cela... et Tanya est partie avec Stephen quelques jours je ne sais où... Alors, non je n'ai personne avec qui en parler, à part Eléazar mais il est tellement pro-Renée que j'ai envie de le frapper. Affirma-t-elle dans un sourire sans joie.

- Je suis là, si tu veux. Je sais que tu m'as demandé de sortir de ta vie, mais je veux être celui avec qui tu vides ton sac, lui avouai-je.

Je ne savais pas comment qualifier mon attitude toutefois j'étais certain que peu de monde la comprendrait. Quand Bella m'avait repoussé dans sa chambre, je ne lui en avais pas tenu rigueur. J'avais saisi qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler les faits. Qu'elle demande à parler avec Phil ne m'avait pas non plus dérangé, il était probablement le mieux placer pour l'aider à accepter tout cela. Je n'oubliais pas qu'elle venait de perdre son père, ajouter à cela qu'elle perdait également tout ses repères, ce devait être beaucoup trop pour elle. Mais je ne digérais pas qu'elle se soit éloignée de moi quand Lucie était entrée.

Elle pouvait avoir réagi ainsi pour tellement de raisons que rien qu'essayer de comprendre son geste me rendait dingue. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle m'abandonne encore, que je ne pouvais réfléchir correctement. Et j'avais terriblement besoin de me sentir utile en ce moment. J'étais tellement perdu que tenter d'y voir plus claire était impossible alors si je me concentrais sur une autre personne peut-être que tout deviendrait évident.

- Tu viens on va marcher un peu, proposai-je finalement à mon ex-fiancée qui accepta sans hésiter.

Après quelques mètres effectuésdans le silence, elle prit la parole.

- Tu sais Edward, j'ai vraiment envie de connaître ma sœur... Tu te rends compte j'ai une petite sœur. Petite, j'avais tellement envie d'en avoir une que je ne demandais que cela pour noël et j'étais à chaque fois déçue. Je ne jouais même pas avec les cadeaux que je recevais avant plusieurs jours. J'en étais même arrivée à promettre à mes parents d'être la plus sage des petites filles s'ils acceptaient de m'offrir une petite sœur. Je ne voulais pas de frère non, je voulais une sœur avec de longs cheveux chocolat comme les miens. M'expliqua-t-elle pleurant en même temps. Peut-être qu'une sorte de lien ou je ne sais pas quoi me faisait sentir que je ne devais pas être seule murmura-t-elle.

- Lucie... dis-je mais ne sachant pas quoi ajouter je me contentais de lui faire un pale sourire tout en lui frottant doucement le dos.

- Et tu sais le pire dans toute cette histoire ? Non, bien-sûr que non tu ne le sais pas. Tanya m'avait parlé de l'histoire qui se racontait au sujet de Bella dans Forks. C'était longtemps avant que je ne te rencontre et que j'apprenne que tu connaissais bien les Denali. Mais je n'ai jamais pensée que la demi-sœur pouvait-être moi. Pourtant maintenant cela me paraît tellement évident. On aurait pu l'écrire noir sur blanc que ça n'aurait pas été plus visible. Mon dieu, j'étais tellement stupide que je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement, j'aurais pourtant du. Encore plus une fois que j'ai compris que tu connaissais les Denali, la réaction de ta famille et de tes amis quand tu m'as présentée... Le fait que tout le monde trouve ma ressemblance avec Isabella troublante.. Mais non, jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela... dit-elle en secouant sa tête en signe de négation.

- Moi non plus je n'y ai jamais pensé... tentai-je pour la rassurer.

- Et bien, c'est dommage parce que si l'un de nous avait été plus observateur on ne serait pas dans cette situation. Je ne sais pas comment gérer. Eddy, j'ai vraiment envie et besoin de connaître ma sœur, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit du même avis que moi. Il faut que tu sois son ex-petit ami fou amoureux d'elle, mon ex-fiancé dont je suis toujours amoureuse... c'est d'un pathétique digne d'une série B... éclata-t-elle d'un rire nerveux mélangé à ses pleurs.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la berçant pour qu'elle se calme. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, si on avait su avant leur lien de parenté, nous ne serions pas dans une situation si complexe.

- Lucie, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est étrange pour moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je t'aime tu le sais... mais...

- Chut, me dit-elle en me mettant son doigt sur la bouche. Je sais Eddy, je sais pertinemment que ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi n'arrive pas à la cheville de ce que tu ressens pour elle. Je le comprends, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à l'accepter... Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir ensemble. Murmura-t-elle.

- Si je peux te faire une confidence, je ne sais pas où nous en sommes avec Bella. J'ai annoncé hier que nous avions rompu nos fiançailles, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec elle. Je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit elle est par rapport à nous... lui expliquai-je espérant la rassurer enfin je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'essayais de faire honnêtement.

- Tu devrais lui parler... me dit-elle.

- J'attends le bon moment, mais je ne veux pas être un obstacle à votre relation lui confiai-je.

- Je …. commença-t-elle mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle fit demi-tour retournant vers sa voiture.

- Lucie ? Questionnai-je.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Eddy, parler avec toi comme si tout allait bien entre nous, comme si nous étions amis, c'est trop dur pour moi. Je ne veux pas de ton amitié... conclut-elle en fermant sa portière et en démarrant au quart de tour.

Je restai là regardant sa voiture partir. Je prenais pleinement conscience de ce qu'avait entraîner mon choix. J'avais quitté ma fiancée, mais je perdais bien plus, je perdais mon amie. Celle sans qui je ne saurais peut-être pas revenu de ma descente aux enfer. Pourquoi ? Qu'elles étaient mes certitudes quant à mon choix ? Étais-je sûr que Bella serait enfin libre avec moi, qu'elle s'ouvrirait totalement et ne fuirait plus ? Non, cela était loin d'être sûr. La preuve elle m'avait déjà repoussé quand Lucie était arrivée, restait à comprendre pourquoi... était-ce parce qu'elle avait eu peur de la réaction de sa sœur ou pour une autre raison ? Je devais savoir où elle en était elle dans notre relation. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne s'était pas servi de moi juste comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je voulais croire que nous pourrions vivre heureux ensemble malgré les épreuves que nous avions à traverser.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que je regagnais la villa. Je fus surpris de voir que nos amis du centre étaient partis, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de leur dire au revoir et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le faire avant leur départ le lendemain matin. J'étais attristé par cela, mais d'un autre côté j'étais heureux de voir la maison se vider. Tout le monde avait prévu de rentrer à New-York en fin de semaine, seule Bella n'avait pas confirmé sa date de retour. En même temps, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'impératif. Son patron avait bien compris la situation et lui avait donné un congé exceptionnel. Puis il lui avait proposé de travailler à distance quand elle aurait envie de reprendre son activité.

Je scrutais chaque coin de la pièce mais Bella n'était pas dans le salon, Alice m'avertit qu'elle était partie avec Jasper pour discuter. Je voyais que ma sœur se retenait de me dire quelque chose.

- Alice, crache le morceau, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à deviner ce qui se trame dans ta tête alors soit directe ! L'obligeai-je.

- Edward, tu sais que je t'aime et que quoi que tu décides je serais avec toi, commença-t-elle.

- Permet moi d'en douter Ali... la coupai-je.

- Ouais bon tu as raison je serais obligée de te botter les fesses si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes décisions...

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas insistai-je.

- Tu es partie avec Lucie... répondit-elle simplement.

- Et ? Demandai-je.

- Et ? Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? T'es plus stupide que tu en as l'air ! S'agaça-t-elle.

- Alice, Lucie avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un...

- Et Bella ? Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de soutien ? S'énerva ma sœur.

- Bien-sûr que si, mais elle me repousse et puis elle vous a vous et à priori elle préfère que je ne sois pas prêt d'elle pour le moment. Quant à Lucie elle est seule, personne vers qui se tourner. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus ensemble mais elle était là quand j'allais mal, Alice. Je lui dois bien d'être là aussi pour elle... tentai-je d'expliquer à ma sœur.

- Je peux comprendre Edward, mais Bella était dévastée quand tu as quitté la maison. Elle s'est mise à pleurer violemment à tel point que papa a du lui donner un calmant. Phil pense qu'elle a eu trop d'émotions en peu de temps et qu'elle a du mal à gérer tout ce qui arrive.

- Elle est où ? Demandai-je soudainement inquiet.

- Dans votre chambre, avec Jasper... Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de parler. Il se sent mal, il a peur qu'elle ne le rejette maintenant qu'elle a une vrai sœur. J'ai tenté de le rassurer mais j'suis pas douée pour faire ça. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Alice, laisse lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle à lui aussi. Mais j'suis certain qu'il t'a écouté et que tu l'as rassuré. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te laisse, je dois aller voir Bella.

- Ok, mais laisse là se reposer. Tu lui parleras demain à tête reposé.

Je laissais donc ma sœur pour rejoindre mon amour. J'avais une boule au ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'étais exténué par cette journée, et je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose, dormir. Dormir pour oublier le marasme dans le quel je me trouvais. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment gérer tout cela. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Phil, peut-être mais honnêtement à ce moment là je me sentais vidé de toute force et je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir tenir une conversation. J'entrais donc dans ma chambre, trouvant Bella endormie sa tête sur les genoux de Jasper.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je sachant pertinemment que ma question était plus que stupide.

- Je ne sais pas trop, elle s'est excusée de ne pas être présente pour moi... Et elle ne sait pas comment agir avec toi. Vous n'avez pas mis les choses au clair dit-il en me fixant.

Ce n'était pas une question, il était au courant que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'éclaircir les choses avec sa sœur. Mais, même si je savais que je devais discuter avec elle, je pensais qu'elle avait une idée de ce que je voulais. Il me semblait que je lui avait déjà dit, enfin peut-être me trompai-je. Peut-être ne l'avais-je jamais fait, mais c'était tellement évident pour moi que je ne pouvais imaginer qu'elle doute de ce que je souhaitais.

- Non, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps pour cela. Répondis-je sur mes gardes. Depuis qu'Isabella était revenue, je sentais Jasper distant avec moi. Son regard n'était plus aussi amical qu'avant. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il ne voulait pas me revoir avec sa sœur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours été très protecteur en vers Isabella, mais il savait que venant de moi il n'avait rien à craindre. Je n'avais jamais voulu la blesser et je n'en avais pas plus envie aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais Lucie est la seule famille qui lui reste, elle mérite de pouvoir être heureuse. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais pense à son bonheur. Exigea-t-il.

Je n'étais pas certain de bien comprendre ce que voulait Jasper. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me demandait de laisser Bella et Lucie pour leur permettre de pouvoir créer un lien. Après avoir terminé sa phrase, il ne me laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre qu'il posa délicatement la tête de Bella sur un oreiller et se leva pour quitter notre chambre.

Alors je m'allongeais au côté de ma belle, la prenant doucement dans mes bras. Son odeur était rassurante et apaisante, je la serrais un peu plus contre mon corps. J'avais un terrible besoin de la tenir contre moi, cette peur viscérale de la perdre refaisait son apparition et je détestai réellement cette impression. Mes mains ne purent rester immobiles sur son flan tant l'envie de la sentir sous moi était intense. Mes doigts effleuraient son ventre, ses hanches remontant vers sa taille. Je me délectais des sensations me traversant. Alors, que je continuais à explorer chaque centimètre qui était à ma disposition, sa respiration se modifia et devint plus forte. Son corps vint se coller encore plus au mien si cela était possible. Ses fesses butèrent contre mon érection me faisant gémir un peu trop fort. Elle passa un de ses bras derrière sa tête pour agripper mes cheveux,

tout en ondulant son corps contre le mien.

Je ne savais pas si elle était réveillée ou non, mais je devais avouer que cela m'était égal. J'aimais voir l'effet que lui faisait mes caresses, voir qu'elle était réceptive à mon toucher. Les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier cette échange, je continuais de la caresser. Mes mains se faisant de moins en moins timide. J'allais explorer sa douce poitrine, englobant ses seins galbés entre mes doigts. Je pouvais sentir le désir monter en elle, sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle se tourna finalement vers moi m'embrassant sans perdre une seconde. Ce baiser était différent de ceux que nous avions échangé jusque là. Je ne sauraisdire pourquoi mais il me semblait presque désespéré comme si elle et moi savions que tout n'allait pas être simple. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient pas, nos langues bataillaient l'une avec l'autre mais sans vouloir prendre le dessus. Je sentais ses mains caresser mon corps, passer sous ma chemise pour toucher mes clavicules. Rapidement, elle déboutonna mon vêtement et fit de même avec mon pantalon tirant dessus pour le faire descendre. Elle voulait avoir le contrôle, et je la laissais faire sans résister. J'aimais la voir sûre d'elle, elle était magnifique. Mon boxer subit le même sort et je me trouvais nu devant la femme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps, au rythme de ses doigts s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur les zones érogènes. J'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme, elle allait me rendre fou. Mais la torture qu'elle m'infligeait était divine pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'elle cesse. Lentement, son regard fixé dans le mien elle se dévêtit à son tour. Comme elle précédemment je laissais mes mains la caresser tout en me délectant du spectacle. Je frôlais à plusieurs reprise son intimité, mais n'allais jamais la toucher vraiment. Je la voyais espérer à chaque passage le contact promis cependant je ne voulais pas la soulager maintenant. Je voulais faire monter notre désir au maximum.

Je me redressais afin de me trouver à la même hauteur que Bella. J'embrassais sa mâchoire doucement, en laissant traîner le bout de ma langue le long de celle-ci puis je descendais le long de sa gorge pour arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine. Je continuais le chemin invisible avec ma langue, je mordillais légèrement sa poitrine, tout en cajolant l'autre sein avec l'une de mes mains. Son souffle était de plus en plus rapide, et elle laissait échapper quelques jurons. Je continuais lentement mon exploration jusqu'à arriver au centre de mes convoitises. J'embrassais sensuellement ses cuisses, son ventre , traçais des arabesques avec mes doigts tout autour de son paquet de nerf je voulais l'entendre me supplier de la toucher avant de le faire et je ne dus pas attendre trop longtemps.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus murmura-t-elle d'une voix rendu rauque par le désirs.

- Que veux-tu ? Demandai-je le plus nonchalamment possible.

- S'il te plaît, touche moi là ! M'intima-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne et la déplaçant sur sa fente humide.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

Obéissant à sa supplique je suçais doucement son paquet de nerf, pendant que mes doigts entraient et sortaient lentement d'elle.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses gémissements qui se répercutaient immédiatement sur mon sexe durci. Il semblait mourir d'envie d'être caresser. Bella du le comprendre car ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma longueur et commencèrent un mouvement de va et vient soutenu. Incapable de garder le rythme lent que je m'étais imposé de lui faire subir, bientôt j'adaptais mon rythme au sien. Mais bien trop vite à mon goût, l'intensité des sensations allaient devenir trop forte alors je stoppais sa main tout en me dégageant doucement de sa poigne.

- Pas comme ça bulle... lui susurrai-je.

- Comme tu veux Warden, répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes mais je me contentais d'effleurer sa bouche. Nos fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre alors que je la pénétrais millimètre par millimètre. J'avais besoin de prendre mon temps, je voulais graver toutes les sensations qu'elle me faisait ressentir au plus profond de moi pour toujours. Avec une extrême lenteur, je commençais à me mouvoir sur elle, butant à chaque coup son point G la faisant ainsi crier de plus en plus fort. Ce que je ressentais en elle ainsi était indescriptible, une sensation d'ivresse et de volupté se mélangeaient. Notre plaisir s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde, nos respirations de plus en plus erratiques indiquaient notre orgasme imminent. Je n'arrivai plus à garder mon calme et mes mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus forts encouragés par les gémissements de plaisir de Bella, je continuais d'augmenter la cadence. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur mes fesses, enfonçant ses oncles dans ma chair au moment où elle atteignit l'extase. Je la suivis immédiatement dans un grognement puissant étouffé par l'oreiller dans lequel je m'exhortais à mordre.

Perdu l'un et l'autre dans notre orgasme, nous miment plusieurs minutes à récupérer notre souffle, je me détachais d'elle à contre cœur. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé mise à part les rares durant notre moment, aucun mot n'allait être dit après. Elle noua l'une de ses mains à la mienne puis se tourna dos à moi m'entraînant contre elle. Bien vite son souffle devint calme, et ses muscles se relâchèrent signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

Faire l'amour avec elle avait été magnifique, mais cela ne suffit pas à éloigner les paroles de mon beau-frère qui revenaient en boucle, hanter mon esprit dès que je commençais à somnoler.

Aurais-je la force de partir si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse ? Devrais-je le faire ? Et des milliards d'autres questions tournaient dans mon esprit. Lucie n'étais pas prête à accepter de voir Bella avec moi et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais il était évident que cela ne devait pas la réjouir de voir son ex-fiancé avec sa sœur qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Existait-il une situation plus compliquée à gérer ? Toutes ses questions m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, j'allais dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir Puis de retour dans la chambre, avec un gant humide, j'entrepris de nettoyer ma belle endormis.

Finalement malgré mon esprit embrouillé par toutes ses interrogations sans réponse, je finis par trouver le sommeil. Cependant ma nuit me paru agitée et au matin quand je me réveillais j'avais la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus d'une petite heure. Un sentiment de solitude s'empara de moi. De ma main je tâtonnais le lit espérant y trouver Bella, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, elle avait déserté la place. Je me levais à contre cœur.

Après m'être douché et avoir pris un café, je trouvais Isabella au solarium. Elle était installée sur un des canapés, allongée semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne voulais pas la déranger mais il fallait que nous ayons cette discussion sinon je n'allais pas tarder à devenir fou.

- Bella, murmurai-je en m'approchant d'elle, je voudrais te parler.

Elle sursauta légèrement en m'entendant parler, et leva son regard rougi vers moi. Après s'être redressée, elle acquiesça.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... j'ai fait une promesse et je comptes la tenir Bella. Débutai-je.

- Une promesse ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je réalisais qu'elle avait du penser à celle faite à Lucie en lui demandant de devenir ma femme, je m'empressais donc de rectifier le tire.

- Oui, j'ai promis à ton père d'être toujours là pour toi, pour te soutenir quoi qu'il se passe. Et je ferai tout pour tenir ma promesse. Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que ma présence ne t'est pas bénéfique... lui avouai-je.

- Je... commença-t-elle, en baissant la tête comme si elle devait réfléchir à ses mots. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas où j'en suis finit-elle par avouer. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. A cet instant, je la maudissais, elle ne voulait pas de moi. Enfin, ce fut ainsi que je compris ses paroles.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés ? Murmurai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Edward... mais notre situation est compliquée. J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de faire le deuil de mon père et de voir ce que je vais faire avec …. Enfin tu vois de qui je parle... expliqua-t-elle en pleurant.

- Je comprends, enfin j'essaie, mais c'est dur pour moi Bella, j'aimerais pouvoir te consoler et t'aider à faire le deuil de ton père mais malheureusement toi seule peut avancer. Prends ton temps, tu viens à peine de l'enterrer. Et pour Lucie, rien ne t'oblige à agir vite, tu as aussi le temps pour y réfléchir. Tentai-je de la convaincre.

- Je sais, mais j'ai envie de la rencontrer, enfin je l'ai déjà vue, mais pas comme ça. C'est étrange de me dire qu'elle est ma sœur, je l'ai jalousé et détesté. Je l'ai aussi trahi en couchant avec toi alors que vous étiez fiancés. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec ça... me dit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

- La situation est complexe. Si tu veux lui dire pour nous, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Quand j'ai rompu nos fiançailles, Lucie m'a fait promette de sortir de sa vie et j'avais l'intention de respecter sa décision. Ce qui me semble plus compliqué maintenant. Avouai-je.

- Je ne savais pas... mais cela veut dire que je ne pourrais pas la voir si je suis avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'en ai bien peur... Bella, je ne veux pas être un obstacle entre ta sœur et toi. Je sais que pour l'une comme pour l'autre vous avez besoin de vous connaître. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris une décision...

- Une décision ? Me questionna-t-elle en levant son visage pour fixer ses yeux dans les miens.

Je n'étais plus certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, mais si je voulais avoir une chance que notre couple fonctionne je devais le faire.

- Je vais partir quelques temps. Un hôpital universitaire m'a proposé de remplacer leur étudiant qui a du partir pour des raisons personnelles. C'est une grande opportunité pour moi, les médecins qui y opèrent font parti des meilleurs.

- Si tu acceptes tu dois y aller quand ?

- Lundi prochain... Bella, je veux bien que tu comprennes, ce n'est pas pour te quitter mais tu as besoin de temps pour voir plus clair dans tout cela et j'ai, je dois l'avouer, moi aussi besoin de temps. J'ai du mal à accepter que Lucie et toi soyez de la même famille. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir dès ce soir... terminai-je en me levant.

Je me détestais de faire cela, mais je savais que si je restais une minute de plus je ne pourrais plus partir et je devais le faire. Même Phil avait été d'accord avec ma décision quand je lui en avais parlé. Alors, l'embrassant une dernière fois sur le front, je quittai la pièce. Dans la foulée, je disais au revoir à ma famille.

Le plus rapidement possible, je sortais de cette maison sans me retourner et montais dans ma voiture pour me rendre à l'aéroport.

* * *

Note Auteure: une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne prends pas le temps pour une réponse personnelle aux revieweuses presque anonymes mais vos commentaires me font toujours autant de bien! promis au prochain chapitre je vous réponds!

Encore désolée pour le retard, mais nous sommes débordées en ce moment autant moi que mes correctrices et relectrices!

Dernier point si l'une de vous avait un pass Welcome dimanche -ou full) pour la convention Welcome mystic falls 2 du mois de mai et souhaiterais le vendre n'hésitez pas à me contacter j'suis désespérée de ne pas avoir pu en prendre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, en attendant si vous me cherchez... hum j'suis cachée et bien même!

A bientôt!


	19. Chapter 18: Complicité

**Bonsoir,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! Comme toujours merci a mes correctrices et relectrices (enfin je devrais dire ma correctrice et ma relectrice lol! ) bref merci Koda et Chtitou d'être toujours présentes pour moi! **

**Bonne lecture a vous toutes, on se retrouve en bas!**

Disclamer: tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à SM!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Complicité**

* * *

Pov Bella :

J'entendais sa voiture s'éloigner de la villa, s'éloigner de moi... Et je n'avais pas la force de le poursuivre, je ne voulais pas le retenir contre son gré. D'autant plus que j'aurais voulu faire comme lui, pouvoir partir loin de toute cette folie. En réalité, je ne voulais qu'une chose et une seule : dormir, dormir et ne me réveiller qu'une fois la douleur passée. La douleur de quoi au juste ? La mort de mon père, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de faire mon deuil qu'un autre événement venait bouleverser ma vie. J'avais une grande sœur, comment aurait-été ma vie si Renée ne l'avait pas abandonnée ? Je n'aurais probablement jamais subit toutes les railleries, tout les regards de pitié des bons citoyens de Forks. Je n'aurais pas été une paria, non si j'avais eu une grande sœur, ma vie aurait été merveilleuse... Mais je n'aurais pas connu Jasper, mon grand frère, je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi proche d'Angela... Si j'avais eu ma grande sœur avec moi qui d'elle ou de moi Edward aurait remarqué en premier ?

Trop de question, aucune n'aurait de réponse, jamais... Et je haïssais la seule responsable de ce bordel, je haïssais celle qui m'avait donné la vie avant de se donner la mort... Renée. Comment une seule personne pouvait créer un tel chaos dans la vie des autres ? Je voulais dormir et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Renée, celle sans qui toutes mes douleurs, toutes mes peines n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Et je la haïssais.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. Je restais dans le solarium, somnolent de temps à autre, restant à regarder à travers la baie vitrée, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait dehors. J'avais conscience que plusieurs personnes étaient venues me parler, m'apporter à manger puis à boire, mais je n'avais pas daigné leur parler, ni manger d'ailleurs. J'avais cependant pris le thé parce que j'avais froid et j'avais besoin de me réchauffer mais il n'eut aucun effet. Je restais là, attendant que mon cœur ne cesse de me faire mal. Je voulais que cette sensation de compression parte. J'avais mal, la douleur lancinante de son départ s'ajoutait au désespoir qu'engendrait la mort de mon père.

Edward avait raison, j'avais moi aussi besoin de temps, de temps pour faire le deuil de Charlie, pour accepter de ne plus être fille unique et que ma sœur soit la fiancée, enfin l'ex-fiancée de l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Oui, il allait me falloir beaucoup de temps pour me faire à tout cela, la vrai question était : pourrais-je m'y faire ? Et pourrais-je passer au dessus de tout ce bourbier?

La nuit était en train de tomber, elle aussi, trop doucement à mon goût. Mes membres étaient ankylosés de ne pas avoir bougés de la journée, les fourmillements dans les pieds me dérangeaient. Je dus me faire violence pour me lever de ce canapé et marcher jusqu'aux escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre, notre chambre... en entrant dans la pièce, je fus en premier lieu submergée par son odeur qui m'entourait puis par l'absence de ses affaires qui ravivait le vide en moi. Je me jetais sur le lit, incapable de faire autre chose. Prenant son oreiller entre mes bras, je humais son odeur jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues effaçant les traces laissées par celles qui avaient coulé plutôt dans la journée.

Au bout d'un long moment, même mes yeux furent vides à l'instar de mon cœur. Je fermais les paupières espérant enfin m'endormir pour plusieurs heures, mais alors que je pensais pouvoir remercier bientôt Morphée, un coup à la porte me fit sursauter. Je ne voulais pas parler, je n'avais de toute façon rien à dire pour le moment. Pourtant l'intrus entra malgré tout sans attendre mon invitation. Devant moi se tenait Carlisle, son regard semblait sévère et en même temps compatissant. Je n'aimais pas voir les gens ressentir de la pitié pour moi mais quand ils ressentaient de la compassion cela me m'était mal à l'aise. Je ne savais comment réagir à ce sentiment.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et sans rien me dire, posa sur la table de chevet un verre d'eau à côté duquel il laissa un médicament. Je le regardais, étonnée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'avait apporter cela.

- Tu as besoin de dormir pour récupérer. Tu as vécu trop d'émotions fortes en peu de temps et à ce rythme là tu vas craquer si tu n'as pas de bonnes nuits de sommeil. Et je sais que sans la présence d'Ed... mon fils à tes côtés tu risques de faire à nouveau des cauchemars. Débita-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir prononcé son prénom en entier, il avait du voir la douleur que cela m'infligeait et c'était repris. Voulant dormir plus que tout, je pris le médicament et m'allongeais sur le lit regardant fixement le plafond. J'espérais que l'action du cachet soit quasi-immédiate et efficace. Je tentais de repousser au loin toutes mes questions, toutes mes peurs et essayais de me laisser envahir par le néant. Je pensais aussi fort que possible au noir, espérant qu'ainsi il m'enveloppe plus rapidement. Mais mon esprit ne cessait de divaguer sur ce que ma vie aurait pu être si ma mère avait fait d'autres choix... Une pensée pour Phil se fraya un chemin et je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Il était peut-être déjà reparti pour le centre, il était très occupé et ne pouvait certainement pas s'absenter trop longtemps. J'étais triste de penser qu'il ne serait pas là lui non plus pour m'aider même si je savais que je pouvais lui téléphoner quand j'en ressentirai le besoin.

Ma nuit fut reposante mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit encore plus longue. Enfin pour être honnête j'aurais surtout voulu me réveiller pour me rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemars. Et si ce n'était pas possible, revenir à moi une fois la douleur partie... Mais là encore je ne fus pas exaucée, le répit permis par le médicament et la nuit sans cauchemars était fini. Je devais maintenant affronter une nouvelle journée sans eux... Je me levais lentement, passant une main sur mon visage pour me rendre compte qu'à nouveau des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Assise sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, je tentais de calmer la souffrance dans ma poitrine mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser. J'avais beau appuyer de toutes mes forces sur mon cœur comme si je voulais l'empêcher de sortir de ma cage thoracique, la douleur restait la même. Perdue dans ma souffrance, je laissais mon esprit divaguer à nouveau. Fermant les yeux pour essayer de contenir les spasmes des sanglots qui menaçaient d'exploser, je fus submergée par le souvenir de la promesse faite à mon père. Je devais réagir pour lui, je lui avais fait le serment d'être heureuse et je le respecterai. Comme si cette prise de conscience était une révélation, ma souffrance sembla s'apaiser instantanément. Il ne restait plus qu'une douleur lancinante supportable. Je décidai de ne plus perdre de temps, ma vie était déjà assez misérable pour ne pas laisser passer une journée de plus sans aller de l'avant. Mon père n'aurait pas voulu me voir m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Et Edward m'en voudrait de savoir que son départ n'avait servit à rien. Fière de mes résolutions, je me préparai rapidement et descendis prendre un petit déjeuner. Phil était dans la cuisine, étonnée de le voir ici je restais quelques instants figée avant de le saluer.

- Je pensais que tu étais déjà retourné au centre, entamai-je la conversation.

- Non, pas encore, je crois que ma présence ici est nécessaire... Et puis je ne suis plus seul pour gérer le centre donc je délègue... sourit-il.

- Oui, j'aimerais parler avec toi mais je dois faire quelque chose avant, tu seras encore là demain n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je serais là autant de temps qu'il te sera nécessaire Isabella. Répondit-il. Je lui indiquais ce que j'allais faire et le quittais.

J'avais fais le chemin et me trouvais maintenant devant la porte de cette demeure où je n'aurais pu imaginer mettre les pieds quelques jours plus tôt, j'espérais seulement éviter certains de ses habitants. Après avoir donné un coup sur la porte, je me reculais de quelques pas, tentée de faire demi-tour mais je ne fus pas assez rapide. La porte s'ouvrit sur Eléazar qui me fit un petit sourire compatissant et m'invita rapidement à entrer m'indiquant que sa femme et sa fille n'étaient pas là. Il m'entraîna dans le salon où je vis Lucie assise sur l'un des fauteuil. Elle leva sa tête vers moi et me regarda de ses grands yeux marrons si semblables aux miens. J'avais toujours cru que je les tenais de mon père mais maintenant j'avais le doute. Les siens étaient malgré tout légèrement plus foncés mais ils étaient tout aussi expressifs que les miens. Je comprenais en la regardant pourquoi on m'avait souvent dit voir à travers eux. Toutes ses émotions étaient lisibles dans son regard sans qu'elle ne s'en doute probablement.

- Bonjour, balbutiai-je, je voulais te dire que … je me tus ne sachant pas vraiment comment finir ma phrase.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir ici. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais vue ta relation...

Je la coupais sachant assez bien de quoi elle voulait parler mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je me sentais minable d'avoir couchée avec le fiancé de ma sœur, même si à l'époque je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle était de la même famille que moi. Je me sentais déjà mal de l'avoir fait alors maintenant c'était mille fois pire. Je n'étais cependant pas sûre de devoir tout lui avouer. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'Edward lui avait expliqué sur nous, du coup j'avais peur de faire une gaffe surtout que j'étais spécialiste de cela.

- Il est partit, un remplacement je crois... enchaînai-je.

- Oh, je ne savais pas... Désolée...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... repris-je.

La conversation me semblait surréaliste, je ne pouvais décemment pas parler d'un homme qui avait été aussi important pour nous deux comme si de rien n'était.

- Les filles, je suis navré de vous ennuyer mais je comptais t'appeler Isabella, j'ai réussi à avoir les informations concernant ta part de l'héritage de Renée. Puis-je t'en parler ?

- Bien-sûr, répondis-je immédiatement.

- Je vais vous laisser déclara Lucie en commençant à se lever.

- Non, tu peux rester après tout elle était ta mère aussi alors tu es en droit de savoir de quoi il retourne. Dis-je.

-Bien. J'ai pu étudier les documents qui étaient en possession du notaire chargé de ton héritage. Il s'avère que ma femme lui a effectivement apporté une reconnaissante de dette signée de la main de Renée. Je n'étais cependant pas au courant de ce document mais il semble authentique. Toutefois Lucie aurait dû en payer la moitié sauf que ma femme a préféré tenir secret l'existence du première enfant de Renée au notaire pour ne pas que l'information me revienne. Mon confrère aurait néanmoins dû vérifier qu'aucun autre héritier existait. J'ai fait préparer les fonds nécessaire pour te rembourser ce que ma femme t'a volé. Je suis désolé de ce que tu as subit, je n'aurais pas dû refiler une part du dossier et j'aurais dû mieux gérer votre héritage. Mais à l'époque, la mort de Renée était tellement douloureuse pour moi, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver d'elle-même. Et puis Charlie était dévasté je devais faire au mieux pour tout le monde. Ne voulant pas ajouter à sa peine, j'ai dû faire des faux, pour pouvoir mettre de côté ce qui revenait à Lucie sans que votre père... pardon s'excusa-t-il se rendant compte du lapsus qu'il venait de faire. Puis il reprit

- Sans que ton père Isabella ne soit mis au courant pour le premier bébé. J'ai donc trafiqué les comptes et transféré ta part Lucie sur un autre compte et sous une fausse raison. Comme ma femme j'ai utilisé une reconnaissance de dette factice pour ma part, et j'ai pu ainsi avoir l'argent exacte. Je vous épargne les détails techniques cela n'est pas important. Isabella, tu auras ce qui devait te revenir d'ici la fin de la semaine, le temps des transactions en banque. Encore toutes mes excuses pour le désagrément.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute répondis-je. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris mais l'essentiel est clair. Par contre une chose m'intrigue est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui que veux-tu savoir ?

- Penses-tu que Charlie pourrait-être le père de Lucie ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Je n'en ai aucune certitude... mais quand je vous vois je pense que cela est une forte probabilité. Finit-il dans un murmure.

- Pourrions-nous faire un test pour le vérifier demandai-je ?

- Bella, pour cela il faudrait l'ADN de nos deux supposées parents, là nous pouvons vérifier seulement notre fraternité et si Renée est bien notre mère mais rien de plus. M'expliqua Lucie.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, enfin je ne pense pas que cela change quoi que se soit enfin pour moi... repris-je piteuse.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, je veux dire j'aurais voulu le connaître plus mais j'ai des parents formidables. Avoua Lucie.

Après cette explication Eléazar quitta la pièce me laissant seule pour faire connaissance avec ma sœur. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise mais je voulais réellement la connaître. C'était un besoin vital, après tout elle était la dernière personne de ma famille de sang cela avait de l'importance me semblait-il.

La journée passa rapidement, la première, depuis une éternité me semblait-il, qui se déroulait sans que je ne vois défiler chaque seconde. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Nous avions parlé de notre enfance, nous racontant des anecdotes. Lucie était tombée sur une famille formidable, j'étais heureuse pour elle. Je lui racontais comment les gens de Forks m'avaient traitée et elle en fut peinée.

J'étais, après ce moment passé en sa compagnie, persuadée que notre vie à toutes les deux aurait pu être merveilleuse si Renée n'avait pas été dépressive et si elle avait fait de bon choix.

- Tu sais Lucie, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des souvenirs de notre mère mais maintenant quand je vois l'envers du décors en quelque sorte je crois que je la déteste. Je n'arrête pas de m'interroger sur ce qu'aurait-été notre vie et notre relation si elle avait fait d'autre choix. Lui avouai-je.

- Je ressens la même chose que toi. Je sais qu'on a évité toute l'après-midi de parler de lui mais tu sais comme moi qu'il va falloir en parler à un moment ou un autre. Lâcha-t-elle

- Oui, mais je crois que je préférais aborder ce sujet avec quelques verres dans le nez si c'était possible.

Elle se leva et alla chercher deux verres et plusieurs bouteilles de divers alcool ainsi que de quoi grignoter. Elle nous servit généreusement une vodka me semblait-il. Et nous reprîmes notre discussion.

- Avant que j'oublie, je voulais savoir si tu avais lu la lettre de Renée me questionna-t-elle.

Je réalisais que je n'avais pas touché à l'enveloppe remise la veille par Eléazar. Je la sortis de mon sac lui montrant par la même occasion que je ne l'avais pas ouverte.

- A vrai dire, je l'avais totalement oubliée confessai-je.

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle y a noté. Je trouve cela étrange... finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il me semblait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce courrier car moi aussi je me sentais mitigée face à cela. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur de ce qui y était noté mais je me demandais si la lire m'apporterait la paix ou non.

- Je comprends, je vais probablement la lire un jour enfin je crois mais pour le moment je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Je crois que Phil, mon psy me dirait de le faire quand je serais prête...

- Oui, je pense faire comme toi. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu a un psy ? Me questionna-t-elle .

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant... lâchai-je.

- Non, pourquoi j'aurais dû ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je croyais qu'Ed... enfin je pensais qu'on t'en avait parlé déclarai-je.

Elle bougeait la tête de gauche à droite pour me signaler que personne ne lui en avait parlé. J'étais étonnée qu'Edward ne lui ait pas expliqué cette partie de notre histoire mais après tout il n'avait peut-être pas eu envie de lui dire.

Je pris sur moi de le faire, elle m'écouta sans ciller ni me couper à un seul moment, je lui racontais forcement une partie de mon histoire avec son ex-fiancé. Quand j'eus fini mon récit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle était émue. Était-ce parce que mon histoire lui faisait pitié ?

- J'ignorais que tu avais vécu cela déclara-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Et je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant.

- Ah ?

- Oui, je me suis toujours demandée ce qui avait pu se passer entre lui et toi maintenant je connais une partie... expliqua-t-elle faisant attention à ne pas citer son nom. Je ne savais pas si elle le faisait pour elle ou pour moi mais je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas le faire.

Je me resservis un second ou peut-être était-ce déjà le troisième verre, avant de continuer.

- Tu voudrais connaître le reste de notre histoire ? Lui demandai-je pas sûr d'être vraiment prête à lui raconter.

- J'aimerais je crois. Dit-elle en se servant également.

Je continuai donc à lui narrer notre histoire jusqu'à mon départ. Elle venait de passer dans le clan des rares personnes à connaître tout de mon histoire avec lui ainsi que la véritable raison de ma fuite. Je n'étais pas certaine de comment elle allait réagir mais lui raconter m'avait fait un bien fou. Pour une fois, j'avais la sensation d'avoir une personne qui pourrait me comprendre et ne pas me juger. Bien-sûr, j'avais eu Jazz et Angie tout au long de mon adolescence, puis Phil et le groupe après le centre mais là je ne pouvais l'expliquer vraiment mais je me sentais différente. J'avais souvent envier les Cullen pour leur fratrie et la relation si fusionnelle qu'ils avaient les uns avec les autres. Quelque part, j'entrevoyais l'espoir de pouvoir construire le même genre de relation avec ma grande sœur. Cependant je ressentais de la culpabilité de réagir ainsi sachant que Jasper s'inquiétait que je finisse par ne plus le considérer comme mon frère. Pourtant je savais que rien ne changerait mes sentiments pour lui.

- Merci pour ta confiance, je comprends beaucoup mieux certaines choses. Tu sais, il a mis beaucoup de temps avant de sourire à nouveau après ton départ. Il semblait t'attendre en quelque sorte et j'ai mis un moment avant qu'il ne se confie à moi. Quand il l'a fait, il a toujours gardé des zones d'ombre. Notamment la première fois que j'ai été à la Push avec lui, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'était le centre, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Bref, il ne t'a jamais oubliée... conclus-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, Lucie, il nous a dit que vous aviez rompu vos fiançailles, je n'en connais pas la raison mais j'ai l'impression que ma présence est peut-être à l'origine.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne t'a jamais oubliée et je n'ai jamais été dupe. Tant que tu n'étais pas là c'était facile de faire comme si tu n'existais pas vraiment mais ton retour a compliqué la donne si je puis dire. Mais rien n'est de ta faute, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi je crois que l'un et l'autre on faisait en quelque sorte l'autruche. Nous étions bien ensemble et n'avions pas envie de chercher ailleurs.

- Cette conversation est étrange je trouve non ? Demandai-je.

- Oui c'est clair, mais c'est peut-être l'alcool qui fait cet effet non ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

- L'alcool ? En tout cas il me fait trop parler je crois ! Rigolais-je.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, nous partîmes dans un fou rire, tout en nous servant un nouveau verre. Je me sentais légère pour la première fois depuis longtemps et j'aurais voulu ne pas sortir de cette état d'insouciance mais tout à une fin. Et quand je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard remplie de courbatures je mis un moment avant de me souvenir de la soirée.

Mon crane semblait être envahit par des milliers de marteaux piqueur. Je sentais mes veines pulsées au niveau de mes tempes et mon cœur au bord des lèvres. Le goût ignoble dans ma gorge m'indiquait que j'avais probablement mangé un rat crevé ou un truc périmé depuis une décennie.

- Je ne boirais plus jamais gémis-je en tentant de me lever du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais avachie. J'avais semble-t-il dormi dans une position indescriptible, les jambes repliées l'une sur l'autre, ma tête quasiment posée sur mes genoux. Chaque muscle de mon corps, certain dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence me firent grimacer de douleur. Alors que je me dressais debout sur mes pieds, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un navire lors d'une grande tempête. Je tentais de fixer mon regard droit devant moi, regardant un tableau.

- Putain pourquoi la baleine sur ce putain de tableau bouge ? Pleurnichai-je en retombant lourdement dans le fauteuil. Un bruit étrange entre le grognement et le miaulement attira mon attention vers l'autre fauteuil à côté du mien. Lucie était allongée sur le ventre un bras tombant par terre.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un chat est venu crevé dans ma bouche juste après qu'un camion citerne ne se soit renversé sur moi. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste une gueule de bois. Dis-je d'une voix éraillée.

- Une sacrée apparemment répliqua-t-elle en tentant de se lever. Je ne boirais plus jamais ! Gémit-elle

- Moi non plus. affirmai-je.

Un bruit sourd nous fit sursauter et nous dûmes tenir nos têtes, je supposais que comme moi Lucie avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous l'effet du bruit. Stephen accompagné de Tanya venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Le premier un sourire posé sur le visage, la seconde semblait agacée de nous trouver ici.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé une bonne soirée s'amusa Stephen.

- Moins fort le suppliai-je.

- Alors c'est la vérité toi et elle, vous êtes sœur demanda Tanya à Lucie en se laissant tomber à côté de son amie.

- Oui, il semblerait. Lui répondit-elle en me regardant l'air désolé.

- Tu vas faire un test ou quelque chose pour le confirmer ? La questionna la blonde.

Décidément, je n'avais pas côtoyé Tanya depuis plusieurs années mais elle ne semblait pas avoir changé. Elle me paraissait toujours aussi détestable.

- Non, la ressemblance entre Bella et moi est plutôt saisissante je trouve et puis ton père nous a certifié la réalité des faits, je n'ai aucune raison de douter de ce qu'il dit. Expliqua Lucie.

- Bien, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'accepte d'être son amie, je suis ta meilleure amie mais jamais je ne serais la sienne. S'énerva la blonde.

- T'inquiète pas Tanya, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être ton amie ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui rétorquer.

- Bien, les filles on va éviter de se battre aujourd'hui vous avez déjà donné si mes souvenirs sont bons, intervint alors Stephen qui s'était assis sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé.

Aucune de nous ne répondit à sa réplique, et le silence s'installa. Un silence oppressant, qui me donnait envie de fuir cette maison mais je n'en avais pas la force physique, ma migraine était trop présente pour pouvoir bouger d'un millimètre.

- Je vais vous chercher de l'aspirine, j'ai l'impression qu'il va vous falloir également un bon café bien noir non ? Demanda le seul homme présent avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est ça moque toi, lui répondit Lucie en lui jetant un coussin au visage. Va donc faire cela et en vitesse ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Stephen, s'exécuta sans attendre toujours aussi souriant. Je ne connaissais pas le genre de relation qu'il y avait entre eux mais je trouvais leur interaction intéressante. J'aurais voulu pouvoir questionner Lucie sur ce sujet, mais je n'étais pas sûre que nous soyons encore assez proche pour cela.

- Bon alors Eddychounet n'est plus là ? Demanda Tanya.

- Tanya ! S'agaça Lucie.

- Quoi ? Il ne faut pas parler de lui c'est pas de ma faute si vous avez les même goûts en matière de mec, entre lui et Stephen je me demande bien si vous n'en avez pas eu d'autres en commun...

- Tanya ! Ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva franchement Lucie cette fois si.

- Ok c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien mais je voulais juste savoir si ça allait pour toi ? S'adoucit la blonde. Je ne l'avais jamais vue inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre quelle-même et pour la première fois j'entrevoyais réellement qui Tanya aurait pu être dans un autre contexte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si la mort de ma mère avait aussi influé sur la vie de celle-ci.

- Je vais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je savais qu'avec Edward ça ne durerait pas éternellement on s'est un peu comment dire, habitué l'un à l'autre et c'était plus facile d'être ensemble que de se quitter quand on a commencé à s'éloigner. Maintenant, il a eu le courage qu'il me manquait, je crois, et même si je lui en veux pour certaines choses, je crois que c'était la bonne solution. Expliqua-t-elle.

Je me demandais si elle se rappelait de ma présence, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle voulait réellement parler de cela devant moi. C'était étrange comme situation, j'essayais de faire abstraction qu'elle parlait de l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, mais cela était extrêmement difficile.

- Ok, et pour Stephen alors ?

- Il y a quoi entre lui et toi ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais un jour, mais là aussi faudra prévoir quelques verres...Donc ce sera pas avant un moment termina-t-elle en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- C'est net ! Je veux plus jamais boire ! Grognais-je.

Stephen finit par revenir apportant un petit-déjeuner et un verre d'aspirine à chacune de nous deux. La matinée s'écoulait tranquillement, alors que Tanya et son cousin racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la semaine passée. Au bout d'un moment, quand l'aspirine commença à faire son effet, je me levai et décidai de rentrer à la villa. J'étais certaine que Jasper avait dû s'inquiéter pour moi et je n'avais même pas pris la peine de le prévenir, ni de prendre mon téléphone. Lucie me salua me demandant si nous pourrions nous voir régulièrement ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Les jours suivants, aidée de Claire, Jasper et Lucie, nous rangions la maison de mon père. Nous nous remémorions des souvenirs joyeux. La peine de l'avoir perdu était toujours présente, à certain moment elle était même étouffante mais elle me semblait devenir de moins en moins continuelle ces dernier jours. Un mois s'était déjà écoulé, nous étions début mai et le printemps s'était bien installé maintenant. Rosalie entamait la dernière ligne droite de sa grossesse et bientôt nous pourrions découvrir le nouveau membre de la famille Cullen. Personne ne paraissait avoir de nouvelle d'Edward, enfin hormis Rosalie qui semblait être la seule à lui parler presque chaque jour. Je ne savais pas si les autres cachaient leurs conversations ou si elle était réellement la seule qui avait le droit de le contacter. A vrai dire, j'évitais soigneusement le sujet, je n'étais pas prête pour cela, et je me consacrais à nouer des liens avec ma sœur.

Chaque jour qui passait, nous rendait plus proche. Elle m'expliqua finalement son histoire avec Stephen. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, se voyant très souvent mais à l'adolescence leurs sentiments évoluèrent et d'amis ils devinrent amoureux. Stephen rompu quelques années après pour profiter de sa jeunesse avait-il dit à Lucie. Des années s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne le revoit à ce moment là elle lui présenta son compagnon qui n'était autre qu'Edward. Rapidement elle compris qu'ils se connaissaient et leur histoire du moins en partie. Elle ne chercha pas à en découvrir plus.

J'étais heureuse de voir que nous étions capable d'avoir une véritable complicité alors que cela m'avait semblé tellement improbable. Il était pratiquement certain que si nous n'avions pas été sœur, nous n'aurions vraisemblablement pas fait d'effort pour nous connaître.

J'avais proposé à Claire de rester dans la maison de Forks, je n'avais pas envie de la vendre, ni d'y habiter et je ne me voyais pas dire à Claire de quitter ce lieu. Elle avait semblé soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas à chercher mais elle m'avoua vouloir se rapprocher de nous, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être dans une si petite ville et espérait trouver un petit appartement pas loin de chez Jasper. Nous hésitions entre mettre la maison en location ou la garder pour nous lorsque nous voudrions nous ressourcer. Aucune décision n'avait été prise, nous n'étions de toute façon pas pressés par le temps.

Phil était retourné au centre quelques jours après le départ d'Edward, je lui avais parlé et lui avait exprimé les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers celle qui m'avait donné la vie. Selon lui, il était tout à fait normal que je sois en colère mais je devais l'exprimer et passer à autre chose. Je ne devais pas me laisser submerger par celle ci. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler dès que j'en ressentais le besoin. Jasper et Alice étaient eux aussi repartis pour New-York mi-avril. Emmett quant à lui faisait de nombreux aller retour.

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin ... Et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle d'Edward, il ne m'avait pas téléphoné ni même écrit. Rosalie m'avait dit à quelques reprises qu'il lui demandait de mes nouvelles mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ne disait pas cela pour me remonter le moral. Par moment, j'étais morose, j'avais commencé le deuil de mon père mais il restait malgré tout ce vide que sa perte avait causé. L'absence d'Edward n'arrangeait pas les choses, j'avais plusieurs fois composé son numéro mais à chaque essai j'avais raccroché dès la première sonnerie. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, il m'avait demandé du temps, je devais lui en laisser. Je lui devais bien cela non ? J'aurais voulu lui raconter comment j'apprenais à connaître ma sœur mais je doutais qu'un jour nous puissions avoir tous les trois des relations sereines.

Je me demandais si Edward reviendrait pour l'anniversaire d'Alice et le sien... Je n'osais pas poser la question. Je tentai toujours de faire bonne figure devant les Cullen, ils étaient bien gentils de continuer de m'héberger. Je n'étais pas retournée sur New-york, m'arrangeant avec mon patron pour travailler de chez moi, enfin de la villa. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais je n'arrivais pas à quitter Forks, j'avais l'impression que si je partais il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

* * *

**Notes auteures:** Je n'ai pas pu répondre a toutes les reviews puisque FF a du bugger ! Alors merci a vous toutes pour vos commentaires en espérant que vous continuerez à m'en laisser!

Autre chose: qui parmis vous à eu la chance d'aller au concert des 100Monkeys? pour ma part j'ai été à celui de paris et j'ai passé un pur moment, j'suis fan (bon j'étais déjà fan du groupe avant mais la encore plus) la preuve je vais également à celui de Lille samedi soir!

A bientôt pour la suite!


	20. Chapter 19: Naissance

Bonjour,

Désolée pour le retard, mais nous avons été bien occupé ces derniers temps. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.

Comme toujours je remercie mes bétas pour leur aide et leur soutien.

Disclamer: pratiquement tout les personnages appartiennent à SM...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Naissance**

* * *

Pov Edward:

Je l'avais abandonnée, comme elle quand elle n'avait plus été capable d'affronter ses peurs, j'avais fuis. Mais à la différence de Bella, je n'étais pas parti pour ne pas avoir à subir le regard des autres, non je voulais lui laisser une chance de pouvoir connaître sa sœur. Elle avait toujours eu une sorte de manque de ne pas avoir de famille, hormis son père. Claire, n'avait jamais été très maternelle avec elle bien qu'elle était tout de même gentille avec Isabella, elle gardait une distance. Quant à Jasper, il avait assuré dans son rôle de grand frère protecteur, il avait toujours été là pour Bella, la soutenir et accepter ses choix. Je savais qu'il avait peur de nous voir proche. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi, il me connaissait bien pour savoir que je ne ferai rien contre elle.

Mais il avait raison sur un point, elle voulait connaître sa sœur, et avec moi dans les parages cela serait probablement impossible. J'étais une sorte d'obstacle entre elles deux. Surtout que Lucie ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Dans l'avion, j'essayai de réfléchir à mon futur, aurais-je une chance même minime de voir ma vie avec Isabella se concrétiser ? Tout notre groupe avait avancé, tous ou presque étaient mariés. Je les enviais, pour ne pas dire que je les jalousais terriblement. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer pouvoir vivre le même bonheur avec Isabella.

Notre vie aurait pu être différente, si Renée avait fait d'autres choix, mais avec des si on pouvait refaire le monde, comme le disait le dicton. Je voulais juste être heureux et la voir heureuse. Si son bonheur ne passait pas par le mien, alors tant pis, je ferai en sorte de la rendre heureuse peut importe ce que je devrais faire pour cela. J'espérais seulement que Lucie finirait par accepter de nous voir ensemble. Je connaissais assez Bella pour être sûr que si sa sœur souffrait de nous voir unis, elle préférerait me quitter. Et cela me faisait mal, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit prête à tout pour moi, comme elle pouvait l'être pour d'autres. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour les personnes qu'elle aimait sincèrement, pour autant, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire la même chose pour moi. J'étais égoïste d'attendre cela d'elle, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'aurais voulu la voir me courir après quand je lui avais dit que je partais, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me retienne et pas qu'elle reste impassible.

Las de ressasser tout ces derniers événements, je tentais de dormir, j'étais habitué à faire ce trajet. Je souriais brièvement face à l'ironie de l'histoire. Bella croyait que j'étais parti je ne sais où, alors quand réalité je retournais juste à New-York, enfin pour être plus précis, j'allais à Albany. Démétri m'avait promis de ne rien dire à Isabella, et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Ne pouvant pas faire le trajet chaque jour entre mon lieu de stage et New-York, je lui avais demandé de m'héberger. Il avait accepté me prévenant que sa sœur était un peu barge et qu'il faudrait que je me contente de la chambre d'Isabella. Celle-ci était la seule disponible et que dès que sa propriétaire déciderait de revenir je devrais lui rendre sur le champ. Mais elle ne devait pas s'apercevoir que j'avais été là pendant tout ce temps.

Je me demandai si j'avais raison d'agir ainsi, j'aurais pu lui dire où je me trouvais, j'aurais pu ne pas partir mais est ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? J'en doutais, j'étais certain que si elle avait su où me trouver, elle serait probablement venu me rejoindre enfin je l'espérais. Mais en faisant cela, elle aurait ruiné la chance de créer des liens avec Lucie. Et c'était avant tout la raison pour laquelle j'étais parti, elle devait se rapprocher de sa sœur. Je ne voulais pas être l'obstacle entre elles, et si je ne m'étais pas éclipsé, elles me l'auraient, un jour ou l'autre, reproché. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que toute cette histoire nous sépare. Partir m'avait semblé, alors, être ma meilleure option. Je ne fuyais pas, je m'effaçais de l'équation au moins pour un temps. Je n'allais pas disparaître complètement, d'ici quelques semaines, un ou deux mois peut-être, je devrais revenir sur Forks, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'à ce moment là, les deux sœurs seront assez proche pour accepter mon retour ? Je n'étais cependant pas stupide. J'avais bien conscience qu'il serait, en tout cas au début, étrange d'être tous les trois ensembles, mais avec le temps nous pourrions surmonter cela. Lucie, était intelligente et j'étais persuadé qu'elle pourrait vite faire le deuil de notre couple, je souhaitais qu'elle retrouve rapidement quelqu'un d'autre. Non seulement elle le méritait mais cela faciliterait les choses.

J'arrivais enfin chez Démétri, et comme prévu sa sœur m'accueillit. Elle ressemblait par certain côté à Alice, aussi exubérante l'une que l'autre. Mais leur différence principale était qu'Emy n'était pas aussi autoritaire que ma sœur. Alors que j'entrais dans le salon, je fus assailli par les souvenirs de ma dernière visite ici . Isabella et moi nus sur le sofa... Je chassais rapidement ses merveilleux moments de ma tête pour revenir à la réalité. Je ne serai malheureusement pas avec Bella avant un long moment, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

- Alors ? Demanda Emy.

- Alors quoi ? Répondis-je n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- C'est ton tour de fuir maintenant ? Vous aimez jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris j'ai l'impression. Dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

- Je ne fuis pas ! M'exclamai-je. Je laisse une chance à Bella et Lucie de se connaître. Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant non ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, mon frère m'a téléphoné le jour même ! C'est dingue quand même, combien de chance il y avait pour que Lucie et Bella soient sœur ? En même temps quand on le sait ça semble d'une évidence hallucinante, et je me demande encore comment nous sommes passés à côté de cela. Débita-t-elle.

- J'aurais pas parlé de chance dans ce cas là, mais certainement pas beaucoup... marmonnai-je.

- Tu le vis comment toi ? Questionna Emy en allant dans la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas... Par moment je me dis que cela risque d'être ingérable si j'espère être avec Bella, et à d'autre je pense que ce n'est qu'une étape de plus à surmonter et que notre couple n'en sera que plus fort. J'espère seulement qu'elle comprenne pourquoi je suis parti, et qu'elle ne veuille pas m'effacer de l'équation.

- Écoute, je connais Bella enfin la Bella qui t'as fui mais je sais qu'elle t'a toujours aimé. C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à surmonter en ce moment. Je pense que tu as eu raison de t'éloigner même si cela va être dur pour elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'évincera pas. Me répondit Emy sûr d'elle.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. Parfois je me demande si nous avons vraiment un avenir ensemble, tout est tellement compliqué entre elle et moi. Et pourtant dès que je suis prêts d'elle, tout mes doutes, mes peurs disparaissent.

Pendant que la sœur de Démétri me servait un verre, je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensées. J'avais peur de perdre celle qui faisait battre mon cœur, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir supporter qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi. Cette fois, je ne m'en relèverais pas. Je mourais d'envie de lui téléphoner mais je ne le fis pas. Phil, avait été clair, il fallait que je lui laisse le champs libre pour faire connaissance avec sa sœur. Si elle avait besoin de moi, elle pourrait toujours me joindre. Je n'avais pas changé de numéro et secrètement j'espérais qu'elle me téléphonerait.

Les jours passèrent, et la cohabitation avec Démétri et Emy étaient facile. Aucun des deux n'étaient envahissant. Chaque jour, je me rendais compte de ce qui avait été insupportable pour Bella dans notre couple. Je pouvais voir comment Emy et son frère interagissaient sans que l'un des deux ne soient tenu d'obéir à l'autre. Je mesurais maintenant combien nous avions mal agi avec Alice. J'aurais dû lui mettre des limites et ne pas la laisser diriger ma vie. Cela avait été un des éléments déclencheurs du départ d' Isabella. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. Peut-être qu'ainsi notre vie aurait été différente. Peut-être notre avenir ensemble aurait-il été plus serein... J'étais fatigué de me questionner sans arrêt, d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie si l'un de nous avait fait un choix différent.

Rosalie était la seule que j'avais souvent, pour ne pas dire tout les jours, au téléphone. Elle était tellement angoissée par son futur accouchement, que je tentais de la rassurer, chose qui n'était pas facile vue son passé. Elle aimait aussi me raconter ce qui se passait du côté de Forks. Enfin étonnamment il ne passait pas grand chose. Elle me parlait essentiellement de la relation entre Bella et Lucie. Elles semblaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, Rosalie se sentait exclue mais elle me disait qu'elle comprenait. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle, qui avait été réellement la plus proche de Lucie. Elle avait l'impression d'être un peu la traite du groupe. Elle était la seule à avoir tourné le dos à Isabella. Pourtant, elle savait que Bella ne lui en avait pas voulu. Je lui avais conseillé d'en discuter avec les deux personnes concernées maintenant qu'elles avaient liée connaissance cela devrait-être plus facile. Rosalie, m'avait aussi confié que mon père donnait chaque soir des somnifères pour qu'Isabella puisse dormir sans cauchemars.

Nous étions déjà fin mai et mon remplacement touchait à sa fin d'ici une semaine. Mon retour pour Forks était imminent, d'autant que j'avais promis à Rosalie d'être présent pour la naissance de son bébé, initialement prévu pour la fin juin. Les paris sur le jour de sa naissance était lancés. J'avais bien évidement voté pour le 20 juin, quoi de mieux que de naître le même jour que son tonton préféré ? Rosalie et Emmett avaient gardé secret le sexe, le prénom ainsi que les futurs parrain et marraine du petit. Ce qui je devais le reconnaître énervait quasi-tout le monde. Alice ne pouvait pas dévaliser les magasins, où elle devait se contenir et n'acheter que du neutre. Mais plus d'une fois elle avait craqué sur des ensembles pour petit garçon. Elle disait que son sixième sens lui indiquait que Rose allait avoir un petit gars. Ma mère, elle, estimait qu'au vue du ventre de ma belle-sœur le bébé était sans aucun doute une fille car son ventre n'était pas pointu... Emmett lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un alien... Je ne commenterais certainement pas la bêtise de mon frère qui ne cessait de me surprendre tant elle était grande.

Le soir après la première échographie quand Rose nous montrait les photos, mon père avait souri et n'avait pas voulu se prononcer avant que je ne le fasse. Quelques jours auparavant, j'avais débuté un stage en maternité, qui comprenant notamment les suivis de grossesse. L'obstétricienne qui devait me former m'avait alors expliqué qu'il était possible de déterminer le sexe dès la première écho. Quand j'avais regardé les clichés j'étais certain de mon choix et je n'avais pas voulu le dire avant de lancer les paris officiellement. Quand cela fut fait et que nos mises furent enregistrées par les futurs parents, j'avais alors donné mon avis, affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un petit gars. Mon père étonnamment ne se rangea pas à mon opinion et vota donc pour une petite fille. J'avais été étonné et lui avait demandé s'il était bien-sûr de lui. Mais il avait juste dit qu'entre la science et l'intuition parfois il fallait faire confiance à son intuition.

Je venais de prévenir Démétri que je quittais sa maison, lui expliquant que mon remplacement était terminé et que je devais rentrer sur Forks pour finir mon stage à l'hôpital. J'appréhendais mon retour, je savais que Bella avait tenté plusieurs fois de me téléphoner mais systématiquement elle raccrochait avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre. Je n'avais pas essayé de la rappeler, j'avais besoin qu'elle fasse ce premier pas. Qu'elle me dise qu'entre nous tout était possible et que son lien avec Lucie ne changerait rien à nos sentiments. Mais elle ne semblait pas encore prête à faire cela, peut-être ne le serait-elle jamais.

Dans l'avion me rapprochant de la femme que j'aimais, je tentais de savoir comment nous allions réagir. J'avais pensé ne pas retourner à Forks, ou ne pas aller à la villa, mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela. J'avais même un moment pensé téléphoner à Lucie pour savoir quoi faire. Elle était après tout proche de Bella maintenant et elle aurait pu me dire dans quel état d'esprit sa sœur se trouvait. Mais je n'avais pas trouvé cette idée judicieuse. J'étais parti pour qu'elles apprennent à se connaître, et je ne voulais pas que mon retour les fasse s'éloigner. Je ne devais pas impliquer Lucie dans ma relation avec sa sœur, cela n'aurait pas été juste. Elle n'avait pas à savoir, en tout cas pas par moi, où Bella et moi en étions. Au fond de moi, j'espérais cependant que Lucie était déjà passer à autre chose. Je savais que peu de temps c'était écoulé depuis notre rupture, mais après tout les coups de foudre existent alors elle aurait pu en avoir un non ?

Quand j'arrivais à la villa, la seule personne présente ressemblait plus à une baleine échouée sur une plage qu'à un être humain.

- Salut Willy ! Dis-je en entrant.

- Va te faire foutre ! Hurla la blonde affalée sur le canapé.

- Oh je vois que tu es d'une humeur massacrante. Repris-je.

- Oui, tu comprends pourquoi tout le monde à déserté la villa, je crois qu'en partant ton père a dit un truc du genre " Essaie de ne pas t'en prendre aux objets inanimés ils n'y sont pour rien" et ta mère quant à elle a regardé Carlisle et lui a dit "cours elle va te tuer" et ils sont partis en riant aux éclats. M'apprit Rose en pleurant.

- Je suis une sorcière d'après Emmett, un tirant pour Bella... Ils me détestent tous ! Pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

- Eh ma puce, calme toi, ce sont tes hormones qu'ils détestent pas toi. Lui dis-je m'assoyant à ses côtés et en la prenant dans mes bras

- Tu crois ? Renifla-t-elle.

- J'en suis sûr. Bon tu peux te lever du canapé ou il te faut un treuil ? Rigolai-je voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Eddy, je vais essayer de ne pas te hurler dessus mais si tu continue à te moquer de mon physique, qui je te le rappelle est comme cela pour te donner un neveu ou une nièce, je ne vais pas pouvoir empêcher mes hormones d'entrer en furie s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ok, je vois l'humour a déserté ce corps pour ne laisser place qu'aux méchantes hormones. Bien, alors je ne vais plus t'embêter avec ton apparence. Promis-je.

- Tant mieux ! Parce que j'en ai marre, je ressemble à Moby Dick et je ne sais même plus si j'ai des poils ….

- Stop ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tant d'informations ! Pour tes poils, tu en parleras à Emmett, je suis sûr qu'il se ferra un plaisir de voir ce qu'il en est. La coupai-je avec dégoût.

- T'es nul Edward dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

- Rosalie, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Laisse tomber je pleure tout le temps de toute façon. J'ai hâte qu'E-T sorte.

- E-T vraiment ?

- C'est ton frère qui l'a surnommé ainsi, et on a de la chance parce qu'au début il l'appelait Wicket tu sais c'est le nom d'un wok dans la guerre des étoiles. M'expliqua-t-elle dépitée.

- Ouep je connais mais c'est pas Wok mais Ewook Rosalie, il va falloir que tu revois tes classiques. Répondis-je.

- Putain Edward, je ne t'imaginais pas fan de Star Wars ! Se mit-elle à rire.

- J'suis pas fan, mais c'est une saga culte. M'exclamais-je.

- Mouais. Fit-elle peu convaincue.

Nous restâmes l'après-midi ensemble discutant de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet Bella. Elle me posait beaucoup de question sur le déroulement de son futur accouchement. Je lui expliquais le plus précisément possible mais en lui disant qu'ils étaient tous différents. Elle avait peur de la péridurale, mais ne se voyait pas accoucher sans. Je lui avais alors conseillé d'avoir cette discussion avec ma mère qui était passé par là. Mais Rosalie était réticente, elle avait toutes ces peurs parce que sa propre mère était morte en couche, cependant elle ne voulait pas en discuter avec Esmée par crainte de la choquer dans ses propos. La date prévue de son accouchement était le 25 juin soit dans dix jours. Son angoisse était de plus en plus grande et j'avais peur qu'elle ne se focalise que sur ce qu'avait été sa propre naissance.

- Rosalie, tu devrais vraiment parler de tes angoisses avec soit un professionnel une sage femme par exemple, soit avec notre mère. Tu sais qu'elle ne te jugera pas et que tes peurs sont compréhensibles mais il ne faut pas que tu fasses un blocage dessus.

- Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à en parler avec Esmée, avec toi c'est différent j'ai, je sais pas, je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas.

- Personne ne le fera Rose, il faut que tu te libères de tout cela, ce n'est pas bon ni pour toi ni pour ton bébé. Lui expliquai-je.

- Tu sais que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, reprit-elle avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui Bella m'a dit la même chose. J'en parle beaucoup avec elle. Même si nos histoires sont différentes, elle me comprend. C'est peut-être celle qui me comprend le plus. Avoua-t-elle.

- Et bien, je suis heureux que tu puisses en discuter avec une autre personne que moi, je t'avoue qu'à part la théorie les accouchements je n'y connais pas grand chose.

- Tu sais, au début je voulais lui faire payer d'être partie sans explication mais elle a su trouver les bons mots pour que je lui pardonne. Mais si tu me le demandes je garderais mes distances. Me dit-elle.

- Rosalie, tu n'as pas à vouloir garder tes distances, ni avec Bella ni avec Lucie. Quoi qu'il se passe entre elles et moi, je ne vous impliquerai pas là dedans.

- J'espère que tout s'arrangera entre vous trois. Elles semblent s'entendre parfaitement bien, mais ton retour les angoisse. Lucie, me parle plus trop mais Bella le fait de temps en temps. Et elle ne sait pas comment agir avec toi. Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas parlé de ton cas entre elles et du coup Isabella s'inquiète de savoir ce qu'elle doit ou pas faire vis à vis de toi et de Lucie. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? Me questionna-t-elle finalement.

- J'en sais foutrement rien ! Et c'est bien là le problème. J'espérais que Bella tenterait de me voir ou d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Qu'elle me retiendrait quand je lui ai dit que je partais mais elle n'a rien fait. Elle m'a passé plusieurs coups de fils mais elle raccrochait systématiquement. Et moi je ne l'ai pas rappelée parce que j'ai vraiment besoin qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Expliquai-je.

- Je comprends, mais parfois il faut prendre les choses en mains sinon tu peux passer à côté d'une belle histoire.

- Je sais, je ne vais pas l'éviter ou quoi que se soit, mais j'aurais aimé voir qu'elle me voulait dans sa vie. Même si je sais qu'en ce moment elle a sûrement plein de choses à gérer et que je ne suis pas sa priorité... Tu dois me trouver un peu égoïste ? Demandai-je.

- Non, je te comprends, elle t'a quitté sans explication même si depuis elle s'est expliqué. Tu as besoin de preuve et qu'elle te prouve son engagement pour toi. C'est normal il me semble. Mais je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera entre vous, si vous prenez le temps de vous parler. Et surtout que l'un et l'autre vous arrêter de vouloir vous protéger mutuellement.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des éclats de voix attirèrent notre attention. Deux voix que j'aurais reconnues entre mille. Bella arrivait avec Lucie. Elles semblaient être complices, je ne pouvais pas encore les voir, mais à les entendre, elles semblaient enjouées. Quand elles entrèrent dans le salon, Rosalie se redressa du canapé tant bien que mal, et se tourna vers elles.

- Salut Rose toujours deux en un ? Questionna Lucie en souriant.

- Ah très drôle. Vivement que j'accouche que tout le monde cesse avec l'humour à deux balles... répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh aller, soit pas fâchée ! Tu sais ce qui est le meilleur de le kinder surprise ? Demanda Bella.

- Non... Le chocolat je suppose répondis Rosalie pas certaine.

- Non la surprise ! Et toi tu vas nous faire une belle surprise, enfin quand l'alien dans ton ventre se décidera à sortir... répliqua Isabella.

- Très fin ! Puisque vous êtes de bonne humeur, regardez qui est là... Lève toi bourreau des cœurs ! Lâcha Rosalie.

Je savais que les hormones étaient responsable de ses sautes d'humeurs et qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on plaisante sur son état de femme enceinte. Dire que pour certaine la grossesse était épanouissante, pour Rose cela semblait plus être une sinécure qu'autre chose. Mais là elle n'était pas sympa, elle savait taper la où ça faisait mal et ne s'était pas loupée sur ce coup.

Je me redressais et allais malgré moi saluer les filles. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Leurs faire la bise ? Une étreinte ? Aucune idée, dans le doute et dans l'espoir d'éviter un faux pas qui mettrait tout le monde mal à l'aise, je décidai de garder mes distances et leur fit un simple signe de la main.

- Salut murmurai-je.

- Edward me répondit Lucie. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son état d'esprit, son visage semblait impassible.

Bella ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un léger sourire. Le silence s'installa, un silence pesant. La tension s'était alourdie d'un coup, nous empêchant de pouvoir réagir. Nous restions tout les trois figés les uns en face des autres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire pour alléger l'atmosphère et personne ne semblait vouloir aider. Heureusement la famille arriva dans la foulée désamorçant le climat électrique. Je saluais ma mère et mon père ravis de me voir de retour.

- Tu as fini ton remplacement ? Questionna directement ma mère.

- Oui, je dois finir mon stage à Forks maintenant. Expliquai-je.

- Ta chambre n'a pas été préparée m'expliqua ma mère, tu aurais du me prévenir que tu revenais aujourd'hui je l'aurais fait, affirma-t-elle.

- Désolé, mais je ne savais pas quand je pourrais rentrer.

Puis ma mère salua Lucie et lui proposa de rester manger avec nous, étonnamment elle accepta l'invitation sans hésitation. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec la situation, j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter avec Isabella, connaître son état d'esprit et peut-être savoir où nous en étions. Mais cela n'était à priori pas à l'ordre du jour.

Je décidai de monter dans ma chambre, enfin j'hésitais, je ne savais de celle partagée avec Lucie ou avec Bella avait été désignée comme étant celle que je devais occuper. Je fis travailler ma logique et allais dans celle que j'occupais depuis qu'Isabella ne faisait plus partie de ma vie. J'y déposais mes affaires, et m'installais sur le lit. J'essayais de réfléchir à la situation. Lucie, mon ex-fiancée allait passer la soirée chez nous, pourtant quand j'étais parti, elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait plus rien à voir à faire avec moi, au moins pour un temps. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu changer pendant ces quelques semaines d'absence. Et si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un ? C'était probablement la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, alors pourquoi je ressentais un pincement au cœur ? J'avais été celui qui la quittait, je ne devrais pas me sentir mal de l'imaginer avec un autre que moi. Mes sentiments pour Lucie étaient censés être limpides et là j'avais la désagréable impression de commencer à regretter mes choix. Était-ce parce qu'avec Bella rien n'était clair ? Je détestais être ainsi, j'aurais voulu que tout soit simple, mais évidement ce n'était pas possible. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de ma sœur ou mon frère, pour eux tout semblait tellement évident. Ils avaient rencontrer leur âme-sœur très tôt et n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'épreuves à affronter pour vivre leur amour. Alors que moi, j'avais l'impression de constamment devoir lutter pour garder l'amour de ma vie, et pire, j'avais la sensation de souvent échouer. Avec Isabella, nous avions eu des débuts difficiles, une fin inexpliquée et maintenant avions-nous réellement une nouvelle chance de nous retrouver ? Un amour pouvait-il renaître de ses cendres ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que mon avenir n'allait peut-être pas être lié à celui de Bella.

Je me redressais tout en passant mes mains sur mon visage, j'en avais marre de ressasser toutes ses interrogations. Je voulais être fixé, et pour cela il n'y avait pas dix mille façons de faire, je devais en parler avec la principale intéressée. Je ne voulais plus attendre qu'elle soit prête à venir vers moi, Rosalie avait raison, plus j'attendrais qu'elle fasse le premier pas, plus je prenais le risque qu'elle ne le fasse jamais. Fort de ma résolution, je retournai au salon.

Malheureusement entre le moment où j'étais monté dans ma chambre et celui où j'étais redescendu, la donne avait changé. Finalement, je me retrouvais seul avec mon père, les femmes ayant décidé de sortir entre elles, prétextant que ce serait probablement la dernière soirée avant que Rose n'accouche.

Mon père égal à lui-même se contenta de parler boulot, et évita volontairement ou non le sujet Isabella. J'avais décidé d'attendre le retour des filles avant d'aller me coucher, mais je dus m'endormir sur le canapé car quand je me réveillai, j'avais une couverture sur moi et toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes. En montant, j'hésitais un bref instant à aller dans la chambre qu'occupait Bella, mais je m'en empêchais pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait de me voir sur le pas de sa porte.

Les jours suivants, j'étais de retour à l'hôpital, et j'avais donc peu de temps à consacrer à l'opération "allons discuter avec Isabella". Surtout que celle-ci semblait déserter la maison dès que j'y mettais les pieds. J'étais persuadé qu'elle faisait tout pour m'éviter, sauf que Rosalie m'avait rappelé que Lucie avait les même horaires que moi cette semaine là et qu'elles passaient le maximum de temps ensemble. Quand je n'étais pas de garde la nuit, j'attendais le retour d'Isabella, mais systématiquement je m'endormais avant qu'elle ne rentre et je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit couvert par un plaid et les lumières éteintes. J'en venais à espérer qu'Isabella fasse des cauchemars pour aller la rassurer mais elle semblait ne plus en faire. Les somnifères que Carlisle lui donnait était vraiment efficaces, malheureusement pour moi.

Cette année, et à cause des derniers événements, nous avions décidé avec Alice ne de fêter aucun de nos deux anniversaires, espérant que la naissance du bébé de Rosalie amènerait un peu de joie et de gaieté parmi nous.

Vendredi soir, rien d'exceptionnel en l'occurrence sauf que tout le monde était revenu à Forks, même si nous avions décidé de ne pas faire de fête, nos amis proches, avaient tenus à venir passer le week-end avec nous, sachant que bientôt Rosalie allait donner naissance à son bébé. Alec et Kate étaient arrivés avec Emmett, alors qu'Angela et Ben venaient avec Démétri et Emy. Quant à Jasper et Alice, ils nous rejoindraient dans la soirée, voulant profiter d'un dîner en tête à tête sur Port-Angeles. Comme chaque soir, Bella brillait par son absence, je n'avais pu l'approcher de la semaine, et ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire qu'elle avait promis de ne plus fuir mais que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Sauf, que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ait conscience de cela. Peut-être me laissait-elle juste le temps que je lui avais demandé, peut-être avait-elle besoin elle aussi d'un moment pour savoir où nous en étions. A moins qu'elle ne veuille plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, après tout j'avais été le fiancé de sa sœur, j'avais trompé celle-ci et je n'avais pas joué franc jeu. Isabella était en droit de m'en vouloir, mais elle avait également sa part de responsabilité dans notre histoire. Même si j'étais celui qui avait en quelque sorte joué avec les sentiments de Lucie, bien que je me refuse de le voir ainsi, elle avait à plusieurs reprises était l'instigatrice de nos moments d'égarement.

J'essayais de ne plus penser à elle, mais cela était de plus en plus dur, malgré la présence de nos amis, elle me manquait et c'était la seule chose qui retenait mon attention. Évidement, chacun d'entre eux s'interrogea sur les raisons de son absence, Rosalie leur expliqua que Bella passait beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tout, son temps avec Lucie. J'écoutais ma belle-sœur dire à nos amis qu'elles essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu et que même si elle trouvait parfois étrange de les voir si proche au vue de notre passé, elle était certaine que Lucie et Bella arrivaient à passer au-dessus de leurs différences. Enfin différence, n'était définitivement pas le bon mot, mais tout le monde avait compris ce que Rosalie voulait dire.

Notre soirée se déroulait tranquillement, mais je pouvais voir que ma belle-sœur avait de temps à autre des douleurs. Son visage se crispait et elle soufflait fortement dans ces moments là, et quand l'un de nous lui demandait si elle allait bien elle répondait invariablement que le bébé avait décidé de jouer au foot avec sa vessie. Je me doutais qu'elle minimisait ce qui se passait, Rosalie et sa phobie de l'accouchement, pourrait très bien nous cacher que le travail avait commencé juste dans l'espoir de faire annuler la venue au monde de son bébé. Je pensais qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait accoucher dans son sommeil ainsi elle éviterait tout le côté médical de la chose. Mais elle était folle de penser qu'on la laisserait faire.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent peut avant 22h et au moment où ils passèrent la porte, nous entendîmes une autre voiture se stationner dans le jardin. Rapidement Lucie et Bella entrèrent à leur tour dans la villa.

Pour la première fois, me semblait-il depuis la mort de Charlie, nous nous retrouvions tous dans cette pièce. Le silence dominait largement, et il commençait à être pesant. Mais heureusement Emmett allégea l'ambiance. Quoique non pas vraiment...

- Rosalie, chérie, je sais que Wicket se sert de ta vessie comme d'un ballon de foot mais tu viens de faire pipi sur le tapis de ma mère. J'suis certain qu'elle ne va pas apprécier... lâcha mon idiot de frangin.

Quand je l'entendis débiter ses âneries, sans aucune gêne mon regard descendit le long des jambes de Rosalie mais je ne vis rien. Instinctivement, je m'approchai d'elle, et la scrutait du regard. Elle semblait pétrifiée sur place, n'osant plus bouger.

- Rose ? Tu perds les eaux ? Demandai-je quelque peu hésitant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Comment ça tu n'es pas sûre ? La questionnai-je à nouveau.

- Eddy, je n'ai jamais perdu les eaux bordel, j'ai plus l'impression de devenir incontinente qu'autre chose... on est pas censé faire une piscine à nos pieds quand on perd les eaux ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Pas forcement, as-tu des contractions ? Emmett, dis-je, va chercher vos affaires.

- Je... non...

-Rosalie ! Dis-je sèchement.

- OK c'est bon, oui j'ai des putains de contractions mais je veux pas accoucher ! Non jamais ! Se mit-elle à pleurer.

- Rose, ma puce, tu sais qu'il va falloir le faire sortir ton bébé ? Et tu sais aussi que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver ? Tu me fait confiance, lui demandai-je.

- J'ai peur. Avoua-t-elle en tremblant et en pleurant.

Je la fis s'asseoir sur le canapé, me fichant qu'elle risquait probablement de le tacher.

- Rose, tu dois me dire depuis quand tu as des contractions régulières. Lui demandai-je doucement.

- Longtemps ? Répondit-elle plus comme si elle posait une question.

- Combien ?

- Je sais pas le début de l'après-midi, mais là elles sont difficilement supportables. Expliqua-t-elle en me serrant fortement la main.

Je n'étais pas sûr de devoir l'examiner mais j'avais peur qu'elle n'ait attendu trop longtemps pour que nous puissions aller à l'hôpital. Mon père dû comprendre mon dilemme.

- C'est un premier, en général c'est assez long, Edward mais elle a perdu les eaux et si ces contractions sont trop proches il veut mieux éviter de la transporter.

- Je sais, mais on peut pas la faire accoucher ici ? Demandai-je ahuri.

- On ne va pas avoir le choix, il faut tout d'abord l'examiner.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Hurlai-je. Je pris un moment, marchant de long en large espérant trouver une solution qui n'impliquait pas ma tête entre les jambes de ma belle-sœur. Quand enfin je trouvais une issue de secours.

- OK Rosalie, je vais demander à Lucie de venir m'aider d'accord ? Tu es ma belle-sœur et même si je reste là et que je t'aide y'a des choses que je ne peux pas faire tu comprends ?

- Oui mais j'ai mal et j'ai peur Edward dit-elle les dents serrées.

J'étais certain qu'elle se retenait de crier, mais elle ne voulait probablement pas alerter les autres qui étaient tous autour de nous.

- Bien, vous allez tous nous laisser sauf Emmett et Lucie. Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais autoritaire.

Chacun s'exécuta, et Emmett plus pâle que jamais vint s'installer sur le canapé posant la tête de sa femme sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps Lucie avait pris place de façon à pouvoir examiner la futur maman et mon père était parti téléphoner au secours.

- Bien, il me faut des serviettes, une couverture et des gants tout de suite hurla Lucie.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je un instant confus par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

- Le bébé est là. Rosalie, il faut que tu attendes un peu, ne pousse pas d'accord ? Demanda Lucie.

- Putain ! Je peux pas ça pousse tous seul et ça fait mal ! Je vais mourir ! Hurla ma belle-sœur submergée par la douleur et la panique.

Rapidement, le médecin reprit le pouvoir sur l'homme que j'étais. J'allais chercher le matériel demandé par Lucie et revint au chevet de ma belle-sœur.

- Bien Rose tu peux y aller quand tu veux. Dès que tu sens une contractions tu pousses. Lui dis-je.

Emmett tenait le cou de sa femme quand celle-ci relevait la tête de façon à pouvoir sortir le bébé de son ventre, toute peur semblait avoir disparue de son être, elle me semblait forte à ce moment là. Sa main serrait ou plutôt broyait la mienne, mais la douleur n'était pas importante. Je tentais de l'encourager, la motivant et la rassurant autant que je pouvais. Je n'avais pas de notion de temps ni de quoi que se soit d'autre. Cependant quand Lucie lui dit d'attraper son bébé et que je sentis sa main lâcher la mienne, je me surpris à sentir les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je relevais ma tête vers mon frère qui pleurait également. Rosalie, n'avait d'yeux que pour ce petit être posé sur son ventre. Les mains de mon frère vinrent se joindre à celle de sa femme enfermant leur enfant dans un cocon. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de notre présence, ils étaient magnifiques ainsi. J'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo pour immortalisé ce moment, mais l'urgence de la situation n'avait malheureusement pas permis cela.

Quand Lucie eut fini les quelques soins, nous sortîmes de la pièce les laissant quelques instants seuls avec leur bébé. Les secours étaient arrivés et prirent rapidement les choses en main, emmenant la jeune maman et le nouveau né à l'hôpital, nous laissant tous sous le choc de cette naissance exprès. Dans l'euphorie du moment, je n'avais même pas pensé à demander si j'étais le tonton d'un neveu ou d'une nièce.

- Bon anniversaire Frangin m'étreignit Alice. Il ou elle est né à minuit et demi mais on peut peut-être mentir et dire qu'il est né à la même heure que toi non ? S'excita-t-elle.

- Alice ! Bon anniversaire à toi aussi ! Et non on ne va pas falsifier son acte de naissance. Rigolai-je. Quelqu'un a eu le temps de voir si c'était un gars ou une fille demandai-je ?

Mais un silence m'accueillit, je regardais chaque personne présente et tous semblait aussi perdu que moi.

- Je crois que personne n'y a pensé répondit mon père.

- Je vois ça, repris-je.

- Bien, je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher et demain nous irons à la première heure pour faire la connaissance du nouveau bébé Cullen. S'enthousiasma ma mère.

Alors que tout le monde allait dans les chambres qui leur étaient attribuées, je retournais au salon afin de nettoyer la pièce. Pensant être le seul à ne pas être allé me coucher, j'entrais dans la salle. Je sursautai quand je me rendis compte qu'une personne était déjà entrain de tout nettoyer.

* * *

**Note-auteur:** Merci pour vos reviews, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu a certaine mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'ai été quelque peu occupé.

certaine le savent déjà, mais avec Dri, Val et olivia (3 autres admin du forum The vampires'red room) nous avons créé un blog dédié au groupe 100monkeys, pour celle qui serait interessé il vous suffit de taper 100monkeysfr(.)com ...


	21. Chapter 20: Seconde Chance

Bonsoir, et voila le dernier chapitre de perditon enfin en ligne, il sera suivit de l'épilogue dans quelques jours. j'espère que la fin vous plaira!

Merci a ma team de béta et relectrice pour leur soutien! sans elles cette fic ne serait rien!

Disclamer: La presque totalité des perso appartiennent à SM.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :Seconde Chance  
**

* * *

Pov Bella :

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se dérouler pratiquement sous nos yeux. Heureusement Carlisle et Esmée avaient pris les choses en main, nous proposant du café et nous entraînant ainsi à l'écart du salon où se jouait un grand moment. J'avais vu Rosalie pâlir quand Emmett avait plaisanté sur son hypothétique incontinence, puis j'avais vu Edward et Lucie prendre un air grave et tout c'était rapidement enchaîné. Un vrai ballet se déroula sous nos yeux : Edward nous demandant de quitter la pièce, Esmée nous entraînant dans la cuisine, Carlisle prenant le téléphone et indiquant à Emmett qu'il devait rejoindre sa femme dans le salon car celle-ci allait avoir leur bébé.

Quand j'entendis Emmett s'écrier que cela n'était pas possible, je m'étais laissée tomber sur l'un des sièges, complètement perdue. Que devions-nous faire ? Était-ce dangereux pour Rose et pour le bébé que l'accouchement se fasse ici ? En même temps, avec trois médecins à son chevet, tout devrait bien aller ? Non ?

Nous étions tous installés, silencieux, attendant un bruit bien spécifique. J'avais l'impression que chacun de nous retenait son souffle. Rien ne filtrait à part quelques grognements, pour ne pas dire cris de Rosalie. Puis un silence, et le bruit si caractéristique tant attendu. Des petits pleurs, les seuls qui nous font du bien, ceux d'un nouveau né. Chacun de nous se leva et étreignit la personne à ses côtés, tous soulagés de comprendre que le bébé allait bien, tous émus par l'arrivée si inattendue de ce petit-être. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui leur avait ouvert, mais les secours venaient d'entrer et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le salon. Ce fût à ce moment là que, pour la première fois, je vis Edward. Il avait un sourire immense sur le visage, alors que ses yeux étaient encore remplis par l'émotion qu'il avait du ressentir dans cette pièce. Sa mère le serra dans ses bras, le félicitant pour avoir su gérer la situation. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par son père.

Tout sembla s'enchaîner à une vitesse hallucinante, j'entendais vaguement Alice et Edward discuter ensemble mais je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de leurs paroles. J'étais focalisée sur Rosalie, qui était en train d'être emmenée à l'hôpital avec son bébé. Quand les ambulanciers passèrent devant moi, elle me fit un immense sourire que je lui rendis avec joie. Alors que je l'aurais imaginée épuisée et défaite par cet accouchement, elle semblait au contraire épanouie. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait prémédité son coup: tout faire pour ne pas accoucher à l'hôpital. Elle m'avait confié ne pas avoir confiance dans les pratiques médicales, sa peur de mourir pendant son accouchement était tellement violente qu'elle voulait tout faire pour éviter de se retrouver piégée et entourée de médecins.

Finalement, Esmée nous envoya gentiment nous coucher, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir dormir. Alors, je décidai d'aller prendre une douche afin de m'éclaircir les idées, peut-être qu'après je pourrais simplement me coucher.

Le sommeil avait clairement décidé de me fuir, je n'arrivais pas à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Le retour d'Edward me ramenait mes doutes et mes peurs. Allais-je devoir choisir entre Lucie et lui ? Je n'avais pas eu le courage de raconter à ma sœur la vérité sur ma relation avec Edward. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre si elle apprenait que j'avais couché avec son fiancé. Ce qui, j'en étais certaine, arriverait si elle le découvrait. J'avais tout fait pour éviter Edward depuis son arrivée à Forks, j'étais lâche, et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir le courage nécessaire pour lui parler. Mais, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Mon cœur, mon âme me disaient de lui révéler mes sentiments, de lui demander une seconde chance mais ma raison était pétrifiée à l'idée de perdre la dernière personne de ma famille de sang. Je voulais avoir une discussion avec Lucie au sujet d'Edward mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais trop peur de la perdre et je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête à la voir quitter ma vie si rapidement après y avoir déboulé.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, quand j'entendis des voix provenant du salon. Ma curiosité fût à son comble quand je reconnus la douce voix de ma sœur entrecoupée de celle plus sombre d'Edward. D'où j'étais, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais la discussion semblait posée. Ne résistant pas à l'envie de savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient, je m'avançais lentement vers la porte entre-ouverte tout en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Si l'un ou l'autre s'apercevait de ma présence, je pouvais être certaine qu'ils cesseraient immédiatement leur conversation et j'avais malgré moi le besoin presque viscéral de savoir ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

Plus j'approchais de la porte, plus j'entendais leur voix mais je ne distinguais toujours pas clairement les mots échangés. Mon ventre était noué et mes mains moites. Une violente angoisse montait en moi, incontrôlable. Tout ce que j'avais redouté me revenait en pleine face. Et si Edward avait ouvert les yeux lors de son départ, et qu'il s'était rendu-compte qu'il aimait Lucie plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé ? Serais-je prête à les voir ensemble, se marier et pire, avoir des enfants ? Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'ils se racontaient, je fus ramenée à la réalité en sentant mes yeux me piquer. Je pleurais sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que se soit, il m'était impossible de me calmer.

Je tentais de me calmer en m'appuyant doucement sur le mur à côté de la porte, soufflant lentement et doucement pour retrouver une sérénité relative. Une fois plus détendue, je m'autorisai à regarder de nouveau à travers l'ouverture.

Edward était assis aux côtés de Lucie par terre, légèrement tourné vers elle. Une de ses mains caressait la joue de Lucie, celle-ci avait penché sa tête de façon à ce que sa joue soit en contact avec les doigts d'Edward. Cette vision me serra le cœur, on pouvait y voir toute l'émotion qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais les paroles qui vinrent à mes oreilles étaient en complète contradiction avec leur attitude.

- Je suis désolé Lucie, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais je ne veux plus mentir... lui dit Edward.

- Avec Bella on apprend à se connaître, on évite quand même certains sujets, mais c'est de plus en plus facile chaque jour, expliqua-t-elle.

- J'en suis heureux, et j'espère que mon retour ne va pas vous éloigner. J'aimerais vraiment que vous fassiez partie de la vie l'une de l'autre.

- Moi aussi, même si t'avoir perdu est encore douloureux, je comprends vos sentiments...

- Lucie tu n'es pas obligée...

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre où leur conversation allait les mener et les entendre parler de moi dépassait tout ce que je pouvais supporter. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa dans ma tête à ce moment là et je n'aurais probablement pas dû agir comme je m'apprêtais à le faire. Mais j'étais la raison de leur séparation, et à ce moment précis, ce que je voulais le plus au monde était m'excuser. Alors sans réfléchir j'entrai dans la pièce. Quand leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi et que je sentis leur regard se fixer dans le mien, je n'osai plus lever les yeux vers eux et me contentai de regarder mes pieds. Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais entrée ainsi dans cet endroit. Pourquoi avais-je interrompu leur moment ? Perdue dans mes réactions, je tentai de battre en retraite.

- Je suis désolée balbutiai-je autant pour m'excuser d'être arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe à ce moment là que dans leur couple.

Je me retournai et me mis presque à courir pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'écoutai pas ce qui se passait derrière moi et ouvris ma porte à la volée avant de me jeter dans mon lit en pleurs. Mais à peine avais-je touché mon oreiller que ma porte s'ouvrit doucement.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda ma sœur.

Je lui fis signe qu'elle pouvait, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle serait accompagnée. Edward se tenait derrière elle. Je ne savais pas lequel de nous trois était le plus mal à l'aise à ce moment là. Je me sentais ridicule de m'être conduite ainsi, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation.

Alors que Lucie s'installait au pied du lit, Edward, lui, prit place sur la chaise à côté du bureau. Aucun de nous ne parlait et le silence devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Finalement, ayant hâte d'en finir avec ce supplice, je le brisai.

- Désolée de vous avoir interrompu, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous déranger, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendue prendre un verre d'eau mais je vous ai entendu et j'ai voulu voir qui était là ... Je débitais mes paroles à une vitesse hallucinante, je n'étais même pas sûre que ce que je disais avait un sens.

- Bella, y'a pas de problème. Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda doucement Lucie.

- Je... J'en sais rien... répondis-je. Mensonge, je pleurais parce que je leur avais volé un moment intime, parce que je venais de me prendre en pleine face la trahison que j'avais faite à ma sœur en couchant avec son fiancé. Je pleurais de honte, de peur. Mais tout cela je ne pouvais leur dire, Edward s'en voudrait de me rendre triste, et Lucie me détesterait d'avoir mal agi avec son fiancé.

- Ok, je vais faire comme si je te croyais. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir vu ou entendu là-bas, mais les choses entre Edward et moi sont claires. Nous ne sommes plus fiancés, et il n'est pas question qu'on fasse marche arrière. On a beaucoup parlé toutes les deux, pas de lui dit-elle en le désignant de la main. Je veux que tu sache que même si Edward a beaucoup compté pour moi, il n'est pas mon âme-sœur. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter et même si je l'ai quelque part toujours su, j'avais besoin de temps pour digérer. Maintenant, comme je lui ai dit, je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer votre relation. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de ne plus te voir. Tu es ma petite sœur et puis tu es la première à avoir connu Edward.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ce que Lucie disait me touchait profondément, et je m'en voulais encore plus de lui mentir. Je me devais d'être honnête envers elle, mais cela reviendrait à trahir Edward. Je n'avais rien répondu, me contentant de jouer avec mes doigts la tête baissée quand la voix d'Edward brisa le nouveau silence qui s'était installé.

- Bulle, je sais qu'entre nous rien n'est clair, et qu'on doit absolument se parler. J'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Mais tu dois aussi vouloir qu'on avance ensemble...

Je relevai la tête en entendant l'intonation de sa voix, un mélange de douleur et de peur. Je me détestais de le faire souffrir encore.

- Je... mais je ne continuai pas ne sachant quoi dire... après un instant de silence, je pris la décision qui changerait peut-être ma vie. Je savais que pour avancer je devais me libérer du poids qui me pesait.

- Warden, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas avancer avec toi, pas en cachant... Alors que j'allais révéler à Lucie notre trahison, elle me coupa la parole.

- Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Tu ne me dois rien, quoi que tu penses devoir me dire, je te le redis je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Ce qu'il y a entre vous deux vous appartient. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que j'en ai l'air et je sais que vous n'avez pas passé votre temps à jouer au scrabble... Mais, je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Garder ce que vous avez fait juste pour vous.

- Merci, répondis-je ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire de plus intelligent.

Elle se leva en m'embrassant tendrement sur la joue puis sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi. Je me demandais brièvement ce qu'elle allait faire mais le bruit d'une chaise me ramena au présent. Edward avait pris la place qu'occupait Lucie quelques secondes avant sur le lit et s'empara de mes mains.

-Bulle, nous devons parler. Je sais que tu m'as évité toute cette semaine mais j'ai besoin de savoir où l'on va. Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

J'avais toujours trouvé Edward d'une beauté presque irréelle mais quand il laissait libre cours à ses émotions il l'était encore plus. À cet instant je voyais toute l'inquiétude qui émanait de lui. Tout ses doutes, qui le troublaient et je mesurais amplement la douleur que notre situation lui causait.

- Je ne voulais pas t'éviter, mais je ne me pensais pas prête pour t'affronter. Je culpabilise de t'avoir en quelque sorte volé à ma sœur, et puis comme on a... tu sais... enfin pendant que tu étais encore son fiancé, j'ai du mal à me le pardonner... expliquai-je timidement.

- Je comprends, mais comme te l'a dit Lucie, ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux nous appartient, et elle ne veut pas savoir. De plus s'il doit y avoir un coupable, c'est moi. J'étais celui qui était fiancé et je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme si ce que nous avions vécu était une histoire sans lendemain, enfin je l'espère finit-il dans un murmure.

- Je l'espère aussi, lui répondis-je. Mais, j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on arrive à gérer tout cela avouai-je.

- Je sais, je suis comme toi. J'ai peur de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je suis encore plus effrayé à l'idée de passer ma vie loin de toi m'avoua-t-il.

Dire que j'étais émue par sa déclaration, aurait été loin de la réalité. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Mes mains toujours emprisonnées dans les siennes tremblaient. Je sentais ses pouces faire des cercles sur chacune de mes paumes dans une tentative d'apaisement.

Finalement, il lâcha mes doigts pour m'attirer dans une étreinte. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou, inhalant mon odeur profondément. J'aimais le sentir aussi proche de moi. J'aimais tout de cet homme, mais la nature complexe de notre histoire me faisait peur.

Son parfum me submergea, m'envoûtant littéralement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de respirer profondément comme pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Son effluve exquise envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps dès que je l'inhalais, réchauffant ainsi chaque cellule de celui-ci.

Son toucher me brûlait, me consumait mais pas d'un feu violent, non la combustion était lente et exaltante. Chacune de ses caresses semblaient se graver au plus profond de mon être. Ses doigts se promenant le long de mes côtes, ses jambes glissant contre les miennes, son souffle fouettant mon visage, tout raisonnait en moi, faisant inévitablement grandir mon désir.

Nos vêtements furent rapidement un lointain souvenir, je ne pourrais dire qui de lui ou moi les avait retiré à l'autre. Et, honnêtement, cela n'avait aucune importance.. Ce qui, à cet instant, comptait le plus pour moi était la sensation de plénitude qui m'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il me touchait.

Son corps collé au plus proche du mien, je pouvais deviner son sexe pulser contre mes hanches me faisant haleter d'anticipation. J'avais besoin de plus, de le sentir au plus profond de moi.

Mes mains caressaient chaque centimètre de sa peau, passant le long de ses muscles tendus. Doucement mes doigts glissèrent sur ses hanches pour finalement s'arrêter sur son sexe gorgé de plaisir. C'était si chaud, si doux, j'avais l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. J'osais un regard vers l'objet de ma convoitise et ne pus empêcher un gémissement de satisfaction de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Ma mémoire ne lui avait définitivement pas rendu justice. Je commençais à bouger ma main tout d'abord lentement puis je serrai un peu plus tout en accélérant mes mouvements. Je sentais ses hanches s'agiter pour augmenter mon rythme.

Perdue dans la contemplation de son membre bougeant entre mes doigts, je fus surprise de sentir sa main caresser mon intimité. Son pouce et son index s'attaquant à mon bouton de plaisir, le tortillant entre ses doigts pour finalement le délaisser un moment. Le désir que ses caresses faisaient naître en moi était difficilement contrôlable. Nos souffles étaient de plus en plus erratiques et nos gémissements se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Au bout d'un moment, il stoppa tout mouvement et attrapa ma main.

- Stop articula-t-il difficilement d'une voix rauque. Je veux être en toi finit-il dans un murmure sensuel.

- Je t'attendais répondis-je simplement d'une voix presque tremblante.

Alors sans perdre plus de temps, il se positionna au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes, en appui sur ses genoux et entra son sexe au plus profond de mon corps dans une lenteur incroyable. Cette intrusion déclencha des tremblements de bonheur, plus il avançait plus je me sentais à ma place. Quand il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta et se pencha vers mon visage. Un de ses bras passa sous ma taille, m'attirant contre son torse. Je me retrouvais assise à califourchon sur ses genoux. J'agrippai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors que les siennes passèrent entre mes jambes. Chacune de ses mains se calèrent de chaque côté de mes hanches, m'aidant à me mouvoir sur lui. Entendre claquer ma peau contre la sienne m'envoyait des ondes de chaleur. Je sentis une de ses mains aller caresser ma poitrine , rapidement rejointe par ses lèvres chaudes et humides.

Sentir sa langue sur mon téton durci, ses doigts sur l'autre sein et son sexe aller et venir en moi était à la limite du tolérable. Chaque coup était plus intense que le précédent, je ne pouvais me retenir de crier de plaisir à chaque attaque. Je pouvais commencer à percevoir la chaleur se propager et le plaisir arriver à son comble.

-Warden haletai-je.

- Ma bulle grogna-t-il accélérant une nouvelle fois notre cadence.

Nos hanches claquaient à un rythme frénétique quand nous fûmes terrassés par un orgasme foudroyant.

Je sentis comme une boule de bien-être me traverser de part en part. Chaque fibre de mon corps se tendit avant de se relâcher complètement. Je dus mettre ce qui m'avait semblé un long, très long moment, avant de pouvoir faire un seul mouvement.

Quand mon esprit reprit conscience, je me rendis compte que je m'étais affalée sur le torse d'Edward, ma tête reposant dans sa nuque. Je tentais de m'éloigner légèrement de lui, afin de le laisser respirer mais ses bras m'entourèrent plus fermement.

-Reste encore un peu susurra-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? Le questionnai-je.

- Poids plume sourit-il. J'aime te sentir sur moi et encore plus après avoir fait l'amour. Avoua-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'aime aussi... C'était...

- Indescriptible me coupa-t-il.

- J'allais dire intense et incroyable mais indescriptible est pas mal non plus souris-je contre son cou.

Finalement ma condition humaine se rappela à moi et je dus m'éloigner de lui afin de me rafraîchir. Quand je revins dans notre lit, je le trouvai endormi. Pour la première fois, il me semblait apaisé et réellement heureux.

Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois, nous n'avions pas tout réglé mais il me semblait que nous avancions petit à petit. Cependant je savais que j'avais besoin d'une chose, la bénédiction de ma sœur. Même si ce soir elle me l'avait quasiment donnée en nous laissant seuls, j'avais besoin de l'entendre me le dire.

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi nous allâmes tous voir la nouvelle maman. Avant d'aller à la maternité, je proposai aux filles d'aller rapidement faire un tour au centre commercial afin d'apporter quelques cadeaux. Nos achats en poche, nous retournâmes chercher les hommes à la villa. Ce fut tous ensemble, que nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre de Rose. Celle-ci était rayonnante, son bébé dans les bras. Elle ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi belle qu'à ce moment.

- Bonjour à vous tous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Esmée et Alice allèrent l'embrasser, s'extasiant devant le bébé.

- Qu'il est beau s'extasia Esmée.

- Le plus beau bébé du monde renchérit Alice.

Chacun de nous alla embrasser Rosalie et déposa un baiser sur le crâne du nouveau né. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour le contempler mais il était impossible de dire en regardant son visage s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Entendant Rosalie rire, je relevai mon regard vers elle pour la voir secouer la tête, semblant être dépitée.

- Eh tricheur ! Lâcha-t-elle en fixant un point derrière moi.

Je me tournai pour voir qui elle venait d'accuser, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait cela. Quand je regardai derrière moi je pus constater qu'Edward, plutôt que de poser la question que tout le monde attendait, était parti fouiller dans la couveuse à la recherche de l'étiquette indiquant le nom et prénom du bébé ainsi que son sexe.

- Bien, avant de vous dire quoi que se soit, Emmett sort le petit papier qu'on puisse faire les comptes. Expliqua Rosalie.

Je la regardai à nouveau étonnée.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle ? On a fait des paris, on va voir qui a gagné ...

- Surtout que les perdant doivent nous payer le restaurant de notre choix et garder le bébé une nuit complète par mois. S'enthousiasma Emmett.

Après avoir vérifié qui avait prévu quoi, Rosalie regarda amoureusement Emmett qui lui avait les yeux rivés sur son bébé. Son regard était rempli de fierté.

- Bien, alors je vous présente Alyssa Isabella Cullen. Annonça Emmett avec émotion.

-Une fille j'ai gagné ! S'exclama Edward

- Génial cria Alice en sautillant.

- Génial ? Alice tu as perdu tu avais dit un garçon !

- Et oui génial je vais être la première à garder ma nièce tout une nuit ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Ok, mais Alice premièrement pas tout de suite et deuxièmement le jour où on te la laisse par pitié ne la transforme pas en mini-miss... Ma fille ne sera pas ta Barbie vivante ! Compris ? S'indigna Rosalie en serrant un peu plus son bébé contre elle en signe de défense.

- Oh c'est bon ! De toute façon tu seras pas là pour voir, répliqua le lutin maléfique en tirant la langue.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa ainsi, dans la bonne humeur. Chacun put prendre la petite princesse dans les bras, quand ce fut mon tour je m'autorisai à nouveau à la détailler. Ses cheveux étaient noir d'encre à l'exception d'une mèche blanche sur le haut du crâne, ses yeux, qu'elle gardait bien ouverts, étaient d'un beau bleu mais il était fréquent chez les nouveau que la couleur des yeux soit claire. Je ne pouvais pas dire si elle ressemblait plus au père ou à la mère mais elle semblait être un ange venu du paradis pour égayer nos vies.

Je m'étais excusée auprès des Cullen pour la soirée, et j'étais partie retrouver ma sœur chez les Denali. Elle ne m'avait posé aucune question quand je l'avais appelée pour lui demander si l'on pouvait passer la soirée ensemble. J'avais décidé de l'emmener chez Charlie, je devais avoir cette discussion avec elle, et je ne voulais pas risquer d'être interrompue par l'un des membres Denali. Stephen était toujours collé à nous et je le soupçonnais de vouloir séduire ma sœur à nouveau.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment nous pourrions gérer tout cela.

Moi avec Edward et elle avec Stephen, si tout se passait comme cela, je n'étais pas certaine que la situation soit vraiment saine mais pouvait-on lutter contre nos sentiments ? Je ne voulais pas le faire, je voulais être avec Edward, même si tout me semblait trop compliqué.

Arrivée devant la maison, je klaxonnais. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir Lucie sortir. Le trajet jusqu'à mon ancienne maison se fit en silence, au son de la radio qui diffusait une musique entraînante.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus submergée par l'odeur de Charlie. A chaque fois que j'avais été dans la maison, j'avais eu le même mouvement de recul quand je sentais le parfum de mon père. Mais je me repris et invitai ma sœur au salon. Rien n'avait bougé, quelques affaires de Claire avaient été transportées chez les Cullen, elle ne se sentait pas capable de vivre ici sans l'homme qu'elle aimait et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Nous n'avions pas encore eu le courage de ranger nos effets personnels, ni de toucher à ceux ayant appartenu à mon père. Claire avait fait quelques cartons, et trié pas mal de choses mais rien n'était sorti de la maison. C'était étrange, on aurait dit que le temps avait cessé d'avancer dans ces quatre murs.

Lucie et moi, après avoir mis la cafetière en marche, nous installâmes autour du comptoir de la cuisine.

- Alors avec Stephen ? La questionnai-je voulant retarder la véritable raison de notre soirée en tête à tête.

- On avance doucement, je ne crois pas être prête pour me remettre en couple tout de suite. J'suis un peu échaudée... avoua-t-elle.

- Oh, désolée... je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. C'était probablement stupide de m'excuser après ce que j'avais fait, mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est la vie. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. Commença-t-elle.

J'étais terrorisée par ce qu'elle voulait me dire, voulait-elle que j'arrête de voir Edward ? Était-ce trop insupportable pour elle ? Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et ma gorge était nouée au possible. Je n'arrivais quasiment plus à avaler ma salive. Difficilement, je lui fis signe de continuer. Elle devait me dire ce qui n'allait pas, j'avais besoin d'être fixée. Au pire, j'aviserai après, non ?

- Bien, je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ce qu'il y a entre Eddy et toi, et je sais que je ne suis pas prête pour vous côtoyer en tant que couple.

- Mais... voulus-je la couper mais elle me fit signe de me taire et enchaîna.

- Je ne m'oppose pas à votre couple, ce serait stupide et méchant. N'importe quel idiot peut voir à quel point vous êtes dépendant l'un de l'autre mais pour le moment c'est trop tôt pour moi. Je ne vais pas disparaître, Bella, je resterais ta sœur, mais j'ai besoin de temps...

- D'accord, on fera en sorte de ne pas être ensemble devant toi... murmurai-je bien que je n'étais pas sûre que se soit réellement sa volonté.

- Ça ne suffira pas Bella, tu sais aussi bien que moi que même si vous n'êtes pas collés, vos regards parlent pour vous et c'est vraiment dur pour moi.

- Je comprends, je suis tellement désolée. Pleurai-je incapable de retenir mes larmes de couler.

- Eh pleures pas ma belle, je ne t'en veux pas. J'essaye juste de te dire que je vais prendre un peu de distance...

- Quoi ? Hurlai-je. Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Sanglotai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire. Je vais finir mon stage à Forks mais ensuite je ne retournerai pas à New-York. L'hôpital de Los-Angeles m'a proposé un poste … et je pense l'accepter.

- Mais c'est loin murmurai-je.

- Oui, mais je pense que j'ai besoin de mettre cette distance physique pour pouvoir accepter votre relation. Je veux être une grande sœur mais je ne m'en sens pas capable dans l'état actuel des choses.

- Je comprends, mais tu crois qu'on va garder contact si tu pars ? On vient à peine de se rencontrer et tu m'abandonnes déjà...

J'avais conscience d'être puérile et égoïste mais je lui en voulais de partir. J'avais beau comprendre son point de vue, et être bien placée pour savoir qu'il était dur d'être celle de l'ombre. Je savais aussi que la distance physique éloignait les gens les uns des autres. J'avais peur qu'en partant loin de moi elle finisse par m'oublier. Je n'avais plus qu'elle comme racine et elle comptait tellement pour moi. J'avais l'impression que vivre loin d'elle serait insupportable. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre sa volonté, je lui devais bien cela non ? Après tout je lui avais pris son fiancé, sa vie et maintenant à cause de moi elle partait loin de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait. J'avais l'impression d'être une personne horrible.

- Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je prends ma décision seule. Je vois sur ton visage que tu culpabilise, mais tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Je pars parce que j'en ai envie. Ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de voir du pays maintenant j'ai l'occasion de le faire alors je saisi ma chance. Et puis je n'y pars pas seule.

J'étais intriguée par ses dernières paroles qui me firent relever la tête pour la dévisager, essayant de décrypter ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore avoué.

- Stephen et Tanya y vont aussi. Je sais que Tanya et toi n'êtes pas les meilleures amies, mais c'est la mienne et je sais qu'avec elle, je me changerai les idées en un rien de temps. Sourit-elle.

- Je sais, il paraît qu'elle n'est pas si méchante quand on la connaît, répondis-je. Et je suppose que Stephen doit être heureux que tu l'accompagnes, terminai-je.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je n'avais pas pensé que le fait que je fréquente Stephen puisse te déranger. S'alarma-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Non, mais non ça va pas, je me fiche de Stephen ! Il a été une bonne distraction à un moment où j'en avais besoin mais il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments entre lui et moi. Expliquai-je rapidement.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que si tu trouves cela malsain ou je ne sais pas, je n'irais pas plus loin avec lui.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça non ? Tu étais fiancée à Edward et maintenant...

- Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, Edward et moi c'était une erreur, faute de mieux on était ensemble mais cela n'aurait jamais marché sur le long terme, crois-moi. Pour le moment il n'y a rien avec Stephen et si tu ne veux pas je ne ferai rien. Dit-elle sérieusement.

- Lucie ! Tu fais ce que tu veux. Encore une fois Stephen ne représente rien pour moi ! Et je te retourne la question.

- La question ? Tu laisserais tomber Edward si je te le demandais ? Me questionna-t-elle.

J'étais prise au dépourvu, bien-sûr je voulais sa bénédiction mais si elle ne me la donnait pas que ferais-je ? Pourrais-je renoncer à l'amour de ma vie pour l'amour de ma sœur ? Je n'en savais rien du tout.

- Je...j'en sais rien avouai-je.

- Bien ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher d'être avec lui. Alors fonce tu as ma bénédiction. Sourit-elle.

-Merci. Et toi aussi pour Stephen fonce ! Rigolai-je.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à regarder des photos de Charlie et Renée. J'aurais aimé savoir si Charlie était aussi son père, car bien que le doute subsiste, je ne pouvais pas imaginer les choses autrement. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma mère, et n'avais ressentit aucun besoin d'en posséder mais Lucie, elle, était plus demandeuse, alors je lui donnai les photos que mon père avait conservées.

Ce fût tard dans la nuit que je regagnais la villa, me demandant si Edward serait déjà couché et si c'était le cas, le serait-il dans notre lit ?

Malgré les doutes qui m'envahissaient, je n'étais pas encore convaincue que nous puissions faire table rase de notre passé afin de nous construire un avenir commun.

* * *

Réponses aux presque Anonymes:

**Surprise:** Ah oui j'avais déjà entendu cette histoire sur les kinder surprise interdit aux états-unis... on va dire qu'ils les connaissent parce qu'ils en on eu au "black" lol!

**Noname:** Je dirais pas que Bella est égoîste mais flippée oui! elle a peur de ne pas avoir la bonne attitude...

Merci à** izzie, marine larriven lafi et laurie** pour vos reviews! Bonne année à vous toutes et plein de bonne chose pour l'année 2012!

Pour information, le bébé de cette fiction m'a été inspiré par ma fille! si vous allez voir sur le blog vous y verrez la bannière sur laquelle j'ai mis ma fille quelques minutes après sa naissance...


	22. Epilogue

Bonjour à toutes!

Voila l'épilogue de cette fiction, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à la lire. un grand merci a mes correctrices qui se sont succédées sur cette histoire et sans qui elle n'aurait pu être aussi bien.

Disclamer: la presque totalité des personnages appartiennent à SM, sauf quelqu'uns!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Épilogue :**

* * *

Pov Edward :

Il nous avait fallu du temps pour nous retrouver, les mois avaient filé à une vitesse étonnante. Et ma vie avait prit à nouveau un virage à 180°. L'inspiration avait fait son retour et je n'arrêtais plus de composer. Je n'avais cependant pas arrêté mes études de médecines, mais j'avais pris la décision de me spécialiser. Avoir fait naître le bébé de Rosalie, avait été le déclencheur. Cette nuit avait changé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Tout d'abord au niveau professionnel, j'avais hésité un bref moment entre pédiatre et obstétricien pour finalement opter pour le second. Aider les futures mamans dans leur grossesse, les soutenir, être à leur écoute me plaisait énormément. Puis au niveau personnel, elle avait été la première nuit d'une longue série que je passais avec la femme de ma vie.

Flash-back :

Après avoir trouvé Lucie dans le salon en train de nettoyer ce qui devait l'être, j'avais eu un moment d'hésitation. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle souhaite discuter à nouveau avec moi, après tout elle n'était jamais venue me voir ni à l'hôpital, alors que nous avions le même planning, ni à la villa. Je pensais qu'elle était toujours dans le même état d'esprit, elle ne voulait pas de mon amitié, et même si cela me faisait mal, je voulais respecter son désir, je lui devais bien cela. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, je dus faire du bruit car elle se tourna et m'interpella.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Non, je venais pour nettoyer. Répondis-je.

- T'inquiète je me suis occupée du plus gros, mais je crois que ta mère est bonne pour acheter un nouveau canapé...J'ai pas eu le temps de bien le protéger... expliqua-t-elle.

Je m'avançais pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Effectivement, il restait une marque bien visible sur l'assise. Je grimaçais à l'idée de m'asseoir un jour à cet endroit. Mais, j'étais certain que ma mère opterait pour acheter un nouveau fauteuil, du moins je l'espérais.

- Faut avouer qu'elle nous a pris par surprise. Dis-je.

- Oui, mais je me demande si elle n'a pas fait exprès, elle avait tellement peur d'accoucher à l'hôpital. Raisonna Lucie.

- Je me suis posé la même question, elle a associé la mort de sa mère et sa naissance à l'hôpital et en a fait une sorte de phobie. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais elle a refusé de parler avec des femmes qui avaient déjà accouché. Expliquai-je.

-Eddy, tu n'y es pour rien. L'important c'est que tout ce soit bien fini.

Je grimaçais à l'entendre m'appeler Eddy, j'étais partagé entre le soulagement, si elle m'appelait encore par mon surnom c'est qu'elle était peut-être prête pour partager une amitié sincère mais d'un autre côté je détestais toujours autant qu'on m'affuble d'un diminutif. Ma tête du clairement trahir mes sentiments car le visage de Lucie se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

- Tu détestes toujours que je t'appelle Eddy n'est-ce-pas ? Me taquina-t-elle.

- C'est pas que je déteste, tentai-je maladroitement.

- Oh arrête Eddy, je sais pertinemment que tu as toujours eu en horreur les diminutifs. Tu ne faisais que tolérer que je le fasse, maintenant plus rien ne t'y oblige. Termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, alors je me fiai à mon instinct et m'avançai vers elle. Assise par terre, je la rejoignis et tentai de la réconforter par des gestes doux. Finalement, je rompis le silence et lui présentai mes excuses. Alors que nous étions en pleine explication, un bruit attira notre attention.

La suite se passa tellement rapidement que je n'étais plus certain du déroulement des événements. Bella se tenait devant nous. Mais j'eus un choc en la regardant. Se tenait devant nous, la Bella que j'avais rencontré au lycée, mal à l'aise, limite apeurée... Cette vision me brisa le cœur, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je restai là, pétrifié sur place en la voyant si brisée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se trouvait ainsi devant nous, puis tout s'enchaîna. Isabella nous présenta ses excuses, que je ne compris pas, et sortit de la pièce. Immédiatement, Lucie lui emboîta le pas me laissant assis par terre ahuri par la scène qui venait de se jouer. Finalement, je repris mes esprits rapidement et rejoignis Lucie devant la porte de Bella. Une fois à l'intérieur, je restais un instant en retrait, laissant les deux sœurs s'expliquer. Je me demandais pendant un bref moment si je ne devais pas m'éclipser pour leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire mais je ne le fis pas.

La tournure que prit notre discussion n'était pas prévu, mais finalement cela était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Nous avions finalement pu dire ce qui devait l'être et chacun de nous avait, semble-t-il, accepté la situation. Au bout d'un moment Lucie nous laissa tout les deux. Là encore pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité je pus lui parler sans détour et la nuit qui suivi fut certainement l'une des plus belle de ma vie.

Fin du flash-back.

Voilà comment ma vie avait été transformé. Quand Bella m'avait appris que Lucie avait l'intention de quitter Forks à la fin de son stage cela ne m'avait pas étonné. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas la campagne, alors j'imaginais qu'elle allait naturellement retourner sur New-York. Mais, quel ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre que Lucie partait pour Los-Angeles, j'en avais été peiné. Même si mon choix était sûr et que je ne regrettais en rien ma décision, savoir qu'elle ne serait pas à côté de nous me faisait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais admis devant Bella. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi j'avais cette réaction là, si ce n'était que Lucie avait été pendant un long moment mon seul repère et la perdre du jour au lendemain me semblait un calvaire. Cependant, je n'oubliais pas que je devais reconstruire mon histoire avec Bella et que l'absence de proximité avec sa sœur rendrait peut-être notre situation plus simple à gérer.

En septembre, nous étions retournés à New-York, nous avions longuement discuté pour savoir si nous allions vivre sous le même toit. Bella avait compris qu'elle devait reprendre ses études, il était dommage qu'elle ne finisse pas son cursus. Son patron lui avait proposé de la garder pendant ce temps. Elle pouvait ainsi continuer de corriger les articles à distance. Esmée et Claire, lui avaient, quant à elles, proposé de lui trouver un petit appartement où elle pourrait loger contre un loyer défiant toute concurrence. Mais Bella avait décliné leur offre. Au début, j'avais eu peur qu'elle refuse à nouveau l'aide de ses proches, mais finalement quand elle nous avait fait part de sa décision j'avais été l'homme le plus heureux. Elle acceptait, après tant d'années et tant de problèmes, de vivre à la villa de New-York, elle avait émis ses conditions et même fait signer une sorte de contrat à ma sœur. Malgré les grimaces de dégoût qu'elle avait fait en lisant le document, elle l'avait signé de bon cœur.

La villa, qui au début de la rentrée scolaire, hébergeait tout le groupe s'était peu à peu vidée. Emmett et Rosalie ne venaient plus aussi souvent dans la résidence principale préférant le calme de leur nid douillet. Étrangement, eux qui avait été les plus fêtards, étaient devenus les plus casaniers depuis la naissance de la petite Alyssa. Je passais souvent les voir, officiellement pour boire une bière avec mon frère, mais en réalité je voulais juste passer du temps avec Alyssa, elle était la fille la plus importante de ma vie, après Bella. Cette derrière était complètement gaga devant notre filleule. Il fallait avouer que Rose et Emmett avaient fait fort de nous nommer parrain et marraine de leur fille. J'avais eu peur qu'Alice n'en soit un moment jalouse mais finalement elle n'avait pas semblé en être affecté. Et puis, un jour Emmett nous avait expliqué pourquoi ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Alyssa Isabella. Le premier prénom était en l'honneur de notre petit lutin maléfique, ils espéraient que leur fille ait la même énergie que leur tata Alice, le second prénom était pour ma Bella, là ils voulait qu'Alyssa soit aussi intelligente et altruiste que leur marraine. Cette discussion avait été très émouvante.

Quelques jours après notre retour à New-York. Alice et Jasper, avait décidé de faire leur voyage de noce, et pour marquer le coup, ma sœur avait planifié un tour du monde en une année complète. Elle avait gentillement déclaré que si Rose et Emmett décidait de faire leur première soirée et nuit en amoureux avant son retour, elle m'autorisait ainsi que Bella à être les gagnants, selon elle, de la soirée. Ce qu'il fallait comprendre, c'était que nous étions donc les personnes désignés pour garder la petite Alyssa, mais sous nos airs outrés par son attitude nous étions réellement flattés et heureux de cette décision. J'avais même hâte qu'ils décident de sortir !

Ben et Angela ainsi que Kate et Alec étaient quant à eux restés avec Bella et moi à la villa. L'ambiance était calme, chacun vivant pratiquement de son côté. De temps à autre, nous organisions des repas avec d'autre amis, mais nous aimions tous avoir notre intimité.

De notre côté, Bella avait donc repris ses études de journalisme là où elle les avait abandonné. Notre rythme était toujours aussi rempli, l'un comme l'autre aimions nous donner à deux cent pour cent dans ce que nous entreprenions. Cependant, il était impensable pour nous de reproduire les erreurs de notre passé, alors nous avions instauré une règle d'or. Chaque soir, avant de nous endormir, nous parlions sans tabou de tout.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis le décès de Charlie, Bella avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Elle avait eu des hauts et des bas, des moments où elle était prête à tout abandonner mais elle ne fuyait plus. Quand elle sentait qu'elle était au bout du rouleau, elle me le disait, parfois si elle avait trop de mal à gérer les choses, elle prenait quelques jours qu'elle passait avec Lucie. Mais plus jamais elle ne partait sans rien me dire. Lucie était toujours à Los-Angeles, elle filait semble-t-il le parfait amour avec Stephen. Même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, et que je continuais d'être méfiant lorsqu'il était proche de Bella, je devais reconnaître qu'il semblait rendre Lucie heureuse. Elle avait dans les yeux une étincelle qui brillait, chose que je n'avais jamais vu lorsque nous étions ensembles. Bella m'avait alors raconté l'histoire entre Stephen et mon ex-fiancée. Dire que j'avais été surpris aurait-été un euphémisme, j'avais été sur le cul. Je ne m'étais jamais interrogé sur la nature de leur relation.

Nous étions tous à Forks, voulant rendre une sorte d'hommage posthume à Charlie, je ne pourrais dire qui avait été le premier à proposer cette idée, mais tout le monde avait répondu présent. J'étais heureux de ne pas avoir failli à la promesse que je lui avais fait avant qu'il ne nous quitte.

A la différence de son enterrement où tout Forks était venu, nous avions opté pour une cérémonie en petit comité. Seul ma famille, ce qui incluait celle de Bella bien-évidement, les Denali et nos amis communs avaient été conviés.

Claire était présente, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de la dépression qui l'avait assaillie quelques semaines après l'enterrement. Une fois tous les invités repartis, elle avait tenu à retourner quelques temps dans la maison de Forks, le temps de trouver un appartement sur New-York mais elle avait alors sombré dans une profonde déprime. Elle se laissait pour ainsi dire mourir de faim, quand ma mère s'en était rendue-compte, elle avait immédiatement fait appelé Phil, qui comme à son habitude était venu aussi vite que possible. De notre côté, nous nous étions hâtés de lui trouver un pied à terre proche de notre villa. Jasper avait voulu annuler son voyage, mais Bella lui avait assuré que nous prenions soin de sa mère. Et ce fut ce que nous fîmes. Un an après elle commençait à se relever de la perte de son mari. Je ne pouvais pas dire si un jour elle retrouverait un autre compagnon mais elle semblait s'ouvrir de plus en plus aux autres. Claire était toujours aussi discrète sur ses sentiments et il était toujours difficile de la jauger.

Je regardais l'ensemble des personnes présentes en ce triste jour, et pourtant je ne voyais rien de plus beau. Chacun semblait heureux d'être là, tous étaient souriants. Bella, pour qui j'avais cru que cette journée serait terrible, rayonnait. Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle que maintenant. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé en elle, mais je ne pouvais dire quoi. Chacun de nous avait avancé durant cette année, chacun de nous avait mûri également.

Il suffisait de voir Emmett avec sa fille, qui l'aurait cru aussi responsable ? J'aurais parié sur Rosalie et j'étais persuadé qu'elle aurait à gérer deux enfants mais mon frère m'avait une fois de plus surpris dans son attitude. Il était un merveilleux papa, et un merveilleux époux pour Rose. Bien-sûr, il n'avait pas radicalement changé et il était toujours le roi des paris stupides ou des blagues vaseuses mais il s'occupait de sa fille magnifiquement bien. Rosalie avait reprit le travail au garage lorsque la petite avait eu six mois, Emmett avait alors décidé de prendre un mi-temps, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils pouvaient ce permettre ce genre de chose. Ils étaient leurs propres patrons et leur garage marchait bien alors cela ne posait pas de problème. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en pour-parler pour ouvrir des franchises à travers le pays. Parfois, quand je voyais mon frère avec sa fille, je l'enviais. J'espérais qu'un jour prochain Bella me donnerait un enfant mais je ne la brusquais pas sur le sujet. Nous avions eu cette discussion lors d'une de nos fameuses soirées - On se dit tout-

Flash-back :

Je me couchais comme souvent au côté d'Isabella, qui comme toujours vint se blottir dans mes bras. Mes mains caressaient ses bras et son ventre laissé découvert par le haut trop court qu'elle portait pour dormir.

-J'ai été chez Rosalie cet après-midi, commençai-je.

- Comme à chaque fois que tu es de repos et que je suis en cours non ? Me contra-t-elle.

- Oui, mais Rose n'était pas là, elle a repris le travail ce matin. Répondis-je.

- Oh ? Mais qui a gardé Aly ? Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Emmett, ils se sont arrangés les deux vont travailler à mi-temps. Lui appris-je.

- Emmett ? Il était pas trop paniqué ? S'étonna-t-elle en se tournant pour me faire face.

- Non, il m'a impressionné, tout semblait si simple pour lui. Repris-je.

- Tant mieux. Elle me regarda en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur avant de reprendre. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pensif me questionna-t-elle.

- Je me disais que je crois, enfin... je soufflais un grand coup, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Finalement nous étions dans une de nos discussions où le jugement n'était pas autorisé. Alors je me lançais. Je crois que j'aimerais être papa. Lâchai-je rapidement.

- Oh...Et bien je ne sais pas quoi te dire... répondit-elle.

Je savais qu'elle avait peur, son visage trahissait toute son inquiétude. Je m'en voulais de lui faire ça, mais elle devait savoir que je me sentais prêt à avoir des enfants avec elle.

- Bulle, regarde moi. Lui dis-je en prenant son menton délicatement dans ma main. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne te demande pas de faire un bébé maintenant, tu sais bien que j'attendrais que tu sois prête, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que moi je l'étais. Lui expliquai-je.

- Bien, je dois dire que pour le moment je pense plus à finir mes études qu'à autre chose. Et puis on a vécu trop de choses récemment, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps tu comprends ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Eh ma bulle, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demande pas de faire ce bébé dans le mois qui vient.

Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à lui faire lâcher prise, et qu'elle continuait probablement à culpabiliser de ne pas être elle prête pour cette étape, alors je fis ce qui j'en étais sûr, lui détournerait l'attention. Je l'embrassais passionnément.

Fin flash-back

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que tout le monde s'était installé autour de la table.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre le reste des convives, Isabella se faufila contre moi.

- Ce soir, j'ai besoin de te dire tout... me susurra-t-elle avec un sourire magnifique sur ses lèvres.

C'était notre phrase, quand l'un de nous devait confier une chose importante à l'autre et qu'il avait besoin de toute son attention. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à me dire qui n'avait pas été dit la veille. Mais je n'en fis pas cas, sachant que je saurais rapidement de quoi il en retournait.

J'étais confiant, notre avenir allait être radieux. Même si parfois nous n'étions pas prêts pour les mêmes évolutions de notre couple, nous partagions les mêmes envies. Et surtout notre amour était au-delà de tout le reste. Je l'aimais de tout mon être et quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, nous le traverserions ensemble côte à côte, main dans la main et notre famille nous entourant et nous soutenant comme le démontrait ce repas. Tous unis dans les épreuves, et dans la joie aussi.

J'avais cru être en perdition quand elle m'avait abandonné. Mais le destin nous avait de nouveau réunis, et j'étais certain que mon avenir serait avec elle et pas une autre. J'étais certain que la prochaine fois que je demanderais à une femme de m'épouser, j'irais au bout car ce serait elle mon âme-sœur. Bientôt, je m'en faisais la promesse, je lui ferais ma demande.

* * *

**Réponse aux presque anonymes:**

Merci à Izzie, laurie, marine larriven lafi pour les commentaires!

**Note-Auteure: **

Voila le point final de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. c'est le moment ou jamais de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures enfin si le coeur vous en dit!


	23. Remerciements

**Remerciement :**

* * *

Voilà plusieurs semaines que j'ai posté l'épilogue de perdition, je tenais, avant de la passer en statut complet, à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé tout au long de cette fic. Tout d'abord les différentes personnes qui se sont succédées pour me relire, corriger, aider ect... Biboocalin avec qui j'ai commencé lors de ma première fic, mais qui pour des raisons personnelles à souhaité arrêter. Ptit vampire (Auré) qui l'a remplacé sur une longue période ainsi que Lu'. Mais également mes correctrices et relectrices actuelles : Chtitou, Yoro, Koda...

Je remercie également celle qui ont pris le temps de lire, commenter, mettre en alerte ou en favori. Voir qu'on est lu est toujours plaisant et motivant pour continuer à faire cela. C'est une passion avant tout, mais cela prend du temps, et représente une quantité de travail même si on le fait pour s'amuser. Alors être récompensé par vos commentaires ou ne serait-ce que de voir un nombre de visiteur qui augmente au fil du temps me rend heureuse.

**Perdition en chiffre c'est** :

141 427 mots sur 22 chapitres...

65 157 clic

130 mises en favoris

171 alertes

830 commentaires.

Alors encore merci à toutes de m'avoir suivi et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures..


End file.
